el amor escondido en un juego
by sake more
Summary: sakura esta enamorada de shaoran li, mejor promedio de la escuela, ante su rechazo ella se siente muy triste, así que sus amigos intentan ayudarla, empezando un juego del que ni ellos mismos saldrán sin secuelas o ¿si?.
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Declimer.: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Sumary: sakura esta enmarada de shaoran li, mejor promedio de la escuela, ante su rechazo ella se siente muy triste, así que sus amigos intentan ayudarla en su cometido, empezando un juego que a lo mejor ni ellos mismos saldrán sin secuelas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Pienso que es muy tonto construir seis elevadores para cada uno de nosotros, los números van subiendo, 2, 3, 4, me acomodo los lentes antes de que se detenga, seis. El elevador se abre en el último piso. Hay un gran silencio en el habitual pasillo alfombrado de color rojo, abrazo mi libro y comienzo a caminar.

—¡hey, espera!-me detengo de inmediato, sus pasos corriendo me indican que está cerca de mí. —hoy tendremos un día excelente ¿No crees?-asiento, por su puesto, hoy tendríamos el partido de fútbol con la escuela enemiga.

—Tenlo por seguro.-Afirmo ante la pregunta.

Él es Eriol Hiragizawa, tercer lugar de la academia Seijio , sus padres son los directores de esta escuela, es mitad inglés, tiene el cabello negro azulado , sus ojos azules están ocultos de tras de esas gafas que le daban un toque de misterio que, como era obvio, enloquecía a las chicas, pero como ahora. siempre estaba detrás de alguna computadora, Tablet o lo que fuera tecnología.

Caminamos a paso rápido y fácilmente llegamos al frente de una gran puerta de madera tallada, apreté el picaporte para entrar; al abrir la puerta la luz resplandeciente que venía de la inmensa ventana que daba frente a la puerta, me cegó.

—¿preparado para el partido de hoy?-Ese chico llegó y me dio un golpe en el hombro, yo asentí si un más mínimo de gracia, aun sobandome el lugar afectado.

Él era Takashy Yamasaki, lugar número cinco, sus padres era dueños de todas las empresas hoteleras de Japón, era el más relajado del grupo, tenía el caballo negro, los ojos de un color oscuro, piel clara, casi tan clara como la de Eriol, con una sonrisa radiante.

Con cansancio me fui a mi asiento, que para varia estaba en medio del salón, a mi lado derecho estaba él chico más reservado, perspicaz y valiente de la clase, él era Yue Tsukiro, cuarto lugar, su padre era el jefe de la armada de Japón y su madre era de una importante familia americana, sus estrategias eran infalibles, el hacia lo que quería, cuando quería, era el más respetado por nosotros, tenía el cabello gris y lacio, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo.

-buenos días Yue-saludé, él me alzó la mano para saludarme y después volver al libro que tenía en la mano, me senté y esperé…

No entendía, porque teníamos que ocupar el último piso, es mas no entendía por qué éramos como una especie de celebridades, si bien era cierto que éramos los mejores cinco promedio de la escuela, eso no nos hacía más o menos de todos, los chicos que acudían en esta escuela también eran hijos de importantes empresarios.

Aún faltaba mucho para que empezará las clases, me levante y fui a la ventana. Saqué un lápiz y una hoja en blanco. El paisaje era muy bonito, había arboles por doquier. Observé como venían llegando el resto de la comunidad estudiantil, como me gustaría a veces estar con ellos, como antes…tome mi lápiz y comencé a dibujar lo primero que vi, a un chico de anteojos y cabellos grises, se llamaba Yukito, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y era hermano de Yue, aunque pensándolo bien eran muy diferentes, ellos dos acudían a la facultad de medicina, sonreí al recordar que alguna vez estuve enamorada de Yuki, ya saben cosa infantiles como el amor platónico.

—es muy bueno, deberías considerar entrar al concurso de dibujo-me dijo una voz detrás de mí, me congelé al instante, volví mi vista y lo tenía sonriendo ante mí.

—Li, buenos días-digo un poco aturdida

—buenos días - dice mientras se sentaba en su lugar, guardé mis cosas y lo imite al ver que el maestro venia entrando.

Shaoran Li, primer lugar, heredero de la dinastía Li de china, tenía el cabello castaño, unos ojos color ámbar, era alto, inteligente, el mejor en el deporte, el mejor de la clase y por supuesto el más codiciado entre las chicas.

—hoy tendremos la clase de cálculo-abrimos a la par nuestras libretas, aunque ustedes no lo crean… éramos solo nosotros quienes conformábamos la clase, triste, ¿no?, nuestra escuela se regía mucho por estatus, en el quinto piso se encontraban los chicos de intercambio, en el cuarto estaba los líderes de clubs y los del concejo estudiantil, en el tercero estaban los integrantes de los clubes ganadores, y en los últimos salones estaba… los otros, como decía Yamasaki.

Estar aquí, en el último piso era como estar en casa, nuestra comida era traída, si necesitábamos algo bastaba con pedirlo, básicamente somos los más privilegiados.

—¡llego la hora de derrotar a la academia kioa!-gritó Yamasaki cuando dio las tres de la tarde, si bien en nuestra escuela habían clubes oficiales de deportes, ellos no podían competir con los estudiantes de "clases especiales" de escuelas enemigas, esos torneos solo eran reto para nosotros, bajamos cada uno en su elevador, a veces me reía por lo absurdo que era, pero ni modo. Caminamos hasta las canchas llenas de alumnos que nos aplaudían y gritaban emocionados con nuestra presencia, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que éramos simples humanos como ellos?, llegamos y allí estaban los cinco chicos de la academia kioa, eran muy buenos pero sin modestia alguna puedo decir que somos mejores, sería un partido muy divertido, yo era delantera al igual que Li, Yue y Eriol eran las defensas y Yamasaki era el portero. Sé que son pocos alumnos pero reglas eran reglas, teníamos prohibido incluir a personas que no fueran de nuestra clase, además de que ellos también eran cinco.

El capitán de la otra escuela y Li, se debatían para ver quién empezaba, el reto era sumamente sencillo, el que metiera la primera anotación era el vencedor de la contienda, Li había ganado pero les dio la ventaja de empezar, me miró con seriedad y yo asentí, eso significaba que estuviera lista.

El chico que tenía el balón era muy rápido pero yo no me queda atrás corrí de tras de él, en cuanto lo alcancé y le quité el balón, se lo lancé a Shaoran quien corría a aprisa, dos chicos del equipo contrario le quitaron el balón y venia directamente a la portería, entonces Yue apareció y saco el balón para que no anotaran, Shaoran estaba molesto por que no estábamos respondiendo, era hora de jugar enserio…

En cuanto yo tuve el balón, se la pase a Takashy, haciendo que dos chicos se fueran detrás de él, en cuanto estuvieron muy cerca se lo tiro a Yue quien de inmediato me lo lanzó a mí, corrí un poco para alejarme, luego se lo lance de nuevo a Shaoran, él sin pensar tiró, el portero no se movió siquiera, habíamos vencido…

Sin decir nada nos retiramos, yo no era ninguna presumida ni nada por el estilo, pero si mi equipo salía yo tenía que seguirlos. Los alumnos nos aplaudían y gritaban, llegamos a la salida y cinco carros negros nos esperaban, nuestros padres siempre nos mandaban un chofer para llevarnos a casa, cosa de la que me estaba cansando, sinceramente.

—buen pase, kinomoto-Se despidió de Li, entro a su auto y yo al mio.

Yo era Sakura Kinomoto, segundo lugar de la escuela Sejio, hija del dueño de la compañía Kinomoto, que no era otra cosa mas que la compañía más famosa y grande de abogados en Japón, y doblemente sí, yo era la única chica en esa clase. Como verán no me tratan como una, eso se debe a mi apariencia, era algo alta, delgada, con cabello no muy largo (me llegaba debajo de los hombros, pero siempre me lo acomodaba de tal manera que parecía muy corto, sí como los niños), al ser la única chica pues… no llevaba falda si no el uniforme como ellos (pantalón, camisa y corbata) para no hacer diferencia ni llamar la atención ni nada por el estilo, uso lentes y no, nunca, pero nunca , utilizo maquillaje, ¿amigas?, no tengo, mis únicos amigos son los chicos de la clase y con ellos me la paso… ¿bien?, sí podría decirse que sí, aunque a veces tenga que soportar los comentarios tan propio de ellos. Mi familia estaba conformada por mis dos padre mi hermano y yo, mi hermano era tres años mayor que yo y como dije antes estudiaba medicina; mi madre era modelo de joven, era muy linda y yo no había sacado nada de ella a excepción de sus ojos verdes, ahora se dedicaba a ser empresaria de una joyería, le iba muy bien; mi padre era igualito a mi hermano Toya pero más feliz, mi hermano era un gruñón y le encantaba molestarle.

Cabe recalcar que lamentablemente mi familia como la de todos mis compañeros estaba algo antiguadas, a pesar de vivir en pleno siglo veintiuno tenían la tonta idea de casarnos por contrato, así como lo oyen, los famosos matrimonios arreglado que para mí mala suerte pronto me tocaría, en cuanto cumpliera diecisiete para ser exactos, yo estaría comprometida y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, lo peor era que solo faltaba dos semanas para eso.

continuara...


	2. la propuesta

Capítulo 1

Declimer.: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Sumary: sakura esta enmarada de shaoran li, mejor promedio de la escuela, ante su rechazo ella se siente muy triste, así que sus amigos intentan ayudarla en su cometido, empezando un juego que a lo mejor ni ellos mismos saldrán sin secuelas.

* * *

><p>Pov sakura<p>

—¡vayamos a comer a la cafetería!-gritó Yamasaki con gran entusiasmo, una vez a la semana nosotros bajábamos para integrarnos con los demás, nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y fuimos saliendo de la lujosa aula.

Las puertas de mi elevador se cerraron, me recargue en una de sus paredes mientras suspiraba, otra vez tenía que soportarlo… Salí al primer piso y con rapidez caminé hasta donde los chicos me esperaban, caminábamos los cinco a los largo del pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro destino, abrimos la gran puerta de la cafetería y todas la miradas fueron acaparadas por nuestra presencia.

Los chicos caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, estaban muy acostumbrados a esa atención, de la cual yo carecía, bastaba con ponerme a su lado para ser opacada. Las chicas estaban más que eufóricas al verlos, mis compañeros era los chicos más guapos, ricos e inteligentes de la escuela, cada uno con su una personalidad para conquistar.

Eriol era catalogado como "el caballero", bastaba tratar cinco minutos con él para ser tratada de la manera más amable y respetuosa, todas las chicas que se le acercaban terminaban entusiasmadas y perdidamente enamoradas de él, conquistaba casi a la antigua, aunque sus atenciones eran por muy corta duración, nunca pasaba más de 2 días con ellas.

Yue, "el chico malo", su manera de atraer a las chicas era ignorándolas, además de su seguridad y su extraña manera de hacer lo que quería cuando quería, si le gustaba una chica nada más caminaba hacia ella y la cortejaba, era muy raro verlo con alguien, cuando eso sucedía era por que en verdad le interesaba, cosa que admiraba de él, no las andaba ilusionado como los demás.

Yamasaki, era más bien como un chico "aventurero", las chicas nunca se cansaban de sus historias, y no era para menos, el chico había viajado prácticamente por todo el mundo, era adulador nato, y tenía una manera de ser muy cómica, en resumen con él nunca se aburrían.

Y finalmente Li, "el irresistible", era el chico que con solo mirar conquistaba, no necesitaba nada más, su porte, seguridad, además de su grandes habilidades, tenían de cabeza a la comunidad femenil de la escuela su club de fans era extenso, incluso tenia fanática de otras escuelas.

¿Yo? Bueno a mí me veían como señuelo, podía decirse que me utilizaban para acercarse a ellos.

Nos sentamos, y como pirañas las chicas llegaron aprisa para ofrecer todas la atenciones que podían, algunas traían postres, comidas, refrescos, cartas etc. Los chico siempre aceptaban los regalos, aunque eso no significaba que se los quedaran, la comida las tiraban y los regalos los ponían dentro de un gran cuarto que tenían en el salón, era como su colección de trofeos.

—¿ya les conté cuando fui a américa?-Yamasaki estaba a punto de empezar sus historias. Volví mi vista a Yue, estaba prácticamente rodeado de chicas pero él seguía inmerso en su libro, no les dirigía palabra alguna. Eriol estaba recitando alguno que otro poema y Shaoran estaba como celebridad repartiendo autógrafos, tomándose fotos con sus fans. Cada chico estaba atendiendo de cierto modo a sus seguidoras, me puse los audífonos y saqué un pequeño libro para leer, pero mis pensamientos estaban perdidos, hoy mismo se estaba llevando acabo la firma del contrato matrimonial, para cuando terminara el horario de clase yo estaría comprometida con alguien, di un lago suspiro, era mejor ya no pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Pov normal<p>

Sakura se levantó un poco tarde, no había podido dormir bien por pensar en lo que podía ocurrir, sus padre no quisieron decirle quien era su prometido y eso le preocupó más de lo que podía aceptar.

Bajó del auto negro que la llevaba todos los días a clase, se despidió de su chofer y caminó hasta el elevador que tenía en letras grandes KINOMOTO, a su lado estaba el de sus amigos, entró, sería otro día más en esa clase, lo único que salvaba su situación era que podía ver a Li de cerca y lo mejor era que él la trataba algo así como su amigo.

Entro al gran salón, ya estaban casi todos solo faltaba el chico castaño—buenos días- saludó y se sentó a esperar, había tanto silencio cosa muy rara, normalmente Eriol y Yamasaki siempre estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, se acomodó en su asiento y abrió su libreta de dibujo, en ella tenía muchas imágenes de Shaoran, las observó un rato para luego buscar una hoja en blanco y mirar a su alrededor. ¿Qué podría capturar?, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al decidir que su obra del día seria dibujar a los cuatro chicos de su salón, se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio, los tres chicos la miraron de reojo pero luego volvieron a sus actividades, ella comenzó a hacer una trazos, se concentró mucho en los ojos de cada uno, amaba los detalles que tenían, todos eran diferentes y muy especiales.

Desafortunadamente su concentración e inspiración fue turbada por cierto castaño que llegó muy exaltado, abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

—¡donde esta sakura!-gritó, los chicos levantaron la mirada, pero solo Eriol apunto hacia el escritorio. Shaoran que todavía parado en la entrada caminó firmemente ante ella, Sakura le sonrió, por primera vez él la había llamado por su nombre —¿ayer cumpliste 17 verdad?- asintió, ¿sería posible que después de todo si se hubiera acordado?, los otros chicos le habían dado regalos muy lindos pero sea lo que sea que él le fuera dar, sería mejor —ayer fuiste comprometida, ¿sabes con quién?-pero al parecer eso no era de lo que quería hablarle. Sakura negó con la cabeza, su corazón latía rápido, su mente estaba imaginando cosas, ¿sería posible que algo en él pudo despertar?, la idea la hacía flotar por los aires- ¡Sakura te han comprometido conmigo!- abrió la boca, estaba realmente sorprendida, quería llorar, reír, abrasarlo, gritar, confesarle sus sentimentos, una mezcla de sentimientos estaban dentro de ella, quiso sonreír pero Shaoran se adelantó- ¡no nos pueden hacer esto!, ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo con esto, yo no quiero casarme contigo y tú tampoco ¿no es cierto?-un gran balde de agua fría sintió recorre su cuerpo.

— claro-bajó la cabeza y cerró su libro, ahora si quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran por tristeza.

—no te preocupes yo terminaré con esto lo antes posible- abrió los ojos al instante, sus sueños eran destrozados en mil pedazos, era muy tonto pensar que ella tendría alguna oportunidad con él, hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y regresó a su asiento, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de su reacción, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Los cinco mejores promedios bajaron nuevamente a la cafetería, Sakura ya tenía algunos días con la cara triste, cosa que por supuesto Shaoran no notaba. Se sentaron en su mesa reservada y esperaron sus almuerzos, las chicas estaba como siempre rodeándolos, pero en ese momento las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a una chica de piel morena, cabello negro, largo, y unos ojo color rubí, caminó con toda la elegancia, realmente era muy bella, la chicas morían de envidia al verla y Shaoran quedo prácticamente boquiabierto al verla.<p>

—¿quién es ella?-preguntó, estaba interesado en conocerla.

—es la chica nueva de intercambio, viene de china como tú, su nombre es Meiliing -respondió Eriol quien tenía en la mano una laptop donde tenía el registro de cada uno de los alumnos. Shaoran se levantó de inmediato decidido a ir tras la chica, se abrió paso entre los chicos que había llegado para conocerla, sonrió y los dos comenzaron a coquetear.

Sakura quien observaba todo, tomó su almuerzo — yo… estaré en el salón-dijo en forma de despido, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Eriol estaba a punto de ir tras de ella, pero Yue se lo impidió y negó con la cabeza, era mejor dejarla sola.

—¡es un idiota!-dijo con molestia mientras veía enojado a Shaoran—ella ha hecho muchas cosas por él, renunciado a mucho para estar cerca y no se da cuenta-respondé con fuerza e impotencia.

—solo espero que cuando él pueda ver lo que ella realmente es, no sea demasiado tarde- dice Yamasaki, él también no se sentía muy a gusto con lo que Shaoran hacía. Los chicos la querían mucho, ella era muy delicada, aunque trataba de ocultarlo para ser aceptaba por ellos, querían golpear a su amigo para que reaccionara, Sakura era la única niña en su equipo y se sentían con la obligación de protegerla de quien sea—deberíamos hablar con él- Dijo simplemente.

Yue golpeo el libro que tenía contra la mesa.

—basta, aunque piensen hablar con Shaoran el jamás entenderá-hizo un pausa antes de revelar sus intenciones— por qué mejor no lo volvemos más interesante-los dos chicos levantaron las miradas para observar al chicos de cabellos grises.

—habla- Eriol no entendía lo que quería llegar.

—shaoran no está interesado en ella porque la ve como una presa fácil, saben, ella no despierta en él instinto de posesividad ni competividad, pero... qué pasaría si eso cambiara-ante las caras de incertidumbre de los chicos tubo que continuar— es decir, si logra ver que alguien más quiere atrapar, a lo que al menos por contrato, sabe que le pertenece, entonces esto podría despertar algo en él-explico brevemente.

—pero quién podría hacer eso, nos respetan mucho, somos los más populares, ningún chico estaría dispuesto a cortejarla por miedo de nosotros-Yamasaki tenía muy buen argumento, pero Yue ya tenía previsto esto.

—para empezar ellos tienen que representar una gran rivalidad para Shaoran, con esto me refiero a que sean chicos a los que él consideré estar a su altura, ¿me explico?-los dos chicos asintieron —que por supuesto no le tengan miedo y que además sepan cómo conquistar, ¿no creen?- cuestionó, asegurándose de convencerlos de sus respuestas.

—pero... ¿dónde los encontraremos?-preguntó Eriol, esa idea parecía muy buena para ayudarla.

—dónde más, aquí mismo están… somos nosotros-respondió Yue con toda la seriedad, dejando a Yamasaki y a Eriol boquiabiertos.

—Shaoran nos va a matar si se entera que nosotros le pusimos una trampa-Yamasaki por supuesto que valoraba su vida y no quería morir joven.

—ya les he dicho el plan, ¿aceptan? O ¿prefieren verla triste hasta que nos graduemos?-estaban dudosos, no querían que ella sufriera pero lo que les planteaban era algo un poco descabellado, sin embargo basto volver la vista hacia Shaoran para que recordaran lo mal que hacía sentir a Sakura y eso no iban a tolerarlo más.

—¡aceptamos!-gritaron al unísono, llamando la atención de los presentes e incluso la de Shaoran, Yue sonrió victorioso, su estrategia era infalible y sabía que podía lograr que Shaoran se arrepintiera de haberla despreciado.

—a partir de mañana competiremos entre nosotros para ver quién se queda con ella-un gran reto dictado, los chicos eran amantes de las competencias, se miraron y retaron con la mirada nadie quería perder y aunque tenían una desventaja con shaoran, ellos también sabían cómo conquistar chicas.

Continuara…

¡Hola!

Aquí tienen el primer cap, si espero que me tengan paciencia como dije este fic es algo complicado de manejar para mí, este debió ser parte del prólogo pero el día que lo subí no lo termine.

Creo que con esto ya quedo un poco claro cuál es el punto de la historia, ya sé que shaoran es su favorito para quedarse con ella, pero de todos modos espero cambiar eso en este fic.

Para este punto creo que ya deben saber que me encanta poner de celoso a shaoran, aunque para eso deben pasar algunos cambios en sakura.

Bien me despido, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews

Por cierto les comunico que dejare de escribir por un tiempo, al menos hasta que termine mis exámenes, pero quiero darles un cap de alguna historia que tenga por ahí, aun no si será del día que me quieras o de conquistador a conquistado, gracias por todo!.

Mery moran, Karinastefannycolquibenites y Inutsuki chan gracias pro su apoyo!

Besos

Sake more.


	3. las apariencias engañan

El amor escondido en un juego

Capítulo 2

Declimer: obviamente no me pertenecen los personajes de sakura card captor, pero la historia viene de mi cabeza tan rara (aclaro no tiene ninguna deformación hasta ahora).

* * *

><p>Sakura bajó del aquel auto negro que siempre la llevaba a todos lados, su vida era muy monótona, de su casa a la escuela y viceversa. Caminó al frente y a lo lejos vio a yamasaki, él parecía muy concentrado en mirar su celular mientras se recargaba en la pared, enlenteció su paso al ver como shaoran llegó y lo saludó, no quería toparse con él tan temprano, pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, los chicos empezaron a platicar, y encada paso que daba rogaba para que por fin subieran pero no… no lo hicieron.<p>

—¡Sakura!, te estaba esperando- un Yamasaki muy sonriente caminó hacia ella dejando asombrados a los dos castaños.

—¿a mí?, ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo?- Shaoran lo miró fijamente esperando la respuesta, ¿Por qué la quería con tanta urgencia?, ¿eso era normal?

—sí, tu elevador no está funcionando así que te vienes en el mío- sin darle tiempo de decir algo, la jaló de la mano y entraron en el ascensor que recién abría las puertas. Shaoran alzó un ceja, eso sí era muy raro, quiso verificar lo que decía Yamasaki y oprimió el botón para que la puertas se abrieran, tal como lo pensaba el elevador estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero quiso estar seguro y subió por él, cuándo la puerta se cerraban alcanzó ver a Eriol correr al suyo.

Piso 3…4, ¿por qué Yamasaki había mentido?, 6… las puertas se abrieron y antes de que pudiera salir el peliazul llegó gritando.

—¡Sakura!-se asombró de ver a Li, miró arriba para comprobar si era el correcto, cuando lo corroboró comenzó a buscarla dentro —¿dónde está Sakura?- preguntó inmediatamente al no encontrarla.

—se fue con Yamasaki-le dijo y enseguida Eriol corrió hasta él salón, jugó un poco con su cabello, alborotándolo y antes de entrar se acomodó la camisa exhaló y trató de entrar como si nada.

Shaoran estaba muy confundido ¿qué se supone que les pasaba?, ¿algo había pasado con ella?, entró y caminó a su asiento ahora ocupado por Yamasaki.

—no te molesta que hoy me siente aquí ¿verdad?-Shaoran negó y se sentó en lugar que Yamasaki ocupaba normalmente.

—oye Sakura, ¿quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa?- le preguntó Eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡no, ella saldrá conmigo hoy!-respondió Yamasaki exaltado, sin embargo Eriol era más gentil cuando a chicas se trataba.

—qué pena Sak, pero… ¿qué te parece ir conmigo mañana al recital?, sería un honor que tú me acompañaras-le tomó la mano, Yamasaki estaba boquiabierto, Eriol tenía algo a su favor, la chica amaba la música del piano y era algo que él hacia muy bien, a lo lejos Shaoran miraba la escena con desconcierto.

—gracias me encantaría-sonrió, fue en ese momento en que Yamasaki le quitó la mano de la chica al peliazul, y este sonrió con satisfacción —aunque…-los dos dirigieron la mirada a la castaña—mi cumpleaños ya pasó y me encantaron sus regalos, así que no se sientan mal por no haberla celebrado conmigo, ustedes tenían otras cosas que hacer-esa no era la verdadera razón, pero Sakura era tan despistada que no sospecharía nada, por su parte Shaoran se encontraba dándose pequeños golpes en la frente, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ello?, Sakura siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y él ni siquiera una felicitación podía darle?, sacó su celular y salió para hacer algunas llamadas. Sakura siguió con la vista a su querido Shaoran, suspiró y su mirada se entristeció, se levantó y se fue a la ventana. Le encantaba ver todo a su alrededor y ser libre en sus pensamientos, pero algo lo había interrumpido… con rapidez su panorama cambió... frente a ella estaba Yue, la había tomado desprevenida, no lo escuchó llegar, él la tenía tomada de la cintura con un brazo, la veía fijamente, Sakura se sentía algo incomoda ¿qué es lo que pasaba?, él se acercó a su oído.

—buenos días, princesa-abrió los ojos por el tipo de saludo, su voz le había hecho sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Un carraspeo de voz la hizo reaccionar y vio a tres chicos con el ceño fruncido. Yue le dio un beso en la mejilla, la soltó y se fue a su asiento…

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron lentamente del salón.

—¡vamos saku!, ¿vienes conmigo?-Yamasaki le extendió la mano para guiarla hasta su elevador pero Shaoran reaccionó y la jaló.

—tu elevador ya funciona-le dijo como única explicación, los chicos lo miraran sorprendidos, y cuando Sakura ya estaba adentro caminó al suyo.

Shaoran espero a que todos bajaran y en cuanto Sakura se fue, exigió una explicación.

—¿qué les pasa?, ¿Qué se traen con Sakura?-se puso frente a ellos para que no escaparan de su mirada acusante.

—nada-Eriol levantó los hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿nada?, ¡yo lo he visto!- a decir verdad no le gustaba no enterarse de las cosas.

—ok, ok te lo explicaremos-intervino Yue, Shaoran cruzó los brazos mientras los chicos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

—el punto aquí, es que tu revocaras él contrato con ella, ¿correcto?-él asintió—bien, pues los siguientes candidatos somos nosotros y pues… hacemos méritos para que nos elija, ahora si nos disculpas nos esperan-los tres chicos caminaron hasta sus autos, dejando atrás a un confundido Shaoran.

* * *

><p>Ya había tocado el timbre dos veces y nadie abría, ¿sería posible que Sakura lo hubiera dejado plantado?, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar otra vez una empleada lo recibió y le pidió que esperara en la sala, que ella bajaría en unos minutos.<p>

—disculpa un poco la demora- se giró para sonreírle, pero su sonrisa fue transformada a una cara de desconcierto. Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa chica que si no fuera por esos ojos verdes no podría distinguir de quien se tratara.

—Sakura, estas bellísima-se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella para verla de cerca, sus lentes no estaban, su cabello estaba suelto y vestía como ¡una chica!.

—gracias, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó antes de tomar sus bolso. Yamasaki respondió por inercia, jamás pensó en tener a la chica más bonita del instituto en su salón y que no lo notara. Salieron de la casa y fueron a un restaurant…—¿podrías dejar de verme así?-comento con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

—¿qué?- realmente estaba muy concentrado en admirar a la chica que tenía enfrente — oh, sí lo siento…-bajo el rostro para tratar ocultar su rostro apenado.

—no te preocupes es que no estoy acostumbrada- miró a su alrededor, el sitio era muy elegante y lindo —este lugar me recuerda tanto a París…-sonrió.

—París…-un suspiro se les escapó por la boca-hace algunos años yo estuve por allí, fui para concretar unos negocios, mis padres tienen un montón de negocios, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras algún día, sabes…-le tomó la mano- es un lugar donde puedes vivir un gran historia de amor, las parejas profesan su amor por sus calles, recrean momentos inolvidables y desearía tener uno contigo…-Sakura sonrió, ella no tenía idea lo que estaba diciendo pues se había distraído con la gente que pasaba, pero decidió mejor no preguntarle sobre lo anterior dicho.

* * *

><p>—¡ya llegué!-gritó en cuanto entró a su casa, pero sus padres no estaban.<p>

—señorita Sakura, sus padres no están y llegó este paquete para usted-una empleada de la casa le dio una pequeña, la abrió y pudo ver un hermoso dije en forma de flor—él joven también me dio esto-le entregó una pequeña nota—con permiso-dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

_Feliz cumple atrasado Saku, espero que no haya llegado demasiado tarde._

_Shaoran_.

Estrechó la carta en su cuerpo, no podía creer que él le diera algo tan lindo, eso simplemente la había puesto sobre una nube rosa.

* * *

><p>Entró a toda prisa al salón, su único objetivo era llegar a agradecer su regalo a ese castaño.<p>

—gracias, fue un muy lindo, ¡me encanta!-ella estaba feliz, los chicos sonreían, tal vez algo estaba saliendo bien, aunque eso no acabaría allí, Shaoran era un cabeza hueca cuando quería, mira que tener a la mejor de todas enfrente y no reconocerla eso si que era de un tonto, bueno al menos uno de ellos lo sabía.

* * *

><p>La música relajante y hermosa del piano se escuchaba por todo el auditorio, Eriol estaba muy concentrado en su melodía, cada acorde parecía ser disfrutado por sí mismo, Sakura lo veía con admiración, aunque le gustase, ella no había nacido para tocar, simplemente no daba una.<p>

Eriol no había podido verla, estuvo esperándola afuera hasta el último momento, pero Sakura se había retrasado por algunas cosas con su familia, pero le prometió que iría. Tal vez no podía verla en medio de tanta gente pero sabía que estaba allí y lo escuchaba entusiasmada, él más que nadie sabía que ella amaba su música, era algo que los unía, podría no decirlo pero cada alago o comentario que ella le daba lo motivaba a seguir, aunque eso significara estar en contra de la opinión de sus padres.

El último acorde se escuchó y los aplausos llenaron el teatro, la función había terminado, poco a poco fueron saliendo cada uno del lugar, tan pronto como pudo librarse de las personas que lo saludaban, se escapó para verla. Buscó por todos lados hasta que la encontró, una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, ella estaba a lo lejos buscándolo también, caminó rápidamente hacia ella, al principio dudo que fuera ella, estaba tan cambiada que tardó un poco para reconocerla.

—Ni la hermosa luna se compara con tu belleza- le dijo mientras besaba su mano, Sakura volvió su mirada a él.

—Hola Eriol, estuviste excelente-Sakura estaba muy contenta, realmente le había gustado mucho la interpretación que este chico dio hace unos momentos.

—todas las canciones interpretadas fueron dedicadas a ti, te llevare a tu casa, pero espero que me deje disfrutar un poco más de su compañía querida dama de ojos verdes -Le sonrió calidamente.

—claro caballero, vamos- Le siguió el juego, Eriol le ofreció su brazo para guiarla, su atención estaba centrada en la chica que tenía a lado. Se veía tan diferente, tan cambiada, ¿por qué si lucia así, se disfrazaba para ir a la escuela?, Eriol en verdad quería preguntarle, pero calló para no ser imprudente.

* * *

><p>Sakura llegó a su escuela, estaba feliz porque la amistad con sus amigos se había fortalecido pero la tristeza se vio reflejada en sus ojos cuando vio a lo lejos a una pareja que se besaba sin importarle nada a su alrededor, eran el castaño y la peli negra, una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes, se dio la vuelta y caminó al jardín, no podría entrar a su clase así, decidió saltársela para calmarse, estuvo dibujando todo el tiempo, trazando líneas muy delicadamente, matizando cada área y en especial concentrándose en los ojos. Efectivamente, ella había dibujado a Shaoran, su imagen se la sabia a la perfección y su trabajo lo hacía con tanta dedicación que era como ver una foto de él en tonos grises.<p>

No se dio cuenta en que momento el tiempo se le había escapado, ya era el final de las clases y tendría que ir por lo menos a la última, recogió sus cosas y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su aula, tal vez era mejor dejar de pensar tanto en Shaoran, él nunca se fijaría en ella y menos ahora con Meiling de por medio, era tiempo de aceptarlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y escuchó que Shaoran gritaba, entrecerró la puerta dejando un pequeño espacio para poder observar la escena y escuchar mejor.

—¿están locos?, ¡como se les ocurrió escribirla!-Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y daba un millón de vueltas por el salón- la van a destrozar!-gritó mirando enojado al grupo de chicos que conformaban su clase.

—cálmate-Eriol levantó la mano para intentar que Shaoran cediera a su enojo.

—¡ella no tiene oportunidad!-se sentó de golpe—Meiling participara- esos últimos comentarios había despertado una furia en los chicos, querían golpearle para que reaccionara.

—el concurso se trata de escoger a la representante de la escuela, sabes que Sakura es inteligente, diplomática, gentil y…-la voz de Yamasaki fue interrumpida por el castaño.

—pero le falta belleza, ella nunca será señorita Sejio- Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿qué se creía shaoran?, la estaba menospreciando, los chicos tenían razón, ella podía ganar, era cierto que la belleza contaba mucho pero ella era la chica más inteligente en toda la escuela, por algo estaba en esa clase con ellos ¿no?—¿ella está de acuerdo?-los tres chicos no habían dicho nada, pero les agradecía que confiaran en ella.

—¡si lo estoy, muchas gracias por tu apoyo li!-entro repentinamente, dejando totalmente sorprendido a los cuatro ó sus cosas y salió del salón para irse.

* * *

><p>Realmente debió de reaccionar ¿así?, Sakura estaba intranquila, había pasado mucho tiempo sentada en su sala, no buscaba como solucionar el gran problema en el que ella misma se había metido. Pero es que el coraje que sintió al escucharlo hablar así fue más grande que su autocontrol, no podía cambiar que al él le gustara Meiling, pero eso definitivamente no significaba que esa chica fuera mejor que ella.<p>

—señorita el joven Yue llego- miró a su izquierda y lo vio entrar a la sala.

—¿Yue, por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?- se sentó junto a ella, le alzó la mirada y se acercó a ella hasta darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

—quería darte la sorpresa-Sakura estaba un poco avergonzada, seguramente había sido accidental así que no le dio importancia.

—¿oye dime de quién fue idea de inscribirme?-con todo lo que pasó se le olvido preguntar ese detalle.

—mía, por supuesto- Yue trato de no mirarla, se sentía un poco mal por lo que ella había escuchado

—te lo agradezco pero creo que Shaoran tiene razón-se acercó más a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Shaoran es un idiota, por supuesto que eres mejor que todas las chicas de la escuela juntas, y la opinión de ese tonto no importa en lo absoluto, yo estoy seguro que tu ganaras, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se de lo que eres capaz, así que tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle a ese tipo lo equivocado que esta, ¡entendiste!- las palabras que necesitaba sakura, Yue se las había dado. Lo abrazó para agradecerle, dejando algo sorprendido a él chico quien correspondió el abraso a los pocos minutos.

Desde que la había conocido le había parecido una chica muy interesante, era tan ingenua, despistada, pero a la vez muy inteligente.

Era cierto que al principio no la aguantaba, siempre estaba sonriendo y estaba en su mundo sin fijarse de su alrededor, pero cuando su hermano Yukito conoció a Toya, la cercanía entre se dio. Antes de todo esto, él era el único de la escuela que la conocía como era en realidad, sin todo ese disfraz que traía consigo y sabía que a ella le encantaba estar en lugares libres, pero por Li, ella había renunciado a eso, teniéndose que integrar a ese salón, que la aislaba de todos…

* * *

><p>—me adelantare para buscar un libro, les veo en la cafe- aún estaba a molesta por lo que Shaoran había dicho, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, así que buscaba cualquier excusa para retirarse del grupo de chicos.<p>

Estuvo un gran rato en la biblioteca hasta que al fin encontró su libro, ya estaba muy cerca de llegar a la cafetería cuando vio venir a Meiling, trató de no tener contacto visual con la chica, pero ella le tapó el paso.

—así que tú eres Sakura-se cruzó de brazos, la veía con burla, cosa que Sakura no le gustaba.

—disculpa pero tengo que irme- trató de esquivarla pero Mei fue más rápida.

—deberías de retirarte del concurso, ¿acaso te encanta que te humillen en público?-

—me permites- intentó cruzar pero Mei la empujo.

—no he terminado, fea-Le dijo despectivamente.

—tal vez seré fea pero no soy una cabeza hueca como tú-Mei levanto la mano para pegarle, mas su intento fue detenido por unas manos fuertes.

—no se te ocurra tocarla- Sakura volvió su mirada, Yue estaba allí protegiéndola.

—¡suéltame!-Yue le soltó la mano con brusquedad —eres un salvaje- Mei masajeaba su muñeca.

—no quiero que la vuelvas a molestar- Yue estaba realmente molesto.

—pobre ilusa, te advierto que alguna vez ella estar sola- quiso amenazarla-

—te equivocas, nosotros también estaremos para ella-Eriol y Yamasaki aparecieron, dejando un poco intimida a la chica.

C¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Shaoran llegó para rescatarla, Mei se lanzó hacia él para abrasarlo.

—Shao, ellos me decían cosas horribles-Shaoran frunció el ceño, Sakura estaba a punto de defenderse y decir todo, Eriol negó con la cabeza para evitar que dijera algo.

—Vámonos Sakura no tiene caso- la tomó de la cintura para abandonar el lugar.

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

¿Se perdieron?, la verdad hay muchos agujeros en la historia pero lo ire contando poco a poco así que no se me desesperen, volviendo a lo que me interesa, ya tiene a un favorito? Creo que shaoran perdió algunos puntos, en lo personal a mí me gusta eriol, solo por ser él jajajaja, pero bueno no sé.

A sí, no es que ella tenga la apariencia que describí en el prólogo, lo que pasa es que trata de pasar desapercibida entre los chicos, además no le gusta mucho las atenciones que le dan, es por eso que ella se viste así en la escuela pero en su casa siempre esta normal y como lo mencione ella no sale de su casita, hasta aurita jaja.

lucero: casi lloro con tu review jaja, la verdad no se que le pasa en mi cabeza que tiene una lluvia de ideas, y la mayoría de ellas no las escribo y luego se me olvidan pero ya ves algunas las rescato, muchas gracias!, espero no defraudarte

melissa: que bien!, muchas gracias por tu review

Sakuritabi: lo siento espero no haberte confundido con lo del cambio, pero no te preocupes shaoran se quedara boquiabierto al verla

Honnap: jaja si ya se pero no pude terminarla toda el mismo dia, bien a notado yamasaki un punto en contra jeje

Mery moran, Karinastefannycolquibenites, Inutsuki chan y arlethe gracias pro su apoyo!

Nos vemos

Sake more.


	4. conociendonos

Capítulo 3

El amor escondido en un juego

* * *

><p>Pov Eriol<p>

Hoy era mi día, ¿saben por qué?, bueno ni yue ni yamasaki vendrían a la escuela, Yue fue llamado por su padre y Yamasaki fue enviado a Londres por unos negocios, lo que agradecía eternamente, esos dos se habían acaparado la atención de Sakura dejandome atrás.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con Sakura. Shaoran seguramente estaría con Mei, por lo que no representaría ningún problema.

Camino con gran entusiasmo por el pasillo que conducía al salón de clase. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché reír a Sakura. ¿con quién podría estar?, me pregunté, lentamente me asomé por la puerta entre abierta...Shaoran tenía una mano apoyada en la mesa de Sakura, le sonreía de una forma extraña. No puedo negar que estuve tentado a entrar, pero no lo hice porque había cuál era el propósito de esto, esperé unos cuantos minutos antes de actuar.

Shaoran seguía en la misma posición, yo entré y caminé directamente a Sakura, saqué una rosa azul y se la ofrecí.

—Para ti mi dama de ojos verdes-ella la acepto con una sonrisa y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que me sorprendió mucho.

—Buenos días Eriol, gracias, es muy lindo-acarició la flor. Yo me quedé mirándola, ella era así, tierna, gentil, despistada, hermosa…

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos, fue hasta entonces que recordé que Shaoran estaba allí con nosotros.

—ah, hola Shaoran-le di la mano para saludar, la apretó con un poco de fuerza.

—hola Eriol-se sentó y yo me quedé a lado de Sakura hasta que el maestro entró. Las clases pasaron muy rápido y ya habíamos llegado al descanso, planeaba quedarme con ella en el salón pero un maestro nos avisó que la preparatoria enemiga se presentó para retarnos nuevamente.

Llegamos hasta donde siempre esperaban.

—¿a qué han venido?-preguntó Shaoran con tranquilidad- ¿a retarnos?- sonrió burlonamente.

—si- dijo uno de ellos —nos hemos enterado de que Sakura participará en el concurso interno de esta escuela y es por eso que venimos para brindar nuestro apoyo a Mei- los cinco chicos clavaron sus ojos en Sakura, ella levantó la cara con altivez —así que este reto es para Sakura, ¿lo aceptas?- ella no dijo nada- ¿es acaso que tiene miedo?-frunció el ceño.

—por supuesto que acepto-dijo firmemente, aveces no podía controlar esos impulsos.

—bien, la cosa es que si pierdes saldrás de este grupo y le darás tu lugar a Mei-le habían tendido una trampa, no sé por qué tenía la ligera sospecha que esta tipa estaba detrás de eso.

—!eso no está en juego!- estaba enojado y desesperado no quería que eso pasara. Desde que ella había llegado a mi salón todo había cambiado para bien, antes éramos simplemente podría decirse que nos llevábamos bien y ahora, gracia a ella, podría llamarlos amigos.

Shaoran no decía nada, se había quedado mudo, claro, si Sakura perdía tendría a su querida Meiling en nuestro salón. No podía contar con él, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato, di una paso adelante pero en seguida sentí una mano detenerme.

—Acepto-los chicos rieron.

—Despídete de tus compañeros, Kinomoto-dijo en forma despectiva y se fueron por donde vinieron. Me giré hacia ella y la tome de las manos, miraba a Shaoran, quien tenía el semblante serio y estaba viendo al lado contrario de Sakura. Su rostro se torno y apenas pudo sonreirme.

—discúlpame Eriol-se soltó de mi—pero no quiero estar aquí- caminó rumbo a los jardines.

—tú debes de estar muy feliz, ¿Verdad?-le dije enojado —cuando más necesitó de tu apoyo, ¿Qué haces?, ¡te quedas callado!-me miró enojado.

—ella debió negarse, es imposible que pueda hace algo-sus palabras hicieron que la furia que tenía contenida se incrementaran, pasé una mano por mi cabello para liberar un poco de la tensión.

—espero que nunca te arrepientas, y no te preocupes que aunque tú no la apoyes nosotros sí, y ten por seguro que ella ganaré-me fui corriendo. Busqué a Sakura por todos lados hasta que me la encontré debajo de un árbol, tenía las cara oculta entre las manos. Una gran tristeza me invadió al verla así. Me arrodillé y la abrasé, ella al principio se asustó pero correspondió a mi abraso.

—No quiero alejarme de ustedes-le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

—No lo harás, tu ganaras, cuentas conmigo, con Yue y Yamasaki. te ayudaremos así que ya no llores más, que me llena de tristeza e impotencia verte de esa forma.-me separo de ella para comentarle mi idea— Hoy pasaras conmigo todo el día, estaremos planeando todo para que puedas ganar-me sonrió y se abraso a mí.

—Gracias, te quiero mucho- Esas palabras habían movido algo dentro de mí, no supe identificar qué era, solo sabía que por ningún motivo la dejaría de irse de nuestro selecto grupo y menos la cambiaría por esa arrogante chiquilla.

—yo también saku-le dije con toda sinceridad.

* * *

><p>Mi auto llegó, le abrí la puerta para que entrará, Shaoran no había dicho ni una sola palabra y antes de irme pude verlo a lejos con la chica de cabellos oscuros, cada día lo alejaba más de nosotros y el muy tonto no se daba cuenta.<p>

Llegamos a mi casa, una gran mansión, con lujos por donde miraras, lastima siempre se sentía solitaria, tanto o más que yo. suspire antes de entrar.

—vamos Saku, hay un lugar que quiero compartir contigo- Ella me siguió en silencio. Ya cuando estábamos a punto de llegar le dije: —por favor cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo diga-ella pareció dudar un poco, pero al final los cerró, abrí la puerta que tenía enfrente y la fui guiando para que entrara —ya- una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro en cuanto abrió los ojos — ¿te gusta?- pregunto y espero ansioso su respuesta.

—Es bellísimo Eriol- miraba a todos lados.

Le había mostrado mi jardín, mismo estaba lleno de árboles y flores de todos los colores, en medio estaba un gran árbol de cerezo y alrededor de él unas bancas blancas. Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había creado esto, era mi lugar especial... – que lindo te ha quedado- me sorprendí ante eso, nadie sabía sobre este pasatiempo —apuesto que te preguntas como lo sé, ¿no?-asentí, ella rio un poco y me mostró su mano. —mira, ayer me lastime con las espinas de unas rosas. Yo he visto que más de una vez has llegado con la mano vendada además que varias veces haz regalado flores, aunque... la que me diste hoy nunca la había visto-se acercó al rosal para admirar las flores.

—es porque esa flor sólo se la daría a una persona especial-me miró incrédula, me acerque a ella y le acaricie el rostro, por primera vez sentí su piel, era tan suave, que se asemejaba a los pétalos de una rosa, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía me fui acercando a ella, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y mi cerebro no quería detenerlo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando una ráfaga de viento nos en volvió, algunas hojas jugaban con el viento, Sakura se separó de mí y sonrió mientras veía como se formaban a su alrededor pequeños remolinos de pétalos.

Tenía la mirada angelical, yo me había perdido en esa sonrisa de niña traviesa, me senté para observarla. Ella jugaba con el viento y el viento jugaba con ella, su naturalidad me atraía... ¿tanto tiempo estuve encerrado en mi mundo para no darme cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mí?, bajé el rostro, era una lástima que Shaoran no se diera cuenta. En cuanto levanté la mirada, ella venia acercándose a mí.

—Creo que mi peinado se destruyó-se soltó el cabello, yo pensaba que su cabello era una especie de peluca, pero no, lo tenía muy bien acomodado para que quedara lo más corto posible, el viento la acaricio y ante mis ojos apareció la chica más linda que había visto, su cabello ondeaba y las hojas caían a su alrededor.

—yo te haré un regalo-sacó su libreta de dibujos- quédate quieto- Me dijo sonriendo.

—Sakura estas bromeando ¿verdad?-ella negó. Sabía que dibujaba pero nunca había visto algunos de sus dibujos —ok, entonces no me muevo- dije para hacerle saber que acataría sus ordenes.

—¡listo!-después de unos minuto se acercó para mostrarme — toma- me quede sorprendido al ver la imagen, allí estaba yo sentado y de tras el árbol de cerezo.

—eres asombrosa-le sonreí y vi en ella un pequeño sonrojo —esto podría ayudarnos mucho- comenté al ver este talento. Sakura en verdad tenía muchos puntos a su favor, la prueba de inteligencia la tenían ganado, ahora solo faltaba la prueba de talentos, deportes, cultura general y la ultima, la pasarela.

—oye Eriol, ¿podrías tocar para mí?- me sacó de mis pensamientos, asentí de inmediato, le tome la mano y la conduje hasta un gran cuarto lleno de espejos con un piano cola blanco colocado en la esquina izquierda.

Me senté y ella se recargo en el piano.

* * *

><p>Pov Sakura.<p>

—esta es una melodía que compuse, está inspirada en ti-le sonreí, Eriol era muy lindo conmigo, y estaba feliz de ser su amiga.

Comenzó a tocar yo me perdí en su música, la canción me hacía soñar… transmitía paz y una cierta ternura al escucharla, sin duda una de las mejores que había compuesto.

—¿Qué te pareció?-preguntó al separar sus manos de las teclas.

—¡precioso, tócala otra vez!-me sonrió y volvió a tocarla, entonces me dio por bailar. Cuando era pequeña tome cursos de ballet entre otros tipos de baile, el lugar era adecuado para ensayar, me movía al compás dela música, ¡me encantaba!.

Los aplausos que Eriol estaba dando me volvieron a la realidad, nos la pasamos una horas más jugando ajedrez, comiendo, riéndonos de todo y al final me llevo a casa.

—es espero que esto se repita más seguido-me dice antes de despedirse.

—¡claro!- di un paso al frente, pero tropecé y casi caigo, de no haber sido por él seguramente ahora tendría un moretón, levante la vista, me refleje en eso ojos azules intensos que me miraban fijamente —lo… siento-dije un poco aturdida, él no me soltaba y sus cercanía me ponía nerviosa, medio un beso rápido en la mejilla sin soltarme.

—creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto-Me dijo antes de separase de mi.

—ehh…-¿Qué podría decir ante eso?, sonrió divertido, para luego tomarme de la mano.

—nos vemos mañana, dama de ojos verdes- ese sobre nombre me lo decía muy seguido, le despedí agitando mi mano.

* * *

><p>Pov normal.<p>

—mi madre me lo dijo-Eriol les había comunicado a los chicos lo que había sucedido, entre otras cosas. Pero ahora lo más importante era preparar a Sakura. Sí que tenía mala suerte, ya no había prueba de talentos, ahora era una prueba de baile, ya no podía demostrar sus habilidad para dibujar y la prueba de deportes... ahora era de gimnasia.

—bien tenemos que dividirnos el trabajo, yo le ayudaré con la gimnasia, tú con lo del baile-Yue tomó el liderazgo y apuntó a Eriol—y tú con la prueba de cultura general, ¿están de acuerdo?-asintieron.

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo, la prueba de sabiduría se llevara a cabo el viernes y de allí sacaran a las cinco chicas finalistas- Eriol era consiente en lo mucho que tenían que trabajar, pero también sabía que a la tal Meiling todo le venía como anillo al dedo, los cambios le beneficiaron totalmente, una desventaja fuerte para Sakura.

El primero que debía trabajar con ella era Yamasaki la prueba de sabiduría y cultura era en días, sabían que eso no sería problemas pero uno nunca debe de confiarse demasiado.

Yamasaki se alejó del grupo y se dirigió a la gran biblioteca de la escuela, tenía que buscar los libros que necesitaba para repasar con ella.

* * *

><p>—No debiste molestarte, yo podía hacer esto sola- Sakura y Yamasaki estaban en un gran estudio, él estaba a su lado derecho ayudándole, hablándole todo lo que conocía, de todos lugares que había visitado y todas la curiosidades que sabía.<p>

—no es ninguna molestia sak, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, además yo te quiero allí con nosotros- habían estudiado hasta muy tarde y sinceramente ella ya estaba muy cansada —¿quieres ir por un helado?-Sakura bajó la mirada, por supuesto que quería, pero no la dejaban salir tan tarde sin que tuviera a un montón de guardias.

—no creo que pueda- él entendió el motivo.

—Si es por los guardias, no te preocupes soy un experto en burlarlos, tu sígueme- salieron sigilosamente del cuarto, se escondían de todas las personas que trabajaban en la casa y cruzaron de un árbol a otro hasta salir por la parte trasera de la casa.—¿ves?, lo logramos- la chica le sonrió y él la llevo al parque más cercano que conocía, allí se sentaron un rato.

—se siente bien, ser libre-Yamasaki la miró detenidamente.

—¿quieres contarme?-Sakura sonrió, miró a varios niños jugando en el parque, se preguntaba ¿por qué no podía ser como ellos?

—hace tres años mi padre recibió una amenaza de muerte, no le dio ninguna importancia, sin embargo tuvo un atentado a los pocos días, fue entonces que quiso protegernos y nos puso guardaespaldas y choferes, a mí me encanta los lugares al aire libre, me gusta hacer amigos, me gusta salir a camina, pero lamentablemente todo eso quedo prohibido para mí, a veces quisiera ser normal y poder ser libre-comenta un poco triste.

— sabes, te comprendo perfectamente, compartimos el mismo pensamiento, yo voy contra todo eso, yo nunca sigo las intrusiones al pie de la letra, siempre trato de disfrutar en donde estoy y con quien estoy. Ser hijo de los dueños de una gran cadena hotelera tiene sus ventajas, aunque estas son opacadas por todas las desventajas. Estar al mando de todo es un poco cansado-Sakura le tomó la mano para darle apoyo. No sabía que dé tras esa cara siempre sonriente, estaba un mundo de responsabilidades, siempre estaba tan jovial y relajado que cualquiera diría que su vida era fácil.

—puedes contar conmigo siempre-recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este entrelazó sus manos.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya están presentando?-Eriol llegÓ corriendo, los chicos asintieron mientras veían como Sakura estaba concentrada en su examen —roguemos para que ella no falle ninguna pregunta- Responde misteriosamente.<p>

—¿tu creer que alguna de ella podrá superarla?- Yue dice irónicamente, ella era la chica más inteligente de la escuela ¿cómo es que le podían ganar?.

— me entere de Shaoran estuvo ayudando a Meiling-comenta como desventaja.

—lo sabemos, ella misma se lo restregó en la cara a Sakura antes de entrar-Yamasaki pensaba que eso no era ningún problema.

—¿y también saben que esa víbora, se robó el examen?-ambos chicos le miraron sorprendidos, Sakura era muy buena, pero la otra podía ganarle a la mala — no puedo acusarla porque no tengo pruebas, sólo nos queda confiar en Sakura-Yue sonrió y los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad.

—no se preocupen, sé que ella lo hará a la perfección-les informó tranquilamente.

—¿cómo es que estas tan seguro?-preguntó Yamasaki.

—si ella no es el primer lugar entre nosotros, es porque sabe lo importante que es para Li tener ese puesto, ella falla apropósito para que él conserve el lugar-los chicos dirigieron la mirada a Sakura, contestaba las preguntas a una velocidad impresionante, en menos de diez minutos ya había terminado, se levantó y entregó su examen. Le había ido excelente, y eso se comprobó cuando en un par de horas salieron los resultados. Una gran masa de estudiantes se acumuló para ver los resultados, estaban sorprendidos, Mei había tenido la perfección al igual que Sakura, ¿Cómo eso era posible?, por todos lados se murmuraban cosa muy malas de ella, Shaoran era excelente pero no hacia milagros ¿o sí?, además ninguna de las chicas que formaban parte del club del castaño le gustaba que se estuviera exhibiendo con el chico.

—entonces Sakura, te veré en hotel-todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban alrededor volvieron su vista a Yamasaki, lo veían con reprobación, otros con sorpresa y algunos con picardía. Él quedó rojo de vergüenza, que mal pensados eran sus compañeros—¡todos ustedes también están invitados a la fiesta que organizare para Sakura!-gritó al sentirse observado — Será en el hotel Taka pueden llegar a las 6 - finalizó y se llevó a la chica lejos de allí, por suerte sakura no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba completamente lleno, claro, era una fiesta organizado por los chicos más populares de la escuela ¿Quién faltaría?, acertaron, Shaoran y los que apoyaban a Meiling, sin embargo lo que no se explicaban los invitados, era la ausencia de Sakura, después de todo, ellos había organizado todo esto para ella.<p>

Poco tiempo después llegó una chica de cabello castaño, varios chicos se le quedaban mirando, querían acercarse a ella pero no podían. Los chicos populares no se despegaban, bailaron toda la noche con ella y se divertían a lo grande.

Por su parte Yue, el más controlador de todos, se percataba de todas las miradas que atraía Sakura y Eriol notó que nadie la había reconocido, pensaba que era mejor que no se supiera su identidad.

— ¿me regalas esta pieza?- un chico muy osado llego y le extendió la mano a sakura. Los chicos no estaban a su lado, ¿Qué debía hacer?, no lo conocía pero… ¿Qué tan malo podrían ser? cuando estuvo a punto de decir sí, Yue llegó, la abrasó de forma posesiva rodeado su cintura.

—No, ella viene conmigo- le dijo firmemente, su mirada era penetrante, tanto que había asustado al pobre chico, quien en seguida se disculpó y se fue por donde vino.

Yue la saco de allí, caminaron hasta la alberca, no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—Espérame voy por refrescos, y no se te ocurra irte con otro chico, porque esta vez no contendré mi molestia-Sakura sonrió, probablemente Yue estaba jugando, pero no pensaba comprobarlo, sabía que podría hacerlo, porque vamos, era Yue, él actuaba como quería y cuando quería.

Miró al cielo, era muy bella la imagen que tenía enfrente, podía ver a toda Tomoeda desde allí, y la gran luna que en ese momento adornaba la ciudad le daba un toque místico.

—queremos que te alejes de Yue-escuchó que le gritaran, se giró sobre si, dos chicas la miraba fijamente, a leguas se notaba que no venían en son de paz –¡ya basta de estar atrayendo su atención!-gritaron molestas.

— pero no es mi culpa- a pesar de que le estuvieran gritando, ella quería ser amable.

—oh, no es tu culpa-se burló una de ella-pues entonces ayudaremos a que se aleje de ti- sin tiempo de nada, la empujaron a la piscina, sintió el miedo apoderarse de su corazón, ella no sabía nadar, vio a las chicas irse lo más rápido que podían, ella trataba de estar a flote pero no lo lograba, sus brazos se cansaron, ya no podía hacer nada, nadie estaba allí para ayudarla, su cuerpo se fue sumergiendo, vaya forma de terminar, cerró los ojos, sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos, por fin pudo respirar.

—¡Sakura!, ¡despierta!-abrió los ojos poco a poco, Yue me miraba con preocupación.

—estoy bien-me abrasó con fuerza.

—por un momento creí que te perdía- Dijo un poco agitado, con algunas gotas de agua cayendo de sus cabello.

—gracias por rescatarme-le dije mientras sonreía.

—no tienes nada que agradecer, ¿quién te hizo eso?- el Yue vengativo apareció, negué con la cabeza.

—tropecé- él me soltó.

—no te creo, descubriré quien fue, te llevaré a hospital de inmediato-no dejó que me levantara, me cargó y me llevó hasta su coche.

—pero estoy bien no me pasó nada- digo en un intento de que él desistiera.

—es o que vamos a comprobar-entre cierro mis ojos para demostrar mi pequeña molestia.

—yo podía caminar-digo como berrinche cuando me acomoda en el auto. Él sonrió, cosa que nunca hacía con nadie.

—lo sé- dijo antes de manejar.

* * *

><p>Pov Shaoran.<p>

Como pude me escapé de Meiling, quería pasar tiempo con ella pero con todo lo que pasó no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura, ni siquiera la felicité, ¡nada!. Bueno... yo sabía el resultado, aunque lo que no me esperaba era que Meiling quedara empatada con ella.

Llegué al hotel, dejé estacionado mi auto. Estaba en caminando por el estacionamiento, y dentro de un coche azul, vi a una hermosa chica castaña, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron esos ojos, un color verde esmeralda, ¿Quién era?, me fui acercando, pero el auto se movió, alejándola de mí, la seguí con la mirada, ella en ningún momento volteo, sonrió a la nada y yo sonreí con ella, tenía la impresión que la había visto antes pero ¿dónde?

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Sake more

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero enserio todavía estoy en la semana más estresante de mi vida! Y si sé que deben de estar diciendo: ¿ y Por qué actualizas las nuevas?!, jaja, bueno la respuesta es simple, las antiguas me dan un poco de trabajo por todo el trama que tiene como antecedentes, pero igual espero que esta les guste, ah y que me dejen review!, me encanta leerlos

Hasta ahora esto esta así:

Yue: 5; yamasaki:-1; eriol:2

Y ustedes a quien prefieren?

Yo: sigo con eriol

Sakuritabi: gracias!, espero que me des el nombre de tu favorito!.

Lucero: si yo también amo a yue, también me encanta su actitud!, jaja, yo veré como le hago para que se quite su gusto hacia sak.: que estés súper bien!.

Lili54: Hola!, yo también apoyo a eriol! Lo amo, si! shaoran se empezara darse cuenta en el próximo capítulo!. Y gracias por decir que soy buena llore con eso .jaja ntc pero me hizo sentir muy bien.

Kamy0709: bien estoy pensando en juntar el primero y el segundo para que no haya tanta confusión jeje, y es que como dije antes, el primer capítulo es parte del prólogo solo que no lo termine a tiempo, jaja creo que si, pero bueno tenía que encontrar algo para poner a esos chicos con ella en un solo salón jeje.

Kastlikinomoto: pues sí, la verdad planeo convertirla en un cisne hermoso!, si meiling es mala! Gracias por tu review!

Danlove: jaja, muchas gracias!, enserio discúlpame por no poder las demás, pero bueno dime cual quieres leer antes y tratare de actualizarlas esta semana.:), si te soy sincera no había podido leer el capítulo (por tarea y examen) pero tu comentario me hizo entrar en curiosidad y ya entendí porque te enamoraste de él jejeje, bien pienso dejárselos a su criterio, si quieren algo con yue, bueno entonces lo tendrá jaja, shaoran es un insensible, pero MUY pronto cambiara jaja, y por supuesto que se vale soñar jaja, nos vemos saludos.

An Qi: hola!, ya sé que sufre sake y me siento mal por eso, pero bueno se ha ganado a tres hermosos chicos, a los cuales amo con todo mi ser, si tiene ese cierto grado de protección hacia ella, es como un tipo shaoran jeje. Gracias, besos! que estas bien.

Honnap: si, yo se eriol están caballero, pero te confieso me atraen todos jaja, igual dime que historia prefieres que actualice primero y lo tendrás el domingo, por que la verdad solo estoy esperando terminar esta semana, estoy harta de tanto estrés! Jeje, un abrazo, que estés súper bien .


	5. ¿Rosas rojas o azules?

**El amor escondido en un juego**

**Capítulo 4**

Declimer: bien los personajes de sakura CCS no me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben de lo contrario no habría terminado en solo un intento de abraso! (respiraciones rápidas), jaja pero bueno esta historia es totalmente mía, y no busco lucro con esto .

* * *

><p>Yue, Eriol y Shaoran estaban parados frente al gran pizarrón blanco de su salón, en el había una nota en grande que decía:<p>

**¡He secuestrado a sakura! Muajajajaja así que no nos busquen no apareceremos por aquí hasta mañana. **

**Pd: ¿¡acaso no soy grandioso!?**

Los chicos veían fijamente al frente. Yamasaki se habían adelantado un poco, pero ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, no señor. Ellos también querían estar un tiempo con la castaña. La idea de buscarlos se cruzó de inmediato por su cabeza, para Yue era muy fácil localizarlos, su padre era jefe de la armada japonesa así que no tardarían en rastrearlos, tomó su celular y marcó de inmediato, mientras Eriol también llamó para que trajeran alimentos y todo lo que pudieran necesitar, porque conociendo a Yamasaki seguramente la había llevado a un lugar al aire libre. Shaoran estaba expectante viendo a los chicos moverse tan calculadamente para localizarlos, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Porque querían estar tanto tiempo con ella?, aun no lo sabía pero debía averiguar, sin pensarlo mucho sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente. Pocos minutos como pasaron para que Yue dijera al fin:

—ya sé dónde están-le sonrió victorioso — está algo lejos, ¿vamos?-Eriol asintió, ambos caminaron hacia la salida del aula.

—yo voy con ustedes- la voz de Shaoran los detuvo justo cuando estaban a nada de salir, Todos volvieron su vista hacia él, los dos chicos tenían cara de ver a un animal extinto.— ¡¿Qué?! , No pienso quedarme a tomar la clase solo, además ya viene por nosotros-dijo tratando de dar una buena justificación a su inesperada reacción.

* * *

><p>Yamasaki sí que se creía el más astuto de todos, había planeado todo desde un día antes, en cuanto todos salieron escribió el mensaje y salió contento de aula.<p>

A las tres de la mañana, si, ¡tres de la mañana!, se escabulló en la casa de Sakura, nadie más que él debía recibir el premio al ninja del año. Entró al cuarto de la castaña, la observó por un rato hasta que pudo salir de su ensoñación, no tenía tiempo que perder, no quería espantarla ni nada por el estilo pero tenía que despertarla.

—Sakura-le picó la mejilla con el dedo, fue la única manera que encontró para no asustarla. Si le acariciaba o le daba un beso en la frente o hacia cualquier otra cosa seguramente terminaría con un ojo morado y él quería conservar su ¡integridad!, no quería que ella lo viera en un estado degradado, pero… pensándolo bien podía aprovecharse de eso… ¡no! que estupideces estaba pensando, movió la cabeza para espantar sus ideas y volvió otra vez a picarla.

La chica dormía profundamente, no quería levantarse, sintió que alguien la molestaba y le daba pequeños piquetes en la cara, aun así lo ignoró lo más que pudo…

—Sa…ku…ra- cantó su nombre, era la sexta vez que le llamaba y la chica seguía como si nada —sak…-estaba a punto de llamarla por séptima ocasión pero sakura apresó su dedo con fuerza —no mi dedito no, por favor saku- el chico se le había olvidado la parte de sakura y sus reflejos mortales.

¡Ya no soportaba más! Abrió los ojos y observó una sombra. Sintió otra vez la picada en la mejilla y tomó bruscamente el dedo de su agresor, estaba punto de aplicar fuerza, pero reconoció la voz… era Yamasaki quien le suplicaba piedad.

—pero ¿qué haces aquí?-lo soltó de inmediato, el chico acariciaba con mucho cuidado el dedo víctima de la agresión.

—nos vamos- sakura alzó una ceja ante su respuesta- te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará, ponte ropa cómoda, te aconsejo que te vistas como niño por tu seguridad, ya sabes, pantalones, manga larga y el cabello recogido o un sombrero…- ella siguió sus órdenes sin decir nada después de todo era él, ¿qué más podía pasarle…?

Llegaron temprano a una gran reserva de flora y fauna, Sakura estaba más que contenta, a ella le encantaba esos lugares. Takashy desde que ella le confesó que amaba los lugares al aire libre no había dejado de planear este día.

—¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a los rápidos?- sí, probablemente era muy temprano pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer y no perderían tiempo.

Subió a una canoa, se acomodó y después le ayudó a Sakura a subir, estaba emocionada, sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a ese riesgo. Yamasaki conducía con destreza, desviaba cada uno de los obstáculos. La corriente rápida del río le provocaba una adrenalina jamás experimentada y le hacía admirar al chico que tenía enfrente, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, tenía un completo dominio con el remo, se veía concentrado y tenía una sonrisa de audacia. Ahora entendía por qué había muchas chicas de tras de él, seguramente para ellas era algo así como el chico que escogerían para perderse en una selva, tal vez ellas lo veían como un mini héroe.

El paseo terminó, él se sentó debajo de un árbol y ella fue en busca de una camisa para ponerse encima, estaba totalmente empapada y no quería enfermarse, para cuando regresó Yamasaki ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

—¿Yamasaki?- le llamó pero no recibió respuesta, caminó alrededor del gran árbol y lo encontró jugando con pequeño venado. Bien ahora lo sabía, el chico era aventurero, salvaje y ADEMAS tierno, cosa que no se encontraba en casi ninguno en esos tiempos, se acercó a él y el chico tomó al pequeño animal en brazos para mostrárselo.

—¡es muy lindo!-lo acarició un poco y le dio de comer. Después de un tiempo un gran venado apareció entre los arbustos y el pequeño corrió hacia él, esperaron un rato más debajo del árbol, y después se dirigieron a los teleféricos por petición de la castaña. Se acomodaron en los asientos que afortunadamente eran por pareja.

La chica veía alrededor con asombro, desde ahí podía ver montañas, sentía muy cerca el cielo y no sintió el miedo hasta que su vista se dirijo abajo, ¡habían 60 metros diferencia! Entonces todo le empezó a dar vueltas y se aferró a lo único que podía. Yamasaki sonrió al ver a Sakura pegada a él, la abrazó y trató de tranquilizar durante todo el viaje. Bajaron y la chica aun seguía temblando, por supuesto el chico no perdería la oportunidad para brindarle su protección. Siguió abrasándola.

—calma Saku, todo está bien, no pasa nada ya está superado-le decía para tranquilizarla.

De pronto una gran ventisca los envolvió, y un ruido bastante molesto interrumpió la escena.

—¡Yamasaki!-Eriol gritó. Los dos chicos volvieron su vista al cielo, ¡un helicóptero estaba justamente arriba de ellos!, con tres chicos mirándolos, no con buenos ojos. Bajaron a velocidad apartando de inmediato al pobre chico de Sakura. ¡Arruinado!, ¡todo estaba perdido!, ¡no era justo!. La chica sonrió al ver al ambarino que la veía fijamente. Exactamente, estaba tratando de analizar la situaciones.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un día completo con sus amigos, y mejor aún con Shaoran, lamentablemente ese día había llegado a su fin y tenían que regresar a sus actividades, otro día de escuela, volver a encerrarse en ese salón, suspiró.<p>

—han llegado, ¡es hora de destruirlos!- Yamasaki estaba muy ansioso, competir con la escuela enemiga era algo que disfrutaba mucho. A un torneo de basquetbol los habían retado, ellos portaban una uniforme verde y la escuela contraria tenían una roja.

La pelota botaba de un lado al otro, la habilidad de todos los chicos era sorprendente, daban pases muy buenos.

Yue tenía la pelota, miraba a todos sus contrincantes, observando cada uno de sus movimientos por anticipado. Corrió al frente, pasó a los dos chicos que venían por el balón y se lo tiró a Shaoran, este al ver que otros dos se acercaron se lo tiró a la chica. Cada uno de sus amigos cubrían a un jugador, trataban de que Sakura estuviera libre para anotar, ella fue corriendo y tiro el balón, el capitán la marcaba pero este no fue capaz de detener su lanzamiento. El balón se dirigió directamente a la cesta, todas las miradas estaban esperando que este entraran y finalmente lo hizo. Los chico estaban felices habían ganado como siempre, el alumnado estaba eufórico y aplaudía ante la Hazaña, buscaron a Sakura y la encontraron tirada.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron hasta ella pero Shaoran al estar más cerca llegó primero, la chica estaba inconsciente.

—¡sakura, sakura respóndeme!- el castaño la llamaba desesperado, se habían descuidado por un momento, unos segundos habían sido suficiente para que el capitán de él equipo contrario le empujara con fuerza y ella cayera golpeándose la cabeza. Todos sus amigos estaban molestos, en especial Eriol, la última vez que se vieron se había controlado para no enfrentarlos, ¿ahora hacían eso?, verla tirada hizo que perdiera la compostura, tenía ira acumulada y no pretendía quedarse con ella. Se volvió hacia los integrantes y golpeó al capitán del equipo contrario.

—si vuelven hacer algo, prometo que esto no se quedara en un simple golpe- advirtió, Yamasaki también estaba a su lado, retándoles con la mirada, los estudiantes de la escuela enemiga no podían responder, ellos no eran tan buenos peleando y menos lo harían si se encontraban los cuatro chicos juntos.

—debo de llevarla a la enfermería- Shaoran quería hacer algo bien, por primera vez no sólo estaba preocupado también estaba asustado por que la chica no respondía, ¡no reaccionaba!, pero Yue al verla se apresuró a cargarla en brazos, le dio una mirada gélida antes de decir:

—no, yo la llevaré- se fue corriendo hasta la enfermería de la escuela.

Los tres creían firmemente que la china estaba detrás de todo esto y aunque no querían desconfiar de su amigo, tampoco podían confiar firmemente en Shaoran.

* * *

><p>Shaoran se levantó y recogió los lentes tirados de Sakura. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, ¿Cómo fue posible que él se descuidara de esa forma?, como capitán debía ver por todos, pero no, tenía que descuidarse precisamente en ese momento.<p>

—¡Shaoran!- escuchó que le llamaban, desde lo lejos podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera. Meiling venia corriendo hacia él, la chica se abalanzó y le plantó un beso —dime que estarás mañana para él concurso de gimnasia y me darás muchas porras-Dijo felizmente.

—¿Estabas presente en el partido?- le preguntó de la nada, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la china.

—sí, ¡estuvieron fenomenal!, pero ahora dime…- Meiling aún estaba colgada del cuello del chico. Shaoran se dio cuenta de su falta de preocupación por la castaña.

—¿Acaso no viste que le paso a sakura?- le soltó de golpe, Meiling le miró fijamente.

—sí, pienso que no debería jugar con ustedes si es muy descuidad y débil- la chica lo soltó, el bajó el rostro y observó los lentes que tenía en la mano.

—ella es descuidad sí, pero no es débil y mañana no poder estar tengo unos asuntos pendientes – se dio la vuelta y volvió a seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo está?- le preguntó a Eriol, quien en este momento se encontraba custodiando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba sakura.<p>

—bien, ahora ya puedes decirle a la tal Meiling que no se preocupe ella, competira mañana, y asegurarte de decirle que no sirvió de nada lo que preparó hoy- shaoran frunció el ceño.

—estoy seguro que no tuvo nada que ver- Eriol rio irónicamente –toma solo vine a entregar esto- le extendió las gafas de la chica.

* * *

><p>—Yue ya te dije que estoy bien, así que adelante, estoy lista para entrenar- exhaló cansado, de nada serviría negarse. Sakura era muy terca cuando quería, dio la señal para que una música empezara, una hecha especialmente para ella, una composición del chico de cabello azul.<p>

Técnicamente no era necesario que ensayara, todo estaba a la perfección, pero Sakura necesitaba estar segura cuando lo presentara ante toda la escuela y pensaba que un ultimo ensayo era lo mejor…

Observaba cada detalle. Si bien en un principio había trabajado fuertemente con ella ahora parecía ver a un pez en el agua, la chica tenía una perseverancia y un talento asombroso, era buena en todo lo que se proponía.

La canción terminó y Yue no podía estar más satisfecho por lo que había visto.

Sakura respiraba acompasadamente, trataba de recuperar el aliento… sonrió, estaba contenta con su trabajo. Los ojos azules la miraban intensamente, la sonrisa que le brindaba no era muy usual en él, su seriedad se había espumado, caminó hacia ella muy lentamente. Sakura no podía evitar estar nerviosa, el chico ya estaba bastante cerca y al parecer no se conformaba, seguía dando pasos, por lo que ella inconscientemente retrocedió, pero ya le fue imposible escapar. Él la sujetó de la cintura con fuerza.

—¿crees que pueda ganar?- dijo en un intento de liberar la tensión que le producía su cercanía. Le vio sonreír como muy pocas veces lo hacía, no supo cómo interpretar eso, el chico fue acercando su cabeza hasta que su frente descansó en la suya.

— yo creo… que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras-y sin que la chica se lo esperara él la abrasó con fuerza. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, había querido hacer eso desde que la vio despertar, pero por una u otra razón no pudo.—me alegra que seas fuerte- Sakura por fin comprendió su actitud. Ella había cambiado muchas cosas en él pero definitivamente aun no lograba que el chico expresara realmente lo que quería decir.

— gracias por preocuparte y cuidarme tanto- Yue abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su respuesta, segundos pasaron para que sonriera sinceramente y la estrechara más a él.

* * *

><p>—a continuación la señorita Meiling- el concurso seguía su rumbo, esta vez eliminarían a una. La chica de cabellos negros tenía un hermosos traje rojo, un vestido pequeño, especial para poder moverse a libertad, extendió la mano para empezar su rutina, realmente se notaba la diferencia entre todas las que habían pasado, la chica poseía un auténtico control con los aros, los pasaba de un lado a otro, daba piruetas en el aire y los recibía al final, su trabajo estaba limpio. Terminó y esperó su calificación, habían varios dieses y nueves, se fue acercando con altivez hasta donde estaba Sakura.<p>

—supera eso Kinomoto-se burlaba de ella, pero la castaña no estaba sola y como guardianes, los tres chicos aparecieron de tras de ella. Sakura fue completamente cubierta, su traje era prácticamente una camisa ajustada de mangas tres cuartos y pantalón, idea brillante de Eriol, más bien, era una estrategia, no quieran que todos se dieran cuenta de toda su belleza antes de tiempo.

Saco dos varas, la música empezó…. Suspiró antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, corrió con toda la gracia del mundo mientras las cintas se desprendían de las varas mostrando un bonito ondeo, daba giros verticales en su propio eje haciendo que se formara cirulos, lazaba las varas y las recibía con estilo, hacia presencia de su gran elasticidad, algunos split en el aire dejaban asombrado a más de uno, se avecinaba el final… lanzó con fuerza sus dos cintas, tomo un poco de vuelo, corrió, brinco, y dio un giro mortal hacia a delante, para luego al caer extender sus manos y recibir las dos varas… la ovación del público no se hizo esperar, había sorprendido nuevamente.

Sakura dio una reverencia, regresó con los tres chicos para recibir su resultado… todas fueron 10.

—¡gané!- gritó con entusiasmo.

—te dije que lo lograrías pequeña- Yue estaba allí cargando algo que nunca se esperó ver, un ramo de rosas rojas.- ten son para ti-ella los recibió con una sonrisa, mientras los otros dos se daban pequeños golpes por no prepara nada para ese día.

* * *

><p>Sakura se miraba en el espejo tenia que estar presentable para la ocasión a sí que escogió un vestido azul, largo y muy bello. Sus padre fueron invitados a una fiesta en la casa de los LI. Lamentablemente no asistirían por compromisos de trabajo y la obligaron a ir!, suspiro, ella no quería estar sola en un fiesta en donde no conocía a nadie, bien, era cierto que shaoran estaría pero no quería importunarlo, ni siquiera se había interesado por su estado de salud cuando se desmayó, y dudaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, era bueno que se diera cuenta de la realidad, debía destruir esa esperanza, pero en verdad, no quería ir sola!, así que le pidió a Eriol que la acompañara al lugar.<p>

El reloj marcaba justamente las ocho de la noche y ella bajaba por las escaleras, escucho el timbre sonar y se apresuró para recibir personalmente al chico, abrió la puerta. Frente a él estaba Eriol sonriéndole, vestía un traje de etiqueta que le daba el toque de "hombre perfecto", sus encantadores ojos azules ya no estaban cubiertos por sus gafas lo que hacía que se viera aún más atractivo, no tardaron mucho en reaccionar, Eriol le beso la mano que en ese momento estaba cubierto con un guante blanco.

-Las notas, los acordes y escalas no son un misterio para mí, pero tu mi bella dama emites esa esencia que me hace querer saber más de ti. Hacer música es mi pasión, pero sin ti mi musa preciada, la música no existirá para mí.- el chico entonces le dio la rosa azul que aguardaba por su dueña.

—oh Eriol gracias, espera la pondré en agua- se retiró por unos instantes, Eriol se preguntaba de dónde había sacado eses discurso, ni idea, sólo había dicho lo que sentía en ese instante- vamos- los dos entraron a la limosina que les esperaba ya lista para marchar.

Llegaron sin ningún problema, entraron y varias miradas se clavaron en ellos, los dos robaban miradas y suspiros por parte las chicas y chicos que andaban alrededor de su edad. La noche estaba de lo más entretenida para ellos, eriol no paraba de hacerla reír y tampoco se cansaba de hacerle halagos cada vez que podía, desafortunadamente ya era hora de volver, ella se levantó y dio un último vistazo, localizo a la persona que había estado buscando durante toda la noche, tenía una copa en mano y se veía más guapo de lo normal, estuvo perdida por algunos minutos hasta que él noto su presencia, ella solo pudo sonreírle en forma de saludo.

—¿nos vamos Sakura?-preguntó amablemente Eriol. Ella asintió y ambos salieron para marcharse, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada los ojos de Sakura encontraron la luna, sonrió- me gustaría saber qué piensas- la voz profunda de Eriol la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—veras, es algo gracioso, en cuanto empezaste a decir todo ese bonito discurso pues tuve la impresión que ibas a declararte- rio un poco, pero eriol aun asombrado por su respuesta la miro fijamente.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera?- sus dedos atraparon su mentón obligándola a mirarlo, Sakura lo miraba confundida.

—ya está lista la limosina señor-el chofer llamó la atención de los dos, ganándose un suspiro resignado del chico...

* * *

><p>Le eran aburridas las fiestas de compromiso, ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí?, ah si, su hermana se comprometía. Había mucha gente en el lugar, personalidades importantes estaba en donde mirase, tomó un copa de champan, bebió de ella con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio otra vez a la chica, la misma que vio aquella noche. Le vio sonreírle y rápidamente fue tras ella, pero simplemente el destino no estaba de su parte, fue detenido en múltiples ocasiones por amigos de su padre, intentó buscarla pero fue inútil ella había desaparecido. ¿Empezaba a dudar de su estado de conciencia? , ¿La había imaginado?, él tendría que encontrar a la chica así tuviera que revisar la lista de invitados…<p>

Continuara…

¿y? ¿qué tal?

Bien aquí va el conteo:

Eriol:5 yue:5 yamasaki:0( bien honna, se lo quite para que no te sientas tan mal) shaoran:-14 ( jajaja, casi en todas le dicen que es un baka,) si embargo aún no tenido un pensamiento como tal jeje

Wooooo!, muchas gracias por todos su review enserio que no esperaba tener tantos, (limpiándome lagrimas de los ojos) jajaja, las adoro chicas gracias!, asi voy a esperar sus opiniones, y si pudieran darme un subtitulo para este capitulo se los agradecería mucho, voy a seguir pensándolo jejej

Cáterin echizen:jajaja bueno es por eso que estoy reconsiderando las parejas jaja, todo dependerá de lo que quieran chicas, he dicho me puedo adaptar a sus opciones jeje, pero espera… aun no pongo a shaoran en acción, solo le doy un poco de ventaja a estos tres chicos, muchas gracias por tu review!

Deya: jajaja ya vez actualice, si como ya dije antes, yo los amo a todos, si yo sé que es muy lindo con ella y eso me encanta!, lo se shaoran es un poco… tonto!, pero NTP hare un pov especial de el para que puedan ver lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza.

Lucero:ok, ok, tratare de que no salga lastimado jeje, bien me alegra saber que es tu favorito ya tiene un punto más . Bien muchas gracias por dejarme un review!, llorare con cada comentario que ponen jaja.

Inutsuki chan: jaja si a mí también me cae mal la china, y shaoran lo amo aunque se comporta así, no lo puedo evitar, como le dije a una chica que por poco me mata cuando leyó lo que le ha hecho a sakura, espera… todavía no hay un realmente pov shaoran, lo pocos que he puesto no son de mucha ayuda con él.

Melissa: primera respuesta: depende de cómo quieras verlo, hasta ahora pienso que solo hay una atracción hacia ella, aunque te dire… todo depende de ustedes de sus opiniones, como dije al principio si quieren un cambio de pareja nada más díganme , segunda respuesta=por supuesto!. Aunque aún no me decido si hacerlo pronto o un poco más adelante, gracias por tu review!

Mahirita 2929= gracias por los ánimos jaja, bueno que te puedo decir también me agrada ese chico!, él más que nadie, no me preguntes por qué pero lo amo!, ya se pobrecito, pero tampoco quiero ponérsela muy fácil jeja. Que estés súper bien!

xIshisu-chanx: bien, quien sabe cuántos bakas para shaoran llevo hasta ahora jajajaja, si es un tonto de primera!, pero chica ellos son lo que mas habitan en este mundo! Jajaja ntc, muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos.

Elfenixenlasllamas: hola!, gracias!, le ira bien porque tiene a esos chicos a su lado, mori de risa con tu arpivora si yo también quiero golpearles a ambos, más bien quiero que eriol les de un golpe! Jaja, si debo prepara muy bien esa parte, para que cuando lo descubra se desespere! Y en cuanto a actualizar jeje n.n "hasta que me olvides" dame un poco de tiempo desde hace algunas semanas en mi cabeza aparecen escenas que no mas no me gustan del todo, así que ando borrando y escribiendo, no quiero arruinar la parte más bonita de la historia (según yo), además sigo pensando en cómo hacerle para que yuki desaparezca , jaja gracias por tu review, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos cuídate. Éxito en todo!.

Danlove:no es nada a mi encanta leer sus review y también escribirle, es la única forma que tengo de interactuar con ustedes , ¿sakura y yue?, bien apuntado, si lo sé, me la vivo enamorada de él, aunque también de los otros tres jajaja, gracias por entenderme, si la universidad es estresante! (y creo que se pondrá peor en los siguientes años), muchas gracias por leer a pesar de todo! , si mei es muy mala! Mira que meterse con saku!, no le ha hecho nada!, envidiosa tenía que ser, como dije antes shaoran es un tonto! y ciego además!. Pues en verdad espero que se ponga interesante la verdad no quiero fastidiarles ni nada por el estilo. Actualizar todos mis fic?, jaja voy en proceso aunque si es mucho pedir actualizarlos todos de un jalón, es culpa mia, quien me manda a escribir tantas historias jaja.

Tu escribe todo lo que quieras, al fin yo estoy encantada de leerlo, sigue soñando con yue que yo también lo hare y si ya se la diferencia de horarios, pero me emociona lean hasta allá , gracias por tu magnifico review, éxito con la uni y con todo lo que te toque hacer, un abraso chao.

An Qi: si yo opino que deberían secuestrarla y mandarla directamente a china! Jajaja, que linda, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible , ni que lo digas yo te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de comentarme, bien tratare de pones escenas s&y para el próximo . Nos vemos cuídate xoxo.

Honna-chan:jajaja si tu le diste el -1 al pobre de yamasaki! Jeje, siiiii amo a shaoran, perdón por lo del final pero ya estaba terminándolo y no tenía otro tiempo para subirlo XD, pues decide, ¿a quién amas más?, si ya se que la mayoría dira shaoran!, jaja pero bueno el todavía no entra como tal para luchar por sak, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review ya sabes me encanta que me comentes, jeje y más aun porque lo haces en todos mis fic (no llorare!) jajaja, nos vemos cuídate, y si me apresure con el dia que me quieras :p para que no tuvieras que esperar tanto, bueno en fin nos vemos saludos

Kastliinomoto: siiiii yo también estoy con el! Jaja, no te preocupes yo me encargo de shaoran sienta lo que debe de sentir en su momento jaja. Gracias por tu review espero tu opinión para este ;), bye!

PQ: apoyo tu decisión, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito para decirme tu opinión, aunque a veces soy muy poco equitativa con los tres jaja. Gracias!

: ohhhhh gracias! Definiste muy bien a los dos chicos,jeje aun asi yo amo a eriol! Bueno, bueno también a shaoran y yue y a yuki y a toya… abra algún chico que no ame de esta historia? Jajajaja nos vemos ;) hasta pronto!

Shiro: si yo también ya quiero que la vea pero me he detenido porque quiero disfrutar su reacción! Jaja, la verdad es que espero que signa siendo atractivos (los cap, aclaro) para ustedes y si no pues me llaman la atención y ya jajaja. Bye gracias!

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Sake more


	6. yo no perderé

**El amor escondido en un juego**

**Capítulo 5**

**Yo no perderé…**

**Summary:**

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a clam, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerró su celular de golpe mientras veía seriamente a los otros chicos que esperaban su respuesta.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿se podrá?- pregunto eriol…

-esta todo bajo control, borraran el nombre de la lista de invitados- les dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, yue era sumamente calculador y sabia mover bien sus piezas, eso se lo debía a su padre que desde chico le enseñaba estrategias para vencer a sus rivales.

-¿el nombre de quién borraran?- se escuchó una voz por fuera del salón, segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a shaoran, el chico tenía la frente fruncida, eriol y yamasaki estaban algo nerviosos, pero yue… yue era otra historia, "contemplar la serenidad hasta en los momentos más difíciles…" era uno de los grandes lemas de su padre.

- de alguien que no queremos que asista a la fiesta que estamos organizando para sakura- le dijo tranquilamente, shaoran le sostenía la mirada algo le decía que eso no era verdad, pero no podía hacer nada para sacarles información, suspiro y se fue su habitual asiento, miro el lugar de sakura… bien, hacía varias semanas que no se sentaba a su lado, al parecer hoy sus compañeros le devolverían su lugar y a lo mejor dejarían de tener tantas atenciones con la castaña, algo que por supuesto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no, solo le parecía algo tan… ¿raro?.

-buenos días!- la dulce voz de sakura interrumpió el silencio que se formaba en el salón, eriol sonrió al pensar que tenerla con ellos fue lo mejor que les había pasado en mucho tiempo, yamasaki se levantó e intento caminar hacia ella pero eriol fue más rápido y lo sentó de inmediato.

Sakura los observo peleándose, así era desde que los había conocido… sintió que alguien la miraba y dirigió su vista a shaoran, él la observaba con detenimiento, ¿tenía algo raro en la cara, en el uniforme?, se revisó y no encontró algo diferente, se quitó los lentes y los limpio, tal vez allí estaba el problema, cuando se los puso y su visión nítida volvió ya no pudo ver otra vez al castaño, ahora enfrente de ella estaba yue, el chico se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

-buenos días princesa- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, un sonrojo se apodero de ella cuando él le dio un beso en la frente, ¿sorprendida?, mucho, él nunca tenía ese tipo de detalles cuando estaban con muchas personas pero al parecer eso estaba cambiando, abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo pues una flor azul se impuso entre ellos dos.

-como todos los días, la flor más radiante te la entrego, pero tu magnifico fulgor y nívea piel, oscurecen su belleza, y la inclinan ante tu ser- sakura recibe la flor con delicadeza, eriol le toma la mano y le da un beso, como siempre el chico hacía notar su caballerosidad.

-gracias es muy linda- yamasaki estaba molesto, esos dos se le habían adelantado!, tenía que hacer algo que superara a esos dos, rápidamente busco en su mochila, pero no encontró nada más que un sobre blanco, resignado se acercó a ella tratando de no interrumpir el duelo de miradas que contendían los dos chicos.

-saku- le dijo despacio cuando llego a ella, sakura le sonrió- toma- le dio el sobre, que inmediatamente fue abierto, la chica saco su contenido y lo admiro… entre sus manos estaba una fotografía de los cinco estudiantes, de esa vez que él la había invitado a aquella reserva.

-gracias!- sin avisar la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, alertando a todos – no tenía ninguna de ustedes- yamasaki rio, por su mente se reproducía una imagen de él vestido de rey y de los dos chicos a lavándolo como si fueran sus súbditos, ¡si!, por una vez había ganado!, la suerte hoy estaba de su lado y la cara de eriol no tenía precio, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al mirar al castaño, estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido, a él, debía admitirlo, si le tenía miedo… ¿Qué?, el sabia de artes marciales chinas, no por nada era temido en Hong Kong!- la pondré en mi cuarto, tengo el marco perfecto!.- otra vez su atención fue captada por sakura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaron a la salida, sakura iba adelante, estaba sonriente, estaba feliz… sus cuatro amigos estaban con ella!, los chicos miraban su entusiasmo y cuidaban muy de cerca sus pasos, ella volteo y mientras caminaba en reversa dijo.

-¡chicos por que no vamos por unos helados!- pero no todo era tan lindo como parecía…

-les dejo, mei me espera- se apresuró a decir shaoran cuando vio a lo lejos a la chica de cabellos negros, el chico corrió para reunirse con la china, sakura siguió con la vista al castaño, sus ojos verdes desprendían tristeza pero trato de alegrarse y sonrió para sus amigos- ¿qué dicen? – ellos la observaban fijamente, sabían que si ella sonreía era para que ellos no se preocupasen pero era tarde para ello, si pudieran golpearían al chico y le demostrarían que era un completo idiota por hacerla sufrir. Ellos estarían encantados de estar tan adentro de su corazón como lo estaba el castaño, pero lamentablemente no podían cambiar eso de un día para el otro…

-claro que si pequeña- eriol se acercó a ella para darle apoyo, para hacerle saber que ella no estaba sola, que ellos estaban allí ayudándola en secreto y que harían lo que fuera para verla feliz…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentada en el piso de su sala y apoyada sobre la mesa, sakura hacia su tarea, con dedicación, era bueno hacerla y lo era aún más escuchando música, cantaba pequeñas estrofas mientras escribía…

-calla, los mostros no cantan- la voz le sorprendió, busco por la habitación hasta que lo encontró, en la puerta estaba su querido hermano.

-¡hermano!- se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrasarle, llevaba días de no verlo, la carrera lo estaba absorbiendo por completo y con frecuencia no llegaba a dormir por las guardias que asumía.

- si corres de esa manera, romperás el piso, monstro- sí, se había olvidado como le encantaba molestarla.

-¡que no soy un monstro!- le reclamo algo feliz, extrañaba mucho esas pequeñas peleas que tenían.

-toya, no molestes a tu hermana- de tras de él estaba yuki, mejor amigo de su hermano- hola pequeña sakura, veo que has crecido mucho-le sonrió amablemente.

-yukito!-también el chico recibió un abraso- te extrañe!-

-yo también pequeña- toya rodo los ojos.

-oye, oye, ya es mucho abraso- los separo, yukito rio, su amigo era un sobreprotector de primera, pero que había de malo en molestarlo un poco.

- no me digas que tienes miedo de que un tsukiro te la robe-toya le lanzo una mirada asesina y el termino riendo, si bien la castaña era muy linda, ellos dos nunca podrían ser nada pues él ya estaba enamorado de una chica de su clase.

-saldremos un rato- le comunico a su hermanita, ella los acompaño hasta la salida, era bueno después de todo que se relajaran de vez en cuando.

-¡diviértanse!- los despidió agitando la mano desde la puerta de su casa, vio cómo se alejaba el auto y estaba entrando a casa cuando un Ferrari negro se estaciono en la puerta de la mansión, los cristales bajaron y mostraron a un chico con lentes negros, él se bajó y camino determinado a ella, se quitó los lentes con gran estilo haciendo aparecer sus hermosos ojos azules.

- princesa ¿te animas a dar una vuelta conmigo?- el sonido de su voz la sonrojo, no pudo decir nada más que asentir, corrió hacia dentro, aviso que salía y cargo una pequeña bolsa.

-estoy lista, ¿dónde iremos yue?- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sonrisa que hacia desfallecer a más de una, pero aquellas muy pocas veces eran liberadas, se acomodó los lentes y subieron al auto.

Mantenía la vista centrada al frente, aun no le decía donde irían pero no importaba, yue era sobreprotector con ella, con él se sentía segura donde fuera…

Por fin el auto se detuvo, ella bajo cuando él le abrió la puerta.

-¿me dirás? – entono una pequeña suplica.

-alguna vez me dijiste que querías saber cuál era mi lugar favorito ¿no?- ella asintió y él se retiró de su vista…

Era una especie de bosque, pero estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo que pintaban de rosa el lugar, el color rosa era contrastado por el azul del lago y por el dorado del sol que muy lentamente bajaba del cielo para oculares en medio de las montañas.

-me encanta, ¡está lindo!-yue le tomo la mano haciendo que sakura se sorprendiera, no le dio ninguna excusa por su acción, simplemente la jalo suavemente para que ella le siguiera y se acercaron más al lugar hasta llegar a una banca, en donde se sentaron para ver el atardecer.

-¿desde cuando es tu lugar favorito?- esa pregunta le había sorprendido, la miro y vio esa sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba, tubo que desviar la mirada para contestar.

-aproximadamente ocho años- le dijo sin mirarle.

- oh, que coincidencia, es más o menos el tiempo que llevamos en conocernos- la chica dio una larga respiración, su cabello ondeaba y los pocos rayos de sol le hacían aclarar a un más el color de sus ojos.

-no existen las coincidencias querida sakura…- siempre directo, él no callaba algo a menos que hubiera una causa mayor, fácilmente podría ser un buen sucesor de su padre.

- pues yo creo que si existen las coincidencias -ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro- lo hay para el amor- volvió a su posición, lo miro de frente y le sonrió, él se perdió en sus ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

-sakura…- le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja, ella estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía y opto por desaparecer la distancia… lo abraso.

-te quiero mucho yue- él aspiro el aroma que desprendía su castaño cabello, la abraso y le dio un beso en la cabeza, no, no quería perder el reto y mucho menos quería que él tonto de shaoran la lastimara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Salieron rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela, se sentaron en la mesa ya reservada para ellos, pero ahora la situación era diferente, los chicos no estaban atendiendo a sus fans, ellos habían centrado su atención en una sola chica, la castaña si que se sentía incomoda, las miradas llenas de odio hacia ella no se hicieron esperar, no entendían como los tres chicos estaban ocupados en ella.

Shaoran también la veía de lejos, ahora estaba en compañía de Meiling y sus amigas, pero la charla entre ellas le parecían muy aburridas, superficiales, sin sentido, en cambio su pequeño y selecto grupo parecían tener una muy buena platica, reían y comentaban, sea cual fuera el tema de su plática (que al parecer lideraba la chica) parecía interesante, ella sonreía abiertamente y no pudo negar que le había parecido increíble verla así, varios minutos se tomó observándola, aún no lograba cancelar el compromiso que les unía, debía de romperlo pronto. Sakura al darse cuenta que era observada saludo al castaño quien reacciono con un pequeño saludo con la cabeza, ya no mantuvo la mirada, apenas fue descubierto giro su rostro y observo a Meiling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Todos salieron del salón de clase, los cinco elevadores se abrieron para dejar en la planta baja a los estudiantes.

-perdona sakura por no poder ir por un helado ayer, pero… ¿qué tal si vamos ahora?- ella no se esperaba semejante invitación, es más ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de que eso pasara, shaoran invitándola a salir?.

Los tres chicos lo miraban sorprendidos, todos estaban serios esperando la respuesta de la castaña, eriol por su parte no lucia nada contento, ¿tenia que se precisamente este día?, ¿que tenia de especial?, simple, para él era importante porque era el día en que ensayaba con sakura, giro la cara hacia su lado derecho y se cruzó de brazos, no podía evitar escuchar lo que seguramente se avecinaba pero definitivamente no quería verlo, ya era mucho con saber que iba ser rechazado, cancelado, olvidado, pospuesto, remplazado por el castaño como para además ver la escena en que ella dijera que sí y lo dejara. Como fuera no podía culparla porque sabía lo mucho que ella quería a shaoran, pero aun así eso no quitaba que doliera.

Sakura solo miro fijamente a shaoran, no se enteró como estaban los otros tres chicos, ya que en ningún momento los miro, suspiro.

-lo siento, pero hoy estoy ocupada, ya tengo un compromiso, así que no se podrá, pero muchas gracias, tal vez sea en otra ocasión-su voz era firme, dulce y amable a la vez, no quería ser desconsiderada con la oferta pero no podía aceptarla, no pues ante todo ella estaba muy agradecida con sus amigos.

Yue y yamasaki pasaron por su lado con una sonrisa triunfal se dirigieron a sus lujos autos negros que esperaban por ellos para escoltarlos a casa.

Shaoran estaba atónito, RECHAZADO, ella le había dicho que no, sin embargo había comprendido el punto, sakura no dejaría sus programadas actividades.

-sí, será otro día-se dio la vuelta para caminar a su auto, entro y vio como eriol se acercaba a ella y la invitaba a subir a su gran auto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tango, una danza que expresa una profunda relación emocional entre sí mismo y su pareja, también representa un reto con una dificultad elevada, sin embargo era en si el baile que le resultaba más atrayente entre todos, aunque aun no se decidía si ese género escogería, pues también estaba el vals otro tipo de baile que le encantaba…

Miro a su pareja, el esperaba en silencio, a que se decidiera pero por más que trataba aun no lo lograba, respiro y se le ocurrió que podrían probar con los dos.

-empecemos con tango-dijo finalmente, eriol asintió sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro, sakura pensó que era porque tal vez él no estaba preparado para ese tipo de baile o simplemente no le gustaba, que equivocada estaba…

El chico se levantó, le extendió la mano para ayudarla, programo la música y la espero a la mitad del salón, ella camino lentamente aun con un poco de inseguridad respecto al tipo de baile que había elegido, cuando ya estuvieron frente a frente, él le tomo la mano y la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, sus profundos ojos azules se clavaron en ella, la música empezó…

Eriol estaba serio, no decía nada, solo bailaba, era una lástima que nadie más observara tal muestra de talento, el chico parecía conocer muy bien el baile y la chica se complementaba con mucha facilidad a él, la realidad era que eriol era artista completo, sabia de música y eso le hacía entender a la perfección los tiempos y sentimientos de una canción, por otra parte años atrás fue instruido en diversos institutos de baile, con la excusa de ser un perfecto candidato para las fiestas de salón a los que comúnmente asistía su familia en Inglaterra.

Este baile requería de muchas cosas, entre ellas trasmitir emociones a los expectantes y la otra era sensualidad… sakura no creía que pudiera con el segundo requisito, mas sin darse cuenta ella lo trasmitía, era algo que salía a flote al momento de bailar.

Recorrían si parar el salón de baile, hacían combinaciones de pasos excelsas, no tenían ningún ensayo y su coordinación era perfecta, eriol manejaba la situación con calma y mostrando una gran experiencia, ella estaba admirada del talento de él. Era irreal que tuviera a un amigo con ese talento se sentía emocionada y feliz.

Las últimas notas de la pieza se reproducían, terminaron con los rostros muy cerca y la respiración entre cortada, se miraban sin decir nada, sakura quería preguntar el motivo por el que él había estado tan callado, pero eriol se adelantó, la soltó y le tomo la barbilla e inclinando a ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y estando muy cerca de su oreja le dijo:

-gracias- no entendía a qué se refería, la distancia fue desapareciendo hasta que el la capturo en sus brazos, ella se quedó quieta por un instante, la voz de eriol transmitía un sentimiento el cual no lograba descifrar era una mezcla entre tristeza y amabilidad - gracias por escoger estar conmigo y no con shaoran- ciertamente estuvo a punto de un desborde de felicidad cuando ella se negó a irse con él, pero lamentablemente sabia que eso podría no repetirse, así que definitivamente él no se dejaría vencer, y si perdía no sería por que no hubiera dado pelea seria porque aquel que se quedara con ella se la merecía en verdad aún más que él…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

La pequeña castaña se sentó en el césped del jardín de la escuela, debajo de un árbol para admirar al cielo, los chicos estaban ocupados presentado un examen el cual por supuesto había terminado antes, salió para despejarse un poco y para no estorbarlos.

-sigue disfrutando mientras puedas kinomoto- Meiling se apareció- después de todo, se acabara tu comodidad cuando yo gane-

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que ganaras?- la chica rio burlonamente.

-así será querida en esto todo se vale, además me quedare con shaoran y todos tus amigos, acaso no ves que eres una insignificante cosa para ellos- sus palabras destilaban odio y hacían sentir a sakura tan mal, ¿que había hecho para que la odiara tanto?- con solo verlos se nota-

-estas muy equivocada- las dos chicas buscaron la dirección de la voz, encontraron al chico de cabellos negros cruzado de brazos recargado en el árbol- en primer lugar no creo que ganes debes vencerla antes y eso chiquilla te costara mucho si juegas limpio- le dijo para hacerle saber que la única manera que ella gana seria haciendo trampa, se interpuso entre las dos retando con la mirada a la china- en segunda no estas para nada a su nivel, tercera al único que podrías tener, y aun así lo dudo, es a shaoran porque a nosotros no nos engañaras como lo has hecho con él y por último… para que sepas lo equivocada que estas, nosotros somos los privilegiados al tenerla, puedes volver por donde viniste e irte de aquí- la chica apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yamasaki giro sobre si y bajo la mirada para hallar a la castaña que estaba en el suelo sentada, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

-no te preocupes sé que ganaras-le tomo las manos.

-si no lo hago, ella ocupara mi lugar- el chico le dio un ligero apretón de mano

-nadie ocupara tu lugar, eres diferente y mejor que ella, pero si tu llegaras a perder y tuvieras que irte, entonces yo también abandonare el grupo y me iré contigo-

-y por supuesto que yo haré lo mismo- la voz de eriol se escuchó.

-no te dejare princesa- allí también estaba yue.

- no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mí- sakura solía ser muy afectiva cuando tenía confianza, les sonreía abiertamente yamasaki no se había fijado en que había quedado congelado en esa sonrisa, y por su mente se repetía una única frase. "yo no perderé", aunque no dudaba que los otros dos chicos pensaran en lo mismo…

**Continuara… **

Te amo eriol!, ya sé, no lo puedo evitar, tiene un punto más a su favor tiene el cabello azulado amo el azul!, jajaja

por falta de tiempo no pude hacer el conteo se las debo par ala proxima con eso empezare.

Bien si lo sé "te tardaste!" ¿No?, no tuve opción tenia exámenes los cuales afortunadamente termine bien!, ok eso no es el punto, si, sé que también que dije que lo subiría ayer pero solo tenía hasta la parte de yue y no iba a publicar algo sin que MI eriol aparecía así que fue por eso que tarde un poco más, ahora tengo que escribir de conquistador a conquistado para las seguidoras de este fic, no se me desesperen porfa allí voy, ya empecé a escribirlo, así que no falta mucho para que lo lean, me despido las adoro! Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejarme uno en este cap .

Ngel negro: lo sé soy una mala personas u.u, yo también me ha castigado no escribiéndolo, pero no tenía opción tenía que pasar ese examen de la mejor manera posible, después de todo es mi carrera. dejando eso me alegra que te guste yue :) muchas gracias por tu review.

luimma: hola! jajaja creo que también soy una masoquista, es frase tambien es la base de uno de mis fic jejeje, enserio?, yo pensé que estaba escribiendo con un solo sentimiento, que no provocaba mucho jeje gracias por decirme :), nos vemos.

lucero: ajajajajajajajajajaja, si note tu descuido, pero me encanto leer tu review, debo decirlo amo a eriol!, aunque creo que lo he dicho antes la parte romántica no es mi fuerte creo, mcuhas gracias por tu review chao.

mara: gracias tambien son los mios, aunque yo ame mas la caballerosidad de eriol, bien nos vemos luego :)

july1anime: pienso lo mismo, gracias por tu review :)

getsukei: jaja bien! tambien es el mio :) lo amo! si yo tambien quiero un beso entre ellos! si! :)

DanLove: gracias!, que bien que te dio risa :), dicen que muchos de mis fic son gracios aunque aveces no lo haga aproposito, siempre mi yamasaki me sale asi :), hiper mega agradecidad contigo, 3 de la mañana es muy tarde, yo me encargo de que sufra, si, espero que te haya gustado este cap, bien nos vemos luego :)

Lili54: hola!, si mei puede ser odiosa pero es necesaria, si shao se arrepentira

Deya: muchas gracias, aunque el pov tendrá que esperar un poco jeje, tengo en la cabeza un idea algo no aceptada para este fic asi que tengo que acomodarla, muchas gracias por escribirme chao :)

honna chan: jajaja, no quieres que se quede con shao?, lo sé pero amo a shaoran si, mas que a eriol, pero no me negaria a que se quedara con yue o con eriol jaja, gracias nos vemos :)

emmamador: mucha gracias

Ale: hola PQ, si que bien que me dices jaja, que bueno que te dio risa jeje :), trato de actualizar todas las semanas por lo menos algunas de mis historias pero como les doy una vuelta a todas tardo algo, y aveces se cruzan en mi camino examenes que no me dejan escribir, muchas gracias espero tu comentario bye.

kastlikinomoto:te adoro!, muchas gracias :), eriol y sakura beso, también quiero uno pero ya veremos chao.

adios chicas:

sake more


	7. imposible

**Capítulo 6**

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Imposible**

Como se los prometí:

Del capítulo cuatro:

Eriol: 4 yue:4 yamasaki:0 (jaja pobre) shaoran -6

**Advertencia: para que ustedes no se molesten por si tengo preferencia por eriol y esas cosas, y además porque quieren un beso entre sakura y su favorito, entonces decidí hacer este cap, no se me emocionen no es la gran cosas, lean y decidan aquien aman mas jajaja nos vemos **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminó lentamente hasta su ya cotidiano elevador, presionó el botón para que este se abriera, mientras esperaba miro a su alrededor, habían solo unos cuantos alumnos en la escuela cosa que le pareció algo extraña, algunos estaban hablando con sus amigos y una que otra parejita estaba disfrutando de la compañía del otro, eso le hizo sentir una pequeña tristeza, tal vez algún día tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que la quisiera y amara, ¿pero que estaba diciendo?, sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, obviamente eso no pasaría, ya que con disiente años cumplidos no había dado ni un beso y dudaba que con su poco atractivo lo lograra.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron y entro, sentía que esta vez el elevador venia subiendo mucho más lento, la puertas se abrieron en el sexto piso, camino por el pasillo y suspiro antes de entrar a su salón.

-buenos días- saludo con un sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, frunció el ceño, eso era extraño, si porque… ese día se había levantado tarde, saco su celular para ver la hora.

-¡¿6 de la mañana?!- apretó el pequeño aparato- toya me las pagará- seguramente él había adelantado su alarma y ahora se encontraba sola más temprano de lo habitual, bien, su hermano no le arruinaría el día, abrió las ventanas y acercó una silla para observar todo lo que podía, decidió por fin terminar el dibujo de los cuatros chicos, no tenía nada más que hacer, solo debía esperarlos por un par de horas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡seis y quince!- ¿Por qué las horas no pasaban más rápido?, decido bajar un rato tal vez así se le haría más ameno el tiempo.

Decidió no tomar el ascensor y mejor bajo por las escaleras como todos sus compañeros lo hacían.

Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en la competencia, hasta ahora todo estaba bien, si, seguramente sin el apoyo de sus amigos ni siquiera hubiera podido con la primera prueba, yamasaki se había esforzado mucho en enseñarle cultura general y es que gracias a sus viajes el chico era como un libro andante, conocía mucho de ciudades y tradiciones, muchas cosas había aprendido de él, y seguramente sin él en el grupo las cosas no serían tan divertidas.

Por fin llego a la planta baja de la escuela, la escuela se veía tan vacía que le daba un poco de miedo, ¿y ahora donde debería ir?.

-puedo solo, no es necesario que me ayudes- si su sentido de la audición no le fallaba esa era voz de takashy, ¿pero qué es lo que hacía a estas horas?, caminó hasta donde provenían la voces, lo encontró cargando un caja de libros, tratando de decir a otro chico que el mismo podía llevar la caja.

-buenos días yamasaki- el chico con la caja en brazos, trato de mirar por los lados para poder ver a la persona que le llamaba.

- ¿sakura?, ¿qué haces tan temprano?-

-bueno es una larga historia, ¿Dónde los llevas?- la chica apunto a la gran caja que cargaba el chico.

-a la biblioteca, a veces llego muy temprano para leer sobre las ciudades que visitaré, tu sabes como un hobby, y pues me dijeron que llegaron libros nuevos y decidí ayudar- oh!, además de sus ya múltiples deberes también se daba tiempo para hacer lo que le gustaba, en verdad el chico era alguien genial!.

-entonces yo te ayudo- como pudo la chica tomo cuatro libros de la caja y ambos se dirigieron a la gran biblioteca…

-ahora debemos escorarlos- yamasaki fue por una escalera corrediza para subir- puedes pasármelos, fíjate que sean por orden alfabético- la chica asintió y comenzó a revisar los libros, se los fue dando uno por uno hasta terminar..- creo que eso ha sido todo- el chico admiro todo el estante desde lo alto de la escalera, les había quedado muy bien –somos una excelente pareja ¿no?- estaba bajando poco a poco , sakura le sonrió, pero en ese momento el chico perdió el equilibrio- ah, ah- y calló, afortunadamente no estaba tan alto como para herirse, abrió los ojos y se topó con unos hermosas perlas de jade que le miraban sorprendidas, cuando intento decir algo comprendió todo, había caído sobre ella y lo peor no era eso sino que además de quedar en una posición algo comprometedora, él la había besado sin proponérselo, rápidamente se retiró- lo siento sakura, yo… bueno es que-estaba en un ataque de nervios y tenía completamente coloreado el rostro.

- no te preocupes fue un accidente-le sonrió y trato de apaciguar el tan bochornoso incidente- pero ahora tenemos que regresar- yamasaki reacciono, con lo que había pasado se había olvidado de algo muy importante, se acercó a sakura, le tomo el brazo y lo inspecciono.

-¿no te duele nada?, ¿no te lastimaste?, debo llevarte a la enfermería- estaba como algo desesperado por saber si todo estaba bien, la chica viendo que el aún estaba algo consternado lo tomo de los hombros y detuvo todo movimiento.

-estoy bien no me paso nada, gracias, pero enserio debemos regresar, las clases ya empezaran- la chica le había de vuelto la calma y ahora que sabía que todo estaba bien y por fin podía estar en la nueves un rato.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-tomemos un descanso- habían ensayado bastante y por mucho que atesorara bailar con ella al ritmo del tango tenía que dejarla descansar, la chica asintió, eriol salió para ordenar que les trajeran algunos aperitivos y pospuesto algo de tomar, cuando volvió al salón escuchó como una pequeñas notas repicaban en la habitación, paso su vista por el lugar y encontró a sakura sentada en el banco del piano, estaba jugando con su instrumento y sonreía cuando una nota salía de ese magnífico piano.

-esa es do- sakura se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, eriol tomo asiento a su lado y poso su mano derecha en las teclas y tocando cada nota dijo- do, re, mi, fa, sol, la si, do, ahora intenta tu- aun con un poco de duda lo hizo y se alegró al poder hacerlo.

- ¡lo hice!- aplaudió mientras sonreía- otra vez- eriol centraba su vista en esas delicadas manos, sakura le había recordado mucho a él mismo cuando por primera vez toco su instrumento.

-así- sin pensarlo mucho le tomó la mano y la ayudó un poco con la posición, no se dio cuenta que el gesto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero al sentir la diferencia de posición se relajó, dejo que el chico le enseñara, que le ayudara porque realmente le encantaba el sonido que transmitía el piano.

- ¿podrías tocar?- desde que se enteró que tocaba siempre que podía le pedía que tocara para ella, eriol no podía negarse a la peticiones de la castaña, no si siempre le sonreía de esa manera, tocó con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad, su mirada estaba muy concentrada en las notas que pisaban sus blancas manos, pero sus pensamientos solo eran para la chica que tenía a su lado. Una cualidad en él era que amaba la música, solo que antes de que la conociera no tenía motivos para seguir con ella, pero sin darse cuenta la chica se fue convirtiendo en su musa, siempre que pensaba en sus ojos la melodía parecía conectarse con él, o más bien era al revés, no sabía en qué momento sakura se había convertido en algo importante para él. Recordaba que la primera vez que la vio fue cuando recién acababan de decir que una chica estudiaría con ellos, la idea en lo absoluto le inquieto y decidió salir a la sala de música que tenía el sexto piso, se sentó y en ningún momento pensó que al terminar con su interpretación se topara con esa sonrisa que le atraía de sobremanera…-es tan linda! ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto, el chico se sorprendió, sus ojos se ocultaron detrás de algunos mechones que caían y gracias a esto sakura no pudo ver el ligero sonrojo que se formó al hacer esa pequeña pregunta, tenía que contestar, tenía que hacerlo…

-llebesträume- sakura indago por su mente para buscar su significado.

-¿sueños de amor?- eriol asintió, creía que sakura le había descubierto, pero la chica era tan despistada… la miro y no notó ningún cambio en su rostro.

-sakura…-se giró completamente a ella- si tu estas a mi lado yo…-su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso?, ¡esto debía ser fácil para él!, dudaban de decirlo, más bien trataba de decirle pero su voz no salía, le acaricio el rostro, se acercó lentamente para no asustarla y cuando estuvo muy cerca de sus labios- no lo dejare de intentar- la beso… se había referido a ella y por supuesto que lucho contra el mismo por no besarla pero era demasiado tarde su cerebro no respondió a su sensatez…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llego a su salón y espero a que todos entraran, pero de nuevo había llegado temprano, alli solo estaba yamasaki quien estaba muy contento conversando con ella, después de un rato la voz de shaoran interrumpió su tranquilidad.

-buenos días-saludo, y estaba a punto de devolverle el saludo cuando vio que Meiling venía con él tomada de la mano.

Se levantó de su asiento, dio una pequeña reverencia y camino afuera del salón, tenían prohibido llevar a estudiantes que no pertenecieran a ese grupo pero al parecer a shaoran eso se le había olvidado.

Siguió su camino, hasta encontrarse con una puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón, escuchó que alguien hablaba y decidió acercarse, abrió la puerta y vio a yue, tenía el celular pegado en la oreja y hablaba con alguien, decidió sorprenderlo y entro con cuidado.

-¡por supuesto que no!- al parecer no estaba de buen humor- ya te dije que es una chiquilla insolente… por supuesto que perderá acaso no ves la competencia- sus ojos se entristecieron-¿amiga?, ¿estás loco?... estoy seguro que perderá, no sigas molestando adiós… - yue escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y corrió para saber quién era, cuando sus ojos captaron que la castaña estaba corriendo a toda prisa, rápidamente le siguió sus pasos, aunque no entendía por qué ella salió así. Comenzó a analizar todo y lo comprendió, tal vez sakura había creído que él estaba hablando de ella, corrió con todas sus fuerzas- ¡sakura!- le grito pero era tarde la chica había entrado en el ascensor, el trato de hacerlo mismo con el suyo pero era tan tardado que decidió ir por las escaleras, a gran velocidad bajo, esquivando a todos los alumnos que se le cruzaban, llego al final y la vio correr.

Sakura se sentía muy mal solo quería escaparse de él, ya bastante malo era que shaoran pensara eso de ella como para que su amigo, el mejor de todos, también lo hiciera, corrió con todas su fuerzas y sentía que ya no podía más… sin embargo antes de que cruzara la salida de la escuela un fuerte agarre la detuvo.

-sakura- ella trataba de zafarse, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?, si pensabas eso de mi… si eso provocaba en ti ¿Por qué?-intento hacer un movimiento brusco, pero el chico la atrajo hacia él, la rodeo por la cintura.

- princesa…- le llamó dulcemente para calmarla, pero sakura estaba muy alterada como para escuchar razones, el chico siempre había sido alguien sumamente calculador pero para él, el único tema que podría salirse de su control era precisamente ella, no encontraba una salida, solo quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la quería y en un ataque repentino, poso sus labios en los labios de ella, dejándola quieta y sorprendida - lo único que provocas en mi es… amor- los ojos de sakura se abrieron, ¿Qué?.

Varios alumnos miraban atónitos la escena, pero para yue era como estar en una esfera mágica, donde nada ni nadie más existía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura aún estaba en shock, ¡sus tres amigos!, ¿Cómo una chica manejaba eso?, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirles?, afortunadamente ellos habían sido llamados a la dirección por asuntos de chicos y podía meditar esta situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Qué haría?, no quería lastimarlos pero para ella desde hace mucho solo existía uno, y aunque él no la quisiera no podía obligarse a sentir algo que no era verdad…

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a shaoran, venía con la frente fruncida…

-eh, ¿te fue mal li?- el chico ni siguiera la miro, paso por su lado y se sentó en su asiento- ¿te sientes bien?- shaoran estaba completamente diferente, había veces que lo había visto molesto pero nunca a tal grado de no contestarle- ¿hice algo que te molestara?- se acercó más, realmente eso le estaba preocupando.

Shaoran al ver que ella se acercaba, se levantó de su asiento y caminó lo más lejos de ella…

-es por eso que debo apurarme con la anulación del matrimonio por contrato- sakura ladeo la cabeza tratando de entender.

-oh, ya entiendo, Meiling se enteró ¿no?, no te preocupes, yo le explicaré todo- sonrió a pesar de que su corazón no estaba en las mejores condiciones, sin embargo él chico al verla tan vulnerable se fue acercando a paso rápido.

-no, yo no quiero que tú seas besada por alguien que no sea yo- la abraso y transmitió ese temor que le producía el hecho de pensar que ella se fuera de él, sakura correspondió el abraso, el aroma de su camisa inundaba su sentidos, su cerebro tardaba un poco en asimilar la situación, pero cuando por fin lo comprendió shaoran la separo un poco y la beso, ¿esto era posible?, cerró los ojos pues se sentía un poco mareada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el salón vacío…. Recordó todo, su cabeza estaba encima de ese hermoso dibujo que estaba ya terminado, su cuatro amigos estaba allí, sonrió, ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?, tonterías, seguramente estuvo un poco persuadida por lo de su primer beso y se había gravado mucho sus rostros, cerro su libreta y en ese momento escucho voces, sus amigos ya venían, se fue a su asiento y los espero.

-buenos días- dijeron los cuatro, yamasaki se acercó y enérgicamente la tomo de la mano.

-me acompañas a la biblioteca- sakura recordó lo acontecido.

-pero no vayas a subir a ninguna escalera- le advirtió, el chico se quedó algo aturdido pues no había entendido nada.

-nosotros también iremos- salieron del salón, hace bastante tiempo que no salían así, aproximadamente desde que ella había cumplido sus diecisiete años.

Sakura trato de olvidar su sueño, no tenía por qué darle vueltas al asunto pero lo que ella no sabía era que uno de los cuatro había llegado mucho antes y al encontrarla durmiendo se había atrevido a robarle un beso, pero ¿Quién?...

Continuara….

¡Hola!

Mi punto es para eriol, despues yue luego shaoran y de ultimo pobrecito yamasaki, jajaja y aunque yo siga queriendo a eriol ustedes siguen queriendo a yue y eso me hace sentí mejor jajaja

Y lo siento pero creo que me ausentare un poco, pero no es seguro si tengo tiempo les escribo otro cap.

Si se que esto parece un especial y comprenda no puedo poner a sakura con todos de inmediato a si que alli tiene al asi como una avence jajaja nos vemos

Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejarme un review

Sake more

Para el capitulo cinco:

Eriol:6 yue:2 yamasaki:2 shaoran:2

Lucero: si te soy sincera yo también, jaja, la verdad es que creo que está muy enamorada de shaoran, jeje, yue creo terminaran odiándome jaja, si, si el pensamiento de shaoran se me estaba olvidando pero lo tendré en cuenta, si, lo sé es un poco injusto pero aunque sea o parezca malo sakura lo quiere , jajaja bueno esta es una muestra que no soy tan buena jajaja, pero estoy practicando.

SakuraKikyou: me encanto porque se fue con mi lindo eriol jaja, creo que este chico yue tiene muchas fans jaja, ya veremos gracias

Elenita: muchas gracias!

simplemente yo: siento que este capítulo no sea de mucha ayuda, que mas bien se sienta de un especial jaja , pero gracias!

Gane: que bonita escena, aunque no entendí que querías decirme opciones:

Apurate!, quiero que llegue el momento en que shaoran la vea linda

Quiero que shaoran se quede con ella

Quiero que gane sakura

Ninguna de las anteriores jajaja

Guest: si, creo que todos ya quieren ver ese instante pero te comento que ya lo tengo en la mente solo me falta escribirlo aunque todavía falta un poco, pero bueno no es que te deje a medias es que me tardo un poco en escribirlo…

.904: muchas gracias!

Caterinechizen: ahhhhhh eriol, lo amo!, si lo sé pobre mi yamasaki pero tan bien me cuesta trabajo verlo con sakura, yo también quiero que gane.

mairitha2929:si, sí que bueno que te guste eriol!, muchas gracias por escribirme.

dayanaGR: jaja a lli lo tienes jeje.

karo98: si, gracias por escribirme.

DanLove: jajaja, ya vez solo por ustedes hice este capítulo para que sean felices por un rato. Shaoran es muy desesperante lo sé, si ami tambien me gusto que lo rechazaran jajaja, pero, pero, si mi eriol es encantador, además no tiene… ok, ok si tiene ventajaja lo acepto, muchas desearían estar en su lugar, muchas gracias!, bien chica me preocupa, debes de dormir mas temprano es bueno muy bueno jajaja cuídate muchas gracias por escribirme! Xoxo

Ale0104: lo se son muy lindos, jaja tampo me agradan hasta ahora xoxo gracias!

Angelica tendo de saotome:hola! Me da mucho gusto que me escribas, y que te animaras a leer algo de CCS, muchas gracias por tus palabras, saludos tambien xoxo.

Ngel: si!, que bien eriol!, erio!, eriol! Jajaja gracias

Sakura lawliet kou: hi! Si!, lo amo mucho jejeje, creeme si sufrirá muajajaja, jajaja , el azul están lindo! Jajaja. Gracias

Honna-chan: jaja yo no jajaja, mas bien me empecé a sentir mal, pero ya casi tengo la solución jejeje, gracias bye.

Getsukei: hola!, jaja, me alega que te haya gustado esa parte. Lo sé aveces los chicos son asi, pero espero que pronto lo descubra y sufra jajajaja, gracias .


	8. Cambios buenos y otros… ¿no tanto?

**Capítulo 7**

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Declimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen ellos son de CLAMP yo solo hago una historia con ellos pero no bucos lucrar ni nada por el estilo.**

**Cambios buenos y otros… ¿no tanto?.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su casa, su cabello negro era lo único que podía verse pues estaba completamente tapado con su cobija, abrasado a una almohada negra. Todo estaba obscuro y reinaba el silencio hasta que despertó de golpe.

-¡no!-gritó, algo le había robado el sueño, se sentó y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.- ¡tiene que haber por lo menos una vez que haya ganado!-respiro profundamente- analicemos las ocasiones, mi época de estudio con ella llevo ¿dos días? ¡Los otros tuvieron más tiempo!, mi plan de secuestrarla resulto malo sin contar que casi me fractura mi dedito, cuando fuimos a comer helado ¡Eriol se quedó con la mejor parte!, ¡Yue siempre esta con ella y no me deja acercarme!, ¡hasta shaoran que no tiene atenciones con ella me gana!, tengo que hacer algo rápido- su mirada trasmitía seriedad, cruzó los brazos, se puso a pensar su siguiente plan, ¡solo quería un punto más!, solo tenía uno por la foto que le regalo.- ¡lo tengo!- por fin la sonrisa que le caracterizaba volvió a su rostro, se levantó rápidamente para buscar su computadora, navegó horas por internet hasta que por fin era la hora de ir a clase…

Antes de entrar al aula revisó su perfecto uniforme, acomodó su cabello y caminó lo más erguido que se pudo, sus compañeros lo observaban, estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal, Sakura estaba entretenida dibujando a un gato y no se dio cuenta en que momento Yamasaki se acercó, él chico tuvo que carraspear para que la chica le pusiera atención.

-hola Sakura- la voz le había salido muy gruesa, los tres chicos restantes centraron su atención en él- ¿Cómo estas preciosa?- aún mantenía esa voz y ese postura súper incomoda, Eriol no pudo con eso y salió del salón para reírse sin estorbar la actuación. Sakura ladeo la cabeza y se dedicó a observarlo.

-hola, eh ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu voz?- un quinto de punto, ella notó el cambio, ayer en su súper investigación leyó que a las chicas le gustaba la voz gruesa, era algo que no tenía pero podía hacerla.

- sufrió una transformación, eso es bueno ¿no?- le dijo manteniendo esa el tono grueso.

-pues… a mí me gustaba como era antes- una gran incógnita estaba dibujada en su cabeza, ¡tenía documentos científicos que comprobaban esa hipótesis!, ¡estaba en la estadística! -¿te duele la espalda?- la pregunta lo sacó de su debate mental.

-ah, no ¿Por qué lo dices?- volvió a su antigua voz.

-es que estas con los hombros para atrás y pensé que era por que estabas lastimado- toda su investigación ¡había resultado un fracaso!, bajo la cabeza, se giró y con un aura totalmente frustrada se sentó.

Dio la hora para comer y se apartó del grupo, se sentó debajo del árbol, tenía que revisar esos documentos impresos, ¡no había funcionado nada!, abrió la primera página.

-Qué le gusta a las mujeres…- esa voz le hizo cerrar de inmediato la carpeta que leía, Sakura estaba allí viéndolo y le sonreía dulcemente - ¿puedo ver?- el rojo de sus mejillas se esparció por todo su rostro, negó frenéticamente, ya bastante malo era que la chica hubiera descubierto su investigación como para que también viera los pequeños dibujillos que hizo de él y ella en medio de un corazón, y además leyera "Sakura y Yamasaki" en todas los pie de páginas que tenía ese protocolo.- ¿entonces me dirás porque estas investigando eso?- Sakura tomo asiento a su lado.

- es que es difícil saberlo, al parecer todas son un mundo diferente, no se pueden investigar por asociación ni por estimación –

-lo que estás diciendo es que somos imposibles de entender ¿no? –sakura frunció el ceño.

- este, no te molestes, yo no quise decir eso saku, es que yo bueno, si… - trataba por todas las maneras deshacer el enojo de la chica, pero no pudo, bajo la cabeza y escucho una pequeña risita.

-no estoy molesta, solo jugaba, siempre me haces reír- volvió sonreírle, ¿ella se divertía con él?- y te diré algo importante, no tienes que cambiar tu manera de ser por nadie, eso solo será si tú quieres ¿entendido?, porque a mí me encanta tu lado divertido, tu gran conocimiento, la gran responsabilidad – le tomo la mano- y además la no muy mostrada ternura que tienes- la miraba sorprendido, lo había descrito muy bien, pensaba que para ella él era un cero a la izquierda pero con estas palabras solo le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba, en un movimiento lento se acercó a ella para abrasarla.

-gracias…- respiro el aroma a rosas que desprendía el cabello de la chica, pero hablábamos de Yamasaki, no se daría por vencido, tal vez lo que investigó de otras fuentes no le sirvió para nada, pero… él haría su propia investigación, una que solo el pudiera tener, una que escribiría en su corazón…

A lo lejos tres chico muy conocidos miraban la escena, por hoy le darían oportunidad, pero había aclarar muy bien que solo por hoy…

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El sonido de un celular interrumpió la espléndida clase de ciencias que tomaba el selecto grupo, Yue sacó su celular de la bolsa de su camisa y con mucho sigilo salió del salón para contestar, la puerta había quedado entre abierta, sakura lo siguió con la mirada, Yue parecía tensar su mandíbula cada vez que dejaba que hablara la persona quien le llamaba, su amigo estaba raro, cuando por fin volvió su rostro pareció estar totalmente normal, pero a ella no le engañaba esa máscara. La clase terminó, vio a Yue salir mucho antes que todos, lo siguió y aunque los otros dos chicos les hubieran encantado seguirla lamentablemente no vieron en que momento la castaña había abandonado el lugar.

-¡Yue!- le gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo, afortunadamente el chico la escuchó y detuvo su paso para esperarla.

-¿sucede algo princesa?- clavo sus hermosos ojos celestes en ella, esperaba su respuesta, pero esta se estaba tardando mucho… Sakura lo escaneaba con la mirada, quería descubrir lo que su amigo guardaba detrás de ese tan serio rostro, pero no lo logro, Yue siempre era muy bueno con eso… nadie podía ver a través de esa coraza.

- ¿Quién te ha llamado?, ¿Por qué te has puesto tenso cuando recibiste la llamada?- abrió los ojos sorprendido, bueno casi nadie podía ver a través de él…- y no me mientas- le advirtió, el chico se debatía por dentro si debía decirle.

- mi padre, tengo que verlo ahora- no tenía ninguna expresión, lo decía como si fuera lo más lógico, como si no hubiera sentido nada hace un rato, pero para sakura era muy importante los sentimientos de sus amigos.

- ¿puedo ir contigo?-

- no creo que sea un buen lugar para una chica- trataba de que ella misma desistiera, pero no lo logro.

- estarás conmigo, todo estará bien- le sonrió dulcemente, Yue amaba esa sonrisa porque era una manera tan de ella de decirle que todo estaba bien. No podía luchar contra eso, la escoltó a su auto, ella estaba a su lado pero él simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ver a su padre no era malo, es más seguramente vendría un sermón sobre ser el mejor, cosa muy natural del jefe de la armada, pero se sentía completamente indefenso ante su presencia, su padre era imponente, audaz, firme, cerrado y rígido cuando se trataba de él. No, por supuesto que no le tenía miedo, solo le tenía respeto, uno muy grande claro estaba, porque ante su padre debía ser el perfecto hombre y eso a veces le causaba muchos problemas… Unas pequeñas manos se posaron sobre las de él y le hicieron regresar.

-llegamos- bajaron, Sakura lo observaba, con cada paso que daba parecía tensarse más, lo sabía por que empuñaba la mano, pero su rostro parecía estar más sereno que nunca, negó con la cabeza, no estaba mal sentirse así de vez en cuando pero Yue no entendía eso, ¿y cómo? Si toda su vida le enseñaron a ser reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Sakura se acercó y le tomó la mano, deshizo el puño y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. No dijo nada, pero ese gesto le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para ver a su padre.

- ¡hey tsukiro!, ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga?- el batallón completo estaba descansando en plaza del lugar, el líder de estos se había atrevido a molestarlo, lo miro de reojo y siguió caminando, no planeaba comenzar una pelea, pero no contaba con que el uniformado llegara rápidamente hasta ellos-¡ tráela, no seas egoísta!, ¡también queremos conocerla!- sakura era un tema muy importante para él, no le importaba que fuese líder, coronel ¡o lo que fuera! sakura no era cualquier chica, venía con él y debía respetarla, el líder intentó separar a la chica de Yue pero este reaccionó de forma brusca y con un golpe en el brazo detuvo la acción, le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.- ¿piensas retarme?- se burló su contrincante, pensaba que Yue era como su hermano, una persona muy gentil y demasiado pacifista.

-si así lo quieres…- pero yue era completamente diferente a su hermano, sonrió, nunca debían menospreciar a un rival, tal vez parecía un simple niño a lado del líder pero… definitivamente su forma de pelear superaba a cualquier general que estuviera en la armada de su padre. Lo primero que hizo fue esconder detrás de él a lo único que le importaba, así comenzó una batalla, todos lo expectantes los rodearon, Yue estaba muy concentrado en ver cada movimiento de su rival, esperaba pacientemente, sus seis sentidos estaban completamente activados, fue esquivando los golpes con mucha facilidad, con movimientos poco elaborados, era como pelear con un niño pero se cansó y con un giro pateo directamente en el tórax del líder dejándolo tirado muy lejos de allí, avergonzado por perder contra un niño intentó pararse pero no pudo hacerlo, fue cuando dio la orden de atacarlo, no importaba que fuera el hijo de su superior, él solo quería vengarse por la humillación. Yue cerró los ojos, era completamente inútil la orden, solo esperaba algunos pasos más para acabar con todos, ¿esperaban derrotarlo fácilmente?, ¡por dios había crecido, entrenado y educado por el mayor de ellos!, prácticamente no tenían oportunidad….

-¡alto!- la voz grave detuvo todo movimiento, el batallón se formó rápidamente y saludó, Yue hizo también un saludo rápido.- ven conmigo-miró fijamente a su hijo, el padre de yue tenía una mirada rígida y Yue era muy parecido a él. Sakura se dedicó a observar la relación entre ellos dos- y ustedes… ¡tendrán que dar 500 vueltas a la cancha!-

-¡señor, si señor!- la pareja caminó de tras el imponente señor que los guiaba por los pasillos del edificio, llegaron a una oficina, Yue le pidió a Sakura que se quedara a fuera y entró a la oficina de su padre con la frente en alto a pesar de saber lo que se avecinaba…

Sakura jugaba con sus manos, estaba muy nerviosa, en realidad fue mala idea acompañarlo, ahora por su culpa seguramente el padre de su amigo le estaba dando un sermón grande, uno mil veces peor de como unos padres normales le daban a sus hijos. ¿Por qué no salía?, llevaba bastante tiempo allí dentro y eso la estaba ¡matando!, tal vez debía ir abogar por él…

La puerta se abrió, Yue salió más serio de lo normal, le tomó delicadamente la mano y la sacó del lugar, ni una sola palabra había salido de sus labios, solo estaba allí caminando, viendo fijamente al frente.

Se sentía pésimo, quiso ayudar pero nada resulto bien, Yue estaba peor que cuando llegó. Detuvo su paso y le jaló para que él también se detuviera, el chico se puso frente a ella, aun no la soltaba, solo la miraba fijamente, la chica tenía la mirada baja, por momentos parecía que temblaba, ¿es acaso que quería llorar?, Yue se adelantó a levantarle la mirada, no tenía idea de lo que hacía porque para estas cosas él era como un prescolar, realmente a si sentía, dejó su mano en la mejilla de ella y esperó a que Sakura dijera algo.

-solo empeore las cosas ¿no es así?- Yue vio como sus ojos se cristalizaron y en ese mismo instante la atrajo a él, la abrasó con fuerza, sus cambios de actitud eran muy extraños… a veces no entendía bien los motivos que lo orillaban a tener esa reacción con ella, lo único que sabía era que solo le bastaba mirarla o tomarla de la mano para que ella tuviera todo de él a su disposición. La separó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-solo arreglas cosas que ni yo mismo puedo hacer-volvió a abrasarla, Sakura correspondió gratamente el gesto, Yue estaba demostrándole cuanto la apreciaba- te quiero sakura…- las esmeraldas se abrieron de inmediato y ahora si una lagrima salió de sus ojos, había logrado que él chico se abriera un poco y que tirara, aunque sea por un momento, ese disfraz que siempre llevaba.

-y yo a ti…- pero Yue sabía que esas palabras no tenían el mismo significado que las de él, sin embargo lo importante era que Sakura estaba allí, que ella se preocupaba por él, y que aunque no fuera lo mismo que sentían, también lo quería…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Leía un libro de historia en la oficina de mi padre, estaba muy aburrido pero debía de estudiar para los exámenes, a los poco minutos escuchó unos pasos muy cerca de la habitación, venían con rapidez y fuerza, la puerta se abre y yo giro sobre mi asiento para saber quién era.

-Shaoran Li, necesito que revoques de inmediato el contrato de matrimonio-Sakura había llegado a mi casa con un semblante enojado, estaba decidida nunca la había visto así.

-no- le respondo con premura, ni yo mismo entiendo que es lo que me impulsa a decirle esto, ella me mira con mucha inquietud, caminó hacia ella y veo sus ojos verdes, un color que en especial a mí me encanta, mientras más me acerco, ella se aleja y cuando siento que ya no puedo alcanzarla… por fin vuelvo a la realidad…

No, sé que signifique este sueño, pero es muy extraño que me pase, me levanto de mi cama, me alisto y bajo para desayunar, afuera el coche negro de la familia LI me espera, me acomodo la corbata y salgo con una pequeña libreta negra, entro al auto para ir a la escuela.

-¿joven Li no esa la señorita kinomoto?- me pregunta el chofer y yo por inercia la busco para responderle, la veo comprando unos libros en la librería que está cerca de la escuela.

-espera- hago que el coche se detenga, bajo y caminó a ella, está muy concentrada en ver los libros que no se da cuenta que estoy a su lado…

-veamos, poesía, poesía- ubico entre todos los libros uno realmente bueno, lo tomó y se lo doy- gracias- me sonríe con amabilidad y por un momento me deja desconcertado- ¿li?-

-buenos días-le respondo como saludo, busco por los lados para ubicar su coche, pero no lo encuentro- ¿estás sola?- ella asiente.

-en cuanto me dejaron en la escuela camine hasta aquí para venir por esto- me enseña aquel libro que hace unos momentos le entregué.

-y eso es… ¿para ti?- la miro sonrojarse y rápidamente mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-no, no, es para Eriol, ha tenido muchos problemas por mi culpa y quisiera darle algo, ¿y tú?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-pues…-giro a mi rostro y me concentro en algo diferente a ella- solo quise pasar- caminó a la caja y pidió que envolvieran el regalo, la sigo y me quedo a su lado - pero ya que estoy, podemos ir en mi auto- me mira sorprendida, sus ojos parecían destellar un brillo muy hermoso, pero aún no ha dicho nada y sigue con su boca entre abierta.

-gracias por su compra-toma la bolsa y la guarda en su mochila, salimos de la tienda, camino a mi auto.

-¿vendrás conmigo?-me apresuro a abrir la puerta para que entre, ella aún sigue mirándome de esa forma tan extraña, hasta que por fin accede y entra, se sentó lo más alejada de mi sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo va el concurso?- le pregunto para romper el hielo, ahora que lo pienso no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, siempre estaba rodeada de alguno de mis otros tres compañeros.

-bien, ellos me han ayudado mucho- sonríe, al parecer esta chica acostumbra reír de esa forma, pero yo no me había dado cuenta- y… ¿cómo vas con Meiling?- me sorprende su pregunta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo por la situación.

-ah bien, supongo- era algo tan extraño hablar de la chica con quien salía cuando estaba con mi prometida, vuelvo a verla y la veo con el rostro bajo, mirando sus manos- ¿pasa algo?-

-oh no, nada-sus manos se mueven de un lado al otro, vuelve a centrar su vista a la ventana, se quita los lentes y los limpia, me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá sin ellos?.

-Sakura- le llamo pero ella se acomoda los lentes antes de mirarme, un poco desilusionado la persuado con preguntas - ¿has pensado en usar lentes de contacto?- ¿qué idiotez dije?, se sonroja de nuevo.

-los uso, en casa…- me responde como si fuera lo más lógico.

-por que tus ojos son muy lindos, deberías dejarnos disfrutar de ellos un poco- trato de componer mi poco tacto, pero esto resulta al revés, empeore las cosas pues ella queda de un peor color rojizo.

El auto se estaciona y ella no espera a que le abran la puerta, sale con mucha rapidez, pero se detiene y aguarda por mí, llego hasta ella y caminamos juntos.

-creo que me adelantare- me dice de repente y caminó más rápido, al final veo que se encuentra con yue y ambos caminan juntos a los elevadores.

-¡buenos días shaoran!- en menos de un segundo ya tenía a Meiling colgada de mi cuello, seguramente por eso ella se había adelantado.

-buenos días-

-comerás conmigo hoy ¿verdad?-me sonríe, pero su sonrisa es muy diferente a la de ella.

-no lo sé, te veré después tengo clase-la dejo y voy a mi salón…

Tomo asiento y el maestro entra, empieza a sacar sus cosas pero al parecer algo le falta, pues empieza a buscar dentro de su bolsa, se da por vencido y escribe en un papel.

-Sakura, ¿podrías ir por este libro a la biblioteca?- ella se levantó y tomo la nota- que alguien la acompañe-me levante al mismo tiempo que Yamasaki – allí tienes puedes elegir- la chica nos miró.

-perdón por molestarte yamasaki, ¿me acompañas?- el chico sonrió- muchas gracias li- agradeció mi gesto y salió.

La clase trascurría muy rápido, aun más para mí porque era mi materia favorita, las matemáticas se me hacía fáciles, el maestro nos marcó unos ejercicio y los resolví sin mayor problema, sakura parecía tener problemas con un ejercicio, escribía y borraba, hacia demasiadas cuentas y simplemente no obtenía el resultado.

-creo que necesito ayuda- dijo mirando el papel, apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano y vio con aburrimiento su cuaderno de trabajo.

- ¿te puedo ayudar?- me ofrecí, pero me miro otra vez de esa manera tan extraña.

-gracias, pero es mejor que Yue lo haga- se giró hacia él, llámenme loco pero esta chica me estaba evadiendo, Si porque antes esto era totalmente diferente, ella misma me pedía ayuda o siempre que la necesitaba estaba allí, pero ahora la siento cada día mas lejos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pov normal.

La jornada escolar terminó por ese día, como siempre todos bajaron para ir en busca de sus respetivos autos, Shaoran como siempre se había adelantado, tal vez por Meiling o por otras cosas, Sakura estaba algo confundida, Shaoran había estado diferente, ni ella misma entendía porque le había evadido, tal vez era porque ya no quería sufrir y desilusionarse más de él.

-nos vemos en la tarde, mi bella dama- Eriol le beso la mano, dio una pequeña reverencia y entro a su auto.

-¿estás bien princesa?- parecía que es chico la conocía muy bien, sabía que algo le inquietaba, Sakura asintió y trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa- si es así, te veré mañana- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y caminó hasta su auto.

Yamasaki sin avisar le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hasta su auto, antes de entrar levantó la mano para despedirse- ¡nos vemos Saku!- la chica le sonrió, ese beso le había tomado por sorpresa pero la sonrisa que siempre le brindaba Takashy era de lo más alegre y enérgica, que le contagiaba su alegría.

Mientras estaba camino a casa pensaba en lo sucedido, una sonrisa se le formó en la cara cuando recordó los ojos ámbares de Shaoran, no podía evitarlo lo quería mucho, por más que trataba de arrancarlo de su mente siempre aparecía allí, el auto la dejó en la entrada de su casa, se despidió de su chofer y entró sonriendo.

-Sakura necesitamos hablar…-esa voz la hizo girar bruscamente.

-¿Shaoran?-se tapó la boca de inmediato, al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

-por fin me llamas por mi nombre- el chico estaba respaldado en la entrada de su casa, su brazos cruzados pronto se decidieron y se fue acercando.

-lo siento, yo- dio pasos atrás.

- ¿tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde?- negó con la cabeza, Shaoran la veía fijamente. Sakura no sabía lo que sucedía, tal vez el chico quería hablar sobre la ruptura del compromiso y definitivamente no quería saber de eso, si él quería romperlo estaba bien, pero ella no quería nada que ver con eso.

-quede con Eriol- Shaoran dejo caer la cabeza, se dio la vuelta.

-Eriol, Eriol, si no es él es Yue o en su defecto Yamasaki, ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- se giró hacia ella y se acercó lo más que pudo, la asechaba, quería ver su rostro cuando lanzara su pregunta- lo único que quiero saber es... ¿Por qué me estas evadiendo?- ya llevaba mucho tiempo con esa pregunta, casi desde que ese dichoso concurso empezó, Sakura ahora lo trataba diferente y no explicaba la razón.

-¡no lo hago!-se defendió aun sabiendo que muy probablemente era cierto.

-¿no?, ¿qué hay de hoy?, elegiste a yamasaki- Su ceño fruncido era lo único demostraba su enojo, porque su voz sonaba natural.

-el conoce mejor la biblioteca- le dio la respuesta más obvia que encontró.

-¿qué me dices con lo del ejercicio de matemáticas?-Sakura no pudo contestar eso- sin contar que por Eriol rechazaste una invitación, como ahora- ahora era el turno de Sakura de fruncir el ceño, Shaoran no pudo evitar recordar que esa misma expresión tenía en su sueño.

-en primera tenia y tengo un compromiso, en segunda tú la rechazaste primero, y no te estoy evadiendo pero me es difícil estar tratando con alguien ¡que me ha tratado muy mal!-se dio la vuelta y entro rápidamente a su casa, Shaoran se quedó estático esto se había salido de su control, lo peor era que no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que su serenidad había pasado sus límites, debía arreglar las cosas pero por ahora debía marcharse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy…- Eriol detuvo el ensayo.

-¿eso está bien?- Sakura quería seguir ensayando, la presentación estaba cerca y debía ganar puntos para la final.

-sí, ahora lo que me preocupa eres tu…-Sakura no entendía, el baile estaba perfecto, no tenía ni un error.- ¿qué sucede Sakura, te preocupa algo?- le preguntó buscando respuesta a su interrogante.

-nada, estoy bien-sonrió, pero si alguien le había enseñado a no creer en todas las sonrisas era ella, porque muchas veces había creado esa sonrisa para no desconcertarlos, por eso sabía que esa no era verdad, que le estaba ocultando algo, tal vez para no preocuparlo, pero era tarde… ya estaba en esa situación.

Exhaló -respeto que no quieras contarme,- tomo ambas manos- pero quiero que sepas que estoy en todo momento contigo…- las fue acercando a sus labios hasta que las beso - yo siempre estaré para ti…- los profundos ojos la miraban con intensidad- te mostrare algo- la llevó al jardín, ahora cubierto por la noche, se sentaron debajo del árbol de cerezo- mira hacia arriba- sakura lo obedeció y pudo ver ese hermoso cielo estrellado.

-es precioso- si había algo que le gustara era ver a esa gran dama que siempre estaba en el cielo, se sentía enormemente atraída, pero casi nunca veía un cielo como el que estaba mirando en estos momentos, la discusión que había tenido con Shaoran quedo en segundo término, Eriol sin proponérselo había calmado todo sentimiento que le había dejado la pequeña discusión.

Amaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero ese tiempo fue turbado por la llamada de sus padres, la dejo un rato y cuando regresó se la encontró recostada en la banca, dormida como un ángel, se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿despertarla?, le sonrió con mucha ternura, debía de estar muy cansada como para dormirse allí, se levantó, arregló todo para llevarla a casa, la cargó en brazos y la acomodo en su lujosa limosina.

Por su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas el rostro triste e inseguro que la chica tenía cuando llego a su casa, no quería presionarla, pero lo que si quería era ganársela, robársela a quien fuera, a si este fuera Shaoran, Yue o Yamasaki.

Ella se había convertido en su más grande tesoro, su anhelo más preciado, su primer amor… tal vez era pronto llamarle así pero era la primera vez que sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos con tal de verla feliz.

Subió con ella en brazos hasta su recamara, la recostó con cuidado, la abrigo, se sentó a su lado y se le quedo mirando, podría quedarse por mucho tiempo admirándola, velando su sueño, así sin decir nada, solo cuidándola… ¿en qué momento ese reto se había convertido en algo importante?, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero muy probablemente con o sin ese juego él terminaría como estaba ahora.

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, ¿a qué grado de manía había llegado? Estaba aquí viéndola dormir como si fuera un loco, pero no podía, más bien no quería marcharse, prácticamente sentía que su corazón estaba encadenado al de su Sakura, sinceramente ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era culpable, no señor, ella era la culpable de toda esa inquietud que sentía, es que era imposible no sentirse atraído por esos ojos verdes que destellaban un brillo peculiar o por esa sonrisa que le transportaba a otro mundo.

Debía marcharse ahora, porque ante todo él era un caballero y aunque no hizo más que mirarla dormir no se veía bien que él estuviera a solas (a estas horas de la noche) con ella, se inclinó a ella para despedirse- te amo sakura…- deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica, no fue la gran cosa, pero se sentía como si le hubiera robado un beso, así era él… muy respetuoso, considerado, con tradiciones nobles, con una galantería nata, pero ahora todas esas cualidades se dedicaban a una chica y esa la tenía enfrente – si pudieras abrirme tu corazón… te regalaría mi vida entera…- con mucha tristeza abondo el lugar, no estaba completo le faltaba ella, no tenía ni siquiera minutos pero ya la extrañaba… solo esperaba que pronto amanecía para verla de nuevo…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Revisó sus cosas, se le había olvidado su celular, corrió de nuevo para él salón, los chicos no se dieron cuenta en que momento sakura había desaparecido, se repartieron los lugares para buscarla, no sabían que pudo haber pasado pero con Meiling de por medio todo podía pasar, shaoran les dijo que no quería participar en la búsqueda que seguramente no había sido la gran cosa, ellos no le tomaron importancia, total, ellos sabían desde el principio que Sakura no le interesaba. Lo que en realidad no sabían es que él había visto donde fue Sakura pero no quiso decir nada para que ellos no fueran inmediatamente de tras la chica.

Por fin bajo, caminaba totalmente absorta de lo alrededor hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba de la muñeca y la encaminaba a la salida.

-iremos por un helado- le dijo como única respuesta.

-pero…- quería decir no.

-he investigado y con ninguno tienes planes- sus ojos se centraron en los ámbar que al sentir llegar una negativa detuvo su paso, se paró frente a ella para enfrentarla. Sakura no pudo decir nada, si alguien pudiera ver su rostro diría que moría de nervios, al no tener una respuesta Shaoran le sonrió y volvió a su paso, al parecer había ganado sin embargo algo detuvo su paso, alguien la detuvo tomándola de la otra mano.

- ¿Dónde la llevas Li?- su voz sonó amenazante cosa que casi no era propia de él.

-Hiragizawa…- shaoran no entendía porque siempre se tenían que cruzar en su camino, era siempre lo mismo cada vez que intentaba acercase a sakura…

Las dos miradas de hielo parecían matar, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que él otro se la llevara, Sakura estaba en medio de esa contienda, aun no la soltaban y solo quería escapar de allí…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara…

**El marcador es…**

**Yue:7, Eriol:3, Yamasaki: …(al menos lo mencionaron como tres veces jajaja pobre), Shaoran:-7**

Como les dije, ustedes siguen queriendo a yue a pesar de que yo quiera mucho a eriol y eso es bueno .

Si tal vez la mitad de ustedes si no es que todas me exigirán una respuesta acerca del beso secreto que recibió sakura ¿no?, pero no pude escribir más, porque simplemente ya eran ¡12 hojas! Y no quería aburrirlas , pero por lo menos les he descartado a dos de ellos, también sé que les dije que no escribiría pero es que me fue muy bien en mi primer examen y como estaba muy contenta decidí escribirles este cap antes de empezar seguir con mis pruebas, dejando eso aun lado… ¿Qué les pareció shaoran?, si sé que no es el gran pov que esperaban pero no quiero ponerlo todo de una vez esto será poco a poco jeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Me despido, bye..

1.-Asi, gracias a todas las personitas que siguen o tiene favorita a la historia.

2.- a las que me dejan review un enorme abraso

3.- gracias por leer

4- y tu… ¿ya tienes a tu favorito?.

Cuídense…

Sake more.

Elizita: gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad cada review que me dejan es muy importante, ¡me hace feliz!, bien nos vemos .

Sakuritabi:¡hola! Asi que yue eh, jajaja y ahora que pasa shaoran no está en tu lista jejeje, sé que es difícil porque hasta mí me gusta mucho trabajo decidirme, pero ya sabes el mio es eriol jeje, no sé qué tiene que lo elijo a el, jajaj gracias.

Lucero: creo que tres veces jajaja, mira que estuve batallando con el título, yo pensaba ponerle Morfeo y apolo, jajajajajaja, pero mejor le puse imposible, y déjame adivinar… sigues con yue, o acaso cambiaste?, hasta pronto ¡gracias! Xoxo.

Yeni: ¡hola!, tendrás que esperan un poco para saberlo pero no se preocupe lo tendré que esclarecer muchas gracias por comentarme ¡bye!.

Luimma:jajaja ¿qué tal estuvo yue esta vez?, por fin pudo decir algo sobre sus sentimientos, eso debo decirlo… ¡me encanto!, también lo amo jejeje, me encanta su manera de ser, es tan ¡lindo!,jaja bien espero tu noticomentario jajajaj nos vemos cuídate xoxo.

Ngel: porque tú lo pediste, sé que me tarde un poco pero por lo menos está aquí otro cap, por que no pensaba subir otro pronto pero alli lo tiene , siiiii eriol es muy formal pero no sé no te diré nada, lo leerás muy pronto tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, gracias, la verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió por la cabeza y me dije, ¡ja nadie va leerla!, pero la escribí y bueno es la que me ha dado más respuesta, además hasta ahora no he tenido problema en escribirla, siempre me rio cuando estoy pensando en la parte de yamasaki, al escribirla me di cuenta que he sido demasiado mala con él, no le doy oportunidad, pero intentare que tenga participación jeje, nos vemos, muchas, muchas gracias por escribirme .

Sakura lawliet kou: ¡hoooooolaaaa!, también me caes muuuy biennn, ssiiiiiii un punto para eriolllll, pobre shao, pero se lo merece jejeje, creo que soy mala por que disfruto que ponerlo celoso, aunque hasta ahora no ha pasado mucho, ya lo estoy preparando jajaja, sepero tu punto de vista, nos vemos xoxo.

Ale0104:jajaja si toya es muy malo con su hermanita, algo parecido me pasa a veces cuando llego temprano solo que creo que cuando encuentro con que distraerme (celular, amigas o estudiar) se va muy rápido el tiempo jajja. Sakura masoquista, jajajajajajajja si lo sé debería hacerlo pero no ¡lo hace!, yue es como mi general al mando es serio y calculador, pero a veces tiene sus momentos (muy lindos por cierto), pero lo que más me gusta de él es que solo con sakura se comporta de esa manera… mi yamasaki es muy gracioso no sé hay chicas que les encanta ese tipo de chicos jeje.

No te podré responder con respecto al beso, no aun, pero lo hare eso lo prometo, yo no quería regresar a clase , este año ha sido muy cansado jeje. No ha pasado años jejejeje aquie esta de nuevo, en realidad espero te guste paisana, bye xoxo.

Kastlikinomoto:jajajajja, soy perversa ¿verdad? U.U, siento que todas se quedaron con ese pendiente, ¿Quién fue?, tranquila se los diré, solo dame chance que procese como lo haré, sé que se me están desesperando en que shaoran no la vea a si de linda pero bueno te adelanto que será hasta la etapa final que la vea así y alli explotara todo. ¿Enserio? Te madrugas por mis historias (poniendo un puchero), ¡gracias!, creo que fueron un par de semanas, aunque este solo ha sido un capitulo extra , bien espero que estés súper bien, espero aparecer por aquí pronto.

Sakura kikyou: hola, hola, me alegra, este niño creo que es uno muy popular entre ustedes, jajajaj también me encanta pero yo no soy una muestra representativa porque a todos los amo jajaja. Siento que tengas que seguir con esa pequeña intriga pero lo sabrás, nos vemos

Cáterin echizen: ahhhh (suspiro largo) eriol, opino lo mismo que tú, entonces… shaoran está vetado para ti ¿no? jajaja, sé que no se la merece aunque me tiente el corazón con su acciones, es que por ser él todo se lo perdono jajajaj, no es cierto, pero le hare sufrir también por tonto, bien…

¡Muchas gracias!, cuídate mucho xoxo.

Danlove: el mío también dejaba de latir cuando la leí, jaja sentía que me faltaba aire jajaja, es que todas ya me pedían ¡beso! Y como yo soy muy complaciente pues les di ese regalito jejeje, ohh no fue mi intención espantarte el sueño, yo si quiero que duermas y sueñes con yue… pero me alegra que ese cap te alegrara el dia, bueno la madrugada jeje, solo porque son tan lindas conmigo abro un tiempo para escribirles un cap mas, ¡muchas gracias por todo!, y creo que ya te lo he dicho me encanta que me escriban y también me gusta responderles es entretenido jajaja. Suerte en todo, tal vez estare aquí pronto, cuídate xoxo.

Sasha li kinomoto:¡hola!, jaja no me odies por no decirte todo en este cap, sencillamente te lo diré… (Empezando a hablar en voz baja) se me olvido... es que ya estaba escribiendo (tenía la parte shaoran) y luego se me ocurrió este cap y se fue desviando, por ejemplo tenía pensado también terminar aquí la parte del baile, pero ya vez. Espero leerte pronto bye xoxo.

Deya: me temo que yo también estaba en las mismas que tú, escogí a shaoran pero dije no, me quedo con eriol, hay no, siento que los quiero a todos!, les amo, son mis niños ( ya parezco mamá de los pollitos jajaja), pero bueno ya veremos cómo avanza shaoran.


	9. despistadas confesiones

**Capítulo 8**

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Despistadas confesiones.**

**Declimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen ellos son de CLAMP yo solo hago una historia con ellos pero no bucos lucrar ni nada por el estilo.**

**N/TA: lo siento, bueno les dejo, pero como les digo siempre no se me emocionen mucho que no quiero decepcionarlos.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-te hice una pregunta, Li…- los ojos azules de Eriol le miraban fijamente, mostraba una gran seguridad estando frente a él, ¿y como no mostrar esa actitud?, Si allí estaba la persona que más le importaba en estos momentos, por otra parte… shaoran también le retaba con la mirada, esto era el colmo, no podía estar ni un segundo con la castaña porque todo salía mal, ¡siempre aparecían de quien sabe dónde!, no entendía cuál era el interés especial que tenían en ella, más aun no entendía por qué el empeño en alejarla de él.

-no te incumbe, creo que esto es entre ella y yo, además… Sakura no te pertenece ¿o sí?- su mandíbula se tensó, evidentemente Shaoran tenía toda la razón, él no podía detenerla, no podía reclamarla como parte de él, no podía pedirle que se quedara, por mucho que doliera que se fuera con él debía aceptarlo, porque él desde un principio acepto los términos y como fuera debía acceder a lo que la castaña decidiera, pero eso no significaba que aceptaba su derrota, no, más bien estaba aceptando por completo el duelo.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y su firme deseo de golpear al castaño, se dirigió a la chica, se acercó y le sonrió.

-¿todo está bien sakura?- la chica asintió.

-creo que es mejor terminar con esto ¿no?- al parecer no todo estaba perdido, sabía que la castaña era muy inteligente y que muy probablemente, si shaoran no hacía algo muy pronto, la perdería y por supuesto allí estaría él para abrirle las puertas de su corazón, para que entrara y se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera y hasta más…

-sí tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme, iré por ti no importa donde estés, ¿de acuerdo?- los ojos de sakura se iluminaron, el apoyo de Eriol le dio valor que necesitaba, porque aunque ellos no pudieran estar con ella siempre, sabía que en cualquier momento podía contar con ellos, soltó la mano de li y lo abraso, le dio una beso rápido en la mejilla, haciendo que el peli azul abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

-gracias Eriol, nos vemos luego- le sonrió y giro para ahora sí, enfrentar a shaoran, el cual no veía con buenos ojos la muestra de cariño que la chica manifestó hacia su compañero. Esa sensación amarga que sentía no se la podía explicar pero que más daba, si al final sakura decidió irse con él. – ¿Nos vamos?- sonrió y eso lo dejo un poco aturdido, al parecer no estaba molesta, bueno había logrado ganarle una vez a Eriol. Ambos caminaron a la salida, shaoran se ofreció a cargar su bulto pero ella se negó, era normal después de todo, la venda que tenía en los ojos estaba a punto de caer.

-¿y sakura?- yamasaki llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba eriol, que aún seguía viendo el lugar por el que su querida dama se había ido.

-se fue con shaoran- le dijo tratando de contener toda la mezcla de emociones que sentía.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿porque la dejaste?!- yamasaki esta histérico, no cabía en su cabeza la acción de eriol, el peli azul no dijo nada- bueno, iré por ella- estaba dando una paso adelante cuando eriol le jalo del cuello de la camisa y lo regreso a su lugar.

-no es necesario, ese era el plan después de todo ¿no?- yamasaki abrió los ojos, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, su rostro se entristeció… ¿entonces todo esto que sentía quedaría allí escondido?, ¿tendría que resignarse a perderla así de fácil?, bien tuvo la culpa, el sabia los sentimientos de sakura. Pero no quería que esto se acabara así, no si no luchaba.

Yue, había visto todo desde lo alto del edificio, vio como el coche negro de shaoran se llevaba a su hermosa princesa. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara, afortunadamente el castaño aún no se había dado cuenta de nada.

En su rostro serio se dibujó una sonrisa triste, aquí era donde tenía que elegir, la felicidad de su princesa o la suya, por que como tubo la asombrosa de idea de ayudarla también tenía la estrategia perfecta para separarla definitivamente del castaño. Pero él no era de esas personas, además también estaban ese par de chicos que se encontraban en su misma situación, Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino, esto había salido mal, creyó poder controlar sus sentimientos pero al parecer eso no fue posible… exhaló, lo pensaría muy bien, por lo pronto dejaría que todo tuviera su propio ritmo, porque vamos, después de shaoran era indudable que él sería el mejor candidato para la castaña, tanto por ser su mejor amigo y por el gran estatus social que mantenía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de castaños estaba sentado, disfrutando su delicioso helado, sakura jugaba con la pequeña cuchara que tenía, shaoran por su parte solo la miraba fijamente. Ella estaba presente físicamente pero no mentalmente. Por mucho que intentaba adivinar sus pensamientos no parecían dar con ellos, no era tan difícil en verdad, solo que él era un tanto despistado como para darse cuenta. No le gustaba ese silencio y tampoco sabía cuál era esa urgencia que tenia de verla sonreír. Desvió la mirada, recordó su última discusión, "me es difícil estar tratando con alguien ¡que me ha tratado muy mal!", esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglarlo?, ¿Por qué era difícil esta situación?, dio un suspiro largo y por fin se atrevió a decir algo.

-perdóname…-sakura levantó la vista, los ojos ámbares la esperaban con ansias, había esperado mucho para que esos ojos verdes lo enfrentaran, quería de una vez por todas aclarar y disculparse por todo, pero ella no dijo nada, en vez de eso desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, no tenía nada que decir, no se lo esperaba, no estaba muy contenta con esto, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto…

Shaoran se molestó consigo mismo, seguramente sakura no quería mirarle por todo las idioteces que había cometido con ella, y ahora también podía entender a sus amigos, se levantó y se sentó a su lado izquierdo, le tomó de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle, se sorprendió al ver que esas esmeraldas destellaban tristeza.

-sé que no merezco que me perdones, que soy un idiota por haberte tratado como lo hice, pero sakura… por favor no me evites… dame la oportunidad de reparar mis errores-hubo un silencio absoluto

-creo que debo irme- no podía aguantar esto, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar frente a él, así que se levantó y caminó hacia fuera del local.

-sakura, sakura espera- se levantó para detenerla, pero sakura ignoró su llamado, lo más rápido que pudo saco su billetera y dejó el pago, salió corriendo para buscarla, miró en ambas direcciones, hasta que la encontró entre las pocas personas que se atravesaban, corrió hacia ella pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando un auto negro se estacionó y ella subió.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello castaño, ¿tan mal la había tratado para que ella saliera prácticamente huyendo de allí?-¿Qué hice? – se preguntó con frustración, había herido a su, debía decirlo, única amiga y no tenía idea de cómo reparar el daño…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El auto negro se estacionó frente a un rió, el conductor bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, de allí sakura bajó aceptando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

-muchas gracias- él le acaricio delicadamente el rostro.

-no tienes nada que agradecer princesa- desde que llegó a su casa algo le decía que sakura podía necesitarlo, algo le inquietaba, era como si ella lo llamará con la mente, no perdió tiempo y salió de allí con su auto, estuvo dando algunas vueltas hasta que por fin la vio salir, pero ella no parecía muy contenta y shaoran trataba de alcanzarla, su instinto de sobre protección le hizo acelerar para rescatarla y llevársela lejos de allí.

-¿puedes abrazarme?- le pido suplicante. Él le sonrió con ternura pero no le respondió, solo la atrajo hacia él y el estrechó entre sus brazos, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, necesitaba a alguien que le diera protección, que le transmitiera esa fuerza que necesitaba, y no pudo ser mejor persona que yue.- perdóname por pedirte eso, pero es que lo necesito mucho- le dijo aun abrazándolo, sabía que las muestras de cariño eran muy fuera de él.

-princesa, tienes un refugio en mí… estaré contigo cada vez que lo necesites… - le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, era cierto, él estaba allí demostrándole siempre su afecto en muchas formas.

- ¿sabes?, creo que siempre te he necesitado…- esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelera, aunque su rostro se mostraba tan pacifico como siempre no podía negar que esas palabras le hicieron muy feliz, sakura sonrió irónicamente- creo que a veces no les hago falta- entonces yue la aparto un poco de él, la miro directamente y sin un atavismo de inseguridad, le dijo:

-sakura… me haces falta desde el día en que te vi- de los ojos de sakura por fin salieron un par de lágrimas traicioneras, jamás pensó escuchar esa frase por parte de él, Yue le seco las lágrimas con las manos.- creo que te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas princesa, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte-los ojos verdes se unieron a los azules del chico, la chica era muy despistada para entender lo que Yue quería decirle, y como única respuesta lo abrazo, él sonrió si, podía no ser el mismo sentimiento pero estaba seguro de que podía cambiarlo….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esta vez se había asegurado de tener algo especial para la chica, solo que ese pequeño detalle esperaría hasta que terminara su actuación, el concurso estaba en curso, y sakura estaba dando muchas vueltas por todo el camerino, la miro… tenía un vestido negro que le moldeaba la figura, con una falda acampanada, llevaba un peinado recogido y los lentes de ambos habían sido sustituidos por los de contacto.

Se veía hermosa, tan linda como ninguna otra, es por eso que no se recriminaba en lo absoluto de haber convencido a su madre para que ese concurso fuera en privado, donde ninguno de los participantes pudiera verse y solo fueran observados por los jueces, sonrió, se levantó de sus silla y camino hacia ella, cuando giró sakura se topó con su atractiva pareja de baile.

-todo estará bien…- le tomó de las manos y se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta estar a casi nada de espacio, rápidamente su cerebro le envió señales para que no hiciera lo que estaba planeando, descanso su frente sobre la de ella para evitar que sucediera.- ya es nuestro turno-se separó y la llevó de la mano hacia lo que sería la pista de baile.

Ya en posición, con un elegante movimiento de mano dio comienzo la tan esperada pieza. Los jueces miraban asombrados el tango interpretado, era poesía en forma de baile, sus pasos limpios coronaban todo el escenario, la chica se movía con gracia sin igual, movimientos fuertes y apasionados cuando tenían que ser montaban una escena que reflejaba amor, sus perfectas líneas, sus cargadas excelsas, la expresión que trasmitían era producto de una entera coordinación y complementación que solo ellos podían realizar, en la pista eran uno, están unidos por un lazo invisible pero claramente perceptible, el juego de piernas, la elasticidad de ella y habilidad de él daban un sutil efecto, que hacia unir a quien mirase a tan esplendorosa muestra de sentimientos. La canción llegaba a su final y con una industriosa cargada dieron por finalizado la pieza, los jueces estaban totalmente en una especie de trance, tardaron en reaccionar, se pararon y aplaudieron a tan majestuosa muestra de arte. Ambos chicos dieron una reverencia y regresaron a sus camerinos, sakura estaba feliz, eso había salido muy bien, se adelantó y entró a su camerino, pero detuvo todo movimiento para observar todas aquellas rosas azules que adornaban la habitación, cuando salió de su pequeño shock, se acercó a ellas para leer la nota.

-podrán muchas flores estar adornando el lugar, pero hay una flor entre todas ellas que hace a mi corazón vibrar. Atte.: Eriol-

-mi dulce dama ¿te ha gustado?- esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, él estaba allí recargado en la pared.

-sí, muchas gracias- se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, simulando un paso que hace momentos hicieron, sus pies comenzaron a mover a un sin música que marcara el ritmo, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo era antes de que ella llegara a su vida, vivía en una soledad profunda, solo acompañado por un montón de flores y de su muy querido piano, era triste pero fue su realidad por mucho tiempo, llegando al punto de creer que su destino era estar enamorado de cosas intocables, inexistentes, de ideales y que nunca llegaría a él ese sentimiento extraño que estaba en todos los libros que había leído, pero todo cambio cuando vio claramente sus ojos, tal como ahora, ellos reflejaban una realidad distinta a la que conocía. Detuvo el paso y clavo sus ojos azules en ella.

-haz llenado un gran vacío en mí…- aun sosteniéndola de la cintura, le alzó la mirada, las palabras que estaba pensado habían salido inconscientemente de su boca- sakura… hay algo que quiero decirte…-la chica ponía toda la atención posible.-yo…-tenia que encontrar las palabras precisas pero sentía que su cerebro no esta cooperando en nada- mi dama, yo...- pero lamentablemente unos golpes, en la puerta, arruinaron el momento.

-¿sakura?, soy shaoran-ella comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez por el lugar.

-no, no le digas que estoy aquí- entro en el baño que estaba en la habitación, eriol bajo la vista y abrió la puerta.

-Li, ella no está aquí, se ha ido-le dijo tranquilamente.

-no mientas hiragizawa, la he estado esperando todo este tiempo y no la he visto salir-el ceño fruncido de shaoran delataba su enojo.

-que no está, ¿lo ves?- abrió la puerta para que el chico se cerciorara de que allí no estaba la chica.

-dile que la esperaré afuera- no era tonto, pero no podía sacarla a fuerza de su escondite, tenía que esperar.

Cuando todo estuvo más calmado sakura salió y con ayuda de eriol logró salir del lugar sin toparse con shaoran. ¿Desesperado?, tal vez… estuvo a punto de decirle todo, de decirle que la quería, que estaba tontamente enamorado de ella. Pero como siempre shaoran tenía que salir a la luz y destruir su mundo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿yamasaki?, ¿hola?-movió las manos hasta que el chico por fin la miró.

-sakura- dijo entre suspiros, pero en cuando se dio cuenta que realmente era la verdadera y no un producto de su imaginación se levantó de su silla golpeándose la rodilla con la mesa en la que se apoyaba.

-¿te asustaste?, lo siento, es que recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué pasó?-el chico dejó por un lado su rodilla afectada y tomó de la mesa un caja de regalo, con el rostro colorado, extendió los brazos para entregárselo.- ¿es para mí?-yamasaki asintió como pudo, sakura por fin aceptó el regalo- una tarta, ¿tú la hiciste?- ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas?, ¿acaso no veía que su rostro estaba colorado, que le ponía nervioso estar con ella?, asintió nuevamente pero esta vez parecía más un robot que otra cosa-entonces, me acompañaras a comerla- le sonrió, haciendo que por fin el chico la mira, su sonrojo paso a segundo término cuando ella le tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta la gran limosina que les aguardaba.

El camino se dio entre pequeñas risas, yamasaki era muy ocurrente con sus aventuras y sakura disfrutaba escuchándolo, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa.

-espera- yamasaki la detuvo y se puso por delante de ella, él miraba hacia los jardines de la casa, había visto algo sospechoso.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con preocupación.

- por haya, hay un sujeto con cara de asesino-sakura no pudo contenerse de reír, y es que si, ese sujeto tenía una cara mortal- ¿de qué te ríes?, viene hacia aquí, no te preocupes sakura yo te protegeré- la chica quería explicarle, pero no podía contener su risa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí chiquillo?-

-eso debería pregúntale yo-le respondió con valor, pero esto solo hizo que él otro se molestara aún más.

-vivo aquí con mi hermana, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-¿hermana?, su rostro quedo completamente pálido, ahora entendía porque sakura se reía, había cometido un error fatal frente a su futuro "cuñado", era un completo desastre.

-ah, este yo…-

-yo lo invite-salió a su defensa, pero a toya estaba enojado, ¿Qué se traía ese chico?.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad con mi hermana?-toya lo alzo por el cuello, el rostro todo sonrojado de yamasaki paso por todos los colores del arcoíris, pensaba en su repuesta y sus consecuencias, por ejemplo: si mencionaba algo como… lo quiero todo, eso sería igual a muerte, si decía algo como la amo, se veía como ya en la fosa, no importa de dónde lo viera él terminaría muerto al decir la verdad, ¿valía la pena?, cuando por fin pudo llegar a su color natural, trago en seco y dijo…

-puedes matarme de una vez…- toya frunció el ceño, había entendido que era lo que quería decir, no le faltaban ganas para hacerlo pero definitivamente había que darle un punto al chico por valor, miro a su hermana por un segundo, ella ni siquiera había entendido nada, bueno eso solo era un pequeño alivio para él, soltó de golpe al chico.

-te aseguro que estarás muerto si le haces algo- con enojo se fue de nuevo a "estudiar", no, estaría espiándolos todo el tiempo…

En la cocina yamasaki miraba a sakura, ella parecía estar feliz en compartir esa tarta que le había regalado, era ya tarde y debía despedirse, con un poco de resignación se alejó, llegó a su casa y se acostó en su gran cama, sentía que parte de su corazón se había quedado con ella, no podía dormir solo podía pensar en ella… ¿y si era cierta esa leyenda que su abuela le contaba cuando era pequeño?, Aquella que decía que dos corazones podían estar predestinados desde siempre, esperando a encontrarse… tal vez ese corazón predestinado para él era el de su Saku, si solo bastaba recordar aquella vez en que la encontró sola en el salón, se acercó y vio aquel dibujo, ella dormía, aún era temprano por eso le sorprendió encontrarla allí, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y tratar de despertarla pero al mirarla de cerca se dio cuenta de algo importante, esto no lo hacía por un juego o por un reto, ni siquiera para ayudarla con shaoran, no, ya no veía salida, ya no podía ocultarlo, a él no le molestaba en realidad que los otros dos chicos le ganaran, no, lo que le molestaba es que siempre estuvieran con ella… ya no quería estar lejos de ella, es por eso que actuó de esa forma… su cerebro la priorizaba antes que todo, estaba en medio de un sueño, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-descansa mi pequeña niña…- y con un sutil y muy lento movimiento la besó…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hasta ahora había evadido muy bien a Shaoran, pero estaba consiente que esto no sería por mucho tiempo que en cualquier momento tendría que hacerlo, pero sinceramente esperaba que eso nunca pasara. Afortunadamente la etapa final estaba muy cerca y con eso Meiling había acaparado al castaño

Se bajó del auto, se despidió de su chofer y camino hasta la gran entrada de la escuela, varios alumnos se le quedaban viendo, pero ella nunca hacia caso a esas miradas, sabía que desde hace tiempo ella era el centro de críticas y también de admiración, camino tranquilamente hasta su elevador, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para entrar a clase pero quería estar un rato sola, y el único lugar en donde podía estar así era su salón, por eso ese día se levantó muy temprano para estar allí.

Oprimió el botón de su elevador y esperó hasta que este abrió, miró pacientemente como la puerta se cerraba lentamente pero una mano detuvo el movimiento, la puerta nuevamente se abrió y dejo ver al castaño, shaoran entro y la puerta se cerró.

-shaoran…- sakura estaba algo sorprendida e intento salir, pero shaoran fue más rápido y programo el elevador para detenerlo y así nadie pudiera molestarlos.

-me tendrás que escuchar…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En verdad siento haberme tardado pero apenas estoy terminado con mi último examen, afortunadamente ¡ya estoy de vacaciones!, y ahora tendré que terminar con las otras historias, pero decidí hacer este cap. Para que por lo menos me den un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y crear el segundo capítulo.

Bueno aclarando el capítulo anterior, yo elegí a eriol para que se enfrentara a shaoran porque yue lo hubiera golpeado jajaja no es cierto, pero el capítulo anterior se trataba de cambio y el chico no era celoso y pues…

Eriol:7 shaoran:1 yue:9 yamasaki:2

Bebitaestrella: hola o/, lo siento es que estaba en un periodo horrible de exámenes, por eso no había podido subir otro cap, gracias por leer mi historia gracias, bye!.

Guest: wooo enserio?, bien yo también lo quiero.

Cerezo-cha Li= la verdad me encanto leer tu review, me dio algo de alegría, ese día estaba a nada de presentar uno de mis exámenes. Definitivamente yo también los quiero a todos, describiste muy bien a todos mis chicos, es exacto como les pienso jaja

Respecto a tu primer a pregunta pues… muy pronto, segunda, pues ya vez creo que ninguno fue directo pero pues creo que lo harán de frente en algún cap. tercera: ahhh, pues no sé, cuarta: a lo mejor será tarde, todo depende de cómo van estos capítulos. Quinto:jajaja no sé.

Jajajaja un harem, veo que yue te ha conquistado el corazón, ya ves shaoran no es el que le robo el beso a la chica, jajaja no soy mala pero pues asi es mi pensamiento jajajaja, me encantaron tus comentarios muchas gracias

Diana carrea: muchas gracias, lamento que tuvieras que esperaras mucho, gracias de nuevo

Guest: jaja, y también pienso que yamasaki es un dulce, y también estoy enamorada de los cuatro, aunque ahora shaoran este de ultimo lugar estoy segura que subirá de puesto jaja pienso lo mismo que tu sobre Meiling pobre, jaja muchas gracias!

Chokoreto hime:hola o/, me alegra que fuera lo que buscabas, gracias por darme tu opinión, yo lo sostengo y tu lo ahorcas jajaja, pobre shao jejeje.

Kastlikinomoto: siento no haber podido actualizar u.u, pero bueno como estas con lo del beso?, trate de hacer este cap. lo más rápido y mejor posible pero si no es lo que esperabas disculpa, bueno espero tu opinión jeje gracias por tu comentario ;)

Lucero: hello!, jaja a mi también me pasa, luego me ven raro y se burlan de mí, jajajaja, si yue entenderá jajaja, yo también imagino todo, así que no, no estás loca y si lo estas pues eso quiere decir que yo también jejejeje, si mi yamasaki siempre es la parte divertida de todos mis fic, por eso lo quiero, lo amo jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tu escribe que yo estoy encantada de leer tus review enserio los amo, muchas gracias por leer, y enserio me alegra que les guste la historia, espero este cap te haya gustado, jajaja.

Dan love: jaja ya sabes lo del beso, ¿Qué te pareció que sea yamasaki?, la verdad es que quería que fuera yue, pero ya vez, no sé pienso que él la quiere mucho, mucho, mucho como para hacer eso, sin embargo yamasaki es algo asi como un chico loco y no, no pienso que él sea un villano por robarles el beso, pero como va pues tenía que darle algo de crédito jajaja, Wuuuu el amigo, jajaja no es cierto. Saludos desde México, espero que ya estés mejor como el insomnio.

Emily: perfecto, yue 3, lo amo.

Sakura kikyou: jaja pienso igual pero esta sakura no mas no quiere… jajajjaa gracias por tu comentario.

Lunabsc: espero que no estés molesta por que fue yamasaki el del beso, jaja, también quería que yue fuera pero como yue hace las cosas de frente nunca a escondidas, jajaja, amo a yamasaki jaja. No te preocupes yo hare que shaoran sufra.

Marianux: jaja, muchas gracias o/.

Luimma: jajaja también a mí me emociona cuando él le dice princesa, ¡lo amo!, si increíble que voten por shaoran ¿no?, pero bueno también lo amo jajajaja. Gracias xoxo.

Caterinechizen:¿verdad?, eriol , eriol… es increíble pero le gano yue, jaja pues a mí la verdad me gusta yuki y yue, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario xoxo .

July1anime: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia, jaja pero bueno el punto era ese dejar en algo de suspenso ¿no?, jajaja bye xoxo.

Honna-chan: pues… no sé, hay me hiciste sentir perversa jaja, estoy muy contenta con los resultados de esta historia, al parecer es la que más les gusta, pero bueno soy como una madre con sus historias, así que a todas las quiero por igual, jajaja gracias!, me despido xoxo.

Ngel: ahora sé que si es súper difícil escoger solo a uno, pero bueno yo amo a eriol aunque tambien a los otros pero mucho mas a él. Jajajaj, muchas gracias por comentar, xoxo.

Elizita: muchas gracias, bueno yo pensaba que les aburría los capítulos largos pero bueno estés es algo largo no mucho como el otro, bye xoxo.

Ale104:gracias, que bien que te guste eriol! o/, ¿te sorprendió lo del beso?, jaja lo siento tampoco lo esperaba pero mi mente así lo quiso jajaja. muajaja haré sufrir un poco a shaoran jaja, bye xoxo.

sakura lawliet kou: al fin!, alguien que dice que no soy mala jajajaja, lo sé, hay que enojarlo mas ¿no?. gracias por votar por mi chico olvidado, lo amo! bueno hasta pronto bye :) xoxox

sasha li kinomoto: muchas gracias por escribir, yo también lo quiero a él, es que es tan lindo! jajaja, a mi me encanto la ultima escena del cap anterior, la ame jajaja bueno creo que debo irme, muchas, muchas gracias :)

se despide

sake more


	10. ¿el rival en el juego?

**Capítulo 9**

**A un paso del amor**

**Declimer: los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía, sin fin de lucro.**

**¿El rival en el juego?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ese día él se levantó muy temprano, esto se estaba volviendo incomodo, ¡demasiado incomodo!, ¡maldita sea!, ¿Por qué sakura no lo golpeaba?, o le decía que era un imbécil, ¡algo!, ¡por dios!, la chica desde la última vez (que eso fue exactamente una semana) no le dirigía la palabra, ¡le estaba ignorando de lo más lindo!, siempre estaba huyendo de él, porque eso hacía y que no se atreviera a negarlo, y para el colmo Mei estaba siempre colgada de su brazo.

No, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que hablarla con ella, y si tenía que acorralarla, atarla de manos y pies, secuestrarla o encerrase con ella en algún lugar lo haría, porque ella tenía que escucharlo. Ya no podía soportar como sus compañeros se le acercaban así, de una forma tan extraña, no, más bien no lo entendía, esa excusa que Yue le dio no le era suficiente, ¿Cómo que estaban haciendo méritos para cuando anulara su contrato?, es decir ¿querían quedarse con ella?, pero ¡¿por qué?! No es que la chica fuese lo peor del mundo, en general tenia puntos intelectuales, deportivos y culturales a su favor pero de allí… no sé era algo tan raro, él la prefería de amiga, era muy buena para ser su mano derecha en tareas, juegos, retos y todo eso, pero que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, eso era otra cosa…

Estuvo escondido de tras de unas columnas esperándola, los minutos pasaban, Sakura no aparecía y sinceramente eso le estaba desesperando, pero que estaba diciendo, se golpeó la frente, era obvio que esperara, él fue quien había llegado temprano, así que no le quedaba de otras más que esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El rostro algo asustadizo de sakura se reflejaba en el profundo ámbar que la miraba seriamente, lo que menos quería era hablar con él, pero ahora estaba dentro de un ascensor y dudaba mucho que pudiera salir de aquí, si, por que shaoran se había asegurado de que eso no pasara.

-Te escucho…- bien, si estaba encerrada aquí y no tenía escape, que más deba escucharlo ¿no?, shaoran pensaba que esto sería difícil, es decir, que ella se encapricharía en no escucharlo, porque las chicas eran así ¿no?, pero ella lo acepto así de fácil. Sacudió para salir de sus pensamientos, ella le había dado una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

-sakura, quiero que me perdones por todas la veces que me he comportado mal contigo, yo no era consciente de que te hacía daño y de alguna manera solo trataba de protegerte-sonrió irónicamente- vaya forma diría yo, te protegía de una manera cruel y desconsiderada, no quería que entraras al concurso es cierto, no porque estaba Meiling incluida si no porque no quería que ningún estudiante te menospreciara, pero todo fue al revés ellos te aceptaron y yo…-shaoran golpeo a puño cerrado el elevador, esto le estaba costando mucho, él no era de admitir errores, ni mucho menos pedir disculpas.- debí de apoyarte en todo- decidió no mirarla, eso lo haría más difícil, solo estaba apoyado contra la pared del asesor- así como tú lo hacías conmigo…-sakura abrió los ojos, ¿él sabía que siempre lo apoyaba?, pero… ¿por qué hablaba en pasado?, ella a pesar de todo seguía allí apoyándolo siempre…-debí confiar incondicionalmente en ti, tal como Yue, Yamasaki y Eriol lo hicieron, lo acepto fui un tonto y la verdad es que no quiero perder a mi única amiga…-sakura volvió su mirada a él, "única amiga", eso era lo más bonito que le había dicho en esos días- dame otra oportunidad, por favor- Li se acercó y le tomó las manos, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, ahora mismo estaba en una especie de shock, por lo cual no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo pudo asentir y al tener una respuesta afirmativa shaoran le abrazó.- gracias por ser tan buena-si él supiera…- quisiera que desde ahora me dejaras ayudarte, que me dejes estar más cerca de ti- ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?.

-por mi está bien, pero ¿no tendrás problemas con Meiling?-se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, siempre preocupándose por otros.

-no tiene por qué, eres mi amiga y lo tendrá que aceptar-sakura le sonrió, tenía ganas de abrazarle de nuevo pero no podía, lamentablemente.

-gracias-

-no hay de que pequeña- bien, su corazón estaba punto de dar un paro cardiaco y aunque no quería salir de allí debía hacerlo por su salud mental y emocional, porque vamos, shaoran le quería como amiga, nada más… y debía aceptarlo ya.

-creo que ya puedes hacer que el ascensor funcione, las clases empezaran…- shaoran salió del trance en el que había estado, miro su reloj, el tiempo paso volando y lo peor era que ni cuenta se dio. Vaya eso de pedir disculpas era bastante complicado.

-si…- programó aquel aparato y al instante el ascensor comenzó a subir- amm… Sakura- llamó la atención de la castaña, no podía quedarse con la duda.- ¿no piensas que los otros están actuando raro?- la chica lo miró desconcertada, no supo que contestar, ¿raro?, la puerta se abrió y sintió unos brazos rodearla.

-debiste asustarte mucho saku-apenas pudo corresponder el abrazo- no podían arreglarlo y sabíamos que tú estabas allí dentro-dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos rostros, entonces por fin pudo captar.

-oh, lamento haberles preocupado chicos- yamasaki quien se había adelantado a abrásale le sonrió.

-pero ¿qué hace él aquí?- gritó y le apunto con el dedo, su frente estaba fruncida, que extraño era verlo así, Sakura sonrió solo le causaba risa su actitud infantil

-amm… shaoran me acompañaba, fue una suerte que estuviera, pero ¿que esperamos? debemos tomar la clase- sonrió y takashy la escolto hasta él salón, sin embargo los otros tres solo se veían con desconfianza. ¿Desde cuándo era "Shaoran"?, Y sobre todo ¿Desde cuándo shaoran la acompañaba?, esto estaba muy sospechoso, y por lo tanto ahora menos que nunca debían bajar la guardia, y su rival número uno estaba intentando acercarse a ella, los motivos exactos no lo sabían, pero esto se estaba poniendo interesante…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-yo pienso que un color rojo seria excelente, ¿tú qué opinas, shaoran?- sí, nuevamente Mei está divagando en que color de ropa le asentaba mejor, platicas completamente aburridas que para nada tenían que ver con él.

-sí, pienso lo mismo- y como lo esperaba la plática entre sus amigas volvió tomar su curso, suspiro y volvió su vista a la mesa que ocupaba con sus amigos, era increíble… no entendía, no lo comprendía. Sus amigos estaban cambiados, bastaba ver a todas esas chicas alrededor de la mesa para saberlo, ellos ya no les hacían caso, estaban muy contentos platicando entre todos, poniéndole atención ¡a una sola chica!, si, Yamasaki había dejado de contar sus aventuras, Eriol había dedicado toda su galantería a ella, y Yue, hmpt… él había dejado su libro de un lado, y hasta, por increíble que pareciera, sonreía, su seriedad siempre estaba pero a veces le sonreía, algo pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bajo de auto y se despidió del chofer antes de entrar a su casa, pero su sonrisa fue apagada por una sonrisa, no es que no le diera gusto verlo, al contrario pero eso se le hacía muy… muy extraño.

-cualquiera diría que te aterró verme, sakura-

-eh, yo… ¡no es cierto, shaoran!- sí, ella no era así, pero con él sentía que siempre debía estar a la defensiva, pero a shaoran le causo gracia verla algo enojada.

-bien, bien era una broma, no te enojes- lo inspeccionó seriamente, ¿Qué podría hacer él aquí?.

-etto… ¿sucede algo?-

-no, solo quería asegurarme que todo está bien entre los dos- su cara era una incógnita.

-sí, todo está bien, shaoran ya no te preocupes por eso, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar ha sido un día cansado- vaya que sí, había tenido clase de matemáticas y estaba exhausta.

-yo creo que no, además vine para ir por un helado-

-¿otro?- bien, ahora mismo quería despertar, daba gracias por ese bonito sueño pero de que le servía si no era la realidad.

-oye, ese día ¡te fuiste!, así que no cuenta…- Shaoran sonrió ladinamente- además… soy tu prometido ¿no es así?- Sakura lo miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, ¡¿Qué?!

-No juegues… quieres decirme algo, lo sé, ¿Qué pasa?- negó con la cabeza-no, pasa nada, pero si no quieres ir entonces me voy…- Sakura abrió la boca, pero rápidamente analizó la situación, si, era mejor, por dios ella no podía estar cerca de él.

- entonces nos vemos mañana Shaoran-Shaoran giró de golpe, estaba seguro que ella le diría una respuesta afirmativa pero en vez de eso solo la vio llegar hasta la puerta de su casa y decirle adiós. Imposible…

-ah, no… eso no- caminó hasta la puerta principal y tocó la puerta.

-¡un momento!- esperó pacientemente hasta que ella abriera- ¿sí?- la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el castaño la tomó de la muñeca y conducía a la salida.- espera Shaoran- forcejeaba inútilmente, él la tenía agarrado con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, poco a poco el muy colocado cabello fue soltándose, desprendiendo cada dobles haciendo ver el verdadero largo de la castaña.

-prometiste una oportunidad- se giró hacia ella, pero abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Sakura, tenía el cabello largo?- ¿siempre lo has tenido así?-tocó el cabello de la chica, era suave y completamente lacio.

-¿eh?, si… ¡pero eso no era lo que tenía que decir!-se soltó de su agarre. El carraspeo la voz, mientras ella se hacía una cola en el cabello.

-bueno, vamos… lo prometiste Sakura- la apunto con el dedo, como acusándola, ella bajo la cabeza, se lo había prometido. Era culpa suya…

-ok, ok, vamos…-Shaoran le sonrió abiertamente y pudo jurar ver la mejor sonrisa del mundo, pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para evitar pensar en cosas como esa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ocho de la noche, caminó hacia la sala donde acostumbraba ensayar con la castaña, jamás pensó en extrañarla tanto, la noche se le hacía más triste que de costumbre, su gran casa estaba completamente en silencio, sin un alma más que el de él, camino hasta la ventana y se sentó en ella, la luna adornaba piadosamente su soledad, tenía ese extraño sentimiento por tocar, pero simplemente no era lo mismo, tocar solo… no… era mil veces mejor tocar para ella.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, su mente no estaba funcionando muy bien en estos últimos días, no sabía exactamente qué pasaba pero no quería alejarse de ella, ya no podían estar tan lejos, por que lamentablemente, para él ver a su bella dama se había convertido en una adicción, y debía encontrar un motivo, una excusa solo para poder verla, solo para estar a su lado…

**-oooooooooooooooooo-**

Estacionó su auto en la entrada de la casa de Sakura, vaya que le había dado trabajo escaparse de sus guardias de seguridad, cada día estaban mejor equipados y tenían mejor estrategias para evitar que se escabullera, pero ¡ja! Era un maestro en eso y no podían detenerlo, tenía ganas de verla y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajo del auto, metió las manos en su bolsa y camino al frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yamasaki?- perfecto… eso era lo único que le faltaba.

-eso también debo preguntarte yo, ¿no crees, eriol?-

-vine a devolverle él abrigo que dejó en mi casa- alzó un ceja, que escusa podría darle ahora.

-ja, pues yo solo quise venir a verla-levanto los hombros para restarle importancia, sí, ¿Cómo si era le hiciera falta una excusa?, Yamasaki, era así de sincero, pero eso le hartaba a veces, tanto que parecía querer darle golpes.

-entonces, llegaras y le dirás algo como ¿"tenía ganas de verte"?- Yamasaki se tocó la barbilla para pensar.

-pues, no lo había pensado pero… si está bien, gracias por la idea- ¡ahhhhh! ahora si lo mataba, se fue acercando a él para pelear como ya era costumbre.

Un auto negro se estacionó, y el chico de cabellera grisácea bajó, negó con la cabeza, cuando decidió venir nunca pensó encontrarse con esos dos, que para vareas estaban peleando como siempre.

Pasó por en medio de ellos dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Yue, tú también?- Eriol lo detuvo, vaya por fin se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, giró para hacerles frente, su mirada estaba más seria que de costumbre, los dos chicos dejaron de pelearse y lo miraron con atención tratado de descifrar su misterio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó yamasaki, Yue suspiro, ¿acaso tenía que explicarles todo?.

-miren hay cuatro autos- los dos voltearon hacia donde él apuntaba, tres son de nosotros y el otro es de…- su vista se dirigió a la insignia de los Li.

-¡Hola chicos!- hablando del rey de Roma… las miradas penetrantes se clavaban en él, venía muy serenamente hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó con molestia el peli-azul, allí estaban frete a frente, los tres y el rival número uno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Continuara…

bien, bien antes de que me golpeen jajaja les dejo esto, prometo contestar review tan solo pueda.

les agradezco todos sus review en serio. y para las chicas que quiere que entre otras chicas, bueno espere, si entraran, ahh para la chica que dijo que quiere un E&S le prometo que estaré pensado.

ay no se sorprendan por que es Yamasaki, tenia que ser él no había nadie mas. bueno me voy y perdonen la tardanza, pero es que no conseguia escribir algo decente.

luna muchas gracias por recordarmelo :)

se despide sake more :)

dejen review.

PD: tambien le debo el recuento pero quiero decir que Yamasaki ya tiene algunos jajaja, gracias :)


	11. Secretos y situaciones inesperadas

Capítulo 10

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

Secretos y situaciones inesperadas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó con molestia el peli-azul

—Vine a verla—dijo el castaño encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia— pero…-los miró con seriedad— ¿Por qué ustedes visitan a… mi prometida?- dudó un poco antes de llamarla así, pero en verdad quería analizar sus expresiones, porque estaba seguro que no podían hablar en serio ¿o sí? — Y peor aún a esta hora- agregó.

— creo que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado, Li-sonrió Yue, era la típica sonrisa que demostraba que tenía todo bajo control, y era una de las cosas que Shaoran odiaba de él.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que todos vienen a verla por motivos más grandes que amistad?- su ceño estaba fruncido, no porque le importara, no, en realidad lo que pasaba es que no podía creerlo.

—Si-esta vez Yamasaki respondió, Shaoran pasó su vista por todos ellos, realmente parecían decir la verdad. Pero… ¿era posible que ellos tres estuvieran enamorados de Sakura Kinomoto?.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó pero nadie respondió—espero que no estén jugando con ella y terminen por lastimarla, les advierto que si veo alguna lagrima por culpa de alguno de ustedes me la cobraré-

—El único que la ha lastimado eres tú, no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella, Sakura nos tiene a nosotros para eso y tu estas de sobra, así por favor aléjate de ella- los ojos azules de Eriol lo retaban, pero Shaoran apenas había tenido un día para reparar su daño y no pensaba desistir.

—No- todos lo miraron como si fuera un horrible monstro de tres cabezas—no me alejaré de ella, estaré cuidándola de todo de ahora en adelante, así que acostúmbrense, me verán más cerca de ella, la protegeré de todos hasta de ustedes y por lo pronto…- caminó hacia la reja que daba a la casa de Sakura, para después respaldarse en ella. —ninguno de ustedes la vera hoy-

— ¿Quién te crees Li?- le gritó Eriol. — ¡Apártate!- pero el castaño no se movió, no quería llegar a la violencia, pero era demasiado bien sabido que él era un as en las artes marciales, y que sus amigos eran muy buenos pero no podrían ganarle nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?-los chicos dirigieron su vista hacia el dueño de la voz, Yamasaki reconocía esa voz, vaya que sí.

—tranquilo Toya, no creerás que todos ellos son los chicos malos que quieren robar a la pequeña Sakura, ¿verdad?, seguramente están aquí por un trabajo de escuela y ya estaban por irse ¿no es así chicos?- comentó una chica de cabello castaño, ella era nakuru, la novia de Toya.

—Sí, señorita… eso era, vámonos - dijo Yamasaki con un poco de rapidez empujando a Eriol para irse, no quería una pelea más grande con su cuñado, ya bastante tenían con Shaoran interponiéndose entre ellos.

—Buenas noches- se despidieron cada uno de ellos, pero Toya clavó su mirada en el castaño, ese era el mocoso con quien habían comprometido a su hermana, no sabía por qué pero era el que peor le caía de todos ellos, sea como sea debía de ayudarla a que se librara del chiquillo, debía encontrar una manera de hacer entrar en razón a sus padres y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

—o—

Otro día más en la escuela, sakura subió como todos los días y se sentó en el lugar correspondido, había llegado temprano porque quería dibujar un rato, se sentía inspirada y feliz, porque al fin pudo conocer a la novia de su hermano, la chica le pareció encantadora, pero había algo que le intrigaba… ella dijo que cuando llegaron habían cuatro chicos peleando por ella afuera de su casa, básicamente eso era imposible, no sabía de quienes estaba hablando pero debió ser un error. Porque ella no tenía a nadie pretendiéndola o al menos eso creía.

Trazó líneas hasta formar los ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—Esos ojos me parecen conocidos- la voz le sobresaltó, tanto por que la conocía y por qué básicamente había dicho la frase muy cerca de su oído.

— ¡Shaoran!- se levantó como pudo.

—lo siento, ¿te asuste? –se disculpó antes que todo.

—Sí… pero no importa, a todo esto… ¿has llegado temprano para ver a mei?- la pregunta era para desviar el momento, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Mei no se levanta tan temprano, en realidad quería llegar antes que ellos-

—Entiendo, querías ganarles, ¿no?-bueno en realidad no era eso, pero suponía que estaba bien si lo pensaba así, lo único que estaba buscando era cuidarla de cerca. —Había olvidado lo competitivo que eres-le dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento.

—oye no soy competido- Sakura sonrió.

— ¿Sabes?, Yue es muy bueno en tiro con arco-

—bah soy mejor-

—lo ves, eres competitivo-lo apunto y comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño por su repentino movimiento.

— ¿lo hiciste apropósito?-

—Fue una forma de que lo aceptaras, porque también eres testarudo- volvió a reír, pero Shaoran se quedó pensativo, al parecer Sakura podía describirlo, pero él no tenía idea de cómo realmente era ella, la amistad no era algo unilateral, no, si la quería como amiga también debía conocerla afondo. Tomó su silla y la acercó a ella, Sakura dejó de reír y lo miró con asombro.

— ¿Y cómo eres tú?- le preguntó con interés, aun así la chica no supo que contestarle.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

—Me da curiosidad-le contestó sin reparo.

—pues no sé qué decirte-

—Entonces tendré que estar más cerca de ti para conocerte-Sakura abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero después de eso desvió el rostro para que él no notara su sonrojo.

— ¿Dije algo malo?- le preguntó al notar su reacción. Sakura regresó su vista a él.

—no, pero es extraño, solo eso-

—Pues debes de acostumbrarte-no, al parecer no estaba jugando pero… aunque quisiera no podía entregarle su confianza tan fácil— te invitó a la nueva sala de video juegos que abrieron en la plaza-

— ¿Ah?- dos invitaciones esta semana, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—vamos después de clase, ¿aceptas?-

—pues… es que…-otra vez ella se rehusaba, ¿acaso así era con ellos?, ¡claro que no!, varias veces estuvo presente cuando ella decía inmediatamente que sí, pero con él era diferente.

—Sakura, ¿en qué quedamos?-

—bien, de acuerdo vamos-bueno no debía de preocuparse por eso, debía darle algo de tiempo a la chica para que realmente lo tratará como un amigo.

— ¡Sakura!- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta del salón, Yamasaki había llegado, no sabía por qué Shaoran estaba con su Sakura, pero debía interrumpir lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

—Hola Yamasaki-le sonrió— ¿Cómo estás?-pero yamasaki no contesto, en vez de eso caminó directamente a Shaoran y lo miró seriamente.

— ¿Qué estas tramando?-Li se puso de pie para hacerle frente.

— ¿Qué sucede Yamasaki?, ¿te molesta que este cerca de ella?-

— ¡si, si me molesta!- dijo con enojo y con eso tomó a sakura de la mano y la llevó fuera del salón. —este… yo… Sakura, lo siento pero es que…-

—no te preocupes Yamasaki, sé que solo intentas protegerme, gracias por estar cerca de mí- bien tenía planeado disculparse pero es que no le salían las palabras correctas, pero afortunadamente Sakura no se había enojado con él.

—o—

El lugar, estaba oscuro y solo era alumbrado por luces que provenía de los juegos, el lugar estaba lleno, pero no sobreocupado, en realidad estaba bastante bien para ser una inauguración.

Los dos castaños se divertían en un juego virtual de carreras de auto, vaya que llamaban la atención, estaban rodeados de varios chicos que miraban alucinados la pantalla que mostraba el gran avance que llevaban.

Fin del juego: empate entre los jugadores.

Fue la última decisión de la máquina, shaoran se sentía frustrado, ¡no pudo ganarle!, sin embargo Sakura se sentía emocionada, realmente le había encantado el juego, era fabuloso, se veía tan real que hasta parecía increíble que ella pudiera manejar así. Ambos se quitaron los cascos que llevaban para poder salir del juego, todos los ya reunidos esperaban conocerlos, porque ellos sabían que era un juego difícil y querían felicitaros por tal espectáculo, pero pronto el alboroto paro.

—Es una chica- se escuchó al final de la aglomeración, el cabello de sakura otra vez había quedado arruinado y volvía mostrar otra vez su autenticidad. En pocos minutos la chica ya se encontraba rodeada, Shaoran solo podía ver como un montón de chicos la rodeaban, ¡hey!, ¡él también había compitiendo!, pero claro a él nadie le hacía caso, se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud que rodeaba a la pobre chica.

— ¿Quieres competir conmigo?-le preguntó uno de los chicos que la rodeaba.

—No puedo, yo vine con alguien-

—Solo será un partido-el chico le sonrió, pero ella estaba más que asustada por todo la multitud que estaba a su alrededor. —y si quieres podemos ir comer-

—yo…-

— ¿Pueden alejarse?, ella viene conmigo- Shaoran salió a su defensa, muy poco convencidos todos los presentes se fueron alejando—vaya, qué les pasaba a esos tipos- se giró a ella. — ¿estás bien?-

—si-

—no te hicieron algo malo, ¿cierto?-

—No, en realidad fueron muy amables- ¿amables?, la miró tratando de ver algún rastro de sarcasmo en su rostro pero no, no lo encontró— si uno de ellos dijo que si quería podríamos ir a comer con él-¡ellos querían ligar con ella!, ¿cómo que amables?, a menos que… comprendido, la chica era demasiado inocente sobre esas cosas, bueno al menos ya sabía algo de ella.

—bueno, no importa, desde ahora no te separes de mí, si alguien te molesta les dices que vienes conmigo o me llamas si no estoy cerca, ¿de acuerdo?-la chica asintió y de la nada él la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el lugar. Su cabello suelto la hacía lucir bastante bien, no como una modelo pero le daba un realce a su rostro, Shaoran lo sabía, porque podía ser todo lo que ustedes quieran pero ciego no, o al menos eso creía él.

—o—o—

Se acomodó el traje que llevaba, si, parecía un chico nuevo con estas cosas, pero no importaba, quería estar lo mejor posible para ella, tocó la puerta de los kinomoto y esperó que alguien le abriera, la persona que le atendió no era la que esperaba, era la persona que menos esperaba en realidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol?- sí, adivinaron, Shaoran se encontraba frente a él.

—¿acaso todos los días vienes a verla?-

—mmm, pues digamos que eso pretendo desde ahora- nunca antes sus ojos azules había reflejado todo la rabia que sentía, era evidente que el chico solo lo estaba picando.

—no juegues shaoran, a ti no te interesa déjala- intento ser razonable.

—¿Quién te dijo que no me interesa?,

—no estarás diciendo que…-

—Bueno, estoy de buen humor y no lo arruinare, nos vemos Eriol- se marchó sin más, y fue cuando Sakura llegó corriendo.

—¡no estoy de acuerdo!- gritó para que el castaño le escuchará pero estes ya no estaba. —Eriol…-

—creo que debo irme por ahora- diciendo esto se marchó, tenia que pensar mucho.

-o-o-o-o-

—Otra vez él esta con ella— mencionó el peli-azul un poco irritado, si, desde que Shaoran había descubierto a la chica, se la pasaba horas con ella, en la escuela y fuera de… y eso era algo que ninguno de ellos podía soportar, pero lamentablemente no podían hacer mucho, ella parecía un tanto feliz, pero también confundida y dudosa. Varias veces habían presenciado el lado, ¿Cómo decirlo?... el lado "¿amable?" del castaño, porque sea como sea, el chico se la pasaba más tiempo con ella ¡que con su novia! y sinceramente ya estaban hartos de esa situación.

—¡Es cierto!- grito Yamasaki con rabia.

—No deberían darle tanta importancia- comentó Yue, los otros dos lo miraron con asombro- ahora tienen ventaja sobre él, y lo sabe, no sé bien que busca pero creo tener un idea…- y debía decir que esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pero eso se lo había callado y guardado solo para él, vaya que su plan estaba dando frutos pero no le gustaba la manera en que las cosas transcurrían. —por lo pronto es mejor estar cerca, vigilar de cerca al enemigo ¿lo recuerdan?-

— ¡Chicos!- la chica los llamó desde lejos, agitaba la mano incansablemente, para según ella captar su atención, pero esto no era necesario, los tres se acercaron a los dos castaños para atender a la chica.

¿qué es lo que pasa me bella dama?-preguntó Eriol.

—Bueno me preguntaba si quieren ir con nosotros a comer a la nueva cafetería que abrieron- les sonrió.

Claro, princesa- contesto Yue.

—También aceptamos- respondieron al mismo tiempo Yamasaki y Eriol, sakura estaba muy contenta, pero ellos por supuesto que notaron que Shaoran no estaba de acuerdo con la proposición de la castaña, y hasta pudieron ver la cara de asombro cuando ella los invito. Esperanza, al parecer la había, un pequeño rayo de luz se avecinaba en medio de toda esa gran nube que se es aproximaba.

—¿Nos vamos Sakura?- preguntó el castaño, extendiéndole la mano, tratando de ocultar toda la molestia que sentía, ¿Cómo podría conocer mejor a la chica con ellos de por medio?, ¡¿Cómo?! .

—Lo siento Li pero esta vez ella bien conmigo- respondió inmediatamente Yue, allí estaba otra vez intentando intervenir entre ellos.

—sí Shaoran, es mejor, yo iré con Yue, necesito platicarle algunas cosas- bien la chica no sabía mentir en lo absoluto, era notorio la falsa excusa, pero no importaba, era extraño el comportamiento de él cuando ellos estaban cerca, por no decir nada de la tensión que se producía.

—¿Nos vamos princesa?- vaya que el chico sabia como enfurecer a Shaoran.

—Sí, nos vemos allí chicos- se despidió de todos para irse con Yue, los otros dos solo observaban como el rostro de Li se volvía completamente seria y tensa, e incluso pudieron ver como apretaba los puños cuando Sakura iba sonriendo con Yue. ¿Era posible?, ¿Cómo?,¿Cuándo?, ¿ de qué tanto se habían perdido?

—Sakura- llamo la atención de la chica en cuanto estuvieron dentro del carro— sabes que me encanta tenerte a mi lado princesa pero ¿Por qué tu chofer no vino por ti?- en verdad no quería incomodar a la chica con sus preguntas pero eso era una casa demasiado extraña.

—no te preocupes, te diré… Shaoran ayer fue a mi casa y pidió personalmente a mi madre permiso para que fuéramos por un café-el rostro serio de Yue demostraba que esa respuesta no le gustaba en lo absoluto. — pero no creas que hay algo más que una amistad, el aún tiene la idea de anular el contrato, pero por alguna razón que desconozco insiste en estar cerca de mí-la cara de la castaña decayó, sinceramente era mejor dejarlo libre, tal vez lo hacía por compromiso y no quería que su pequeña amistad tuviera eso como base.

—¿Te ha dicho algo sobre el contrato?- ella negó con la cabeza y el centro su vista al frente. — princesa, hay algo que quiero decirte…- la chica regreso su vista a él— ¿puede ser después de la cafetería?- asintió y después de eso no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron sentados en aquella cafetería, si bien había momentos muy agradables, había otros en el que el silencio era lo único que reinaba, la posición de Sakura era en extremo incomoda, ahora por ejemplo todos estaban callados, después de una ardua batalla de quien era mejor, si, básicamente tanto como Shaoran, Yamasaki y Eriol peleaban por el título, sin embargo Yue era el único que nunca decía nada, estaba muy pensativo, más que de costumbre y estaba segura que tenía que ver con lo que él quería decirle. Y eso le preocupaba mucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había sido un día horrendo, totalmente frustrante, empezando por que hoy más que otros días Sakura parecía rehuirle, pero él se había tomado el atrevimiento de jugar una táctica sucia, si debía aceptarlo, era un poco sucia, bueno muy sucia, el día anterior le pidió permiso directamente a la madre de ella, cosa que por la chica esta totalmente sorprendida, y cuando creía que todo estaba bien la chica va ¡y le dice todos los chicos!, si, para interrumpir su cita, ¿cita?, no, no era una cita era como una reunión pero eso no era el punto, ¿por qué tenía que involucrar a tantas personas?, él quería pasar un rato agradable con ella, pero en vez de eso obtuvo más enojo de lo que pudiera acumular ¡en una semana!, sin contar que ella prefirió irse con Yue ¡en vez de con él!, y para variar, él se ofreció llevarla a casa, y así poder compensar todo ese mal rato, pero no, ella volvió a rechazar su oferta, ¡y por el mismo tipo!, y para terminar con él día, llega a su casa y se encuentra con sus padres sentados en la sala, vaya hoy tendría un noche larga, eso era seguro.

—Shaoran Li, necesitamos hablar contigo, siéntate- no era un regaño, más bien era una orden, hizo lo que le pidieron y sentó justo delante de ellos.

—Te ha llegado esto- su madre le dio una carpeta amarilla. — Es de parte de los kinomoto- lo tomo con algo de duda—ábrelo- asintió y abrió aquella carpeta y empezó a leer su contenido.

—Cancelado…- dijo en susurro— ¡Cancelado!, ¿sakura cancelo el contrato?- el nivel de impacto era sorprendente.

—Eso parece hijo-

— ¿puedo subir a mi habitación?-

—Adelante- se levantó y subió las escaleras, esto era algo similar a su sueño, ¿Cómo debía tomar eso?, es decir, debía estar feliz porque esto era lo que quería desde un principio pero ahora no podía reaccionar, estaba como en una especie de trance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, iluminaba esa noche tan pacifica, cerca de un lago rodeado por muchos árboles de cerezo estaba una pareja, si, él nuevamente la llevó a su lugar especial.

—Yue, ¿Qué pasa?, haz estado muy extraño hoy- preguntó la chica en cuanto se acercaron al lago.

El chico miraba la luna, era como si meditara algo, como si ella pudiera darle el valor que necesitaba, exhaló, ya estaba aquí, no podía dar vuelta atrás.

—Princesa…- se giró a ella- ¿recuerdas que hace poco tiempo te traje aquí?- la chica asintió- quiero que contarte el secreto que guarda este lugar- su mirada estaba fija en ella, su semblante era totalmente sereno, estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba, sus cabellos grises ondeaban con la pequeña oleada de aire que acompañaba al lugar.

— puedes decirme lo que quieras Yue… estaré aquí para escucharte siempre- si de algo estaba segura la castaña era de que lo que él tenía que decirle le estaba costando y mucho— pero si aún no te sientes preparado podemos posponerlo- quiso liberar la carga del chico, pero esto solo lo impulso más… ¿posponerlo?, esa no era un opción, el tiempo estaba sobre él, tenía poco tiempo para decidir y aunque sabía que esto sería un tanto difícil para los dos, no quería que las cosas sucedieran sin que ella supiera. Negó con la cabeza.

—Veras desde hace mucho tiempo, este lugar era uno de los lugares que junto con mi madre y hermano frecuentábamos- la chica miró a su alrededor- sí, es propiedad de los Tsukiro, sin embargo nunca me llamó la atención, hasta que fui creciendo y conocí a una persona especial, que debo decir que al principio no me agradaba del todo, y creo que eso se debía a que era muy diferente a mí, en todos los aspectos. Pero todo eso fue cambiando… de la nada esa persona se acercó a mí y sin darme cuenta empezó a formar parte de mí, fue así como este lugar se volvió importante para mí, cada parte del lugar me la recordaba, cuando me enteré que mis padres querían venderla hice todo lo posible para poder ser el dueño de todo este paisaje… sakura, mi princesa Sakura-tomó gentilmente el rostro de la chica — yo he amado a esa persona desde hace mucho…- los ojos verdes estaban fijos en los azules de Yue, ella intentaba por todos lados comprender lo que él tenía que decirle, pero le era un tanto difícil. — no existen las coincidencias, todo tiene una razón de ser, este lugar se volvió mi favorito desde que hace ocho años, como dijiste, fue el mismo tiempo que llevamos como amigos, Sakura, lo que quiero decir es que básicamente es que yo te amo…- en un impulso la abrazo…

Continuara…

si, siento mucho dajandoles esperando mucho tiempo, pero en verdad no habia tenido mucho tiempo para nada, la escuela ha estado de lo mas cansada y yo ya paresco un zombie jajaja, pero bueno espero no haberlas decepcionado :)


	12. ¿la nueva integrante del equipo?

Capítulo 11

Declimer:ya sabe... nos son mios lo personajes .-. pero la historia si :)

Los rayos del sol entraban por la gran ventana, la mañana había llegado muy pronto, justo cuando ella penas acaba de conciliar el sueño, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, ¿debía ir a clase?, claro que debía pero… aun no superaba lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Flash back

El abrazo fue de alguna forma posesivo, pero también fue muy cálido. Los ojos azules de Yue permanecían cerrados, no quería volver a la realidad, a su realidad, pero por más que quisiera no tenía el poder de detener el tiempo, se separó lentamente de ella, los orbes verdes de Sakura lo miraban tristes. Suspiro. Esa mirada era la que esperaba, sin embargo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera de otra manera. Sonrió.

—Princesa, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora sabes lo que siento, y no por eso tienes que corresponderme, yo sé que sientes algo por él, no es algo nuevo para mí, lo único que pido es que no te alejes, que sea todo como antes…-los ojos de la castaña quedaron acuosos, y antes de que él le pudiera decir algo más ella había acortado la distancia para abrazarlo.

— No pensaba hacerlo…- dijo contra el pecho de su amigo, Yue sonrió.

— Gracias por comprenderme mi linda Sakura.- la estrechó fuertemente, como si su vida de pendiera de ello…

Fin de flash back.

Así se había pasado todo el fin de semana… pensando… sin recibir visita ni llamada alguna. Varias veces le fue avisado que tenía visitas, pero simplemente rechazaba todas sin interesarse en la persona.

Decidió levantarse, se arregló y bajó a desayunar, como siempre no había nadie en casa, sus padres probablemente estaban en algún viaje de negocios. Tomó lo más rápido que pudo su vaso de leche y entró al auto, había perdido mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, a todo esto… ahora que ponía en marcha su memoria… Yue no la había llamado, tal vez le estaba dando tiempo para que digiriera lo sucedido, pero… ¿Por qué su mejor amigo tuvo que elegirla a ella?, siempre quiso que esa persona especial para su amigo llegara, mas nunca se imaginó que sería ella, rayos, se odiaba a ella misma por no poder corresponderle, ¿Por qué no simplemente se fijó él en vez de shaoran?, ¿Por qué?.

Bajó del auto, caminó con toda la calma hasta adentro de su elevador, para esta hora todos debían de estar en sus respectivos lugares y seguramente el maestro también ya debía de estar. Su paso eran lento, cosa muy rara en ella, en verdad no quería llegar, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se detuvo para tomar aire y recoger la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

—Buenos días, princesa- escuchó de tras de ella, era él, su corazón dio un replicar muy agitado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato y fue hasta medio minuto después que pudo volverse a él para responderle.

—Buenos días Yue- trato de sonreír con naturalidad, a él le parecía la cosa más adorable, había creído tener en su mente todas la facetas de ella pero definitivamente esta era una nueva, ella se había sonrojado tan solo con su presencia, aunque podría estar engañándose, le era muy grata la idea de que él pudiera causar esa reacción. Se había prometido tratarla como siempre y no debía faltar a sus principios… se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar, ya es tarde…- dijo con ese semblante sereno que le caracterizaba, abrió la puerta—buenos días profesor, ¿podemos entrar?-saludó.

—Claro jóvenes, aunque llegan tarde.-

—No volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro- Sakura lo miró, vaya que su amigo tenía el don de la diplomacia, siempre resolvía todo con un estilo muy propio de él. Yue notó que acaparaba la mirada de la castaña y le sonrió, esa típicas sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba cuando estaban solos, tan dulce y tierna como ninguna otra, ella volvió a sonrojarse otra vez, ¡¿Cómo pensaba actuar normal si le pasaban estas cosas él?!.

La mirada chocolatosa los miraba con mucha determinación, es por eso que él sí notó el breve momento en que esas dos miradas se conectaron, ¿Qué sucedía allí?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se despidió de todos como siempre y fue directamente a su auto, vaya había sido un día bastante extraño, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su auto una mano la detuvo, levantó la mirada esperando ver a Yue, pues al parecer todo giraba a su alrededor era eso o esta paranoica, bah aún no se había acostumbrado.

— ah, eres tu- dijo con un poco de alivio.

—¿Esperabas a alguien, que no fuera yo?- preguntó un poco molesto.

—Shaoran, no esperaba a nadie, solo me asusté un poco, ¿qué pasa?-

—Necesitamos hablar…- Sakura lo miró con asombro, se veía realmente serio y debía decir que eso le asustaba un poco.

— amm, ¿en la tarde?- él negó con la cabeza.

—tiene que ser ahora, vamos a la cafetería- sin previo aviso rodeo el auto y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura lo veía a menudo, pero el solo estaba centrado en la carretera que tenía enfrente, sus manos se movían demasiado, estaba realmente impaciente, en cuanto llegaron rápidamente bajo y fue a abrirle la puerta a la chica, la tomó de la mano y entraron lo más rápido que pudieron a la cafetería, ordenaron y una vez que estuvieron solos, él se atrevió a comenzar la plática.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?- preguntó de golpe, ella parpadeo varias veces.

— ¿Ah?- eso fue lo único coherente que pudo salir de su boca.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste recibirme?- ok, mas reclamos, ¿Qué rayos pasa?

—espera shaoran, no entiendo que pasa.

—Sobre todo quiero saber, ¿Por qué cancelaste el contrato de matrimonio?-la carpeta amarilla fue azotada abruptamente sobre la mesa, ella estaba más que confundida, tomo la carpeta y se dispuso a leerla, si efectivamente, allí estaba su firma pero… no recordaba haber leído tal cosa, buscó la fecha y quiso recordar. Ese día recordaba estar llena de tareas y fue cuando su hermano llegó con un paquete de hojas que debía firmar de inmediato… rayos, su hermano lo había hecho sin consultarle, ¿ahora que debía hacer?, ¿seguir el juego o negarlo todo?, lo miró, shaoran estaba muy atento observando su reacción, era tanta la tensión que decidió ocultarse en esa carpeta simulando leer.

— ¿Y bien?- llamó el chico.

—Pues… supuse que esto te alegraría…- decidió seguir con el juego, después de todo no podía dejar mal a su hermano.

—Pues supones mal- el mundo estaba de cabeza ¿o qué? — Es decir, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?-Shaoran recompuso el rumbo de la conversación al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa, ya eres libre, puedes ser feliz con mei y sobre todo ya no tienes que invitarme a lugares por compromiso-en ese momento solo escuchó como una silla rechinó y unos brazos la atraparon.

— Nunca fue por compromiso tonta, no debiste de hacerlo- no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir ni cómo interpretar sus palabras. —no sé cómo explicarlo Sakura, pero de cierta manera me enoje mucho al saber que tú habías… olvídalo ya ni yo mismo sé lo que digo o pienso. –la frase terminó pero él no la soltaba y ella aún se decidía si debía corresponder su abrazo o no… se separó de ella después de un tiempo, carraspeo la garganta— amm, ahora vuelvo- no tenía otra excusa para tratar de estabilizarse, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?.

Sakura suspiró cansada. Ya no entendía nada, pero que más daba todo estaba hecho. Era mejor así, ahora si, Shaoran podría ser feliz con Meiling y eso era algo que le alegraba un poco, tan solo un poco.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, monstro?, ¿desde cuándo dejan pasar fenómenos?- la voz de la pelinegra se escuchó por todo el establecimiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Sakura permaneció callada, no tenía caso empezar una pelea…— te he preguntado, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo golpeando la mesa para intimidar a la castaña. — ¡contesta!-

—Vino conmigo, ¿algún problema?- la voz la conocía muy bien, giró despacio sobre sí misma, esperando no encontrar a esa persona.

—¡Shao!- se abalanzó encima de su actual novio, le dio un beso y después de eso le reclamó—¿por qué has traído a esa?- señalo a Sakura despectivamente.

—esa, tiene nombre Meiling, se llama SA-Ku-Ra.

—Ya lo sé Shao, pero me refiero a que por qué permites que te vean con el fenómeno.- la apunto.

—Meiling, ella no es ningún fenómeno.-sus ojos cafés destilaban enojo, tenía la frente fruncida y veía sin vacile alguno a Meiling.

—Claro que lo es, ¡mírala!-le grito, pero eso solo hizo que Shaoran se enfureciera.

—lo siento Shaoran creo debo de irme- Sakura se volvió para irse, rápidamente él se deshizo del agarre de Meiling y tomó de la mano a la castaña para detenerla.

—Espera…- susurró, la jaló un poco hacia a él, y le paso su brazo por su cintura. —Meiling es hora que le des su lugar, ella es será MI ESPOSA, y no voy a permitir que la trates de esa manera-la oji-verde lo miraba realmente asombrada, y ni que decir de la pelinegra.

—shaoran, yo soy tu novia, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- reclamó al darse cuenta de toda la atención que estaba puesta sobre ella.

— ¿No es obvio?, te estoy diciendo que es mi prometida, y obviamente estoy dando por sentado que lo nuestro está terminado, ahora si me permites… debo llevarla a casa- salió del lugar con Sakura de lado.

— ¡Shaoran, vuelve en este momento o te olvidas que existo!- el castaño alzó la mano para despedirse. —¡ahh!-

En todo el transcurso del camino, nadie dijo nada, ambos parecían inmersos en sus pensamientos.

—sr. Li hemos llegado- Shaoran reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar su apellido, salió apresuradamente para abrir la puerta pero para cuando llegó ella ya estaba afuera.

—Bueno, entonces creo que nos veremos mañana- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Shaoran gracias, no era necesario que llegaras a tanto, si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella y explicarle que ya no…-pero sus palabra fueron cortadas por las cálidas manos de él.

—todo lo que dije, es verdad, aun no firmo que estoy de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?-intentó liberal la tensión que tenía, pero por ello Sakura solo atinó a fingir una sonrisa, ¿demasiado bonito para ser verdad?, bueno al parecer así era.

—entonces adiós…- se despidió y fue caminando hasta la entrada de su casa.

— ¡Sakura!- giró. Él estaba casi entrando a su auto—aun no sé si firmaré el contrato- sonrió tan naturalmente y entró de lleno a su auto, estaba bromeando, ¿cierto?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Se ha decidido, la final del concurso, se llevará a cabo esta semana, así que se les informa a las participantes estar atentas a las bases que sustentaran la gran final- esa voz había sido de la representante estudiantil.

—Lo harás bien princesa-le susurró Yue, trataba con esto calmar la ansiedad que tenía la castaña, ya había pasado algunos días después de su confesión y la chica aún se sonrojaba cada vez que él la miraba o tenía un lindo gesto con ella.

—Gracias…- sonrió tímidamente.

Las clases continuaron su curso, hasta que una notificación llegó a su celular, era un mensaje que decía:

Estimada señorita Sakura, por este medio se le informa que las bases han cambiado, el final del concurso será el viernes por la noche, deberá asistir con traje de gala y dar un discurso sobre cuál su interés por ser señorita sejio, de igual manera todos los puntos acumulados y las votaciones que se llevaran a cabo ese día serán tomados en cuenta, pero el ultimo veredicto la tendrá el jurado calificador. Debe presentarse puntualmente a las 7 PM, se sugiere tener un acompañante.

Atte.:el consejo estudiantil.

Nooo, más trabajo.

Bien le quedaban exactamente ¡tres días!, ¡y no eran suficientes!, ¡necesitaba ayuda urgente!. Miró a todos sus amigos, era obvio que no podía pedirle ayuda a Yue, aún no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, además necesitaba estar concentrada, Yamasaki no era bueno con es esas cosas, Shaoran… bueno definitivamente no, el único que le quedaba era Eriol.

Debía decirle pero… no aquí, lo llamaría luego…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tocó el timbre y esperó que ella abriera, su llamada había sido algo inesperada en realidad, desde ese día que se encontró a Li, no había dejado de pensar en tonterías, sin quererlo fue un poco distante con ella y no encontraba la manera de volver a verla, no tenía motivos, bueno si tenía pero no podía llegar y decirle todo lo que pensaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco repentino, la puerta parecía estar en cámara lenta y no podía esperar más para verla, cuando por fin ella pareció, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los orbes verdes, ante sus ojos ella era la mujer perfecta, más bien era la única mujer que su corazón reconocía.

—Eriol…

—hola mi bella dama… que hermosa…-pero no, no pudo terminar pues sakura lo jaló hasta la sala.

—tienes que ayudarme Eriol, necesito tu ayuda más que nunca-el rostro de la castaña estaba lleno de angustia.

—Dime en qué puedo ayudarte- Sakura sonrió, sabía que siempre podía contar con él

—Pues… mira…- le contó todo sobre lo que tenía que hacer, escribir el discurso no era para nada difícil, pero lo otro… bueno, tendría que conseguir ayuda.

Revisaron a fondo cada palabra que tenía el discurso, verdaderamente había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ello, la ayudaba con todo lo que podía, una y otra vez ensayaban en secreto, ella no querían que nadie se enterará y él no quería que nadie interrumpiera sus pequeños momentos con ella.

Ahora mismo ella estaba aprendiéndose el último párrafo del discurso, estaba sentada junto a él repitiendo una y otra vez aquella estrofa que parecía luchar contra su memoria. Eriol miró hacia el frente, era una tentación muy grande verla, pero Sakura varias veces lo había sorprendido mirándola, no era que le molestara, pero simplemente ya no le sobraban excusas, había utilizado desde un simple "te estoy escuchando" hasta un "eres lo más hermoso que visto", temía en verdad que en una de esas terminara diciendo que la amaba. Estaban a solo un día del concurso y simplemente se preguntaba ¿por qué tardaba tanto, esa mujer?, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y al parecer ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo MUY importante que era esto para él, había pasado horas enteras en tratar de conseguir el vestido adecuado para la castaña, pero debía aceptarlo, no era bueno para eso, es por eso que optó por pedir ayuda a Tomoyo, quien resultó ser algo así como una prima lejana de Sakura, prácticamente ya no tenían parentesco alguno, ¿Cómo se enteró de que existía un pequeño lazo?, fácil, Tomoyo al principio estaba renuente a hacer un diseño, ni siquiera porque él se lo pedía, porque a saber, la chica era muy amiga del oji-azul, ambos estudiaron en el mismo instituto en Londres, pero debido a un cambio laboral, la madre de Eriol había decidido regresarse a Japón, sin embargo al mencionar el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, un grito salió de su amiga y lo obligó a alejar el teléfono de él, conocía a la chica y podía jurar que en ese mismo instante debía tener estrellitas en los ojos, bueno, solo por esa parte no se preocupaba, sabía que Tomoyo encontraría la manera de terminar y hacer llegar el traje para ese día… pero rayos, ¿Por qué no mandaba un mensaje para que él se sintiera más tranquilo?. Sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro, giró un poco el cuello y se topó con cabeza de Sakura, se había quedado dormida, vaya que debía estar cansada, estos días habían sido demasiado estresantes para ella, y agradecía que por fin Morfeo se hubiera apiadado de ella para llevarla al mundo de los sueño, sonrió dulcemente, como le encantaba verla dormir y más aún si él servía de almohada, ¿qué podía decir?, ¿Qué era un simple adolescente enamorado?, la verdad es que se creía maduro, pero de alguna forma ella lograba sacar la parte menos racional de él, cuando estaba con ella tan solo era él mismo…

El timbre sonó, suspiró con molestia, ¿acaso no podían ser menos inoportunos?, no había nadie en la casa de los kinomoto, y por mucho que no quisiera separe de ella debía hacerlo, la recostó sobre enorme sofá y fue directamente hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-la voz del otro sujeto no sonaba para nada contento, en realidad su mirada fruncida se notaba bastante bien, y sus ojos ámbar retaban a los azules zafiros de Eriol.

—vine a verla, Li- sonrió ladinamente, ¡venganza!.

—yo también, ahora si me permites…-intento cruzar, pero Eriol le cerró el paso, si, normalmente no era así pero cada vez que se trataba de ella actuaba de manera impulsiva.

—Mira Li, no tengo la intención de dejarte pasar, ella y yo estamos ensayando para la etapa del concurso- aunque quería decirle muchas cosas que seguramente molestarían al castaño, decidió que era mejor guardárselas.

—Entonces también ayudaré- eriol exhalo.

—si ella hubiera querido que la ayudarás te lo hubiera pedido, pero me eligió a mí y no quiero que estés molestando, así que, adiós.- cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando totalmente sorprendido al castaño, Shaoran apretó los puños, pero aunque constaba aceptarlo… Hiragisawa tenía razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo transcurría rápido, la final del concurso estaba a la nada, y para ser sincera solo quería terminar de una vez con todo, suspiro mientras caminaba muy cerca de las canchas de su escuela. Nunca se imaginó que el concurso fuera tan cansado, y para el colmo estaba esa tonta apuesta que se sumaba a todo lo que tenía que pensar.

— ¡Cuidado!- escuchó que le gritaran, rápidamente su vista se dirigió hacia la voz que le llamaba, para cuando el sol le permitió ver, la silueta del balón ya estaba muy cerca de ella, se cubrió con sus dos brazos, esperando el golpe que se avecinaba… extraño, no sintió ningún golpe, entre abrió los ojos, ahora mismo Yamasaki de volvía el balón a la cancha.

— ¡Gracias!- le gritaron.

—tengan cuidado- respondió ante el agradecimiento. Se giró a ella y le sonrió como siempre.

— ¿Estás bien?-ella asintió, no sabía de donde había llegado, pero en realidad le alegraba que estuviera cerca.

— gracias…-la sonrisa de Yamasaki se amplió.

—¿y Eriol?- se atrevió a preguntar.

—su madre requirió su presencia. –

— ¡Bien!-murmuro.

—¿Qué?-

—nada, vamos te llevo a casa- movió la cabeza hacia dirección de la salida.

—Pero… pronto vendrán por mí…-

—hoy me toca a mí, sak, prometo que llegaras a salvo- sakura lo pensó mejor, si le decía que no probablemente vendría una escena de reclamos y ya bastante tenia esta semana, así que asintió.

—Vamos…- Yamasaki la tomó de la mano, era la primera vez que hacia tal cosa, aun mas sin previo aviso, aceptaba que el chico la sorprendía con ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo la vez en que tuvo la osadía de entrar a su casa de contrabando y llevarla a esa reserva, rio, sí que fue bastante divertido, pero ahora por alguna razón que desconocía el chico de cabellera negra mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad pero el parecía estar en otro mundo, deseaba que esa bella sonrisa que proyectaba nunca se viera opacada, le gustaba verlo así, como siempre era, sonriente, halagador y sobre todo optimista, vaya que si lo era.

Aun después de que estuvieron en el auto no la soltó, a ella no le molestaba en absoluto pero está de más decir que fue algo extraño y hasta un pequeño cierto punto incómodo.

Por su parte Yamasaki estaba muy contento, el hecho de tener a Sakura de la mano era como estar viviendo un pequeña ilusión, tal vez el destino lo estaba recompensado por alguna cosa buena que había hecho antes o tal vez era porque ya no hacia enojar tanto a Eriol o qué sabia él, pero el simple hecho de tenerla junto a él le hacía sentir diferente, ¿Cómo?, bueno… estaba ese cambio, un poco molesto, en el ritmo de su corazón, no podía controlarlo y de hecho ya estaba cansado de tratar de hacerlo sin embargo nunca lo lograba, siempre que ella estaba cerca pasaba y en las últimas semanas eso había empeorado, ahora con tan solo pensarla sentía el corazón explotar. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la castaña el salió primero para tener una pequeña consideración con ella, bueno no, en realidad lo que quería era otra vez tomar su mano, no quería que separase de ella y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer, hoy estaría con ella todo el día, sin interrupciones, sin Shaoran, sin Yue y sobre todo sin Eriol que ahora que lo pensaba estaba más cercano a la castaña que nunca, extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, ella la acepto aunque después de eso ya no pudo volver a ser libre, Yamasaki la conducía hasta puerta de su casa y según como veía el chico planeaba estar un rato con ella.

Mientras tanto él tan solo planeaba el día… pensando que primero comerían cualquier cosa, luego buscarían una película y se pondrían a ver, después él la ayudaría con la tarea de matemáticas y así tendría el pretexto perfecto para quedarse a cenar, después… tal vez la invitaría a salir a caminar, después la traería de regreso, se despediría de ella mil veces para poder convencerse de que tenía que superarse de ella por algunas horas, al llegar a su casa le llamaría para desearle buenas noches, aunque era seguro que tal vez podría no dormir de la emoción…

—Señorita Sakura, tiene visitas, la esperan en la sala-

—Gracias ahora mismo los atenderé- la chica de servicio se retiró con una reverencia, misma que sakura devolvió, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la gran sala, abrieron la gran puerta que apartaba la sala del pasillo que daba a la puerta.

—Sakura… ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?- pregunto Yamasaki, la chica alzó los hombros para responder, no sabía porque todos estaban en su casa, en verdad que no, los tres chicos giraron su vista a ella.

—princesa, que bueno que has llegado…- saludo Yue y volvió a su sumergirse en su lectura.

— Mi dama-

—Yamasaki, ¿quieres soltarla?- replicó Shaoran, Takashi no podía creerlo, apenas estaba unos momentos con ella y ellos tenían que llegar y arruinarlo todo, ¿por qué kami le hacía esto? ¿Por qué?.

—No, ¿te molesta?- devolvió la pregunta que esa vez le había hecho Shaoran. El castaño estaba a punto de contestar pero no pudo pues un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la casa de los kinomoto.

—¡sakurita!-pronto unos brazos envolvieron a la castaña, tardo un poco en reconocer esa voz inconfundible pero no podría olvidarse nunca de ella.

—Tomoyo…- todos los presentes veían atentos a chica con cabellara negra y piel blanca que había entrado sin previo aviso. Yue alzó la vista y observo un poco la escena para después sonreír ladinamente, si ella estaba aquí significaba que también estaba aquel chico y eso definitivamente solo llegaría a complicar las cosas de una manera poco satisfactoria para todos…

continuara...

hola chicas, aqui ya con otro cap, creo que vamos bien hasta ahora, jajaj no hay que decirlees que todas votaron por yue, ¿cierto?, creo a excepción de nelly-san jajaj pero bueno, en el siguiente cap la descubrira?, ¿quien llegara?, uuhhhh jajaja

nos vemos :)

Alecartas: gracias *-* :)

Guest: ¿que tal estuvo shao?, jajaja

c-300:mmmm con Yue, tambien lo quiero pero ya veremos jajaja

Lucero: si, pero aunque aun no pongo su pensamiento como tal, bueno ya saben que pasa dentro de su corazón T-T

Angel :JAJAJAJA. su declaracion tendra que espera un poquito jajaja :)

luimma: creo que eres el review que más complasi muchas gracias :)

Lili54: si, pero ya esta reaccionado ¿no?

roxelanali: acertaste chica jajajaja gracias por comentar :)

kira saotome_:jajaja siento tardarme pero bueno intente hacerlo pronto :)

lunabs:amo a mi YUE, contratodos el puede jajaja, lo adoro, estan lindo jajajaj no le digas asii lunabas jajajajajaja no cierto :)

cerezOo cha Li: tambien es mi favorito, jajaja pero me dio mucha risa que dijeras Yamasaki no jajajajaja muy sincera amiga jaaja.

Guest: bien, ¿un beso?, lo pensare jajajaja, aunque me agrada la idea :)

july1anime: muchas gracias, espero este tambien te guste

Nelly-san: jajajajaja, fue tu culpa, tu dijiste primero, no te puedes arrepentir jajajaja ntc, gracias

SakuraKikyou: gracias por se comprensiva T.T, PERO BUENO ya llego este cap, espero lo disfrutes.


	13. Y la misteriosa chica es

**CAPITULO 12**

**Y la misteriosa chica es…**

**Declimer: Los personajes de CCS no m pertenecen ellos son de CLAMP y no busco lucrar con ellos**

Bien chicas, aquí les dejo otro cap, yo sé que a veces puedo tardarme mucho, pero algunas veces tengo bloqueos y otras tengo que estudiar así que no puedo hacerlo tan seguido, sin embargo les aseguro que terminare todas mis historias antes de que empiece el próximo año escolar

* * *

><p>Se sentía muy feliz de volver a su amiga, pero a hora que apenas terminaba con el abrazo, la miró bien, ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer?<p>

—Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- al momento pudo ver como todas la miradas se centraron en ella.

—Tomoyo, Tomoyo, no tenemos tiempo que perder, es hora de que Sakura pruebe ese vestido, recuerda que todo es para mañana.- y sin más Eriol la condujo hacia las escaleras. La pelinegra lo miró con gran sospecha, "que extraño", pensó, pero después resolvería este asunto, ahora lo que realmente importaba era ¿Qué vestido le probaría primero a Sakura?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se acomodó los lentes, mientras veía fijamente a su hermano menor, debía aceptar que su carácter era algo de admirar, su sola presencia transmitía fuerza, pero ahora lo miraba diferente, desde hace unos días estaba un tanto pensativo.

—Sabes que faltan seis meses ¿verdad?- Yue tan solo siguió observando por su ventana aquella luna que parecía sonreírle.

—lo sé- dijo de la forma más natural. Yukito suspiró. Agradecía infinitamente a su hermano por sacrificarse por él, pero no estaba de acuerdo en lo que tenía que pagar. Es cierto podría ser que su hermano tuviera todas las cualidades para sobre llevarlo pero simplemente no estaba seguro si era lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Y estás seguro de esto?- decidió empezar el interrogatorio.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no había de estarlo?- pero siempre era la misma respuesta, siempre era muy cerrado, aunque Sakura había logrado cambiarlo, un poco. Ahora que recordaba ella también tenía un destino similar al de Yue…

* * *

><p>— ¡Sakura!-<p>

La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato, el grito de su prima se escuchaba desde kilómetros, no dudaba que ahora mismo se encontrara corriendo por todo su casa y seguramente no tardaba en entrar a su cuarto de manera abrupta.

—¡Sakura, despierta!- sí, había llegado y le había arrebatado su preciada cobija.

—Tomoyo déjame dormir, no iré a clase- la pelinegra puso sus brazos en jarras y respiro hondo.

— Sakurita, hoy es mi primer día de clase, ¿me dejaras sola?-

— ¿te quedaras a estudiar aquí? – Sakura se levantó de un brinco, con una gran sonrisa abrazó a su prima.

— Vamos, ahora cámbiate-Sakura fue directamente a su armario y tomó uno de sus habituales uniformes.

— ¡Sakura Kinomoto!, no irás con ese uniforme- al momento de escuchar el grito, la castaña tiró la ropa que tenía en mano. — Toma un baño y yo voy por un uniforme normal y mi cámara.-había cosas que no podían cambiar, como la loca afición de su prima por grabarla. Estaba segura que hoy todos la verían muy diferente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, porque Tomoyo por nada del mundo cambiaba de parecer.

* * *

><p>Entró al salón sin mucho ánimo, tomo su asiento, las ventanas estaban abiertas y agradecía que el viento entrara por ellas y lo acariciara, miró a sus compañeros, Eriol estaba en su computadora revisando algunas cosas mientras que Yamasaki veía una foto. Con mucho disimulo se arrimó para atrás, se dio cuenta que era una foto de todos ellos, del día en que él decidió raptar a Sakura, le pareció extraño, sin embargo siguió observándolo, realmente el chico solo miraba a la castaña que sonreía, lo escuchó suspirar un par de veces, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, frunció el ceño, no era consciente de la postura que había tomado, es más ahora mismo sentía que su sangre hervía, en realidad quemaba.<p>

Eriol lo miraba de reojo, se había dado cuenta de todos los movimientos que el castaño había hecho. Pero no podía confiar solamente en lo que percibía, necesitaba comprobarlo de alguna manera.

El castaño bajó la vista a la terraza de la escuela, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron, allí estaba ella, la chica que había visto la otra vez, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y se dirigía a la dirección, ¿podría ser acaso que estudiaría aquí?, se levantó rápidamente, tenía que asegurarse que era ella. Caminó a la puerta.

— Hoy me le declararé a Sakura- mencionó el peli-azul, Shaoran detuvo su paso, giró bruscamente, en tres pasos llegó a la mesa de Eriol, sus manos golpearon fuertemente la madera.

—Ni se te ocurra Hiragizawa— Yamasaki parpadeaba al ver tal escena, sí, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, afortunadamente Eriol le había avisado antes, de lo contrario no solo el castaño estaría frente a él con una mirada asesina.

—No creo que puedas evitarlo Li- le retó Eriol, las dos auras eran fuertes, la tensión era muy grande, Yamasaki no dudaba en que si no hacía algo pronto tendrá que separarlos para que no se pelearan, se levantó, miro a todos lados del salón, necesitaba una idea urgentemente.

—Buenos días señores- ¡siiiiii!, había llegado su "idea", sonrió y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo se sentó. Aliviado así se sentía, había cerrado los ojos ante tal sentimiento, pero cuando los volvió a abrir notó que el momento aún no pasaba, los dos seguían allí mirándose con odio. —Li, ¿puede sentarse?- llamó el maestro al castaño.

—No lo hagas Hiragizawa, porque no sé cómo pueda reaccionar- le advirtió y después paso a tomar su asiento.

* * *

><p>Bajó del auto con elegante porte, llevaba en la mano un libro, era un arma muy útil para eludir a todas aquellas chicas que siempre trataban de hablarle, sin embargo esa misma personalidad era lo que les atraía, ese gran aire de misterio e imponencia era lo que lo hacía tan cautivador. Siguió caminando.<p>

—Buenos días Yue- escuchó que le llamaban, de inmediato bajó su escudo, esa voz la reconocía muy bien, porque se había quedado gravado en su mente.

—Princesa…- esa era la única frase que salió de su boca cuando la vio siendo básicamente jalada por Tomoyo, la pelinegra la llevaba lo más rápido posible hacia la dirección. Sonrió. Se veía muy bien. Y aunque le costara sus clases, hoy tenía que ser guardaespaldas, estuviera enterada o no.

Se apoyó en una de las columnas, esa chica sin proponérselo siempre era dueña de su tiempo, de algún modo u otro desde que la conoció solo quería protegerla. Ella despertaba muchas cosas en él, varias de sus facetas solo eran dedicadas a su princesa, su ternura escondida, toda su amabilidad y cariño solo son para ella, era un joven muy afortunado que lo tenía todo, dinero, inteligencia, porte y destreza. Realmente este sentimiento era muy grande a tal grado que con tan sola verla feliz le daría todo, todo lo que tenía en esta vida, sin embargo ella no lo quería como él la quería, y lo que él le ofrecía no bastaba, este mundo era muy contradictorio, vaya que sí, porque aun teniéndolo todo nada le podía dar…

La castaña salió de la oficina sin la pelinegra, la escucho suspirar cansada, fue cuando la sorprendió apareciendo de tras de ella depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—¡ahh!,- gritó—Yue me has asustado-

—Prometo que no fue mi intención, ¿has terminado con tu prima?- los ojos verdes miraban a un lugar diferente a él, tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y el viento jugaba con su cabello.

—Sí, el director se encargará del resto.-

—Es bueno saberlo, porque te la pasaras el día conmigo, acompáñame princesa- la tomó de la mano y se la llevó fuera de la escuela, subieron al auto y condujo lo más rápido que le permitió el tráfico, Sakura lo miró, había algo extraño en él, no sabía que era, los ojos azules se mostraban algo cansados.

—Yue, no has dormido bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?- él sonrió, no había tardado mucho en notarlo, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no aún.

— He estado ocupado con cosas del trabajo- le respondió tan naturalmente.

— ¿Por qué siento como si me ocultaras algo?-

—No es nada, hemos llegado- Sakura apartó la mirada para ver el lugar, Yue la había llevado al templo, uno al que iban cada año cuando eran unos niños. Contempló toda la belleza que mostraba, era tan grande como lo recordaba. Bajó del auto y subió las escaleras que la separaba de la entrada.

—¡vamos Yue no te quedes atrás!- él tan solo la observaba, parecía ver a la misma Sakura de hace cinco años, aligeró el paso hasta alcanzarla, caminaron a la par hasta llegar al gran altar donde darían sus agradecimientos, ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado a ellos dos entrando tomados de la mano?, ya hasta la cuenta había perdido, suspiró, ahora solo deseaba lo mejor para ella, aquí mismo había prometido velar por su felicidad y eso era lo que precisamente haría, y si con quitarse de en medio lo conseguía entonces no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, pero por lo pronto disfrutaría los minutos valiosos que tenía con ella…

* * *

><p>— Cómo se le ocurre llevársela precisamente hoy-Tomoyo estaba al borde del colapso, ya eran las 6 y no había rastro de Sakura, tenía que peinarla, maquillarla, vestirla ¡todo! y Yue nada más decidió desaparecer con ella, esto era el colmo, se sentó con gran molestia y miró por la ventana. Eriol estaba dando vueltas, tenía el teléfono en la mano y más que preocupado se le veía molesto, ahora que lo pensaba todo esto estaba muy extraño, primero él le llamaba pidiéndole un favor, porque a saber, Eriol Hiragizawa nunca pedía AYUDA, sin embargo lo había hecho, lo más raro era que lo había hecho por otra persona, por su querida prima. Fue cuando se le ocurrió buscar la verdad de todo esto, y para esto necesitaba la ayuda de su mayor amor, su cámara, la abrió y enfocó al chico. Ahora notaba otro cambio, ¿Dónde había quedado el chico cibernético que conocía? ahora estaba allí solo tratando de localizar a una chica. La puerta principal abrió. Tomoyo siguió grabando a cada uno de los movimientos del peli-azul.<p>

—Sakura… ¿por qué te la has llevado, Yue?- como lo pensó la molestia de Eriol no era que Sakura estuviera desaparecida, si no el que Yue estuviera con ella. Sería acaso que… no, no, tenía que tener todas las piezas antes de concretar algo.

—No, creo que deba pedirte permiso Eriol- respondió fríamente. Ok, esto se estaba poniendo intenso, no podía dejar que esto avanzara, no ahora porque necesitaba tener lista a Sakura. Cerró su cámara.

— Chicos, me la tengo que robar, será mejor que ustedes se vayan ya.-

—Muy bien Tomoyo, la dejo a tu cargo, vendré por ella a las 8-

—Vendremos por ella- replicó Yue. Ambos con una serenidad visual, transmitían una gran tensión ambiental.

—Ninguno de ustedes va venir, yo la llevaré así que espérenla. Ahora fuera, no los quiero aquí- ordenó la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>Bajó de su hermoso coche, tenía en la mano un ramo de rosas rojas, vestía un traje negro, su cabello rebelde hoy parecía favorecerle, miró aquel ramo que traía, venía a toda prisa… pero al pasar por aquella florería un instinto surgió en él, paró el carro y bajó por aquel detalle, llevaba minutos de retraso, pero confiaba en que pudiera verla por lo menos un minuto antes de que todo esto empezara.<p>

Abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala de recepción del lugar, como lo esperó el lugar estaba vacío, miro el reloj, aun le quedaban diez minutos, debía darse prisa, llegó hasta la puerta que los separaba de las participantes del concurso, tomó el picaporte.

—Lo siento señor, pero no puede entrar- sí, efectivamente era el guardia que custodiaba celosamente la puerta.

—pero, es que no entiende, yo…-pero no pudo terminar su frase

—el que parecer el que no entiende es usted, no me obligue a tomar otras medidas- Shaoran respiró profundamente para tratar de apaciguar su enojo, bien, la suerte no parecía sonreírle esta vez, pero realmente quería que ella tuviera estas flores antes de que todo esto comenzara.

—Entonces, ¿podría usted hacerme el favor de entregar este ramo de rosas a Sakura Kinomoto?-

—Ok- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y escribió una nota, se la entregó al guardia

—Debe querer mucho a su novia, ¿no es cierto?- miró al guardia, estaba sorprendido ante tal afirmación.

—En realidad, ella será mi esposa- esas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo—muchas gracias, soy Shaoran Li- y con esto salió de aquel pasillo para dirigirse al auditorio en donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

* * *

><p>— ¡Sakurita, te vez divina!-gritó Tomoyo, veía a Sakura detrás de su cámara, sus ojos destellaban, estaba muy emocionada, su amiga estaba muy hermosa. El vestido largo que portaba le favorecía muy bien, los pliegues plateados que caían en su falda le daba realce a tal majestuosa creación, portaba un escote finamente decorado con aplicaciones, el color rosa le daba un toque inocente y elegante a la castaña, que había optado por tener, en esta ocasión, su cabello recogido y adornado con un bello broche, una flor de cerezo, su flor favorita.<p>

—Gracias Tomoyo, me siento nerviosa- la chica bajó la cámara y se acercó a la castaña.

—Todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo-

—Esta es la tercera llamada-se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, voy para averiguar y vengo a infórmarte- Sakura asintió, Tomoyo salió, tenía que evitar que la vieran, o al menos hasta que se presentara, no entendía muy bien por qué pero si podía ayudar lo haría, rió un poco, había sido demasiado mala en evitar que la vieran por todos, y todos incluía a los cuatro chicos. Eriol seguramente debía de estar destilando odio y Yue, de él no quería enterarse, no sabía cómo interpretar sus gestos, Sakura decía que un buen amigo pero ella no confiaba tanto en él. Debía de dejar de pensar en sus maldades e ir directamente a preguntar qué numero le tocaba a su amiga.

—Hola, disculpe me puede decir que número es la señorita Kinomoto Sakura-

—Es la tres- respondió apresuradamente el conductor que en este momento entraba para presentar a la primera participante.

— Qué suerte, es la última-dio un pequeño salto de alegría, y luego de esta pequeña muestra de felicidad fue sorprendida por un par de brazos que la aprisionaron e inmovilizaron, quien sea que sea, le había tapado la boca para que no gritara y la sacaba de allí, para después dejarla encerrada en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de intendencia, estaba atada de manos y pies, no solo eso, sus ojos y boca también estaba atados.

* * *

><p>Se miró en el espejo, verdaderamente Tomoyo había hecho a la perfección su trabajo. Se recogió el mechón que caía a un lado de su mejilla, suspiró, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, pero hoy era el día, había trabajado tanto para llegar aquí, se lo debía a ellos, los chicos. Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.<p>

—Pase-

— ¿Es usted la Señorita Kinomoto?- ella asintió.

— Su prometido le manda esto-el ramo de rosa rosas le fue entregado.

—Gracias-el guardia se retiró, había cumplido con lo prometido.

Sakura admiró las rosas que tenía en los brazos, en medio de ellas estaba una tarjeta firmada con el nombre de Shaoran Li. La tomó y dejó sobre la mesa aquel ramo, sin embargo el sonido de la cerradura evitó que la abriera, se acercó e intentó abrir pero fue inútil, golpeó la puerta.

— ¡Ábranme, ábranme!- gritó- pero nadie respondió— ¡Tomoyo, auxilio!-

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿quieres salir?-esa voz la conocía.

— ¡Meiling, déjame salir!-

— Estás loca si piensas qué lo haré, no dejaré que algo arruine mi triunfo así que te quedaras aquí hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de tu ausencia, si es que lo hacen- rio malvadamente.

—Tomoyo lo hará, así que no…- la sonrisa de la Meiling la interrumpió.

—De esa chica también me he encargado, así que nos vemos, perdedora, estaré lista para ocupar tu lugar-

— ¿Qué le has hecho a tomoyo?, déjame salir- pero ya era tarde, Meiling junto con su acompañante se habían marchado.

Ella se dejó caer, todo estaba perdido, dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta, y para cuando lo hicieran todo estaría terminado. Había pasado más de quince minutos, los aplausos se escucharon, seguramente la primera había terminado, escucho como llamaban a Meiling, si, le había tocado ser la última pero ni con eso podría lograrlo, se había cansado de golpear y gritar que alguien le ayudara. Sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos.

— ¿Sakura?-creyó escuchar que la llamaban— ¿Sakura?- Ésa no era una alucinación, en verdad alguien la llamaba.

—Yamasaki, estoy aquí, me han encerrado y no pudo salir- le confesó apresuradamente. El chico reaccionó, sacó de su bolsa un tipo de alambre, estuvo algunos segundos intentando abrir la puerta hasta que lo logró, Sakura corrió a abrazarle, Yamasaki la estrecho a él, le transmitió seguridad, y esa calidez que siempre brindaba. Ahora se sentía segura.

—Ya estoy aquí, mi pequeño cerezo- le dijo para tranquilizarla, al tenerla así había sentido muchas cosas a la vez, alegría, instinto de protección, al igual que miedo, miedo a que esto que sentía terminara por destruirlo, ella lo tenía todo de él y era tarde para tratar de frenar lo que estaba sintiendo. — ¿Quién te encerró aquí?-Sakura se sobresaltó, había olvidado el concurso. Se separó y Yamasaki por fin pudo ver lo hermosa que estaba.

—No tiene importancia, tenemos que llegar…- pero el chico había entrado en una especie de mundo autista cuando la vio. — ¿Yamasaki?, Yamasaki- le llamaba mientras agitaba la mano para que él despertara. Cuando al fin lo hizo, la tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó hacia ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente. La miró fijamente, era preciosa en realidad, estaba muy cerca de ella, sentía el impulso muy fuerte de querer besarla pero no, no podía hacerlo, se había prometido así mismo no volver a robarle un beso, por mucho que quisiera, debía reprimirse, dio un suspiro largo y terminó la distancia depositando un beso en la pequeña nariz de ella.

—Debemos ir a ganar un concurso ¿no?- sonrió y volvió a su postura relajada, le ofreció su brazo y la escoltó hasta llegar a donde tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

Los aplausos volvieron a hacer su aparición, despedían glamorosamente a la chica de ojos rubís, portaba un vestido rojo, demasiado conveniente a su figura. Estuvo poco a poco acercándose, cuando estuvo frente a frente con la castaña quedo totalmente asombrada. No emitía palabra alguna. Había subestimado bastante a Kinomoto, para cuando reaccionó e intentó hacer algo para sabotear su discurso, Sakura ya estaba caminando hacia el centro. Un silencio inundó aquel lugar. Después de unos segundos, varios comenzaron a susurrar, pero todos callaron cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sakura…- Yamasaki la observaba desde las piernas del teatro, estaba maravillado, Sakura se veía tan segura. Sonrió. No podía quedarse sin verla, y un guardia no lo iba a detener, no, sabía cómo burlar a toda la seguridad de su casa y también la de sakura, así que nadie le podía prohibir que viera a su castaña favorita. Nadie. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarla, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarla encerrada. Todo por esa bruja. Miró a Meiling, la chica en verdad parecía consternada, debía de estar atento a todos los movimientos que intentase. Bueno también tenía que buscar a la tal Tomoyo, pero eso lo haría después, primero tendría que asegurarse que su cerezo estuviera a salvo.

* * *

><p>Quedó paralizado, igual que todos los presentes, con cada paso que ella daba parecía estar viviendo una especie de espejismo, esto era irreal, todo el tiempo ella estuvo a su lado y no se dio cuenta, que estúpido. Miró a los otros chicos que se encontraban a su lado, ellos no parecían sorprendidos, más bien solo sonreían con satisfacción. Sakura hablaba y solo podía pensar en lo maravillosa que era, bueno, eso lo había notado desde hace algunas semanas, cuando pensó a extrañarla, a sentir la necesidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo y enojarse cada vez que sus compañeros se acercaban a ella. Los aplausos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pronto ya era el momento final.<p>

— Y la ganadora es…- las tres participantes esperaban ansiosas la noticia

El público estaba inquieto, no había duda quien debía ganar, pero todo estaba en manos del jurado. En tanto no sé dio cuenta que tanto Eriol como Yue se levantaron de su asiento y salieron sin esperar el resultado.

—La ganadora es…- ¡¿acaso no podía decirlo y ya?!- es…- si no lo decía pronto, prometía que subía y el mismo lo diría. — La señorita Kinomoto…- la ovación fue muy grande, la chica no podía creerlo, las manos del castaño se juntaron y comenzaron el aplauso. Se lo merecía, vaya que sí.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Salió del teatro, Tomoyo la esperaba para acompañarla a su camerino.

—¡Siempre supe que lo lograrías Sakurita! —

—Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?- la castaña comenzó a revisarla, tratando de hallar algún rasguño o algo que afectara a la chica.

—Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada- Sakura exhaló.

—Qué alivio, ¿y Yamasaki?-

—Bueno, tu acompañante lo espantó- Sakura parpadeó, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. —ve por tus cosas, detendré a ese acompañante tuyo, ahora seguramente debe de estar lidiando con todos los chicos que quieren conocerte- Sakura entró a su camerino correspondiente, todo había terminado, estaba un poco cansada, pero estaba feliz. Recogió su bolso, estaba lista para el baile dedicado a su honor.

—La tarjeta de Li…- pero antes de irse notó aquella tarjeta que con lo que había pasado, la había dejado tirada en el suelo. La levantó y la abrió.

"Sakura te deseo mucha suerte, en este preciso momento quisiera verte, pero no, alguien (el guardia) me lo impidió. Sin embargo te estaré esperando en el baile, quiero ser el primero a quien le concedas una pieza, te estaré esperando…

Pd: No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, he decido que no firmaré la revocación del contrato. Así que contra todos serás la señora Li"

—No puede ser cierto…-

Continuará…

Hola

Ya sé me he tardado siglossssss, pero no es mi culpa, no, si, si es mi culpa, es que quedé bloqueada? Aunque lua dice que no era ¬ ¬, bueno espero que le haya gustado

Feliz año nuevo y navidad atrasado.

Enmamador: siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto , pero ya esta aquí espero que te guste, nos leemos en la próxima.

Nelly-san: siii, los chocolates son ricos O/, jajajaja, tienes razón, bien, bien te dejaré arrepentirte a tu gusto, ¿el titulo?, bueno Tomoyo será parte del grupo que quiere ver feliz a sakura y por ello contribuirá en lo que pueda, no me traumes con los títulos T.T eso en cadacapitulo se me hace difícil :/ T-T.

July1anime:debo decir que si, Yue me está ganando, por que ha saber Eriol es mi favorito, no sé simplemente lo amo, lo consideraré, por que tambien quiero verlo feliz :D

CerezOo-chan Li: y me quedé esperando tu sugerencia en IN BOX ¬ ¬, jajaja ustedes me convencen, cada dia amo más a Yue pero… Eriol está presente en mi corazon.

Roxelqnali: gracias 3, t-t soy feliz

Lunabs:hola amiguis!, si bueno, aquí no apareció tal chico pero en el próximo seguro que si, es más en mi mente esta desde hace siglos pero como todavía tengo dudas entonces decidi que hasta el proxomo cap lo presento.

Karito7: muchas gracias por tu review *-*, si, los 4 están detrás de esa chica castaña, y lo amo jajajaja

Angel:bueno…ya veras, ya veras… jajajajja, gracias

Camily Son:jajajajaja, si, eres una de las pocas que ha elegido a por tu review, de que sufra un poco, de eso me encargo yo jajajajaja.

yessi kinomoto: muuuchas gracias chica, confieso que tu ultimo review me hizo apurarme y hacer que mi cerebro saliera del bloqueo y al fin entre ayer y hoy termine este cap, espero que te guste, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto, sé que te debo la parte de Eriol pero prometo en el próximo cap escribir algo muy lindo para él, no sé que será, bueno si sé, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

ana :darde un poco, bueno tarde mucho, pero aquí está, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review *-*

k.a:jajajajajajaja, ya, al fin lo hice, gracias .


	14. Baile, misterio y romance

Capítulo 13

**Declimer: Los personajes de CCS no m pertenecen ellos son de CLAMP y no busco lucrar con ellos**

* * *

><p>Le dolía una poco la cabeza, el mundo estaba de cabeza ¿o qué?, ¿Li haba escrito eso?, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible?, miles de preguntas venían a su mente. En sus manos estaba la increíble nota de Shaoran y aun con ella no daba fe a lo que era innegable.<p>

—Sakura, te están anunciando, ya debes salir…- la llamó Tomoyo.

—ya voy. –trató de parecer lo más normal posible, pero su rostro estaba algo pálido y Tomoyo estaba completamente segura que no era por el maquillaje, sin embargo no era momento de preguntas, ya sabría después lo sucedido.

Sakura y su acompañante bajaban las escaleras, los aplausos la recibían de buena manera, ella sonría abiertamente mientras él estaba totalmente serio, no le gustaba que Sakura tuviera tanta atención. Y lo que menos le gustaba es como la miraban esos tres chicos que estaban al pie de las escaleras, seguramente esperaban a su hermanita, pero no se la tenían fácil, por eso él había aceptado sin pensarlo cuando Sakura se lo propuso. Tenía que concentrarse y poner la cara más seria para asustarlos y alejarlos de Sakura. Los miró seriamente, allí estaba ese chico que aquella vez casi golpeó, y también estaba el hermano de Yukito, genial, ahora resultaba que hasta los mejores amigos se enamoraban de su amigas… frunció el ceño, lo vigilaría muy bien, pero había uno más… ahora que hacia memoria, él también estaba el día que los descubrió en la puerta de su casa, en fin, tendría mucho trabajo esta noche, Afortunadamente no estaba el otro mocoso, porque había que aceptarlo, ese sí que le caía mal, muy mal.

Esperaban por ella… aunque algunos se murieran de miedo (Yamasaki), otros no tanto (Eriol) y uno solo sonreía discretamente con solo mirarla (Yue). Vestían trajes de etiqueta, Eriol llevaba un conjunto muy elegante de color azul marino, contrastado con Yue que llevaba un traje blanco con chaleco negro y finalmente Yamasaki, que había optado por un traje color vino combinado con una camisa negra, sin duda Sakura era la envidia de toda la comunidad estudiantil "femenil."

La pareja llegó al final de las escaleras, ella sonrió.

— ¡Sakura, siempre supimos que tú ganarías!- dijo Yamasaki emocionado, estuvo a punto ir corriendo a abrazar a la chica pero… una mano se lo impidió… ¡acertaron!, era Toya, quien le había detenido. Ahora el pobrecito se sentía tan chiquito con la mirada asesina que Toya le lanzaba. Era divertido, si, lo era.

—es cierto, no teníamos ninguna duda- dijo Eriol, la miraba atentamente como si en ello tratara de memorizar cada detalle.

Yue se fue acercando, hasta quedar a la par, y susurrando, para solo ser escuchado por ella le dijo:

—Sobra decir muchas cosas, porque todas las palabras bellas te definen princesa…-el sonrojo era evidente en las mejillas de la castaña, pero por una razón u otra no volvió la vista a él.

Eriol extendió la mano hacia ella— ¿me concedes una pieza de baile?- la música empezaba a escucharse y el amplio salón estaba vacío. Sakura asintió, sin embargo no pudo alcanzar la mano que le brindaba Eriol, Toya la había llevado de la mano hasta la había distraído un poco, y por ese pequeño tiempo, casi se roban a su hermanita freten sus narices.

El baile comenzó, los hermanos Kinomoto eran la atracción del momento, nadie sabía que ese joven era hermano de Sakura e imaginaban cosas inciertas.

Tomoyo quien había observado todo, sonrió, su amigo estaba muy enamorado de Sakura, bastaba verle la cara de cachorrito triste que puso cuando Toya se llevó a la chica. Suspiró. "Bien, bien" tenía que ayudarlo, tomó la mano del peli-azul y lo llevó al centro de la pista, allí intercepto a la pareja, pico el hombro del joven Kinomoto y espero a que él voltease.

—Bailemos Toya-en menos de dos segundos el chico ya estaba bailando con ella y ahora Eriol estaba bailando con Sakura.

—lo hiciste apropósito, ¿verdad?- le pregunto molesto. Ella atinó a sonreír.

—Querido Toya, no te la van a robar, por eso estás aquí, deja que se divierta un rato, recuerda que se lo debes- le reprocho, él suspiro molesto. Tenía razón. Se la debía…

* * *

><p>—Lo hiciste muy bien… bella dama- le dijo de repente y Sakura le sonrió.<p>

—Gran parte te la debo a ti, Eriol- él desvió la mirada, no quería que ella notara su sonrojo. Era la primera vez que le sucedía y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción. Tal vez esta nerviosos o quizá ansioso…

—Tengo algunas sorpresas…- le dijo regresando la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Cuáles?- pregunto impaciente.

—Tendrás que esperar…- él le devolvió la sonrisa, seguía bailando con ella, todo parecía perfecto, y a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que bailaban él seguía sentía lo mismo que la primera vez… ese sentimiento de ser feliz, de no importar nada más, un momento en él que podía quedarse mirándola sin tener que preocuparse por lo demás… sin embargo, todo esto duró muy poco, alguien le tocaba la espalda, volvió la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Yamasaki.

— ¿Me permites bailar con ella?- le preguntó, se imaginó así mismo diciéndole un gran NOOOO, pero su caballerosidad y buenos modales estaban muy arraigados en él. Asintió, aun en contra de voluntad, se separó de ella para que Yamasaki ocupara su lugar…

—Lo siento Saku, pero tenía que aprovechar.- ella ladeo levemente la cabeza, no entendía por qué la disculpa. — es que tu hermano esta distraído, y me dije, es ahora o nunca, por eso es que te aleje de Eriol, no quiero que pienses que es por celos- Sakura trataba de contener su sonrisa- bueno tal vez sí, pero es que porque tu hermano se ensaño más conmigo, además… - el chico había empezado con su monologo, ella reía disimuladamente- tuve que burlar al guardia…- la chica estaba sorprendida de lo tanto que él podía hablar, era algo que él amaba… charlar…- y debes de saber que a pesar de eso estoy muy feliz de estar contigo y quiero que sepas que Te quiero… - y sin esperarlo, la narración había acabado en eso.

—yo también Yamasaki- le dijo sinceramente.

— De una manera que no puedes imaginar…- la pieza había terminado y con esta también llegaron los aplausos que hicieron poco audible la última frase que Yamasaki había dicho.

—¿Regresamos?- le llamó al chico que aún se encontraba frente a ella totalmente despistado, la pista estaba sola y solo ellos permanecían allí, él pareció salir de su mundo y asintió.

— Claro-le ofreció su brazo y la regresó a su hermano, aun con el poco pánico que le tenía.

* * *

><p>Salió al jardín, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, pasó su mano por su rostro para luego volver al movimiento negativo con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, porque como sea que fuera, eso ojos eran únicos, jamás había visto alguno similar, ninguno tenía esos destellos negros sobrepuestos a los colores azul y naranja que adornaban el centro de su pupila.<p>

Toco el tabique de su nariz, siempre fue ella… por eso la primera vez que la vio estaba con Yue, y la otra vez fue en la fiesta que se realizó en su casa. Era un tonto, ¡no, un completo imbécil!, había dejado a su futura esposa en manos de esos tres, porque había que aceptarlo, él la había entregado muy fácil...

Miró el agua que caía de la fuente, que adornaba aquel jardín, suspiro. «¿Ahora qué?, ¿qué haría ahora?», la música que se escuchó de fondo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta, frente a él estaba la gran puerta donde se celebraba el baile. Adentro estaba ella y no tenía idea de cómo tratarla…

—Por dios Shaoran, es ella, Sakura, la misma de siempre, no tendrías por qué actuar diferente con ella-intentaba darse aliento y valor, claro estaba, pero por una y otra razón siempre dudaba en confrontarla. — ¡Tonterías!- se auto regañó. — tienes que ir y decirle lo mismo que le escribiste hace un rato. — ahora parecía un loco, pero es que en verdad no sabía qué hacer, por qué todo podría mal interpretarse, ¿cómo?, fácil, podrían suponer que él solo estaba interesado en ella por su belleza, pero eso no era así, el hecho de saber que estaba a punto de perderla le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, no sabía en qué momento fue surgiendo ese sentimiento, solo sabía que no había querido darse cuenta antes… claro, porque aunque desde un principio, él mismo propuso romper el contrato, muy en el fondo sabía que eso nunca pasaría, y estuvo un poco empeñado en eso la primera semana pero después… ya nunca lo volvió a intentar, poco a poco ella hizo que él se diera cuenta que en verdad la admiraba, porque ella era diferente… tenia valores, era humilde, gentil, graciosa, inteligente, versátil, y poseía una sencillez que le dejaba sorprendido. —Simplemente es perfecta- dijo finalmente, « la quiero, y no puedo dejar que alguien me la arrebate, no sin antes de pelear por ella» pensó, pero tal vez no era el momento para dar el primer paso… ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Era una noche agradable, aunque las estrellas ésta vez no hubieran aparecido para engalanar el cielo, Yue miraba por la ventana… no era de los que amaban este tipo celebraciones, no le gustaban nada las reuniones sociales, pero tenía que necesariamente estar aquí, acompañándola, viendo como ella disfrutaba de cada baile…<p>

No podía quejarse del todo, la música era agradable, lo único que le molestaba era toda la multitud de chicas que le rodeaban, la verdad, admiraba a Yamasaki, a Eriol y hasta Shaoran, parecían hasta cierto punto disfrutar de la atención de cada una de ellas, pero él simplemente no podía con eso. Busco con la mirada a la castaña, la vio de lejos, hoy estaba muy hermosa, la notaba feliz… Ver su sonrisa era algo que le llenaba de calidez, no se explicaba cómo era posible que con tan solo verla su mundo se transformara en uno mejor. Volvió su vista a la copa que tenía en la mano, movió un poco su muñeca, haciendo que el líquido se moviera en círculos.

«Al final, por mucho que he intentado cambiarlo, siempre todo volvió a como estaba planeado…» lo sentía por él, porque en sí, era él el que más sufriría de los dos. Por eso debía prepararlo todo, para que al menos uno de ellos fuera feliz…

—Yue, ¿bailarías conmigo?- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sakura...-dijo un poco sorprendido.

—¿Vamos?- insistió.

—Vamos…- le ofreció su brazo, no le gustaba las fiestas y mucho menos los bailes, pero cuando se trataba de ella todo cambiaba…

Caminaron entre todo las parejas que bailaban hasta encontrar un lugar perfecto para comenzar bailar, él la soltó y le extendió su mano para recargara la de ella, rodeo su cintura mientras ella llevo su otra mano en el hombro de él. La música era excelsa, una balada lenta.

— ¿Por qué no has querido hablarme?- los ojos azules de Yue miraron fijamente a los de Sakura.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó él.

—bueno, estas distante, alejado de nuestro grupo-ella le miró preocupada y al ver esto, Yue sonrió.

—Es solo que… quería ver si podrías extrañarme-ella parpadeo un par de veces, era la primera vez que Yue hacia ese tipo de comentarios —es broma princesa, solo quería despejarme un poco de todo- le dijo y desvió un poco la mirada.

—la verdad, es que si te extrañé…- él regresó de inmediato su vista hacia ella, un poco sorprendido por la afirmación, pero después de unos segundo sonrió… se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

—te quiero princesa- ella suspiró, era difícil manejar todo esto, se sentía nerviosa, y cada vez que Yue hacia este tipo de cosas ya no sabía cómo actuar, se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, así tal vez sería más fácil de sobrellevar el momento.

Todos aquellos que veían a la pareja bailar, podrían pensar que tan solo era un par de amigos, Yue sabia controlar muy bien sus sentimientos. Aunque por dentro estallara en felicidad, por fuera era el mismo de siempre, su mirada no era ni seria, ni mucho menos era la de un enamorado, tal solo era él…

"¿Perfecta?», pensó, había escuchado aquella frase de Shaoran, es por eso que sabía que al final su plan si había funcionado... « Que equivocado estaba Li, Sakura era todo menos perfecta, pero sus defectos la hacían única e incomparable ante ninguna otra…»

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentó en la mesa reservada para ella y sus amigos, miró a su alrededor, jamás esperó que todos la aceptaran tan rápido, era mucha felicidad junta, todas las personas que más quería estaban aquí, con ella… pero hacía falta Eriol, ¿Dónde se había metido? Y ahora que lo notaba, tampoco estaba Li.<p>

De pronto las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una pequeña luz tenue que alumbraba a la orquesta que ahora mismo se preparaba para tocar… el director agitó su mano y marcó la entrada, el sonido de violines se escuchó, se unían uno tras otro como si fuera un canon que formaba una acorde excelso, que daba preámbulo a que la música del piano empezara. Los violines callaron, ahora solo se escuchaba la bella pieza que era interpretada habilidosamente por las manos de chico de cabello azul. Ella ladeo la cabeza para poder verle mejor, como pensó, era él. Eriol tenía la mirada centrada en las partituras que ahora que las miraba, en la parte superior, centrada con letras negras, como título llevaba su nombre…

El chico sonreía dulcemente al tocar aquella pieza. La música de fondo se unió al solo de piano, y sin proponérselo la había vuelto a la realidad, si, se había perdido en toda esa magia que solo Eriol lograba trasmitirle en sus interpretaciones, la pieza la hizo suspirar inconscientemente, podía sentir como cada nota envolvía de alguna manera a su corazón y lo dejaba indefenso, sonrió discretamente, de pronto se vio transportada a sus recuerdos, un recuerdo que ella apreciaba mucho... Aquella tarde en la que bailó con él, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar por el momento…

Eriol había cumplido su objetivo, porque fue exactamente lo que él pensaba cuando componía esa hermosa canción para ella, la primera vez que sintió que había alguien en el mundo que él amaba…. y que en cierta u otra forma ella lo quería también… ahora era feliz… lo descubrió mirando los ojos verdes de su bella dama y después de eso… ya nunca fue el mismo…

Asentó delicadamente su mano derecha para terminar los últimos compas, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el chico había encantado a más de una y no era para menos, después de todo, el caballero inglés, como todas solían decirle, había sorprendido con su habilidad para la música. Se levantó y dio una pequeña reverencia, después de esto, un chico se acercó y le dio un ramo de rosas azules, miró fijamente a la castaña antes de bajar sonriendo discretamente del escenario. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él, siguieron todo su recorrido hasta que éste terminó justo frente a Sakura. Toya estaba a punto de ir a alejar a ese chiquillo de su hermana, pero por suerte Tomoyo estaba allí para detenerlo. Eriol le extendió la mano, invitándola a pararse, ella accedió.

—Sakura- le dijo despacio, en realidad no era la idea ser la atracción del momento, jamás pensó tener tanta atención, esto solo complicaba las cosas. —Son para ti- le entregó el ramo de rosas, que ella acepto feliz. — quisiera confesarte algo,- la miró seriamente, — pero al parecer este no es un buen momento para hacerlo, pero prometo hacerlo pronto…-acerco la mano de ella hasta sus labios para besarla— por ahora tendré que retirarme bella dama.- se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, lamentablemente no podía quedarse más tiempo, sus padres le habían llamado y solicitaban su presencia.

—Eriol…- Sakura estaba un poco confundida por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

* * *

><p>—has llegado a casa, sana y salva, princesa- dijo Yue al llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica, tenía las manos en los bolsillo, una posición habitual en él.<p>

—Gracias Yue, Tomoyo es excelente convenciendo a las personas, siempre ha tenido esa habilidad- rio al recodar como Toya tuvo que quedarse su prima aun encontrar de su voluntad.

—Puede ser…-el miró hacia el cielo, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?. —Creo que será mejor irme- se dio la vuelta, pero ella lo detuvo de la mano.

—Yue… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

—nada princesa, tan solo estoy cansado- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, sabia profundamente que no era así, pero era tiempo de empezar a acostumbrase o de lo contrario sería peor para él. Estaba a solas con ella y sabía que podría pasar horas a su lado, pero no era lo adecuado— ahora me voy- volvió a darse la vuelta e irse, Sakura se quedó mirándolo… ¿Qué pasaba? Ni siquiera se había despedido como era su costumbre, pero cuando pensó que se iría, Yue detuvo su paso y giró sobre sí mismo. — Ven y abrázame…- le pidió con tristeza, ella no pudo negarse, también necesitaba abrazarlo, sentía que era necesario, a pesar de que siempre estuviera con ella, lo sienta cada vez más lejos y no quería eso. —Te amo tanto, Sakura-no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos, afortunadamente ella no se había dado cuenta de eso. Permaneció así por un largo tiempo, no quiera soltarla, ahora tenía mucho miedo de perderla, pero de alguna manera u otr,a ese era su destino, pero todo podía cambiar con solo dos palabra, que no precisamente eran te amo…

* * *

><p>Se escuchaba el sonido de un violín, los alumnos miraban por todas partes, pero no ubicaban el lugar de procedencia de aquella melodía.<p>

Los carros de los cinco mejores promedios llegaron hasta la entrada de la escuela, salieron de sus autos y también, como todos los demás, estuvieron buscando el origen de aquella música.

Tanto Yue como Eriol, miraron a la azotea, el sol no les permitía ver a con claridad, sin embargo el cenizo ya sabía de qué se trataba.

— ha regresado…-

Continuara….

Muchas gracias niñas y si hay algún niño XD, por leer esta historia, gracias por dejarme sus Review maravillosos, que han llegado a los 200, en mi vida pensé que esto pasaría, gracias T-T.

Yesi kinomoto:jajaja gracias por siempre recordármelo J, me encanta leer tus review, ahora pasado a la historia…la verdad es que ustedes están dando por sentado que Sakura se quedara con Shaoran, ¿tan rápido lo perdonaron?, además ¿no se lo merecerían más los otros chicos?, no sé, aun no decido con quien se quedara y sinceramente no sé cómo terminaran ellos, pero si mi querido Eriol pierde, ten pon seguro que hare algo para que sea más o menos feliz J.

Chococat825: me alegro mucho que te hayas decidido a dejarme un maravilloso review, si siento bloquearme, y no puedo prometer no hacerlo, pero siempre llegaran los caps, tarde o temprano.

Guest:gracias, aquí lo tienes espero te haya gustado.

Caramelito:jajajaja , si todos se van con Shaoran, creo que en el próximo cap. pediré otra vez que voten, antes estaba arriba Yue, ahora Shaoran ha adquirido popularidad. J, gracias por seguir mis historias J

Asumy –Li:si, Eriol lo hará, pesaba que sería bueno en este cap pero me arrepentí XD, gracias por animarte a dejarme un Review.

Lucero: no están sorpresivo lo de Yue, creo que podría ser deducido si recuerdas toda su historia J

Lunabsc: hola amiguis!, mei tendrá que esperar, la tengo reservado para después J, gracias feliz ao también, y lo de Yuki y Yue… pronto lo sabrás.

Jesloga:bien, es increíble que Yamasaki adquiera popularidad a estas alturas, prometo darle más partes a él J,si, se integraran mujeres aunque no prometo que se queden con ellos XD, aun no sé cuál será el final.

Justsmile tome:hola o/, la historia de Sakura si vendrá, pero… necesito que pasen ciertas cosas antes o de lo contrario todo se revelaría y no habría historia así que lo hare de poquito en poquito. Muchas gracias por escribirme, estoy encantada de que te guste la personalidad de cada uno de mis niños XD. Bye hasta la próxima.

Gueste: gracias, gracias .:´)

Nelly san: jajajajajajajaja, si, eriol lo va hacer pero antes quiero presentar al nuevo personaje J

Karito 7:si, la verdad ese era el plan que lo hiciera antes de verla asi de linda J, siento haberme demorado, gracias por la espera o/

July1anime:sip, Yue tiene un futuro inesperado, naaah se podría esperar creo… Jajaja J

Roxalanali: jajajaj en serio quieres a Shaoran como pareja final?, en cuanto al acompañante de Tomoyo tendrás que espera en el próximo cap.

cerezOo-chan Li: oye no es milagro ¬ ¬, jajajajaja si Li tardo mucho para que lo hiciera jajaja, en cuanto a Yue, no creo que se la ponga fácil pero sucede algo con él. Jajaj gracias J.

Capítulo 13

**Declimer: Los personajes de CCS no m pertenecen ellos son de CLAMP y no busco lucrar con ellos**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le dolía una poco la cabeza, el mundo estaba de cabeza ¿o qué?, ¿Li haba escrito eso?, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible?, miles de preguntas venían a su mente. En sus manos estaba la increíble nota de Shaoran y aun con ella no daba fe a lo que era innegable.

—Sakura, te están anunciando, ya debes salir…- la llamó Tomoyo.

—ya voy. –trató de parecer lo más normal posible, pero su rostro estaba algo pálido y Tomoyo estaba completamente segura que no era por el maquillaje, sin embargo no era momento de preguntas, ya sabría después lo sucedido.

Sakura y su acompañante bajaban las escaleras, los aplausos la recibían de buena manera, ella sonría abiertamente mientras él estaba totalmente serio, no le gustaba que Sakura tuviera tanta atención. Y lo que menos le gustaba es como la miraban esos tres chicos que estaban al pie de las escaleras, seguramente esperaban a su hermanita, pero no se la tenían fácil, por eso él había aceptado sin pensarlo cuando Sakura se lo propuso. Tenía que concentrarse y poner la cara más seria para asustarlos y alejarlos de Sakura. Los miró seriamente, allí estaba ese chico que aquella vez casi golpeó, y también estaba el hermano de Yukito, genial, ahora resultaba que hasta los mejores amigos se enamoraban de su amigas… frunció el ceño, lo vigilaría muy bien, pero había uno más… ahora que hacia memoria, él también estaba el día que los descubrió en la puerta de su casa, en fin, tendría mucho trabajo esta noche, Afortunadamente no estaba el otro mocoso, porque había que aceptarlo, ese sí que le caía mal, muy mal.

Esperaban por ella… aunque algunos se murieran de miedo (Yamasaki), otros no tanto (Eriol) y uno solo sonreía discretamente con solo mirarla (Yue). Vestían trajes de etiqueta, Eriol llevaba un conjunto muy elegante de color azul marino, contrastado con Yue que llevaba un traje blanco con chaleco negro y finalmente Yamasaki, que había optado por un traje color vino combinado con una camisa negra, sin duda Sakura era la envidia de toda la comunidad estudiantil "femenil."

La pareja llegó al final de las escaleras, ella sonrió.

— ¡Sakura, siempre supimos que tú ganarías!- dijo Yamasaki emocionado, estuvo a punto ir corriendo a abrazar a la chica pero… una mano se lo impidió… ¡acertaron!, era Toya, quien le había detenido. Ahora el pobrecito se sentía tan chiquito con la mirada asesina que Toya le lanzaba. Era divertido, si, lo era.

—es cierto, no teníamos ninguna duda- dijo Eriol, la miraba atentamente como si en ello tratara de memorizar cada detalle.

Yue se fue acercando, hasta quedar a la par, y susurrando, para solo ser escuchado por ella le dijo:

—Sobra decir muchas cosas, porque todas las palabras bellas te definen princesa…-el sonrojo era evidente en las mejillas de la castaña, pero por una razón u otra no volvió la vista a él.

Eriol extendió la mano hacia ella— ¿me concedes una pieza de baile?- la música empezaba a escucharse y el amplio salón estaba vacío. Sakura asintió, sin embargo no pudo alcanzar la mano que le brindaba Eriol, Toya la había llevado de la mano hasta la había distraído un poco, y por ese pequeño tiempo, casi se roban a su hermanita freten sus narices.

El baile comenzó, los hermanos Kinomoto eran la atracción del momento, nadie sabía que ese joven era hermano de Sakura e imaginaban cosas inciertas.

Tomoyo quien había observado todo, sonrió, su amigo estaba muy enamorado de Sakura, bastaba verle la cara de cachorrito triste que puso cuando Toya se llevó a la chica. Suspiró. "Bien, bien" tenía que ayudarlo, tomó la mano del peli-azul y lo llevó al centro de la pista, allí intercepto a la pareja, pico el hombro del joven Kinomoto y espero a que él voltease.

—Bailemos Toya-en menos de dos segundos el chico ya estaba bailando con ella y ahora Eriol estaba bailando con Sakura.

—lo hiciste apropósito, ¿verdad?- le pregunto molesto. Ella atinó a sonreír.

—Querido Toya, no te la van a robar, por eso estás aquí, deja que se divierta un rato, recuerda que se lo debes- le reprocho, él suspiro molesto. Tenía razón. Se la debía…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Lo hiciste muy bien… bella dama- le dijo de repente y Sakura le sonrió.

—Gran parte te la debo a ti, Eriol- él desvió la mirada, no quería que ella notara su sonrojo. Era la primera vez que le sucedía y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción. Tal vez esta nerviosos o quizá ansioso…

—Tengo algunas sorpresas…- le dijo regresando la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Cuáles?- pregunto impaciente.

—Tendrás que esperar…- él le devolvió la sonrisa, seguía bailando con ella, todo parecía perfecto, y a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que bailaban él seguía sentía lo mismo que la primera vez… ese sentimiento de ser feliz, de no importar nada más, un momento en él que podía quedarse mirándola sin tener que preocuparse por lo demás… sin embargo, todo esto duró muy poco, alguien le tocaba la espalda, volvió la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Yamasaki.

— ¿Me permites bailar con ella?- le preguntó, se imaginó así mismo diciéndole un gran NOOOO, pero su caballerosidad y buenos modales estaban muy arraigados en él. Asintió, aun en contra de voluntad, se separó de ella para que Yamasaki ocupara su lugar…

—Lo siento Saku, pero tenía que aprovechar.- ella ladeo levemente la cabeza, no entendía por qué la disculpa. — es que tu hermano esta distraído, y me dije, es ahora o nunca, por eso es que te aleje de Eriol, no quiero que pienses que es por celos- Sakura trataba de contener su sonrisa- bueno tal vez sí, pero es que porque tu hermano se ensaño más conmigo, además… - el chico había empezado con su monologo, ella reía disimuladamente- tuve que burlar al guardia…- la chica estaba sorprendida de lo tanto que él podía hablar, era algo que él amaba… charlar…- y debes de saber que a pesar de eso estoy muy feliz de estar contigo y quiero que sepas que Te quiero… - y sin esperarlo, la narración había acabado en eso.

—yo también Yamasaki- le dijo sinceramente.

— De una manera que no puedes imaginar…- la pieza había terminado y con esta también llegaron los aplausos que hicieron poco audible la última frase que Yamasaki había dicho.

—¿Regresamos?- le llamó al chico que aún se encontraba frente a ella totalmente despistado, la pista estaba sola y solo ellos permanecían allí, él pareció salir de su mundo y asintió.

— Claro-le ofreció su brazo y la regresó a su hermano, aun con el poco pánico que le tenía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Salió al jardín, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, pasó su mano por su rostro para luego volver al movimiento negativo con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, porque como sea que fuera, eso ojos eran únicos, jamás había visto alguno similar, ninguno tenía esos destellos negros sobrepuestos a los colores azul y naranja que adornaban el centro de su pupila.

Toco el tabique de su nariz, siempre fue ella… por eso la primera vez que la vio estaba con Yue, y la otra vez fue en la fiesta que se realizó en su casa. Era un tonto, ¡no, un completo imbécil!, había dejado a su futura esposa en manos de esos tres, porque había que aceptarlo, él la había entregado muy fácil...

Miró el agua que caía de la fuente, que adornaba aquel jardín, suspiro. «¿Ahora qué?, ¿qué haría ahora?», la música que se escuchó de fondo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta, frente a él estaba la gran puerta donde se celebraba el baile. Adentro estaba ella y no tenía idea de cómo tratarla…

—Por dios Shaoran, es ella, Sakura, la misma de siempre, no tendrías por qué actuar diferente con ella-intentaba darse aliento y valor, claro estaba, pero por una y otra razón siempre dudaba en confrontarla. — ¡Tonterías!- se auto regañó. — tienes que ir y decirle lo mismo que le escribiste hace un rato. — ahora parecía un loco, pero es que en verdad no sabía qué hacer, por qué todo podría mal interpretarse, ¿cómo?, fácil, podrían suponer que él solo estaba interesado en ella por su belleza, pero eso no era así, el hecho de saber que estaba a punto de perderla le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, no sabía en qué momento fue surgiendo ese sentimiento, solo sabía que no había querido darse cuenta antes… claro, porque aunque desde un principio, él mismo propuso romper el contrato, muy en el fondo sabía que eso nunca pasaría, y estuvo un poco empeñado en eso la primera semana pero después… ya nunca lo volvió a intentar, poco a poco ella hizo que él se diera cuenta que en verdad la admiraba, porque ella era diferente… tenia valores, era humilde, gentil, graciosa, inteligente, versátil, y poseía una sencillez que le dejaba sorprendido. —Simplemente es perfecta- dijo finalmente, « la quiero, y no puedo dejar que alguien me la arrebate, no sin antes de pelear por ella» pensó, pero tal vez no era el momento para dar el primer paso… ¿o sí?

-o-o-o-o-o

Era una noche agradable, aunque las estrellas ésta vez no hubieran aparecido para engalanar el cielo, Yue miraba por la ventana… no era de los que amaban este tipo celebraciones, no le gustaban nada las reuniones sociales, pero tenía que necesariamente estar aquí, acompañándola, viendo como ella disfrutaba de cada baile…

No podía quejarse del todo, la música era agradable, lo único que le molestaba era toda la multitud de chicas que le rodeaban, la verdad, admiraba a Yamasaki, a Eriol y hasta Shaoran, parecían hasta cierto punto disfrutar de la atención de cada una de ellas, pero él simplemente no podía con eso. Busco con la mirada a la castaña, la vio de lejos, hoy estaba muy hermosa, la notaba feliz… Ver su sonrisa era algo que le llenaba de calidez, no se explicaba cómo era posible que con tan solo verla su mundo se transformara en uno mejor. Volvió su vista a la copa que tenía en la mano, movió un poco su muñeca, haciendo que el líquido se moviera en círculos.

«Al final, por mucho que he intentado cambiarlo, siempre todo volvió a como estaba planeado…» lo sentía por él, porque en sí, era él el que más sufriría de los dos. Por eso debía prepararlo todo, para que al menos uno de ellos fuera feliz…

—Yue, ¿bailarías conmigo?- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sakura...-dijo un poco sorprendido.

—¿Vamos?- insistió.

—Vamos…- le ofreció su brazo, no le gustaba las fiestas y mucho menos los bailes, pero cuando se trataba de ella todo cambiaba…

Caminaron entre todo las parejas que bailaban hasta encontrar un lugar perfecto para comenzar bailar, él la soltó y le extendió su mano para recargara la de ella, rodeo su cintura mientras ella llevo su otra mano en el hombro de él. La música era excelsa, una balada lenta.

— ¿Por qué no has querido hablarme?- los ojos azules de Yue miraron fijamente a los de Sakura.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó él.

—bueno, estas distante, alejado de nuestro grupo-ella le miró preocupada y al ver esto, Yue sonrió.

—Es solo que… quería ver si podrías extrañarme-ella parpadeo un par de veces, era la primera vez que Yue hacia ese tipo de comentarios —es broma princesa, solo quería despejarme un poco de todo- le dijo y desvió un poco la mirada.

—la verdad, es que si te extrañé…- él regresó de inmediato su vista hacia ella, un poco sorprendido por la afirmación, pero después de unos segundo sonrió… se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

—te quiero princesa- ella suspiró, era difícil manejar todo esto, se sentía nerviosa, y cada vez que Yue hacia este tipo de cosas ya no sabía cómo actuar, se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, así tal vez sería más fácil de sobrellevar el momento.

Todos aquellos que veían a la pareja bailar, podrían pensar que tan solo era un par de amigos, Yue sabia controlar muy bien sus sentimientos. Aunque por dentro estallara en felicidad, por fuera era el mismo de siempre, su mirada no era ni seria, ni mucho menos era la de un enamorado, tal solo era él…

"¿Perfecta?», pensó, había escuchado aquella frase de Shaoran, es por eso que sabía que al final su plan si había funcionado... « Que equivocado estaba Li, Sakura era todo menos perfecta, pero sus defectos la hacían única e incomparable ante ninguna otra…»

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se sentó en la mesa reservada para ella y sus amigos, miró a su alrededor, jamás esperó que todos la aceptaran tan rápido, era mucha felicidad junta, todas las personas que más quería estaban aquí, con ella… pero hacía falta Eriol, ¿Dónde se había metido? Y ahora que lo notaba, tampoco estaba Li.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una pequeña luz tenue que alumbraba a la orquesta que ahora mismo se preparaba para tocar… el director agitó su mano y marcó la entrada, el sonido de violines se escuchó, se unían uno tras otro como si fuera un canon que formaba una acorde excelso, que daba preámbulo a que la música del piano empezara. Los violines callaron, ahora solo se escuchaba la bella pieza que era interpretada habilidosamente por las manos de chico de cabello azul. Ella ladeo la cabeza para poder verle mejor, como pensó, era él. Eriol tenía la mirada centrada en las partituras que ahora que las miraba, en la parte superior, centrada con letras negras, como título llevaba su nombre…

El chico sonreía dulcemente al tocar aquella pieza. La música de fondo se unió al solo de piano, y sin proponérselo la había vuelto a la realidad, si, se había perdido en toda esa magia que solo Eriol lograba trasmitirle en sus interpretaciones, la pieza la hizo suspirar inconscientemente, podía sentir como cada nota envolvía de alguna manera a su corazón y lo dejaba indefenso, sonrió discretamente, de pronto se vio transportada a sus recuerdos, un recuerdo que ella apreciaba mucho... Aquella tarde en la que bailó con él, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar por el momento…

Eriol había cumplido su objetivo, porque fue exactamente lo que él pensaba cuando componía esa hermosa canción para ella, la primera vez que sintió que había alguien en el mundo que él amaba…. y que en cierta u otra forma ella lo quería también… ahora era feliz… lo descubrió mirando los ojos verdes de su bella dama y después de eso… ya nunca fue el mismo…

Asentó delicadamente su mano derecha para terminar los últimos compas, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el chico había encantado a más de una y no era para menos, después de todo, el caballero inglés, como todas solían decirle, había sorprendido con su habilidad para la música. Se levantó y dio una pequeña reverencia, después de esto, un chico se acercó y le dio un ramo de rosas azules, miró fijamente a la castaña antes de bajar sonriendo discretamente del escenario. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él, siguieron todo su recorrido hasta que éste terminó justo frente a Sakura. Toya estaba a punto de ir a alejar a ese chiquillo de su hermana, pero por suerte Tomoyo estaba allí para detenerlo. Eriol le extendió la mano, invitándola a pararse, ella accedió.

—Sakura- le dijo despacio, en realidad no era la idea ser la atracción del momento, jamás pensó tener tanta atención, esto solo complicaba las cosas. —Son para ti- le entregó el ramo de rosas, que ella acepto feliz. — quisiera confesarte algo,- la miró seriamente, — pero al parecer este no es un buen momento para hacerlo, pero prometo hacerlo pronto…-acerco la mano de ella hasta sus labios para besarla— por ahora tendré que retirarme bella dama.- se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, lamentablemente no podía quedarse más tiempo, sus padres le habían llamado y solicitaban su presencia.

—Eriol…- Sakura estaba un poco confundida por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—has llegado a casa, sana y salva, princesa- dijo Yue al llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica, tenía las manos en los bolsillo, una posición habitual en él.

—Gracias Yue, Tomoyo es excelente convenciendo a las personas, siempre ha tenido esa habilidad- rio al recodar como Toya tuvo que quedarse su prima aun encontrar de su voluntad.

—Puede ser…-el miró hacia el cielo, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?. —Creo que será mejor irme- se dio la vuelta, pero ella lo detuvo de la mano.

—Yue… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

—nada princesa, tan solo estoy cansado- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, sabia profundamente que no era así, pero era tiempo de empezar a acostumbrase o de lo contrario sería peor para él. Estaba a solas con ella y sabía que podría pasar horas a su lado, pero no era lo adecuado— ahora me voy- volvió a darse la vuelta e irse, Sakura se quedó mirándolo… ¿Qué pasaba? Ni siquiera se había despedido como era su costumbre, pero cuando pensó que se iría, Yue detuvo su paso y giró sobre sí mismo. — Ven y abrázame…- le pidió con tristeza, ella no pudo negarse, también necesitaba abrazarlo, sentía que era necesario, a pesar de que siempre estuviera con ella, lo sienta cada vez más lejos y no quería eso. —Te amo tanto, Sakura-no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos, afortunadamente ella no se había dado cuenta de eso. Permaneció así por un largo tiempo, no quiera soltarla, ahora tenía mucho miedo de perderla, pero de alguna manera u otr,a ese era su destino, pero todo podía cambiar con solo dos palabra, que no precisamente eran te amo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se escuchaba el sonido de un violín, los alumnos miraban por todas partes, pero no ubicaban el lugar de procedencia de aquella melodía.

Los carros de los cinco mejores promedios llegaron hasta la entrada de la escuela, salieron de sus autos y también, como todos los demás, estuvieron buscando el origen de aquella música.

Tanto Yue como Eriol, miraron a la azotea, el sol no les permitía ver a con claridad, sin embargo el cenizo ya sabía de qué se trataba.

— ha regresado…-

Continuara….

Muchas gracias niñas y si hay algún niño XD, por leer esta historia, gracias por dejarme sus Review maravillosos, que han llegado a los 200, en mi vida pensé que esto pasaría, gracias T-T.

Yesi kinomoto:jajaja gracias por siempre recordármelo J, me encanta leer tus review, ahora pasado a la historia…la verdad es que ustedes están dando por sentado que Sakura se quedara con Shaoran, ¿tan rápido lo perdonaron?, además ¿no se lo merecerían más los otros chicos?, no sé, aun no decido con quien se quedara y sinceramente no sé cómo terminaran ellos, pero si mi querido Eriol pierde, ten pon seguro que hare algo para que sea más o menos feliz J.

Chococat825: me alegro mucho que te hayas decidido a dejarme un maravilloso review, si siento bloquearme, y no puedo prometer no hacerlo, pero siempre llegaran los caps, tarde o temprano.

Guest:gracias, aquí lo tienes espero te haya gustado.

Caramelito:jajajaja , si todos se van con Shaoran, creo que en el próximo cap. pediré otra vez que voten, antes estaba arriba Yue, ahora Shaoran ha adquirido popularidad. J, gracias por seguir mis historias J

Asumy –Li:si, Eriol lo hará, pesaba que sería bueno en este cap pero me arrepentí XD, gracias por animarte a dejarme un Review.

Lucero: no están sorpresivo lo de Yue, creo que podría ser deducido si recuerdas toda su historia J

Lunabsc: hola amiguis!, mei tendrá que esperar, la tengo reservado para después J, gracias feliz ao también, y lo de Yuki y Yue… pronto lo sabrás.

Jesloga:bien, es increíble que Yamasaki adquiera popularidad a estas alturas, prometo darle más partes a él J,si, se integraran mujeres aunque no prometo que se queden con ellos XD, aun no sé cuál será el final.

Justsmile tome:hola o/, la historia de Sakura si vendrá, pero… necesito que pasen ciertas cosas antes o de lo contrario todo se revelaría y no habría historia así que lo hare de poquito en poquito. Muchas gracias por escribirme, estoy encantada de que te guste la personalidad de cada uno de mis niños XD. Bye hasta la próxima.

Gueste: gracias, gracias .:´)

Nelly san: jajajajajajajaja, si, eriol lo va hacer pero antes quiero presentar al nuevo personaje J

Karito 7:si, la verdad ese era el plan que lo hiciera antes de verla asi de linda J, siento haberme demorado, gracias por la espera o/

July1anime:sip, Yue tiene un futuro inesperado, naaah se podría esperar creo… Jajaja J

Roxalanali: jajajaj en serio quieres a Shaoran como pareja final?, en cuanto al acompañante de Tomoyo tendrás que espera en el próximo cap.

cerezOo-chan Li: oye no es milagro ¬ ¬, jajajajaja si Li tardo mucho para que lo hiciera jajaja, en cuanto a Yue, no creo que se la ponga fácil pero sucede algo con él. Jajaj gracias J.


	15. te amo mi dama

Capítulo 14

El amor escondido en un juego.

Te amo… mi dama…

-0-0-0-0-0-

El sonido del violín pasó a segundo término cuando la señorita Kinomoto bajo del auto. El silencio se hizo presente, Tomoyo la había obligado a ir con el uniforme acordado para las señoritas… Falda de tablones de color rojo, con una camisa de manga larga blanca y un saco negro, su cabello estaba suelto y si, sus lentes ya no estaban.

Todos los chicos de la escuela intentaron acercarse, sin embargo al momento Eriol, Yue, Yamasaki y Shaoran se colocaron cada uno en una posición estratégica para que ninguno de ellos pudiera tan siquiera acercarse a un centímetro de ella, y así caminaron hasta los elevadores, por supuesto esperaron a que ella subiera para después subir también. Por su parte, la castaña, se sentía muy incómoda. Apenas era el primer día que vestía así, y ya sentía la diferencia en el trato, solo esperaba que esto no se tornara peor…

Salió del elevador y se dirigió al salón sin esperar a nadie, tomó asiento y se dispuso a sacar sus libros.

—Hola Sakura…- escuchó que la llamaban, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de ojos y cabello azul obscuro, que fácilmente se podían confundir con negro. Le sonría. Lleva en su espalda un estuche de violín y ahora mismo caminaba a paso lento hacia ella.

—Spinel…- el nombre de aquel chico fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, le sorprendía, mucho debería decir.

—¿Te sorprende verme?-le preguntó cuándo estuvo de frente, ella se puso de pie para estar a la par.

—Un poco…- parpadeo antes de recuperarse del momento. — Aunque ya sabía que habías llegado, pero por alguna razón no querías verme-dijo la castaña seriamente. El chico sonrió.

—¿Tomoyo te dijo eso?- preguntó y la chica asintió. —Eso no es verdad…-se precipitó a decir, dando un paso adelante— tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas… la mudanza y el traslado a esta escuela.- le explicó.

—Me alegra que estés aquí…-le brindo una sonrisa, al fin Sakura había dejado atrás su seriedad.

—¿Sabes por qué he vuelto?- ella negó con la cabeza- el chico dio dos pasos hacia ella y la abrazó. —Lo he hecho por la misma razón porque me fui…- la chica correspondió al abrazo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus amigos, se habían mudado a Inglaterra. —no planeaba decirte, pero…-

— ¡Suéltala!…- se escuchó la voz firme de Shaoran. Spinel giró lentamente para hacer frente a esa persona que le había dado una orden.

— ¿Quién eres?-preguntó de manera despectiva.

—Shaoran Li- se presentó orgullo e hizo una pausa antes de decir… —El prometido de Sakura.-Tanto como Eriol como Yamasaki, le miraron sorprendidos.

—Hasta donde sé- Spinel sonrió— ella canceló el contrato- Shaoran le miró con odio, mientras los otros chicos se limitaron a mantener la vista hacia él chico nuevo.

—Pero aún no firmo y no pienso hacerlo…- la castaña abrió la boca sorprendida. La tensión era más que evidente y nadie se atrevía a libera el ambiente.

—buenos días, muchachos…- el profesor entró al salón— para cuando todos reaccionaron, el chico nuevo ya tenían un asiento junto a la castaña. Había ocupado precisamente el lugar de Shaoran.

—estas en mi lugar y no debes de estar aquí- trató de sonar lo menos molesto posible, pero era evidente que el castaño no sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones.

—Señor Li-le llamó el maestro. —¿Puede sentarse en otro lugar?-Shaoran trató de decir algo en su defensa pero esto no fue posible, pues fue interrumpido— con respecto a usted-el maestro se dirigió al chico nuevo- pase al frente y preséntese-él se levantó e hizo lo que le pedían.

—bueno días, mi nombre es Spinel Daidoiji,-y con esa frase dio por terminada su pequeña presentación. Vaya modales, El maestro carraspeo la garganta.

—Debemos continuar-abrió su libro para comenzar de clase.

—¿Qué lugar ocupa?-preguntó Yamasaki inmediatamente.

—El primero- todos volvieron su vista hacia Li. —No, no especulen, el señor Li conserva su lugar,-aclaró- ambos son primer lugar en realidad, esto se debió a un empate en sus calificaciones, así que todos conservan su puesto. – todo estaba en silencio, nadie formulaba comentario alguno, apenas llevaban minutos de conocerlo y ya lo sentían como un rival. —empecemos…-

—pss… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura- la llamó Spinel, casi susurrando para no ser descubierto por el maestro—¿puedo acompañarte hoy a casa?- la chica sonrió, estaba a punto de dar su respuesta pero esta se vio turbada por interrupción del castaño, quien había encontrado lugar de tras de la pareja.

—Sugiero que te alejes de ella…-le dijo, Spinel le miró con poca gracia. Shaoran le parecía tan desagradable y presuntuoso.

—no creo, que te corresponda esa decisión, solo lo haré si ella está de acuerdo, a ti, sinceramente no te incumbe…- con la mirada parecían transmitir el máximo sentimiento de odio.

—¿Qué sucede señores?- les llamó el maestro, había suspendido su clase por la distracción de todos sus estudiantes, hacia la pequeña riña que estaban protagonizando los dos chicos. —Les agradecería que atendieran a la clase.-les llamo la atención, ambos asintieron y dejaron de lado aquel asunto.

Por fin la jornada escolar llegó a su fin, Sakura se sentía un poco aliviada, pues el día estuvo demasiado tenso, nadie quería hablar y cuando Spinel intentaba hablarle, alguien le interrumpía, no entienda el conflicto, después de todo era el chico nuevo, ¿no debían tratarle bien?. Si ella fuera nueva, querría que le hablaran y trataran correctamente. No podía exigirle nada a Yue, porque bien sabía que ellos dos no tenían una buena relación desde antes, pero… ¿Qué sucedía con los otros chicos?. Normalmente ellos no eran así, es más, ella los consideraba los chicos más lindos que pudo conocer, pero ahora… no entendía que pasaba con ellos.

—Spinel vamos, seguramente Mamá querrá verte.- Tomó la iniciativa, él se levantó, tomó su estuche y la siguió.

Realmente estaban consternados, ¿sakura había hecho eso?, ¿su Sakura?, apresuradamente tomaron sus cosas y salieron tras ellos, lamentablemente solo pudieron ver como Spinel entraba al elevador de Sakura…

— Lo siento Spinel, esta no debió ser el recibimiento que esperabas, ¿cierto?- le preguntó la castaña, sin evitar sentirse culpable.

—Sakura- le dijo mientras veía como los números cambiaban —parece ser que has olvidado cómo soy- giró su vista lentamente hacia ella, la miraba fijamente, sin mostrar algún gesto en su mirada, ella no contestaba y eso le hacía decepcionarse un poco. —tu silencio duele un poco… pero supongo que está bien… de cualquier forma, es culpa mía.- las puertas se abrieron antes de lo que esperaba, suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo de remediar sus errores, por ahora solo debía permanecer tranquilo. Salió junto a ella, el silencio aún se mantenía, al parecer la distancia había hecho estragos en su relación, todo por el orgullo de él y por ese tonto pensamiento.

—Que tus padres tuvieran que irse, no es tu culpa- Sakura trataba de aligerar la carga que él mismo se había puesto en los hombros.

—Hay cosas, que debes saber-se adelantó un poco para subir al auto que los llevaría a la casa de los Kinomoto. Ella lo alcanzó y ordeno que los llevaran a casa.

—Entonces, debes contármelo todo- le sonrió, le sorprendió un poco su respuesta pero al final, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se despidió de la castaña, su auto esperaba en la entrada de la mansión de los kinomoto, fue una tarde buena después de todo, la reja se abrió antes de que él llegara, se despidió del guardia que amablemente lo despedía.

—Deduzco el motivo tu repentino regreso- la voz le tomó de sorpresa, giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con aquella persona que le detenía. De su lado izquierdo, recargado en los muros, estaba Yue cruzado de brazos.

—Tsukishiro-dijo entre dientes.

— Aunque… quisiera saber qué fue lo que te impulso a volver- Yue parecía analizarlo, no era su costumbre desconocer a sus enemigos y Spinel era uno bastante fuerte.

—Porque al fin pude completar el acuerdo y ten por seguro que esta vez no será fácil- sonrió victoriosamente antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

—lo mismo digo-Spinel detuvo su paso y le miro por debajo del hombro, Yue seguía mirándolo retadoramente, aunque ahora mismo podía estar dispuesto a tener un pelea con él. Tenía que demostrar que ciertamente había madurado, lo ignoro y se marchó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bajaron a la cafetería, los seis chicos ahora causaba sensación, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era la aparición del sexto privilegiado…

De la nada había llegado y se había convertido en uno de ellos, nunca antes un chico de intercambio había logrado tal cosa y por lo poco que su nuevo club de fans había averiguado, era la viva imagen del perfeccionismo: era el mejor promedio, prodigio en el violín, sabían que estudió en diferentes institutos debido a su increíble talento, era rico, hablaba diferentes idiomas, a su corta edad ya manejaba la gran empresa de sus padres, además de eso tenía un gran porte, era amble y muy bien parecido.

Se sentaron en la mesa reservada para ellos, Sakura tenía a su lado izquierdo a Spinel y a su derecha a Eriol, y frente a ellos el resto de los chicos, que se centraban básicamente en la castaña.

—¡hoooola chicos!- Tomoyo llegó gritando— discúlpenme pero tendré que llevarme a mi adorado hermano y a nuestra Sakura, ¿no les molesta verdad?- lanzó una mirada desafiante para cada uno de ellos.

— pues… a mi si me-intentó intervenir Yamasaki.

—Lo sabía, gracias, me los llevaré- pero no fue impedimento para la chica, ignorando al pobre de Yamasaki, se llevó corriendo a los dos chicos. Se escuchó una pequeña risa por parte del peli-azul.

—es inútil, la regla número uno es… nunca te opongas a Tomoyo daidojiu- explicó Eriol.

—¡¿él es su hermano?!- preguntó un poco exaltado.

—Spinel Daidojiu es hermano gemelo de Tomoyo, y para los que no lo saben ambos son amigos de Sakura desde hace mucho, pero algunas razones tuvieron que mudarse de Tomoeda- aclaró pacientemente Yue.

—Dejando de lado el asunto de Spinel…- Eriol dirigió su mirada al castaño, —¿Cómo está eso de que no piensas firmar el contrato, Shaoran? –muy pronto todos se centraron en él…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¿Tomoyo, dónde estamos?-preguntó la castaña, cuando la chica la incitó a entrar a un cuarto, bastante sospechoso según su parecer.

—Pues…-hizo un pausa al estar dentro y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba un escritorio, sobre él tenía varios micrófonos y varios aparatos electrónicos— siéntese que la entrevista va empezar.-

—¡¿qué?!- respondieron al mismo tiempo, mientras ella ecualizaba todo.

—me he convertido en la líder de los editores y reporteros de la escuela, así que como ustedes son la sensación del momento, necesito que me den un exclusiva- dijo simplemente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—NO, tomoyo, no caeremos en esto-Spinel la concia muy bien, era una fanática del periodismo y a veces podría rebasar los extremos. La chica miró suplicante a la castaña, quien no pudo evitar suspirar y resignarse.

—Está bien- la pelinegra sonrió y abrazó a la chica

—Convence a Spinel, por favor- le dijo susurrando…

-i-i-i-i-

—De pronto te has quedado callado… -dijo Eriol con una ceja levantada.

—No se debe decir lo que es evidente… ¿no?- respondió tajantemente Shaoran.

— pues…- Yamasaki, interrumpió el dialogo, se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa para dar énfasis a lo que tenía que decir.— debes saber que me declaro tú rival oficialmente- estaba totalmente serio, como muy pocas veces se le podía ver.

—supongo que todos tienen la misma opino, ¿o me equivoco?- Yue sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Supones bien, Li- le retaba con la mirada, demostraba una seguridad indudable, Eriol y Yamasaki le miraban atentamente.

—No juegues Tsukiro-respondió Shaoran.

—Esto nunca fue un juego-Shaoran apretó la mandíbula, mientras que los otros dos chicos, apenas se daban cuenta que en realidad nunca hubo necesidad de fingir nada, solo habían aprendido a demostrar lo que realmente sentían.

—les recuerdo que ella…-trató de dejar el punto en claro.

—Hola, queridos compañeros- sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase. La voz de tomoyo se escuchaba por todo el campus y llamó la atención de cada uno de los estudiantes—muchos han querido saber acerca de los chicos del sexto piso ¿no?, es por eso que tendremos entrevistas con ellos, si, puede que tarde un poco en convencer a los otros chicos pero por lo pronto Sakura Kinomoto y Spinel Daidijiu están aquí y responderán sus preguntas-nadie sabía que pasaba, pero el hecho de saciar su curiosidad había dejada paralizada a la escuela, nadie se movía de su lugar, ni siquiera hablaban por escuchar atentamente a la pelinegra. —Sakura, ¿sabías que tiene un club de fans?

—no, ¿en serio?-

—Claro, y ellos preguntan… ¿estas comprometida con Li Shaoran?-hubo un silencio, todas las miradas se dirigieron al castaño, se suponía que nadie sabía de eso, o eso era antes de que él mismo la defendiera de tal forma ante Meiling.

—Ya no…- la voz de Sakura de calló un poco, pero tan solo fue perceptible para Yue, Tomoyo y Spinel quien la vio de reojo tratando de analizarla. Para Shaoran la negación había sido un golpe bajo a su orgullo, golpeaba lentamente la mesa con sus dedos tratando de soportar todas la miradas dirigidas hacia él.

—oh, bueno… ahora… las chicas concuerdan que no es posible que alguien que ha convido tanto con estos chicos, no pueda estar enamorado de alguno de ellos, así es que…- Sakura se tensó al escuchar aquella palabra —Todo mundo quiere saber… ¿hay alguna relación amorosa entre tú y alguno de los cuatro?- los chicos se sorprendieron con tal pregunta, permanecían callados y tratándose de concentrar en el libro, comida o celular que tenían en la mano, para no demostrar la inquietud que esa pregunta representaba.

—eh, yo…- la castaña comenzó a balbucear, apenas llevaba la segunda pregunta y ya quería salir huyendo del lugar, ¿Qué debía responder?. —supongo que…- pero la transmisión se cortó. Spinel al notar el apuro en que se encontraba la chica decidió desconectar todo lo que hacía posible la transmisión y sin previo aviso tomo de la mano a la chica y la sacó de allí, ya tendría tiempo de reprender a Tomoyo por esto.

—Misión cumplida- dijo finalmente al encontrarse sola en aquella cabina…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salió de su elevador, lamentablemente la cercanía a Sakura se había disminuido por la llegada de Spinel y su hermana, sus cabellos grises ondeaban con el aire, su ausencia era muy notoria, un día sin ella en la clase y todo estaba más aburrido que nunca.

—Hola- lo único que le faltaba.

—Hola- respondió y siguió su camino.

—¡Espera!- trató de detenerle pero Yue no era la persona con la que mejor simpatizaba. — ¿la quieres no es así?- lanzó la frase para detenerlo y realmente alcanzó su objetivo.

—¿Qué quieres Daidojiu?-siempre era tan directo.

—Tener un entrevista-sonrió, él alzó una ceja de forma despectiva—es simple, quiero saber ¿cuándo?, ¿Por qué?...-

—olvídalo Daidojiu, adiós…-adelantó su paso.

— ¿Piensas dejársela a Li o algún otro?- lanzó su último recurso.

—no será cuestión de dejársela a alguien, simplemente le daré tanta libertad desee para elegir- y con esto último se marchó.

Tomoyo lo vio marchar, su hermano debía de estar preparado, sus rivales no eran fáciles, y temía que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. Yue seguía igual que siempre, el tiempo no curaba nada, las personas simplemente aprendían a ocultar todo el sentimiento que llevaban dentro de sí…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura miraba al cielo, estaba sentada en la alcoba de su cuarto y pensaba en muchas cosas… entre ellas esta Spinel. Era extraño volver a verlo, no negaba que tuviera una gran felicidad cuando estaba cerca de él, pero en cierta forma todo parecía diferente, se había marchado sin despedirse, sin decirle nada…

Sacó de una caja, una pequeña piedra verde, la observó detenidamente, ese objeto era muy especial, no solo por la escala de colores que tenía, sino porque fue el último regalo que Spinel le había dado, "un amuleto", había olvidado que realmente creía en esas cosas cuando era una niña.

Recordaba exactamente cuándo se conocieron… en realidad fue algo inusual…

Permanecía sentada junto a su madre, frente a ella estaba una mujer, la mejor amiga de su madre, y también su pequeña hija Tomoyo, para ese entonces la chica era callada y apaciguada. A ella por su aparte esas reuniones le aburrían demasiado, pidió permiso para retirarse y este fue consentido.

Caminó por los alrededores del jardín de los Dadojiu, se detuvo en uno de los árboles en donde ya su madre no la podía ver.

—Ah- exhaló-¿hasta cuándo mamá se ira de aquí?-

—¿dices que no te gusta mi casa, niña? – escuchó la voz despectiva de un niño, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin encontrar a nadie.

—Sakura deja de imaginarte cosas- se regañó a sí misma, se dio la vuelta para regresar con su madre, pero en ese instante alguien calló frente a ella. Era un chico, un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos azules casi negros, con ojos del mismo color. —¡ahhhhh!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero él le tapó la boca y la hizo callar.

—No grites, Soy Spinel Daidojiu, tranquila- la castaña asintió y él dejó la fuerza de lado.

—oh, lo siento, no sabía, soy Sakura Kinomoto Animaya, tengo ocho años, he venido con mi madre, al parecer tu madre y la mía son amigas…-

—¿podrías dejar de hablar? – le dijo con molestia, odiaba que las personas hablaran mucho.

—Lo siento- bajó la cabeza, como toda niña regañada.

— Olvídalo, ahora vete- le indico, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba entre sus manos un violín negro que había sacado entre los arbustos.

—oh, ¿es un violin?-el niño entrecerró los ojos.

—noooo, es el fruto que da éste arbusto-Sakura infló los cachetes, pero no quería regresar.

—¿Puedo escucharte?-preguntó

—No- respondió él y le dio la espalda posicionándose para tocar, la chica se cruzó de brazos y se sentó para escucharlo.

Las cerdas del arco pasaban lentamente por las cuerdas, la paralelidad con aquel puente era perfecta y la mano se movía tan delicadamente, que hasta parecía fácil de hacer.

— ¡Sakura!- el grito de su madre había llamado la atención de los dos, él se volvió a ella y la vio sentada frente a él, en su rostro había asombro, creyó ciegamente que la niña se había ido ya.

— ¡Ya voy!-contestó Sakura, le sonrió al niño y se fue corriendo, pero en su transcurso le gritó— Algún día serás una gran concertista-él pareció Salir de su asombro y sonrió.

— ¡Adiós!- gritó mientras agitaba el arco.

Desde ese entonces no había día que no se la pasaran corriendo por toda la mansión…

—Señorita Sakura, han dejado esto para usted.- una de sus mucamas había entrado con un pequeño sobre en la mano.

—oh, gracias, perdona no te escuche entrar.- se disculpó la castaña.

—No se preocupe- dio una pequeña reverencia—me retiro.

Un sobre azul marino, con la insignia de los Hiragizawa.

_Querida Sakura:_

_ puede que te sorprenda un poco esta carta, pero has de saber que cuando yo escribo es porque algo ha cautivado mi inspiración, como en mis composiciones, como ahora. Por algo dirán que cartas como esta son la muestra de que tanto el corazón como el pensamiento pueden estar de acuerdo, porque aunque el corazón se niegue, ya lo abras escrito y lo sabrás entonces… Quisiera decirte muchas cosas en este preciso momento, pero no es la manera correcta de decirte lo que pasa. Por eso, quiero pedirte que me acompañes esta noche… _

_¿Podrías concederme ese deseo?._

_Te recogerán a las 8 si tú respuesta es sí, si tu respuesta es no, solo dile a quien vaya por ti que no iras, lo entenderé._

_Te estaré esperando, querida dama de los ojos de jade. _

_Eriol Hiragizawa._

—Eriol…- miro su reloj, tenía tres horas para estar lista, no tenía idea de cómo ir vestida y eso le complicaba un poco las cosas, a todo esto "¿qué era lo que pasaba?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estacionó su auto un poco lejos de la entrada de los Kinomoto en cuanto vio que un auto negro, entró por las rejas de la mansión. Con mucho cuidado Spinel asomó la cabeza para poder ver lo que acontecía, vio salir a Sakura y entrar al auto. Negó con la cabeza antes de irse y esperó que se marcharan para regresar a su casa.

Cuando llegó subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

—hiragizawa…- claro que había reconocido esa insignia, pero por ningún motivo volvería a cometer los mismo errores, había madurado, ahora era alguien mejor… alguien de quien sí podría estar orgulloso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había llegado al lugar, caminó por donde le indicaron, entró a un pasillo algo oscuro, siguió su camino hasta que dio con una puerta que daba a un cuarto, no podía ver nada, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

—Eriol- le llamó y al pronunciar su nombre una luz tenue de color morado ilumino el lugar, el piso era madera, había pétalos rosados y azules por todo el lugar.

Frente a ella había un piano, ella camino hacia él ya al primer paso la música comenzó, reconoció perfectamente esa pieza que él le había compuesto para su prueba de baile.

—¿Me has extrañado, mi dama?-el susurro por detrás de su oreja hizo que se tensara un poco, giró sobre ella, para poder mirarlo de frente, llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, sin abotonar en la parte superior, junto con un saco negro que brindaban un conjunto perfecto.

Él extendió su mano para invitarla a tomar la suya, ella accedió sin pensarlo.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza?- le sonrió coquetamente.

—Si…-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, por un momento había quedado prendida de eso hermosos hoyuelos que caracterizaban ese gesto suyo, que siendo sincera, jamás había visto antes.

Bailaban simplemente para ellos, las miradas fluían de forma tan naturalmente y eran tan atrayentes que ninguno de ellos podía apartar la mirada del otro. Se movían por toda esa inmensa pista llena de pétalos dejándose llevar por la emisión que sentían al bailar. Eriol la miraba fijamente, hubiera deseado ser él quien estuviera tocando esa maravillosa música que había compuesto para ella, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no había nadie quien pusiera tanto amor, pasión, inspiración al tocar esa pieza como él, pero… definitivamente prefería estar mil veces bailando con ella que estar tocando el instrumento que ha amado toda su vida…

La pieza moría lentamente, tanto que parecía no querer acabar, pero inevitablemente el momento llego…

—Sakura…- le dijo suave— quiero que mires algo y no diga nada hasta que todo acabe…-la chica asintió, y como si todo estuviera exactamente calculado, un imágenes fueron proyectándose frente a sus ojos. Las imágenes cambiaban al compás de una bella música de piano, cada una de ellas contenía un pequeño pensamiento que Eriol había escrito para ella…

Querida dama…

Ha pasado un tiempo ya, desde que me he dado cuenta de algo, algo que yo no podía explicarme y trataba de ocultar.

Hay muchas personas que tardan mucho descubriendo esta extraña sensación, pero yo… en verdad he tenido mucha suerte de poder comprenderlo…

Porque debo decirte que desde hace mucho mis pensamientos, mis latidos e incluso mi respiración te pertenecen solo a ti.

Me gustaría tanto protegerte y estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites, siempre junto a ti.

Y a todo esto que siento, solamente le he puesto un nombre…

Amor…

Mi dama… te amo…

Al instante, las luces cambiaron a un color azul, Sakura permanecía paralizada, no se esperaba tal confesión. Él volvió aparecer con un ramo de rosas azules, aquellas que siempre cultivaba para ella.

—Son para ti…- se las entregó.

—Eriol… yo…- sus ojos mostraban tristeza y confusión. Sin embargo él simplemente le sonrió.

—Lo sé-se acercó a ella lentamente, recargo su frente con la de ella y tomo con sus manos el delicado rostro de la chica, —sería un tonto si pensara que esto sería fácil, no tienes que hacer o sentir nada, que de eso me encargaré yo…- hizo un pausa para suspirar—más sin embargo… si eso no llegara a suceder, quiero que sepas que no habrá nadie en este mundo capaz de llenar todo este sentimiento que siento hacia ti, porque ya tu nombre esta tatuado en mi mente y mis prioridades han cambiado, eligiéndote a ti como la primera de ellas…- Sakura le miraba con los ojos cristalizados por la gotas de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Eriol… gracias por ser tan bueno…-dijo dejando escapar una lagrima, que él hábilmente desvaneció con un beso en la mejilla.

—el agradecido soy yo querida dama…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continuara…

¡Hola!

Este es un buen momento para agradecer infinitamente a todas las chicas que han seguido desde el inicio esta historia, lamente que tengan que soportar mis tardanzas, por eso quiero decirles… muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Bueno, allí tiene la declaración de Eriol muy pronto verán la de Yamasaki, ahora la de Shaoran, perdonen no poner el enfrentamiento de él y Sakura pero es que no lo iba a terminar hasta dentro de un mes más y no se me hacía justo.

Princess. Arrancar4Sakura: jajajaja, uhhh creo que eres una de las pocas chicas que está de acuerdo conmigo, yo sé que él no se la merece y estoy intentando evaluar las posibilidades. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero y te guste este cap

Lucero: puede ser… Yue… amm creo que no se los diré pronto, si pienso que debe sufrir Shaoran, pero también me da cosita que sufra, jajajajaja, pero tienes toda la razón. Gracias por tu comentario, buena vibra.

Yessi Kinomoto:jjajajajajaja, creo que someteré a votación, en serio, Eriol es uno de los personajes que más amo, bueno tambien Yue pero Eriol fue primero, aun recuerdo cuando yo me oponía a que a todas les gustara Yue, pero al final me convenció, aunque Eriol sigue teniendo un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón, podría decir que es el numero 1 jajajaja

Nelly-san: muchas gracias por comentar, xoxo

.more.39: Hola o/, ohh ok ya capto el primer Review, no importa que no seas buena, escríbeme lo que sea que estaré encantada de leerte , muchas gracias o/

Angel: yo también o/ quiero a un Eriol o a un Yue de verdad, de carne y hueso T-T

July1 anime: tendrás que esperar, Yue es una persona muy reservada XD y todo se calla, hasta sus sentimientos, pero con Sakura es diferente 3 lo amo por eso T-T

Camily son:lo sé, soy malvada con mis niños, pero bueno así es la vida jajaja, ntc. Ya lo arreglaré… creo…

Karito:jajajaja, si, pero Shaoran tendrá que primero hablar con ella, porque al pobre no lo han dejado o no ha querido, en el próximo cap ya estará de regreso al igual que Yamasaki

Lunabsc: Spinel amiga! Adivino quien te puso triste?, fue Yue verdad jajaja, lo sé tambien a mi me partió el corazón, pero no sé tal vez lo deje con ella, estarías de acuerdo?, o Shaoran o por siempre? Jajajja buen fin de semana amiga.

Caramelito:gracias o/ T-T, ere muy amable… Ahora mejor te contesto aquí por lo del review de "hasta que me olvides", no, no alli termina pero por x o por Y no he podido actualizarlo, si lo terminaré pero pretendo acabar con este y "un ángel de tras de mi" primero, muchas gracias por apoyarme

Roxelani: pues…. Yo estoy enamorada de todos jajajajaja, no sé es difícil, ahora que llego Spinel no sé las cosas se pondrán difícil para todos


	16. el secreto de mi partida

El amor escondido en un juego.

Capítulo 15.

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

el secreto de mi partida.

* * *

><p>—Te estaba esperando.- la voz la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, allí estaba él, frente ella con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente. Fácilmente podría decir que su estado de ánimo no era nada bueno.<p>

—Shaoran- dijo un poco sorprendida de verle.

—Me dijeron que saliste con Daidojiu, pero sinceramente pensé que sería con Tomoyo, y no con Spinel- no había aceptado esperarla en la sala. En vez de eso decidió esperarla en la puerta, no importara cuanto se tardara, él tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella.

—yo… sí, salí con Spinel- dijo sonriendo al final de la frase, cosa que Shaoran no tomó muy bien, se acercó a ella…

—¿por qué?, te recuerdo que estás comprometida conmigo- la pequeña frase había desatado toda la molestia de Sakura, ¿cómo se atrevía a reclamarle?, ¡y además recordarle algo que ella tenía muy presente!

—no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, por si lo olvidas, tú andabas con Meiling y yo no te decía nada-Shaoran quedó pasmado ante tal afirmación, veía como Sakura parecía estar furiosa y al mismo tiempo trataba de contenerse. —Además, el contrato ya está firmado de mi parte- fue esto último lo que le hizo volver a su antiguo enojo.

—¿Te gusta?-la chica abrió los ojos, un poco asombrada por la pregunta y por otra parte… el castaño estaba demasiado cerca como para concentrarse. —Dime, ¿te gusta?- le repitió con voz fuerte, esta vez tomadola de los hombros.

—etto…- en sus ojos había duda y tan pronto como él se dio cuenta, la jaló inmediatamente hacia él y la atropó entre sus brazos.

—Sakura…-hizo un pequeña pausa antes de continuar- no respondas la pregunta… por favor…- ella permanecía quieta. Su respirar era entre cortado, eso era de lo único que erar consiente. El abrazo de shaoran le había tomado de sorpresa, tanto que se sentía totalmente indefensa. —Perdona, ultimadamente no sé qué me pasa- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella, la miró de frente sin acortar distancias- en verdad no lo entiendo… de repente siento que mi sangre quema cada vez que estás con otro que no soy yo…-la chica abrió la boca de sorpresa. —me es difícil entenderlo porque esto jamás me había pasado antes… pero Sakura…-su mirada ambarina se centró en los ojos de ella. —yo… creo que…

—¡Monstro!- gritó Toya haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad, mientras el pobre de Shaoran sentía como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, primero fue el color pálido en su rostro y después el color rojo que llegó, al captar lo cercano que estaba a ella. —¡¿Qué haces con ese mocoso?!- realmente Toya estaba muy molesto.

— Calma Toya, tan solo es un amigo de Sakura, ¿verdad pequeña?- Yukito venia de tras de Toya tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero nada era capaz de hacerlo mientras estaba en el plan de hermano sobre protector.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?-ahora la mirada fría se dirigió al chico, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿a quién le dices mocoso?-Toya alzó un ceja.

— Aparte de mocoso, tiene déficit mental- afirmo cruzándose de brazos. Shaoran tenía apretado los puños y trataba de aguantar toda la molestia.

—Hermano, Shaoran ya se iba, así que no te preocupes, en un momento entro- el cuello de Toya giró noventa grados para ver directamente a Sakura.

—Despídete ahora-sentenció.

—pero…

—Despídete ahora- dijo con más rigor. Sakura exhaló, odiaba que su hermano se pusiera en ese plan.

—hasta mañana Shaoran.-la chica sentía toda la presión, de su hermano, de shaoran y de Yukito que se reía de su tragedia.

—Nos vemos mañana Sakura- intentó acercarse pero Toya puso una mano en medio de ellos.

—hey, alto. Ya te puedes ir-Shaoran rodó los ojos y dio la vuelta para irse. —Sakura entra- la chica se fue sin decir nada, después de lo sucedido ya no sabía para dónde la estaba llevando el destino, porque, en lo último que podía pensar, era que Shaoran estaba celoso, era más probable que, estuviera pensando que ella estaba destruyendo su reputación, o qué sabia ella de eso, pero definitivamente no dejaría de ver a Spinel ni a ninguno solo porque a él le molestaba. No, no y no.

— Se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermana Toya-se burló Yukito. — pero… deberías dejarla decidir…-

—No importa lo que digas, él NO…- respondió algo alterado.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba muy raro desde su perspectiva, aunque creían que él no lo notaria, estaban muy equivocados, claro que lo notaba, no sabía que era pero tenía que averiguarlo. Sacó una pequeña libreta para anotar detalles:<p>

_Notas del espía Yamasaki Takishi._

_11:30.- Sakura habla con Yue y se sonroja ¬ ¬ (esto es malo)._

_11:45.- un señor entra con un ramo de rosas azules y se lo entrega a Sakura._

Tiene una tarjeta así qué se acerca para leer, incomodando un poco a Sakura, claro estaba.

**Solo recuerda que te quiero, mi hermosa dama. **

«solo recuerda que te quiero» se burló. Ese Eriol… porque nadie más que él se atrevería hacer tal cosa, «esperen un momento… ¿recuerda?, ¿acaso ya se lo dijo?»

_11:50.- Eriol =principal sospechoso -.- (¡investigar!)_

_12:00.-Shaoran ofrece ayuda a Sakura, ella se niega _n.n_ (qué bien) _

_13:00.-Yue platica con Sakura.(normal)_

_13:15.- me regañan a mí en vez de a Yue ¬ ¬_

_13:35.- de la nada Yue besa la frente de Sakura. O.o_

_13:36.- Spinel y Shaoran le reclaman _n.n

_14:00.- las clases terminan._

_14:05.- conclusión: ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!_

El pequeño Yamasaki sigue a todos muy de cerca hasta que se despiden, y antes de subir a su auto, la iluminación llega a él

—¡Eriol se le declaro a Sakura!- grita, afortunadamente no había ya nadie en la escuela, o eso parecía… —¡no puede ser!, será que Yue, ¿también?, ¿Shaoran y Spinel?- el parece tranquilo, pero en su cerebro hay un montón de mini Yamasakis corriendo en círculos. —tengo que hacer algo, ya-

* * *

><p>Estaban frente a ese gran edificio, Sakura sentía el corazón palpitarle de lo nerviosa que se sentía, estaba segura de su decisión, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera miedo, mucho miedo a lo que venía. De pronto siente como el chico estaba a su lado la tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.<p>

—todo va estar bien, princesa- le dijo con voz suave para tranquilizarla. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Le alegraba que él estuviera con ella cada vez que lo necesitara, como ahora, como siempre… Yue siempre estaba allí para ella y eso era algo que hacía que su cariño hacia él creciera.

—Promete que no me dejaras sola-le pidió Sakura, a lo que Yue respondió con una sonrisa. En cierta forma, le gustaba la manera en que ella por su propia voz, le pedía su compañía. —Prométemelo Yue-.

—Estaré contigo, hasta que tú lo desees, princesa- la chica se sonrojo ante tal declaración, no había notado el sentido de sus propias palabras. Yue al ver ese gesto tan agradable ante sus ojos, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —No te dejaré sola, en ningún momento, tienes mi palabra- le dijo ahora mirando al frente. Sakura tenía la mano en la mejilla, esta era la primera vez que Yue le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo cual era tan extraño como hermosamente dulce…— es hora de entrar.-él la llevó de la mano hasta a dentro del edificio y guio sus pasos hasta la gran puerta que daba paso a la gran sala de juntas de la empresa.

—Es hora-abrió la puerta y se encontró con muchos ejecutivos y con su propio padre en el extremo central de la mesa. —Buenas tardes-

—Buenas tardes- respondieron todos, mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Yue para darse valor.

—Te esperábamos Sakura, puedes pasar- ella asintió y junto a Yue tomo lugar a un lado de su padre. Todos los miraban atentamente, sabían exactamente que el chico no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pero Fujitaka ya sabía que él vendría, si o si y tuvo que aceptar esa condición, para que su hija por fin firmara todo lo restante.

La junta empezó, frente a ella se proyectaban gráficas, se presentaban socios, abogados, secretarios y se informaban detalladamente el estado actual de la empresa.

—bien, ahora sola falta que firmes Sakura-Su padre le había entregado una carpeta con el contrato final.

— Claro- lo revisó rápidamente y prosiguió a firmarlo. —Está listo.- de volvió la carpeta a su padre.

— Bueno Señores… den la bienvenida a la nueva Presidenta de la corporación Kinomoto.- anunció el padre de Sakura, a lo que todos correspondieron con aplausos, aunque muy pocos estuvieran convencidos de que esa fuera la mejor decisión, afortunadamente Fujitaka seguiría al frente por un tiempo mientras ella terminaba sus estudios.

—muchas gracias a todos, muy pronto estaré trabajando aquí, así que espero su colaboración, ahora ya pueden regresar a sus actividades. –dijo lo más tranquila que pudo. —papá debo irme, nos veremos luego.

—hasta pronto Sr. Kinomoto-Yue extendió la mano para despedirse.

—Nos vemos Yue, gracias por acompañar a mi hija.-Fujitaka tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, algo habitual en él y poco común en Toya.

—Ha sido un placer-respondió para finalmente dejaron la sala.

Fujitaka los observaba desaparecer, Yue parecía alagar a Sakura, mientras ella; parecía feliz al escucharlo. Fujitaka pasó una mano por su cabello. ¿Habría hecho bien en comprometer a su hija con el heredero Li?, porque Yue también era un excelente candidato, sin embargo, él destino de Sakura y el de Yue era demasiado paralelo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Casa Daidojiu."<strong>

—y qué hermano, ¿te le piensas declarar?-preguntó indiscretamente Tomoyo, mientras que Spinel casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

— ¿Qué?-la chica le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Puedes tratar de engañar a todo mundo Spinel, pero a mí no-el chico se levantó de su asiento para intentar irse.

—No sé qué hablas-dijo tratando de convencer a su hermana de que todo estaba bien.

—de que te gusta Sakura, de qué más- a veces odiaba que su hermanita fuera tan directa.

—No tengo porque hablar contigo de esto, me voy a mi cuarto- Salió de la sala para subir las escaleras, mientras, Tomoyo reía despacio.

—bueno, entonces no te diré que me enteré que Eriol se le declaró a Sakura.-gritó para que él le escuchara, y al momento vio salir a su hermano con un casco.

Tomoyo reía sin parar. Bien, su hermano necesitaba un empujoncito para actuar y ella pensaba apoyarlo pero… lo que realmente haría era apoyar a todos ellos, porque había que aceptarlo, todos merecían una oportunidad, lo sentía por su hermano si no se quedaba con ella, pero si en verdad quería a Sakura, debería luchar con todos, y el mejor se quedaría con ella, waaaaa… ¡era divino!.

* * *

><p>Aceleró un poco más, faltaba muy poco para que llegara a la casa de los Kinomoto. La noticia que le dio su hermana le había caído demasiado mal, tanto que necesitaba descargar su enojo en la velocidad de su motocicleta.<p>

En cuanto llegó a la mansión, tocó la puerta, preguntó por Sakura y en cuento le dijeron que ella estaba en su habitación sin previo aviso subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

—Sakura, soy yo Spinel, ¿puedo pasar?- llamó antes de entrar.

—¿Spinel?, si claro pasa.-autorizó la castaña. Abrió la puerta

—Hola-Saludo.

—hola, ¿sucede algo?, te noto extraño.- Sakura caminó hacia él y pegó su pequeña mano en la frente de él para corroborar que no tuviera fiebre— ¿tienes fiebre?- el chico negó con la cabeza— espera pediré que traigan un termómetro…- y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuanto él la detuvo de la mano.

—Espera… no te vayas…-él la miraba intensamente. —Tengo que contarte todo …-

—Pero…-ella trató de protestar.

—Eso puede esperar.-

—está bien, por aquí.- lo condujo hacia el balcón donde les esperaba un poco de té y galletas.

—veras, esto será un poco largo… así que escucha con atención por favor…-ella asintió. —hace ocho años atrás, decidí convertirme en violinista profesional, pero también en ese mismo momento recibí la noticia que a los catorce años debía tomar el cargo de la empresa de mi padre. Yo no estaba convencido de hacerlo, porque lo que en realidad quería era tocar el violín. Sin embargo hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión… una pelea.

—¿una pelea?-

—sí. Sabes que Yue y yo no simpatizamos nada-la chica volvió asentir. —No sé si lo sabes, pero desde hace tiempo sé que él está enamorado de ti- la chica quedo totalmente roja, ahora resultaba que hasta Spinel sabia y ella no se había dado cuenta. —creo que eso no te sorprende-

—no, en realidad me enteré de eso, hace muy poco tiempo.

—ya veo. Hace tiempo tuve una pelea con él, por una coincidencia me enteré de su preferencia para contigo y no pude evitar enfrentarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho le puse de condición que el que perdiera, se alejaría de ti para siempre. Creo que ya sabes el resultado de esa contienda.-sonrió con ironía— sin embargo, y aunque me moleste admitirlo, Yue era más maduro que yo, me dijo que no era necesario que me fuera, pero yo tenía mi palabra en juego, me retiré y ese mismo día tramité todo para entrar a la academia de música de Londres. No podía despedirme de ti y no pensaba volverte a ver nunca, pero en cuanto estuve allí me di cuenta que mi orgullo no sirve de nada, pero era tarde, yo no podía regresar, no hasta que pudiera ser mejor, mejor que Yue, mejor que cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en ti…-la chica estaba más que paralizada, él le tomo de la mano.—Sakura desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí que algo muy fuerte golpeo mi corazón, porque desde ese entonces siento como si estuviera bajo un hechizo muy especial que hace que sonría cada vez que te recuerdo, que todos mis sentidos se alteren cada vez que te veo y que mi corazón se aceleré cada vez que te pienso.-un suspiro se escapó de sus labios antes de continuar —Sakura, ¿entiendes que te quiero decir?-ella tragó pesado. — Te quiero, Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y he regresado por ti…-

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Cyna:¡hola!, si, ya se conocían desde antes, jajaja oye yo tambien quiero mucho a Eriol y a Yue T-T, jaja todas quieren un escarmiento para el pobre de Shaoran.

Luima:si Eriol es lo máximo o/, "la quitan pata del gato" jajajajaja, pobre Spinel , te prometo que me impesiono tu review, ¿mi Yue seductor? *se desmaya*, creo que no me di cuenta de que era asi, pero te creo jajaja.

4Sakura:a mí también me emociono la declaración de Eriol, lo amo T-T (ya lo sé a todos amo, ¿no? .-.)

.39: y sigue faltando pequeño Yamasaki, pero que se haya aclarado tu pregunta.

Mary:jajaja comparto tu opinión pero a veces me dá cosita jajaja, despues de todo es Shaoran. Jajajaja si Eriol están… lindo… jajajaja, bueno allí tienes un poco de Spinel, ¿bien, qué opinas?

Karito7: yo si, quiero a uno de esos cinco chicos para mi jajajajajajajajajajaj ntc. Definitivamente Tomoyo está para acelerar las cosas XD

Chococat825: te respondí a pregunta en el cap XD, pero, pero, pero si Spinel es otro niño lindo , jajajaja no sé él es alguien quien surgio de pronto en mi cerebro jajajajaja ;) bueno, esta vez no tarde siglos como siempre , gracias por tu review

Angel:jajajajaja o sea primero te enamoras de eriol y luego te interesas en el chico nuevo? Jajajajaja ntc. Suele suceder .-.

Lunabsc: anotado amiga, gracias por tu sugerencia, ya la aplique XD , ahora pasando a lo que tenia que reclamarte, si hago sufri a Shaoran me llamaras evil o.o, pero bueno, estoy en eso, jajajajaja en cuanto a la confesión de Yamasaki, estoy tratando de buscar algo en mi mente para que sea divertida. Recuerdo… tu tenías en mal concepto a mi Yue, si ya me acorde, jajajajajaj ahora tú misma lo pones de buena onda jajajajaj XD, pero si definitivamente Spinel llegó a revolver todo, bueno más que nada Tomoyo jajajaja, ammm me despido, cuídate mucho, suerte, éxito y todo lo mejor para ti. 3

July1anime: muchas gracias, ¿intriga?, creí que no la manejaba .-. olvídalo aveces no me doy cuenta.

Lucero:yo tambien quiero a un Eriol, especialmente si toca el piano JAJAJA,bueno gracias por darme tu opinión y no dejarme sola en esta duda existencial de con quien la dejare

Nabilanahir:seee, se que aveces no aparece mucho Shaoran .-. pero prometo manifestarlo más seguido, gracias o/

Nelly-san:jajajajajajajajaja, aun me falta las declaraciones de Yamasaki y Shaoran :s, pero a diferencia tuya yo si quiero muuuuucho a Eriol, T-T, rayos, estoy en un dilema.

Roxelani:jajajajajaj, si Eriol es muy lindo, ¿por qué crees que le amo?, jajajaj aunque como bien dijiste Yue no se queda atrás, ahora las cosas están muy caóticas ya pronto se completaran las cinco declaraciones :S ahhhh

Caramelito: no lo sé, Shaoran tiene muchas fans a pesar de todo lo que hizo.¬ ¬ pero en fin si ustedes lo quieren tanto (yo también), en verdad no lo sé, si lo dejo con Shaoran las chicas que aman a Eriol me mataran (me incluyo) y asi sucesivamente con cada uno XD. Lo voy a pensar, gracias.

Atte: Sake more


	17. Adios princesa

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

**Capítulo 16**

**Adiós princesa…**

* * *

><p>Se levantó sin ánimos de nada, no podía creer que Spinel le dijera eso, ¿una declaración? qué se supone que debería responderle… al igual que Yue era uno de sus mejores amigos… no quería lastimar a nadie, ella solo quería que todo regresara a como era antes.<p>

—señorita, el joven Daidoji ha llegado por usted- al escuchar el apellido se alertó, tragó pesado, pese a que ella misma dijo que nada cambiaría entre ellos, que serían amigos igual que siempre, él simplemente no entendió razones.

—gracias, en un momento bajo- inclinó la cabeza para agradecer a su amable mucama. «¿Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo?, ¡¿acaso pensaba jugarle una broma?!, ¿en qué mundo alterno había caído para que sus amigos ahora se le declararan?, ahora solo faltaba que yamasaki lo hiciera…» pensó la castaña, se sentía alagada, no le molestaba, pero… ¡eran sus amigos! Y en cierta forma se sentía comprometida con ellos, además estaba la parte de que no podía evadirlos, ellos se habían convertido en una pieza muy importante para su vida, simplemente, llenaban de felicidad su vida y era algo que agradecía sinceramente.

Bajo con todo el pesar del mundo, era difícil, mucho en realidad. Antes de entrar a la sala, respiró profundamente y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—ho… hola- saludó con un poco de timidez.

—Sakura, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte…- ¿era su imaginación o Spinel estaba muy cerca?. El chico le sonrió abiertamente. Ella trataba de mover los labios para decir algo pero nada pudo salir de sus labios. —Toma.- el chico había tomado sus manos y puesto sobre ellos un casco. Ella lo miró extrañada— hoy nos vamos en motocicleta- la cara de la chica palideció.

—¡¿qué?!- dijo con más temor que con sorpresa. Spinel al ver su reacción rio un poco, pero eso no hizo que desistiera.

—¿Tienes miedo?-Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, ¿Spinel se burlaba de ella?, es decir… ¿primero viene y le dice que la quiere y después se burla de ella? —¿ Puedo interpretar tu silencio como un sí?-dijo con mucha seguridad, alzó una ceja para dar un realce a su gesto retador. —Si es así…- corto la frase para avanzar hacia Sakura de manera peligrosa —¿a qué le tienes miedo?- otro paso… —¿a la moto?- siguiente paso…—o quizá… a estar cerca de mí-

«¿Qué había dicho?» Sakura apenas podía procesar lo que su amigo decía.« no tengo miedo… ¿o sí?, no, ¡no tengo miedo!» la chica se puso de inmediato el casco, mientras veía desafiante a Spinel.

—Ya vayámonos.-el chico sonrió, era bastante terca cuando quería, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de ella y por otro lado le fascinaba que nunca se dejaba intimidar ante su presencia.

—Adelante-el chico subió a su motocicleta y se ajustó el casco mientras veía de reojo a la castaña, sabía que moría de miedo, pero no lo aceptaría nunca. — ¿Estas lista?- la chica trago pesado y emprendió su intento por subirse a ese "transporte sospechoso", afortunadamente no tuvo mucho problema para subir. —bien sujétate de lo que puedas-

«¿Qué?, ¿de lo que pueda?, ¿por qué spinel diría eso?» pensaba mientras observaba, qué tan lejos del suelo estaba.

—¡ahhh!-gritó en cuanto la motocicleta avanzó.

Spinel reía divertido, si bien esto en un momento fue planeado para divertirse un rato, el resultado que dio fue perfecto para él, la chica estaba aferrada a él y era más de lo que podría desear. Aumentó la velocidad solo para que ella no lo soltara.

«Después de todo, no sería tan mala idea, ir todos los días por ti…» pensó.

Aunque hizo lo posible para que este momento durara nada pudo hacer para detener el tiempo, se detuvo frente al gran edificio. Las chicas que se encontraban cerca, comenzaron a alborotarse por la repentina llegada del chico, pero hubo un silencio magistral, cuando la acompañante se quitó el casco.

—no es justo, ¿Por qué ella?, Es tan afortunada-

—¡Estar rodeada de ellos debe de ser fantástico!- eran comentarios que se escucharon de inmediato. En ese preciso momento, varios autos llegaron y dieron pie a que Shaoran, Yamasaki, Yue y Eriol bajaran, topándose con toda la multitud estudiantil rodeándolos

«¿Qué rayos? "Pensó Shaoran al ver a todos los ojos puesto en él. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda y descubrió a la pareja. «Sakura llegó con él» no le llevó mucho sacar esa conclusión, después de todo Sakura aún tenía en las manos aquel casco que ahora mismo le regresaba a spinel. Apretó los puños.

—¡Sakura!-Yamasaki la llamó con alegría.

—Buenos días chicos- saludo la castaña a todos.

—Buenos días dama-Saludó Eriol.

—Hola princesa-se acercó Yue. Shaoran por su parte también decidió acercarse.

—Buenos días querida Yin Fa- las miradas de los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a él, mantenían la cara seria, todos excepto Yue que dibujaba una sonrisa que para él significaba "objetivo cumplido". Pasara lo que pasara sabía que Sakura no se quedaría sola…aportó la mirada de todos y la dirigió al gran edificio. Definitivamente este había sido el mejor año de todos…

—yo podría ir por ti todos los días, si tú lo deseas mi dama- comentó Eriol, para libera la tensión que aquella frase de Shaoran había causado en ellos. Sakura lo miró y antes de que pudiera decir algo…

—¡No, yo iré por ti!, ¡es lo justo!-Yamasaki también se había propuesto.

—de ninguna manera. Ella vendrá conmigo todos los días-intervino Spinel, dando un paso adelante para imponer autoridad.

—Creo…-hizo una pequeña pausa ante de continuar- que pasar por ella todos los días, solo me corresponde a mí-objetó finalmente Li… pero esta vez Yamasaki frunció el ceño (cosa muy rara en él)

—¡a ti, no te corresponde nada!-gritó.

—¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Shaoran molesto. Ambos se veían retadoramente

—dejen de pelear, yo iré por ella-se impuso Eriol

—¿Qué?, ¡ni lo pienses, hiragizawa!-refutó Spinel.

Sakura suspiró, esto era cansado. Levantó su vista y se topó con Yue, él miraba al frente, por lo tanto no podía ver que ella lo observaba. Estaba serio. Muy adentro de sus pensamientos…

«¿en qué estará pensando?» para ella, Yue siempre había sido un enigma, a pesar de que era la única que podría descifrar mucho de lo que pensaba, aun había barreras que no lograba traspasar.

Yue en ese momento se sintió observado, una mirada que no era de esas chicas que siempre parecían estar pendientes de sus movimientos, no, de ninguna manera, esa extraña sensación que ahora mismo sentía, era la misma que sentía cuando descubría a Sakura mirándolo… cada vez que la castaña intentaba descifrarlo. Volvió su mirada a su dirección. Efectivamente esos ojos verdes lo observaban. Ella intentó bajar la mirada por un segundo, pero desistió de esta al verse descubierta. Yue sonrió ladinamente. Movió la cabeza para indicar que era el momento de irse. Ella sonrió y asintió de inmediato. Se alejó de todos, claro, sin que lo notaran y llegó a Yue.

—Debiste sentir mucho miedo ¿verdad princesa?-preguntó casi afirmando.

—Yo… solo quise demostrarle a Spinel que no tenía miedo-Yue le regaló una sonrisa tierna y compresiva.

—no tienes que darme explicaciones, sabía muy bien porque aceptaste. –claro, él sabía… conocía perfectamente bien a Sakura, más que nadie. Pero esto no se quedaría así, se las cobraría a Spinel por exponerla a tal situación. Mira que retarla aun sabiendo que ella temía a las velocidades. —Sube- Yue se había adelantado para presionar el botón de ascensor de Sakura, este se había abierto y ella no parecía estar en este mundo. —Princesa…-le tomó la mano delicadamente para hacerla reaccionar.

—¿eh?-

—Tu ascensor te espera- le dijo mientras la miraba atentamente.

—oh, si…- respondió la castaña con un deje de… ¿decepción?.

—Nos veremos arriba-se despidió Yue, tratando de descubrir que era lo que sucedía, pero esta vez, ni su gran habilidad pudo retiró.

—Yue…-al escuchar que ella lo llamaba se detuvo y volvió su vista hacia ella. —sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?-Sakura sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas que no tenían un solo sentimiento, sino varios entremezclados.

—lo sé princesa… lo sé…-fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó la castaña antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. —No te preocupes… hare lo que esté en mis manos para conservar tu sonrisa…- no se rendiría, no lo haría pero… ya no quedaba mucho tiempo… tenía un herida que desangraba cuando pensaba en la felicidad de ella con otro. Su espíritu era fuerte y era por eso que aún seguía en pie, a su lado.

* * *

><p>Hoy sería el día, llegó temprano y esperó a que ella llegara. Habían acordado que ninguno de ellos iría por ella, así que solo debía esperar un poco.<p>

Revisaba unas tarjetas en las manos, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero finalmente en sus manos estaban aquellas tarjetas que podrían ayudarle en su cometido…

—¿Yamasaki?, ¿qué haces tan temprano?-El chico fue sorprendido. Y Se suponía que debería ser al revés, ¿no?.

—¡Sakura!-el grito, fue más por la sorpresa que por la alegría de verla. La chica le sonrió. —Estaba esperando a que llegaras…-respondió rápidamente.

—¿sí?, ¿y para qué?-preguntó curiosa la castaña, el chico estaba sorprendido por la manera en que ella le veía. Tanto que el color de su rostro se tornó a un color rojizo.

—Bueno…- bajo la mirada a sus tarjetas —yo quería… -trago pesado. —D..daa..-

—¡hola chicos!- Tomoyo había llegado de la nada. —yamasaki, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡estás muy blanco!, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele algo?- y en menos de un segundo la chica se encontraba revisando de pies a cabeza al pequeño Yamasaki. Pero no contó con que él callera de golpe al suelo. Para cuando el chico recupero su color y su conocimiento, todos sus compañeros se encontraban observándolo. —¡Por fin parece reaccionar!, ¡háganse a un lado para que respire!- alentó la chica. Yamasaki apenas podía abrir los ojos, al parecer se había desmayado. —te dije Sakurita, si tú le dabas un beso, el seguro despertaba. –el color del chico se volvió otra vez rojo.

Pero… ¿había escuchado bien? « ¿Sakura, me besó?»

—¿Sakura, me besó?- preguntó aun tratando de volver a la realidad, — ¡Sakura, me besó!, ¡Sakura… Me besó!- gritó emocionado.

Los cinco chicos rieron.

—eh… Yamasaki… yo… no lo hice… Tomoyo solo te jugó una broma-respondió Sakura muy apenada. De pronto la sonrisa que tenía se había espumado. Entrecerró lo ojos y vio de mala manera a la morena.

Tomoyo estalló en carcajadas. Este chico era tan gracioso ante sus ojos, estaba segura que Sakurita jamás se cansaría de sus ocurrencias. Aun así, creía que también le daría miedo esa mirada de niño sicario que ahora mismo le dedicaba.

* * *

><p>—Bien te ayudaré- sentenció Tomoyo. Yamasaki había estado siguiéndola por TODOS lados con esa cara de niño sicario. Se lo encontraba en cafetería, fuera del baño, en la biblioteca, y hasta en su propio salón.<p>

—¿en serio?-la chica asintió de mala gana—que conste que tu solita aceptaste, nadie te obligó-la chica lo miró con desagrado «nadie me obligó…»pensó con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?.-preguntó de inmediato.

—bueno… para empezar…- Yamasaki continuo contándole todos sus planes.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y las notas del piano llegaron a sus oídos irremediablemente, se dirigió a una de las aulas que se encontraban en el sexto piso. La música se había detenido su música para verla.<p>

—Ven, acércate…- la chica hizo caso al peli azul y se sentó a su lado. —Ahora que ya sabes… que te quiero… -se giró hacia ella —quisiera que conservaras esta partitura. —Eriol la había entregado una carpeta con la canción que había compuesto para ella.

—Gracias Eriol…- el chico sonrió, la miró dulcemente.

—¿Sabes?, me llegó una propuesta muy interesante para tocar con la orquesta de Tokio-

—¡Eso es fantástico!- gritó emocionada.

— lo es, además también me pidieron que grabara las canciones que he compuesto.

—debes de estar muy feliz, yo lo estoy.- le dijo sinceramente.

—claro. Por eso quise decirte…- hizo un pausa, le sonrió cálidamente y volvió a tocar el piano.— Quería compartir mi felicidad con la persona más importante para mí-la chica abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir ahora?

—gracias…- respondió con un poco de tristeza. Él, al notar el cambio en su voz, dejó el piano y le tomó rápidamente la mano de sakura.

—esa canción, lleva tu nombre. Y ese álbum estará dedicado a ti.-le confesó y le miró dulcemente— siempre fuiste mi musa, preciosa dama… y eso es algo que ni con todo el amor que te tengo podré pagarte- se acercó a ella un poco más—por eso… me encargaré de hacerte feliz…- se inclinó hacia ella hasta depositar un beso en su frente. —Siempre cuidaré de ti… mi pequeña castaña-

* * *

><p>Bajo del auto y vio de lejos a Yukito y a su hermano, quiso tomarlos por sorpresa así que se fue sigilosamente, se escondió detrás del árbol más cercano de ellos.<p>

«¿a quién asustaré? "Pensó mientras observaba a sus víctimas.

—así es Toya, todo está listo-aseguró Yukito.

—Pero… ¿él está decidido?-Toya no podía creer ciegamente en las apariencias, era algo que su profesión le había enseñado.

—sí, aunque creo Yue no piensa decirle a nadie que se ira, ni siquiera a Sakura…-

—¿cómo que Yue se ira?-la chica había salido de su escondite. Sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Calma pequeña- trató de tranquilizarla, pero esto no dio resultado alguno.

— ¡¿por qué no me lo dijo?!- gritó molesta.

—Sakura, él solo no quería que pasaras por esto. No quería verte llorar-respondió su hermano.

—eso es ser egoísta. ¡Yo lloraría estuviera o no para verme!- con esto último corrió con todas sus fuerzas lejos de allí. Toya intentó seguirla pero Yuki lo detuvo.

—no creo que podamos hacer algo al respecto…-Toya sabía que Yukito tenía razón. Sakura necesitaba estar sola en esos momentos, después de todo, podría entender lo que se sentía, había pasado algo similar cuando Spinel se fue. —Debo avisarle a Yue.-

* * *

><p>—¿dónde está?... entiendo.- colgó de inmediato y se dedicó a observar toda la escuela. Tratando de buscarla con la mirada.<p>

—¿Sakura?-Yue escuchó que Eriol la llamaba, su vista se dirigió hacia donde el peli azul veía, la encontró corriendo, dirigiéndose al interior del edificio. Rápidamente optó por correr detrás de ella. Al ver esto los otros chicos siguieron los pasos de Yue.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero en cuanto llegó las puertas del ascensor cerraron, tenía que alcanzarla… subió las escaleras rápidamente. En el primer piso no la alcanzaría, así que debía subir los pisos siguientes, cuando por fin llego al cuarto, presionó insistentemente el botón. Cuando estaba a punto de ir por los últimos dos pisos, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Allí estaba ella, frente a él con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, no pudo evitar que el corazón se estrujara, Al verla llorar. Y lo peor de todo… es que era culpa suya.

—Sakura…-le llamó

— ¡Déjame!- la chica presionó el botón para que las puertas cerraran, pero Yue también hizo lo mismo para mantener las puertas abiertas.

—espera, deja que yo… -la chica presionó el botón, las puertas estaba cerrándose.

—No quiero- quería dejarlo con eso, pero las puertas volvieron a abrirse por la insistencia de Yue.

—Solo escúchame.- pidió, pero ella volvió a intentar cerrar las puertas y nuevamente Yue consiguió mantenerlas abiertas.

—¡¿por qué lo haría?!-Sakura estaba muy enojada. Presionó el botón.

—Porque eres importante para mí- Yue hizo lo mismo, la castaña le miró con tristeza. En ese momento las puertas del elevador comenzaron a semi-cerrarse y abrirse rápidamente.

—¡Yue!- ella gritó desesperada. El evaluó la situación, la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse completamente, no había tiempo de jalarla hacia él, así que entró al ascensor.

—¿Estas bien?-le preguntó a la castaña. Las puertas cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a perder estabilidad. Ella lo abrazó por el miedo que sintió en ese momento. —Tranquila, estoy contigo.- Yue trataba de calmarla, la chica temblaba y Él solo podía sostenerla para que no callera. —Parecer ser que esto ya está bien- comentó, cuando el ascensor dejo de moverse. Ella lentamente fue separándose de él. Yue le sonrió y enseguida revisó, si el aparato funcionaba. Presionó el botón que abría las puertas, pero este no respondió, luego opto por subí de piso, pero tampoco tuvo resultado. — Esto no funciona- vio la cara de la chica palidecer. —No te preocupes, mandaré un mensaje a Yukito para que venga por nosotros.-la chica asintió.

—Yo también, mandaré un mensaje a Toya- ella comenzó a buscar su celular, sin embargo no pudo dar con él, pues este se había caído justamente cuando su carrera había empezado. —creo que lo perdí- terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo envió.

— Lo encontraremos después, Yukito está enterado.-estaba algo incómodo, no sabía si debía hablar ahora, o debía esperar después. —mientras tanto…- miró por todas partes tratado de no hacer contacto visual con la castaña. —trataré de arreglar esto-

—no pensabas decirme, ¿cierto?- Sakura detuvo todo intento de movimiento de su parte.

* * *

><p>Yukito recogió el celular que Sakura tiró, en ese momento llegó el mensaje de Yue. Cerró el celular y fue enseguida en busca de su hermano, subió hasta el último piso, se encontró con los compañeros de su hermano.<p>

—¿qué sucede?-

—Sakura entró y no ha bajado- sus ojos dorados los miraban fijamente, esta podría ser un buena oportunidad, ¿debía desperdiciarla?

—no se preocupen, ellos tuvieron que irse, ustedes deben de hacer los mismo- dijo relajado, mostrando la típica sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro.

—Si ellos se han ido… ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Spinel, era muy sospechoso después de todo. Yukito sabía que no era fácil de engáñalos, ya que al final eran los más brillantes del instituto.

—Sakura, me ha pedido que les dijera, ella vio que ustedes venían tras ella, pero en verdad tenía que hablar con mi hermano- vio en sus rostros dudas. —Ya les dije, ahora debo irme- se dio la vuelta y esperó a que el elevador de Yue abriera, esto era lo último que podría hacer para que le creyeran. Los cuatro chicos al ver esto, optaron por hacer lo que él sugirió. Entró.

«¿Cómo le digo a Toya que su hermana no aparecerá por hoy?» pensó, Toya lo mataría, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, Yue se iría y debía tener tiempo, a solas con Sakura, para hablar, y con esos chicos custodiando a la chica, no podría lograrlo.

* * *

><p>Yue se volvió hacia ella.<p>

—No…- dijo susurrando, siendo culpa en todo su ser.

—¡¿por qué?!-reclamó la chica.

—Porque es muy difícil para mí-le contestó sinceramente, no esperaba que esto pasara así, él tenía planeado simplemente marcharse, sin decirle adiós, sin despedirse, sin verla de nuevo, para no prolongar su sentir.

—¡¿crees que para mí lo es?!- las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

—yo…-trataba de excusarse, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

—Si hoy no me hubiera acercado a ellos… tú- la chica se tapó la cara con sus manos y lloró —no…- apenas podía hablar, las palabras no le salían, su voz se entrecortaba. —Pensabas decirme…- sintió que unos brazos la rodearon. Ella dejo de cubrir su rostro, ahora lo oculto en el pecho de Yue.

La tenía abrazado, permanecía en silencio, solo esperando a que ella terminara de desahogarse. Acariciaba lentamente su cabello, tratando con ello transmitirle ese sentimiento de tranquilidad.

—Si te vas… ¿qué haré yo?- Yue la miró un poco sorprendido, pero finalmente le sonrió.

—Todo estará bien para entonces… no me iría si no fuera así.- sonrió sin que ella pudiera verlo.

—Pero ya no estarás conmigo-reclamó ella.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no puedas verme…- dijo esa palabra a manera de consuelo.

—pero…-

—shht- la calló, Yue apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos— debes prometerme que te cuidaras, que te abrigaras cuando el frio llegue a ti, que dormirás temprano y también tendrás que levantarte temprano- sonrió al recordar que su princesa tendía a despertarse tarde— comerás a tus horas, nunca pensar en cosas que puedan lastimarte y sobre todo… que serás feliz… aunque también quisiera que te acordaras de mi cada vez que veas la luna.- dijo tristemente. La chica levantó la mirada.

— Tonto-le golpeo levemente el brazo. —Siempre me acordaré de ti.- él sonrió tiernamente.

—lo sé… solo quería reafirmarlo…- habían pasado tal vez un par de horas y la ayuda aun no daban señales. — Debes tener hambre, ¿no es así?- la chica asintió. Yue buscó entre las bolsas de su chaleco y sacó unas galletas que afortunadamente había comprado en la mañana—sentémonos mientras la ayuda llega.-indicó y se sentó en uno de los rincones.

—Será como antes- la chica sonrió abiertamente y se sentó a su lado, al fin el corazón de Yue pudo descansar de la culpa—cuando tú y yo, no escondíamos de Toya que nos quería separar- Él se le quedó mirándola, su mejor amiga se había convertido en una hermosa flor y se sentía tan alagado de poder presenciar todos sus cambios. —come-Sakura le acercó una galleta a su boca, él le vio extraño pero al final lo aceptó. —Tú debes prometerme que me llamaras siempre y que no te olvidaras de mí- dijo de repente sin que él se lo esperara, de pronto, vio la cara de la castaña oscurecerse otra vez por la tristeza, miró al frente.

—olvidarme de ti… seria como olvidar quien soy-regresó su vista hacia ella con una sonrisa, Sakura tenía la cara sonrosada, lo sabía porque sentía su rostro arder.

—Tengo sueño, dormiré un rato, despiértame cuando todo termine- se apresuró a decir, pero con esto, lo que en realidad quería, era evitar que él viera su sonrojo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—Estarás más cómoda si recargas tu cabeza aquí- Yue había puesto encima de su pierna aquel maletín que ella llevaba, para que le sirviera de almohada.

—Bueno… te tomaré la palabra- ella se acomodó y él sacó un libro para leer, claro hasta que ella se durmiera y pasara el pequeño sonrojo de la castaña.

Cuando por fin Sakura había logrado conciliar el sueño, el tomó su celular y volvió a marcar a Yukito, pero… al parecer este permanecía apagado. En ese momento lamentaba no tener tantos contactos, tenía el de sus padres, pero ellos ni de broma se encargarían de algo como esto. Cerró su celular y exhaló cansado, volvería a llamarlo más tarde.

Bajo la mirada y se topó con el rostro sereno de Sakura, a decir verdad, hace mucho que no la veía dormir, prácticamente cuatro años, desde que Toya empezó a restringirle sus visitas, afortunadamente él había entrado a la carrera y ahora tenía poco tiempo para impedirlo.

—eres muy afortunada princesa, eres querida por todos los que te rodeamos- le dijo, ella se movió ligeramente y tomó la mano de Yue entre sus manos. — sigues haciendo lo mismo cerezo-se refería a la manía que tenía ella de aferrarse a lo que estaba cerca, dejó que permaneciera así y siguió concentrando sus pensamientos en sus recuerdos…

Mucho había pasado desde que la conoció, alegría, molestia, celos, tristeza, amor… pero el tiempo que pasó con ella realmente fue muy poco o al menos era así como lo sentía, había aprendido por completo a descifrar todo lo que había en su mirada, lo que estaba escondido en sus palabras y hasta en su corazón, pero… no había podido convencerla de muchas otras cosas, especialmente no pudo convencerla de que… su vida era ella…

Ella permanecía dormida, él tan solo custodiaba su sueño, como el ángel guardián que siempre había sido para ella.

—Esta será nuestra despedida, mi princesa…- acomodó el cabello de la chica para que le permitiera verla. — Adiós princesa… - él se fue inclinando lentamente hasta estar cerca de sus labios —Yo siempre estaré a tu lado… te amo-desapareció la distancia entre los labios y los suyos. Esta sería su despedida. Aunque ella no lo supiera. Él simplemente desaparecería de su vida sin avisar… pero antes se aseguraría de que ella fuera feliz.

* * *

><p><strong> continuará:<strong>

¿ya tienes a tu favorito?

¿se la esperaron?, Yue se va T-T. La declaración de Yamasaki tendra que esperar.

gabriela:no soy horrible T-T y si, Yue tiene que ser muy lindo, aunque ya sé que te has decido por Shaoran ¬¬

karito7: yamasaki... no me sale T-T pero te aseguro que todos tendran su oportunidad, hasta Shaoran :)

angel: Si, yo tambien tengo un corazón grande para muchos :), pero sak solo puede quedarse con uno.

chococat825:jajajaa muchas gracias, si bueno... aun no sé conquien se quedará,¿pordrias decidirte entre los tres?, es dificil cuando me dan esas tres opciones XD

Vero: siiii lo voy a hacer sufrir jajajajaja, por torpe, a mi tambien me agrado que sakura la contestara de esa manera XD

Nelly-san: NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE NO PREGUNTE!, què pensaste, dime! T-T

si, se que me faltaron varias, pero les responderé en el transcurso de la semana :)


	18. tu eres mi chica despistada

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

Tú eres mi chica despistada.

Capítulo 17

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Yukito por fin decidió ir al rescate, les había dado tiempo suficiente y ahora todo debería estar en calma.<p>

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Agradeció amablemente al técnico que había hecho eso posible y se despidió de él, para luego volver la vista hacia los dos jóvenes que dormían tranquilamente. Sonrió antes de despertar a su hermano.

—Yue- susurró. —Yue- el peli-plateado despertó al escuchar el segundo llamado. Divisó su realidad, recordó lo que había pasado, entonces su mirada fría se dirigió a su hermano.

—¿Tuviste qué esperar tanto para venir por nosotros?- preguntó un poco irritado. Yukito sonrió e hizo una seña para señalar que Sakura estaba todavía dormida.

—Será mejor que la lleves a casa- Yukito retomó su postura y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes aventar las llaves del auto a su hermano. Yue se levantó con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, recogió la pequeña maleta de la castaña y cuando estuvo listó procedió a tomarla en brazos, Sakura inconscientemente se acomodó contra su pecho.

—No te vayas, Yue.-dijo entre sueños, él la miró asombrado, por supuesto que ella era alguien por quien se quedaría, pero… simplemente no podría soportar el hecho de que su princesa se casara con otro que no fuera él. Había tomado la mejor decisión y debía respetarla.

* * *

><p>Despertó y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, pero… ¿yue?.<p>

—¿Yue…?- trató de buscarlo pero él no estaba allí, no recordaba cómo y cuándo había llegado, aun así, estaba segura que él la había devuelto a casa. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y retomó su rutina.

Finalmente llegó a su salón, tomó asiento y esperó a que sus compañeros llegaran.

—¡Buenos días Sakura!-Yamasaki llegó rápidamente hasta apoyarse sobre su mesa.

—Buenos días Yamasaki- sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo?- la castaña lo miró asombrada.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Yamasaki la miró fijamente para tratar de descifrar lo que había en ella.

—Bueno, noto que esta triste- alzó los hombros, tratando de obviar sus palabras.

—Creo que estoy un poco cansada-«_¡MENTIRA!__»__, _ese fue su primer pensamiento, el chico tenía una habilidad para detectar las mentiras y viniendo de la castaña, no era difícil intuir que estaba en lo correcto. Le miró fijante.

—Mientes- decretó con total seguridad. —pero respeto que no quieras decirme, aun así estaré allí para cuando quieras contarme.- le regaló un sonrisa antes de que la atmosfera se rompiera por la presencia de Spinel.

—Hola Sak-Saludó el pelinegro.

—Buenos días, dama-llegó Eriol, como todos los días, con esa flor azul marino en manos.

—Buenos días, gracias- agradeció la chica.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Yue y Shaoran, ambos tenían un semblante serio que se disipó al ver a la castaña. Shaoran le sonrió abiertamente, mientras Yue lo hizo discretamente, casi hasta el punto de ser imperceptible. Todos tomaron sus lugares excepto Yamasaki, que le dio un pequeño sobre a Sakura.

—Léela cuando estés en casa, Te veré luego.-el chico le guiño el ojo antes de tomar asiento.

* * *

><p>Entro a su cuarto y fue directamente a dejarse caer en su cama, apoyo su cabeza en su almohada y exhaló profundamente. Sentía un cansancio muy fuerte, no tenía hambre, así que dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su conciencia…<p>

—¡Monstro!- pero fue imposible. Su hermano había entrado de golpe, haciendo un gran disturbio en su paz. —¿Cómo que llegaste tan tarde ayer en compañía de Yue?-La chica abrió los ojos apresuradamente, su hermano se había enterado. — ¿No piensas decir nada?- hizo un pequeña pausa- que bien porque hoy mismo Yue desaparece del mapa-Salió de su habitación enojado. Al escuchar lo último a castaña se alertó.

—¡Espera!- trató de detener a su hermano, pero no resultó. Rápidamente se levantó y fue tras él. —Hermano, Yue solo me trajo a casa, después de que Yukito nos rescató del elevador.- Toya se detuvo.

—¿Yukito?-la castaña asintió. Bien, golpearía a su amigo por tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Y qué pasó?, ¿aclaraste tu problema?-ella asintió.

—Yue me explico sus motivos-su voz decayó un poco.

—y… ¿estás bien?-preguntó su hermano.

—Claro.-sonrió abiertamente. Toya le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—Pues no lo parece,-desvió la mirada antes de decir— ciertamente los monstros son lentos-Toya salió de la casa, tenía cuentas pendientes con Yukito, engañarlo así para que lo supliera en la guardia.

—¡Que no me digas así!-le gritó enojada. Regresó a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y buscó entre sus cosas el sobre que Yamasaki le había dado en la mañana.

_Acompáñame mañana a la orilla del rio Tokio y por_

_Los lugares más hermosos de este lugar. No te arrepentirás. Para ser sinceros,_

_Pasajes ocultos nos rodean, lo mismo en palabras, por ejemplo: dentro la simplicidad del_

_Te extraño se encuentra la forma más simple de agradecer que estuvieras allí. Quiero,_

_Para agradecerte, demostrarte_

_Que el mundo es libertad. Como te dije cuando escuchaste mí_

_Aventura en contra del destino. Volver a escaparnos, porque caminar contigo_

_Es reconfortante, tanto así que siento que la vida es perfecta._

_Siempre fue ese mi deseo, por eso solo tú sabes que siempre estaré_

_Enamorado de la naturaleza que habita en nuestro alrededor y de_

_Mi brillante amanecer. Hasta mañana hermosa_

_Sakura._

_Atte: Yamasaki. _

_PD1: no invites a nadie. _

PD2: te espero a las 7 am en la entrada del rio Tokio.

PD3: recuerda que las palabras que inician y terminan, también transmiten un mensaje.

— ¿Palabras que inician y terminan?- la chica regresó sus ojos al texto. —acompáñame Sakura...- eso decía la primera palabra y la última juntas, la chica entre cerró los ojos, no estaba muy convencida de su hallazgo.

—Señorita, la cena está servida- la mucama había entrado, ella le agradeció antes que se retirara. Dejando la carta a lado de su libro favorito. Le estaba dando vueltas, tan solo era una frase que Yamasaki usaba muy seguido.

* * *

><p>El auto blanco paró a horillas del rio, apagó el motor y suspiró profundamente antes de salir. Cuando por fin tomó las fuerzas necesarias, bajó de su auto. miró a su alrededor, afortunadamente el clima era magnifico, no había nueves y el sol aun no salía por completo, eran las cinco de la mañana, y pensó que cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que era un loco o un inadaptado social, aunque sinceramente no estaba muy lejos de serlo. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y fue directamente a la cajuela de su coche, miró su reloj, quedaban exactamente una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos y veinte segundos para que ella llegara, así que debía darse prisa.<p>

* * *

><p>—Al rio Tokio, por favor- dijo Sakura al chofer que la llevaría hasta donde Yamasaki la esperaba. Pronto los edificios se volvieron árboles y la brisa cambio de cálida a refrescante, a anunciando con ello la llegada a su destino.<p>

—Bajaré, le avisaré para que venga por mi.- se despidió de su chofer y empezó su recorrido por el camino marcado. Al final vio a la persona que esperaba, él estaba de espaldas a ella viendo hacia el horizonte, parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera en completo equilibrio con el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

—Hola- Saludo sin volver hacia ella. La chica parpadeo un poco antes de responderle de la misma manera.

—Hola…-el giró sobre si para verla.

—Gracias por venir- dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes esmeraldas de ella, y su respiración un tanto descompasada con su latir se perdió entre la brisa de viento que en ese momento lo envolvió.

—Tenía que estar aquí- respondió ella sinceramente. —además hiciste todo esto para mí, porque querías alegrarme ¿no es así?-

—ohh, si… fue por eso-respondió lo que ella quería escuchar. La afirmación lo tomó un poco fuera de contexto, él esperaba que ella pudiera descifrar el sentimiento escondidos dentro de esa carta, pero al parecer ellos jamás llegaron a ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás por el inesperado abrazo que ella le brindaba. De un segundo a otro sus sentimientos cambiaron de la tristeza a la alegría.

—Gracias por preocuparte, yo siempre sé que estás ahí.-él correspondió el abrazo, ésta era la primera vez que tenía la dicha de sentirla entre sus brazos, de escuchar el susurro de su voz aterciopelada y de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco ella fue haciendo distancia entre los dos.

—Sakura… yo…-intento decir lo que en ese momento sentía pero la chica se lo impidió.

—no digas nada… por qué no desayunamos, muero de hambre-dijo la chica al ver el cesto de comida que él había traído.

—Claro…- se sentaron sobre una manta y sobre ella esparcieron los platillos, él sabía esmerado mucho en los platillos, casi no había dormido por estar planeado todo. Esperó que ella probara primero, le miró fijamente. Sakura, disfrutaba gustosa la comida hasta que se percató de su mirada. Movió los ojos de un lado a otro.

—ehh… esta delicioso…- entonces vio formarse la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamasaki. Había dado en blanco. Afortunadamente.

—Sakura… ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato?- preguntó.

—Estaba a punto de proponerlo- le contestó feliz. Le ayudó a levantarse y después le ofreció el brazo para que se sostuviera de él.

—Sakura…- le llamó

—Dime-alentó a que prosiguiera.

— ¿Acaso no piensas que este lugar es hermoso?-le dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

—Sí, amo estos lugares-respondió.

—Lo sé- sonrió para él mismo. —Vamos, te ensañaré algo que te gustará-le tomó de la mano y la incitó a correr hasta que llegaron a un lugar lóbrego.

—Yamasaki, ¿estás seguro que debemos ir?- él la miró.

—¿Confías en mí?-ella asintió- entonces no tienes que preocuparte, yo estaré contigo y te protegeré de todo-esas palabras hicieron desvanecer, un poco, el miedo que sentía al ver el lugar. Avanzaron lentamente, Yamasaki cuidaba cada paso que ella daba y la tranquilizaba cada vez que escuchaba algo que le daba miedo. —Hemos llegado-levantó un poco la rama que cubría el camino para que pudieran pasar.

—¡Esto es bellísimo!- gritó la castaña.

— Te dije que te gustaría.- había un gran árbol en la colina y muy cerca estaba una laguna, la cual era adornada por hermosos cisnes. Ella corrió hasta la laguna para ver más de cerca a los cisnes y él fue hacia la colina para descansar bajo la sombra del árbol. Poco después Sakura, dejo su impresión de lado y fue hacia Yamasaki.

—¿Qué piensas?- preguntó.

—Pues… en que esta es nuestra tercera cita- soltó de golpe, la chica lo miró sorprendida. Él no apartó la mirada del cielo, aun así sonrió. —sabes… lo he pensado y creo que tú y yo somos muy similares y diferentes a la vez- no era precisamente su idea cambiar el tema, simplemente estaba mostrándole su manera de pensar, así era él, sus pensamientos cambiaban muy rápidamente, pero siempre se entrelazaban de alguna u otra manera.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- intervino ella.

—Lo he visto. Creo que ambos podemos ser despistados, ejemplo, puedo decirte que fui el último en el grupo en darme cuenta de lo que sentía, pero el primero que al darse cuenta, robó algo que ahora solo a mí me pertenece- ella le escuchaba con atención pero no lograba relacionar lo que estaba tratando de decir, él regaló media sonrisa al mirarla —ese momento robado probablemente solo estará guardado en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.- hizo una pausa y miró al suelo — Supongo que está bien, al final, este viaje desde el principio fue destinado a un callejón sin salida-

—¿por qué dices eso Yamasaki?- preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

—porque a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos no llegaron a ella-le dijo indirectamente.

— ¿Hay alguien que te gusta?-él asintió sonriendo con tristeza.

—Si…- le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿cómo es ella?, ¿la conozco?- ella hizo la pregunta que él esperaba.

—Ella… ella es muy buena, hermosa, inteligente,- decía con el rostro sonriente— un poco graciosa, amistosa, amable, gentil, perseverante, fuerte, carismática, talentosa., alegre, sincera y sobre todos muy despistada- dijo esto último mirándola.

—Debes de quererla mucho, ¿no es así?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta— claro que sí, lo sé porque mantuviste tu sonrisa mientras la describías- afirmó.

—pero dime… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?- pasó una mano por su negra cabellera antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

—creo que olvide decir que es muy curiosa- sonrió para sí mismo, antes de responderle— podría decirte que me gusta todo de ella, pero si quieres algo más específico te diré que tal vez sean sus ojos que parecen cristales o su cabello fino, también podría ser su nariz pequeña, su piel suave o su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus pestañas largas, sus mejillas arreboladas, quizá sus manos pequeñas pero hay algo que enamoró desde el principio… que hizo quedarme prendido de ella sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo, de querer escucharla y saber más de ella, de compartirle cosas que nunca hable con nadie, porque de ella lo que más me encanta es su manera de pensar y ver el mundo. Porque en verdad, su ingenuidad y pureza hacen quererla a pesar de que te resistas.- terminó la frase.

— ¿le has dicho todo eso? –el asintió

—indirectamente ahora lo sabe- respondió más para sí mismo que para ella.

— ¿Y qué pasó?-

—Ella aún no ha logrado aceptar mi mensaje- dijo tranquilamente.

—Pero…- Sakura estaba a punto de seguir cuestionándolo sin embargo se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. —¿mis padres?... está bien… de acuerdo en veinte minutos… si, adiós- colgó. —necesito regresar.

—De acuerdo- se pusieron de pie — vamos- Yamasaki le extendió su mano-

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?- ella asintió— ¿Me quieres?-rápidamente la chica volvió su mirada hacia él. No había rasgo de diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, eres mi amigo, es lógico que te quiera- como esperaba, obtuvo la respuesta más obvia.

—Sí, es cierto.-respondió con tristeza— pero aun con eso, esperaba algo más-

—¿Algo más?-cuestionó.

—olvídalo. Tengo un regalo para ti- se alejó de ella y fui directamente a su auto. — no sé si te gustara pero… en verdad espero que sí- camino hacia ella con las manos en la espalda. — Bien Sakura, te presento a Kero- en ese momento el extendió un muñeco de felpa color amarillo, una especie de león alado.

—es muy lindo, gracias- le dedico un sonrisa.

—No es nada, pequeña-

—oh... llegaron por mí- anunció. —creo que es hora de irme, gracias por todo- deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, dejándolo totalmente confundido.

Al final sonrió mientras la despedía con la mano derecha levantada. Subió su auto, era hora de marcharse, sin embargo la luz del sol que ahora le daba en el rostro lo detuvo, el atardecer, era algo que quería compartir con ella, pero ese momento no pudo llegar.

— ah- dijo salir un pequeña exhalación — este lugar me gusta mucho, lugares así me hacen reflexionar y analizar cosas.- hizo un pausa y miro sus manos en el volante —¿tal vez fui un cobarde?...- se preguntó así mismo — tal vez sí, por dejarlo todo en manos del destino. Sin embargo de nada serviría decirlo, decirle de frente y directamente "tú eres mi chica despistada" pero… tan solo le ocasionaría tristeza y eso es lo que menos quiero provocarle. Además…las cosas han cambiado —

* * *

><p>Estaba frente a ella sin decir nada, sus ojos azules parecían intentar descifrar su mirada, pero estaba semi-oculta de tras de ese pilar de carpetas que revisaba. Movía los dedos a un compás lento, no era de él estar impaciente pero hacía más de media hora que Sakura no mostraba interés por otra cosa que no fuera firmar los documentos restantes.<p>

—¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yue. Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿eh?- reaccionó confusa.

—te he preguntado, qué te pasa-le dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella, acorralándola con su mirada para que por fin confesara lo que sucedía. Sakura quiso utilizar la mejor cara sorpresa, pero no era muy buena para este tipo de cosas. Exhaló. Era inútil intentar ocultar lo que era evidente para él.

—Mamá y Papá se enteraron del contrato semi-deshecho. Y ahora han vuelto a formalizar todo. –Las facciones de Yue no cambiaron. Se mantuvieron expectantes ante la reacción de ella. Una que no pudo descifrar, o tal vez… no quería descifrar.

—¿y eso cómo te hace sentir?- hizo la pregunta obligada. Ella respiró hondo y se dejó caer en la mesa de su oficina.

—Sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionar- ocultó su rostro con su brazo, para tratar de pensar qué era lo que sentía.

Yue ignorando cada uno de sus pensamientos, caminó hacia ella y le tomó de la mano.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.-le dijo en cuanto ella le miró. —por hoy el trabajo ha terminado.

—Pero…- intentó interponer una excusa. Sin embargo antes de que terminara con la frase, él ya la tenía cargada en brazos.

—La princesa también necesita descansar- Sakura sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada. —¿quieres caminar?, porque no es ningún problema llevarte así-Trató de jugar un poco con ella para que reaccionara. Sakura carraspeo la garganta.

—Caminaré por supuesto- ya con los pies en la tierra, caminó altiva mientras Yue la seguía de cerca con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Salió de casa con la mejor disposición de ir a la escuela, los días anteriores habían sido algo pesados, entre tareas, exámenes, firmas y reuniones habían logrado ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo. Pero ahora los exámenes estaban listos y solo bastaba esperar a que la escuela acabara. Subió al auto negro que la esperaba. Se sentó tranquilamente y acomodó su pequeña maleta.<p>

—Hola- la voz que escuchó le hizo sobre saltarse, giró lentamente su rostro a su lado izquierdo.

—Shaoran….- dijo asombrada. Él sonrió para saludarla.

—si Sakura, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo con sarcasmo, Sakura parpadeo un par de veces frente a él. —Olvídalo- comentó al notar que la chica no había entendido sus palabras. — Al Zoológico por favor- indico al chofer.

— ¿Qué?, espera, ¿dónde?- reaccionó al fin. — ¿Por qué?- Shaoran la miró un segundo para después regresar su mirada al frente

—Porque no puedo esperar más para tener una cita contigo.-los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho?. — así que hoy no pretendo apartarme de ti Sakura- regresó su vista hacia ella con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El silencio reinaba en el salón privilegiado. Hasta que…<p>

—ya son más de las 9 y Sakura no ha llegado ¿dónde podrá estar?- dijo con preocupación Yamasaki

—¿En verdad no tienes idea de lo que sucede?- preguntó Eriol de forma fría. Yamasaki negó con la cabeza —Shaoran esta con ella-soltó de pronto.

Yamasaki lo miró seriamente antes de tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta. —me voy.- dijo en forma de despido, pero alguien había llegado antes para cerrarle el paso.

—No puedes salir hasta que las clases terminen- sentenció.

—Yue, no lo puedes impedir-pasó por su lado derecho.

—¿Acaso has olvidado el objetivo de todo esto?- Yamasaki se detuvo. Era cierto. Pero ahora su objetivo era verla feliz, sea quien sea que estuviera a su lado.

—No. Pero solo aceptaré a Shaoran si veo por mí mismo que ella es feliz con él.-dijo finalmente antes de salir de aula.

—Creo… que eso también es necesario para mí- respondió Eriol mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para irse. — ¿Vienes?- preguntó y esperó un momento para escuchar la respuesta, una que no llegó. Eriol rio irónicamente y se marchó.

Yue tocó su frente con su mano derecha. —ahh -exhaló cansado. —¿esto tenía que ser necesario?.- se preguntó. Salió inmediatamente del salón, bajo por su ascensor, tomo su auto y se puso los auriculares para hacer una llamada—Yeal, necesito la ubicación de cuatro personas…-

Se quitó las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos que provocó su bostezo. Era las nueve y cuarto, se había saltado las dos primeras clases, sabía que no se había perdido de nada, de todos modos esas clases ya las había tomado en Inglaterra.

Caminó a su elevador tranquilamente, las miradas estaban sobre él, como siempre, así que ese pequeño detalle fue ignorado estando dentro. Segundo piso, tercero, cuarto, quinto y al fin sexto piso. Siguió el pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar al aula. Probablemente Sakura lo retaría por llegar tarde y los otros… los otros seguramente lo verían con cara de pocos amigos. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un salón completamente vacío.

— ¿Hola?-

* * *

><p>—¿Vamos?- extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a bajar del auto.<p>

—Gracias- después de vacilar un poco accedió.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de aquel zoológico hasta que estuvieron de frente el esquema del lugar.

—¿Quieres ir algún lugar en especial?- preguntó él. Ella miró cuidadosamente el esquema.

—mmhtp… podríamos empezar con las serpientes primero-dijo sinceramente. Shaoran la miró de inmediato, estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que ella eligiera eso.

—de acuerdo, vayamos- caminaron hacia ahí, sin hablar, simplemente estando uno de lado del otro. Ella parecía tranquila, pero él… parecía desesperarse con cada paso que daba. Sakura no decía nada, él no encontraba tema de que hablar, además no entendía porque de pronto hacia mucho calor. Giró su rostro a su derecha, habían arboles por todos lados, miró al cielo para ver las nubes y luego miró suelo para observar sus pasos. La miró de reojo y notó que esos ojos verdes estaban sobre él, de manera rápida sus ojos volvieron al suelo.

— ¿te pasa algo Shaoran? –preguntó ella.

— ¿eh?... n… no. – dijo cuando por fin sus palabras salieron. «Rayos, qué sucede» pensó. No era normal que las palabras no quisieran surgir, además… ¿desde cuándo no se le ocurría ni un solo tema de conversación? . —saku…- intentó llamarla.

—Ahí están Shaoran- pero la chica había corrido hacia el lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

La chica estaba encantada con el lugar, había serpientes de diferentes tamaños y colores, ella estaba totalmente distraída tratando de encontrar a cada serpiente escondida en su habitar.

—Mira Shaoran, la he encontrado esta en aquella rama- él se acercó un poco para ubicar lo que la castaña le enseñaba con tanto entusiasmo. — ¿la ves?

—sí, la veo- respondió. Él iba tras ella viendo como esa pequeña castaña con modales refinados se convertía en una niña al estar jugando a encontrar serpientes. Si, sonaba raro, de acuerdo… muy raro, sin embargo, esa misma extrañeza que formaba parte de ella, hacía que surgiera un extraño sentimiento en él, que crecía con cada cosa nueva que aprendía de ella. — Ahora ¿dónde quieres ir?- preguntó cuándo salieron del lugar.

—pues…- la chica lo fue guiando por un juego de habilidades físicas. —vamos Shaoran compite contra mí-

—Pero Sakura, ¿pretendes que te gane en nuestra primera cita?- trató de excusarse para no competir contra ella, él no podía simplemente ganarle. O sea, ahora mismo su cerebro se estaba debatiéndose entre la caballerosidad y la adrenalina de una competencia.

— Shaoran…. ¿Acaso he dicho que quiero que me dejes ganar?- dijo retándolo. — vamos es hora de empezar y no quiero ventaja, ¿de acuerdo?- el chico asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se colocaron tras la línea de meta, hasta que el sonido de una pequeña pistola les indicó el momento en que debieran empezar.

Corrieron hacia dos lanchas y remaron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar el otro extremo. Shaoran había llegado primero y corrió hasta un muro que debían escalar, gracias a eso ella pudo estar a la par de él de nuevo y por fin llegó la prueba final. La prueba de puntería. Ambos tomaron sus armas, debían apuntar hacia pequeñas figuras y derribarlas.

— ¡Gané!- se escuchó el grito de Shaoran. Pero en cuando vio a la castaña que en ese momento recibía el premio calló. ¿Cómo?.

—lo sé. Lo sé te dejaste ganar.- dijo Sakura algo divertida, mientras se iba a otro lugar.

— ¡espera!-

* * *

><p>— ¿En serio piensan entrar a la misma función que ellos?- preguntó Yue, algo incrédulo.<p>

— ¡claro! – respondieron los dos chicos, haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a ellos. Yue se adelantó y compró su entrada para ver esa película, esos dos no estaban conformes, seguían por todos lados a los dos castaños, habían dejado ya el zoológico y vaya que se habían reído al ver la cara de Shaoran cuando Sakura le ganó. Ahora miso estaba en el centro comercial.

—dos boletos por favor- se apresuró a decir Yamasaki, entraron a la sala, Eriol y Yamasaki se sentaron dos filas atrás de la pareja, mientras Yue lo hizo muy lejos de ellos.

La película marchaba bien y todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que la mano de Shaoran se movió… Rápidamente los censores de esos dos chicos se encendieron. Vigilaron cada movimiento del castaño quien ligeramente se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo a oído. Eso bastó para que Yamasaki no contuviera sus ganas de lanzarle una palomita en la cabeza. Shaoran sintió el golpe y volvió su rostro hacia atrás, pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso. Para suerte de él no volvió a hace algo "sospechoso" y el resto de la película transcurrió tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>— ¿Me acompañas a la tienda de música?- preguntó Shaoran y ella asintió rápidamente. —Entonces vamos-él extendió su mano a ella. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de inmovilidad, de ambos, para que él optara por tomarle la mano. — No quiero que te pierdas- dio como excusa.<p>

Mientras, a lo lejos, podría verse a un impulsivo Yamasaki intentando escaparse del agarre de Eriol, quien a juzgar por su rostro, tampoco tenía una buena cara.

— ¿Shaoran ese es tu grupo favorito?- preguntó la chica al ver que él tomaba un disco de la repisa

—sí, pero dime Sakura, ¿tienes algún artista favorito?- ella sonrió, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso antes, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

—sí, Eriol Hiragizawa-Shaoran le miró seriamente, dejó de lado el disco y camino de lado distinto al que se encontraba Sakura. — ¡Shaoran espera!- pero él no se detuvo.

Por otra parte Eriol había podido escuchar la pequeña platica entre ellos dos, aunque al parecer su rostro no pareció cambiar, en sus pensamientos se imaginaba a él victorioso contra Shaoran.

—¡óyeme Li!- gritó Sakura, si, estaba molesta pues desde que salieron del lugar Shaoran no se detenía por más que ella le gritara que lo hiciera — no pienso estar corriendo detrás de ti, así que…- al decir la frase no se dio cuenta que él había detenido su paso, él giró sobre sí mismo y antes de que terminara de hablar, Shaoran la tomó del brazo, la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza. —¿sha… shaoran?-le llamó la chica.

—Sakura…- dijo casi en susurro para ella—perdón –se disculpó por su comportamiento, se separó para mirarla de frente —Desde ahora me encargaré que nada te aparte de mí-entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

En ese instante Yue sonrió y dio la vuelta para irse del lugar. No tenía nada más que ver. Estaba todo dicho ahora y su objetivo pronto estaría completado…

* * *

><p>Llegó a la casa de la castaña, la noche estaba apoderada del cielo y debía aprovechar su obscuridad para entrar. Sus ojos negros miraron a los guardias, había mucho más que la última vez así que debía ser precavido. Subió por la gran valla que se encontraba cerca de un árbol, luego observo el mejor lugar para bajar, un por supuesto que no estuviera rodeado de guardias. Cuando lo logró se escabulló dentro de la mansión de los kinomoto, por fin dentro busco la habitación de Sakura, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sacó una pequeña lámpara de mano. Con ella iluminaba los lugares donde buscaba su carta, recorrió cada rincón hasta llegar al buró, allí estaba su carta a un sin doblar. La tomó de inmediato y la leyó de nuevo. Unió nuevamente las palabras y dijo:<p>

—_Acompáñame por los sinceros pasajes del te quiero para demostrarte que mi aventura contigo es perfecta. Siempre estaré enamorado de mi hermosa Sakura. _Ese es el mensaje que quería transmitirte pequeña- le dijo mirándola con un poco de tristeza, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de irse dijo— yo aún no lo acepto a él- se marchó

* * *

><p>Los días habían transcurrido y el trabajo se hacía interminable, en estos días la escuela había servido de mucho para distraerse, Shaoran se había vuelto un poco cercano a ella, pero a Yue, raras veces se le podía ver en clases, Yamasaki y Eriol estaban siempre con ella y Spinel y Tomoyo siempre la regresaban a casa.<p>

Llegó a su casa, después de una jornada muy ardua, su día estuvo lleno de firmas y presentaciones, estaba totalmente agotada que sentía que podría caer muerta en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo su día aún no terminaba, en este preciso momento, Shaoran estaba caminando hacia ella. Tenía la mirada fijada en ella, estaba totalmente serio, como muy pocas veces podría verlo.

—Sakura… -le llamó, la chica tragó pesado y básicamente dio un paso atrás cuando él deposito un besó en su frente al mismo tiempo en que decía— necesitamos hablar.

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

Hola o/

Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, como sabran algunas… no estaba en mis manos, así que muchas gracias por esperar este cap.

Por cierto antes de continuar… quiero decir algo: No soy cruel, simplemente lo que pasó en el cap anterior tenía que pasar .-. y sí quiero seguir viviendo T-T jajaja

Ahora respecto al cap. Fans de Shaoran que debo hacer con él .-. El castaño me está dando problemas t-t esto no me había pasado antes O.o, no con él. Rayos. Fans de Eriol… ya sé que hace cap que no pongo algo lindo de él, trataré de hacerlo. Y ahora Fans de Yue bueno… guardaré mis comentarios, de Yamasaki si es que tiene… (jajajaja que mala soy) este es el cap donde más ha aparecido XD y estoy orgullosa de eso ( porque no me salía ¬ ¬). Spinel, bueno Spinel era mucha

Naty-chankawaii: mucha gracias por el cumplido y por esperar

39: Hola o/ BUENO… lo de shaoran tendrá que esperar… aun no tengo planeado nada pero creo que debe crear algo bueno para él. Gracias.

Lunabasc: amiguis ñ.ñ o/ SI, TENIA QUE PONER NIÑO SICARIO jajajaja, bueno he pensado dar celos a todos con Yue, pero no sé a veces me da ganas de decirle "ve y se libre…" jajajajaja

Naty-chan: nop aquí kero no aparecerá como personaje, y si spinel está enamorado de ella casi igual tiempo que Yue, pero creo que casi todas están de acuerdo con el "llegó tarde". Comparto el gusto hacia Eriol, yo también quería que el fuera el afortunado pero de la nada los otros dos chicos tomaron popularidad ¬¬ y pues… eh ahí. La confesión de Yamasaki…. Fue un desastre.-. jajaja bueno hasta luego, que tengas una semana increíble.

Pd: no sé, pero creo que eres la misma que naty-chankawaii, ¿no?

Euridice: gracias T-T. síiii, yo sé que son dulces, pero algunas no lo aceptan ¬¬ jajaja

Chococat825: .-. perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto .-. Una parte del final está en tus manos solo tienes que elegir a tu favorito jajaja XD. Por cierto si ese es el mensaje T-T de Yamasaki. Pero hay algo… Eriol no se resigna aun solo que bueno aún no he hecho alguna escena para él, digo, son muchos chicos y pensar en cada momento lindo para cada uno de acuerdo a sus personalidades me cuesta más ahora que antes.-..Yue se va T-T. Con respecto a Shaoran…. No tengo idea de qué hacer con él en serio. Bueno… me despido, espero que sigas leyendo gracias .

Yessi hertas: la verdad es que si, me preocupo que ya no comentaras T-T, pero ahora que sé los motivos me siento más agradecida. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por espera y por lo ánimos, espero en serio que no te decepcione el final: S algo que hasta mí me está dando vueltas jajaja aún no sé con quien se quedará.

Sofitkm: jajajaja mi corazón también se rompió T-T, tu voto apunta a Yue, aunque no sé, tal vez puedas cambiar de opinión (espero que no) jajajaja gracias, cuídate. Puede que haya sido algo cruel en el cap pasado pero solo así se darían cuentas ustedes de cuanto lo aman jajjajaj:), veré que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada, despues de todo tengo que luchar con las fans de Shao y las de Eriol .-. hasta las de Spinel .-.

Sakura sweet:no estén tan segura de eso… aun lo estoy pensando y no sé si cambien de opinión respecto a su favorito, el problema con Shaoran es que es él, SHAORAN.

Ani: hola o/ perdona por la espera, para serte sincera en cuanto mi vi este rew dije: tienes que escribir sake, pero por razones mayores a mí, no pude, te pido una disculpa grande y gracias por esperar…

Gues 1:jajajaja ¿eriol?... tengo cuatro votos para él T-T, equis de cualquier manera haré un fina alterno para él XD

4Sakura: lo sé, ese capítulo rompió mi corazón T-T

Guest2: ya subi o/ ok, no… .-. siento la demora.

Guest3: ¿por qué él?, digamos que no ha hecho algo bueno por ella aún .-.

JESLOGA: hola o/ pues ahora sí Yamasaki se adueñó del cap. Todo porque me reclamaban por su ausencia, y pues sí Eriol y Yue son un amor 3 pero elegir entre ellos es muy difícil T-T.

Belkris cullen: otro punto para Shaoran… los votos están demasiado iguales .-.

Nelly-san:jajajajajajajajajajajajajja ¿matar? Jajajajaja eres algo bipolar sabees… jajaja aunque no se fuera Yue, tu seguirías con Shaoran. XD

Luima: acabo de recibir la primera amenaza de muerte, O.o jajaja oye a mi también me dolió pero con este cap pretendía que vieran exactamente todo lo que Yue habia hecho por ella XD Y creo que funcionó.

Lili54: Shaoran… shaoran ahora se ha vuelto mi martirio, por qué es tan difícil de manejar T-T

cerezOo-cha Li: Cere todo está maquiavélicamente planeado jajajajaj NTC. ¿eriol? Mmmmmhtp…. No sé. Ya sé que Yamasaki no, por eso esta vez fue la no declaración de él XD. Soy mala .-.

grabiela: :O No soy evill, no controlo tus emociones ni tus pensmientos tu solita escribiste "Yue me encantó" ajajajajaja el cap 17 fue hecho especialmente para que TU pusiera un comentario así. Jajajaja gracias por tu rew.

Guest 4:si T-T lo sé, ella nunca se entera de nada .-.

July1anime:tranquila aun no se va, todavía hay esperanzas o ¿no?

SNG: JAJAJAJA bien, trataré de pensar en algo.

Vero:gracias por la espera y por tu rew


	19. deja vú

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

Capítulo 18

Deja vú

Sakura y Shaoran.

* * *

><p>Pov Sakura.<p>

—Sakura… -escucho que me llaman, de la nada veo a Shaoran frente a mí, se acerca con su forma de caminar tan despreocupada, trago pesado y doy un paso hacia tras al ver que él no se detiene, cierro los ojos por la cercanía y al momento siento sus labios en mi frente. Cuando se aleja, al fin dice: — necesitamos hablar.- una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, ese sentimiento de que algo va mal...

— ¿eh?-es lo único que puedo decir. Él sonríe y me toma la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir.- me jala un poco para que avanzara. —En realidad hay algo que quiero proponerte y he venido junto con mis padres para que tener tu aprobación.- me dice mientras caminamos hacia la sala. Al entrar pude ver a mis padres y dos personas esperándonos, uno de ellos de cabello chocolate muy parecido a Shaoran y la otra, una señora bella de piel clara y cabello largo.

—Buenas tardes- saludo como es debido, Shaoran me invita a sentarme a su lado y acepto. Todos se quedan mirándome excepto él, mantiene la vista en sus manos, misma que movía lentamente, como si intentara darles un pequeño masaje.

—Sakura…- me llama y al fin mi atención se centra en su rostro — yo quiero…- dice algo nervioso, lo cual me sorprende. Shaoran Li no era de las personas que dudaban y menos de las que podrían llegar a tener ese estado de nerviosismo al hablar.

—Buenas tardes-una voz roba toda la atención. Toya había llegado, fue directamente hacia donde estaba, miró fijamente a Shaoran y este le regresó la mirada penetrante que le brindaba. —Sakura- me llamó sin apartar la vista del castaño — aléjate un poco, me sentaré aquí.-dijo firmemente. Era evidente que mi hermano empezaría con una escena de celos si no hacia lo que me pedía. Así que… ahí me tenían, incómodamente estaba en medio de mi hermano y Shaoran, ambos estaban cruzados de brazos y no hacían más que mirarse con odio sin decir nada, mientras yo, permanecía inmóvil tratando de pasar desapercibida.

—Joven Li, lo escuchamos…- dijo con una sonrisa mi madre para liberar toda la tensión que había en el aire.

—claro… Sakura… yo…- intentaba decirme, pero se detenía en cada frase, tal vez era el nerviosismo o tal vez era la mirada asesina de mi hermano sobre nosotros, que no lo dejaba que continuara. Lo vi exhalar y cerrar los ojos por un momento. . —Sakura quiero presentarte como mi prometida ante la sociedad, ¿estás de acuerdo?- dice rápidamente, en mi rostro podía apreciarse la sorpresa. Sin embargo rápidamente pude controlarme y sonreír.

—Sí, claro- digo naturalmente. En todo caso, no podía dar otra respuesta. Escuché el pequeño aplauso de mi madre y el bufido de mi hermano. Observé todo a mi alrededor, había algo que acaparo mi atención, Shaoran reía abiertamente, su sonrisa era muy diferente a todas las que conocía de él, era una que jamás había visto, hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>pov sakura<p>

Todos se han ido y yo salgo al jardín para tomar aire, no sé como sentirme al respecto. la sonrisa de Shaoran ha vuelto a recordarme el día en que lo conocí...

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Tres años atrás.

Llegó a su nueva escuela, él primer año de preparatoria. Abrazó con fuerza el maletín que tenía en su regazo, intentado, con eso, calmar ese sentimiento de inseguridad que la nueva escuela le transmitía.

—vamos Sakura, tu puedes.- se dijo así misma tratando de darse valor. Respiró y dio el primer paso. Caminó tranquila por los pasillos hasta que sintió un golpe en su hombro, uno tan fuerte que deshizo el agarre del bulto que llevaba consigo.

—¿Disculpa estas bien?-preguntó la voz de un chico quien en ese momento le extendía el maletín. Ella asintió aun sin levantar el rostro. —Qué bueno, me alegra que sea así- dijo con una sonrisa, ella levantó el rostro y lo vio sonreír, allí quedo prendida de aquel chico. —soy Li Shaoran es un gusto conocerte.- se presentó.

—Gracias- tomó el bolso, devolviendo la sonrisa. — Yo soy ki…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, solo vio a Li alejarse de ella de la manera menos convencional, un chico de cabello azul con gafas lo llevaba arrastras del cuello. Se quedó sonriendo viendo como desaparecía entre el alumnado.

—Llegaste temprano- una voz le sorprendió por detrás. Giró sobre ella para toparse con el habitual rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Buenos días Yue- saludó con una sonrisa, él por su parte no hizo gesto alguno, odiaba cuando ella le sonreía así, le irritaba, le incomodaba y hasta cierto punto lo desarmaba fácilmente.

Carraspeo la garganta antes de poder hablar —debemos darnos prisa, ¿no crees?-

—Oh sí, es cierto- allí iba ella, corriendo con gran entusiasmo para conocer su nuevo salón, Yue la seguía de cerca tratando de no perderle de vista…

* * *

><p>—Mira Yue, allí está el chico que me ayudó- comentó la castaña, había pasado semanas sin verlo a él y al peliazul que venía acompañándolo, pero ahora había otro chico, uno de cabello negro y piel clara. Varias chicas fueron acercándose a ellos. —me pregunto por qué hay tanta chicas rodeándolos… ahh son de nuestro año- dijo al fijarse del uniforme— pero… ¿por qué no están en nuestro piso?-Sakura empezó a hacer preguntas al aire. Yue miró de reojo a la castaña y después pasó su vista hacia el grupo selecto de quien hablaba.<p>

—son los tres de la clase especial-Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, aun manteniendo la vista hacia esos chicos. Yue lanzó un suspiró… sabía que esto tenía que pasar,No esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero al fin, todo pasaba por algo.

* * *

><p>Fue así que la semana cultural llegó, las competencias eran representadas por los tres chicos de la clase especial, era increíble la habilidad que tenía cada uno en los distintos deportes que practicaban.<p>

Por su parte Sakura no estaba interesada en ese tipo de exhibiciones, siempre decidía ir a casa de inmediato, pero ese día por una u otra razón, tuvo que quedarse para ayudar a una de sus compañeras con la materia de ciencias, al final, la chica se despidió y ella recogió sus cosas, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió instantáneamente frente a sus ojos.

—No hagas ningún ruido por favor,- de la nada el castaño estaba muy cerca de ella, con la mano cubriendo su boca, pero su mirada permanecía pegada a la puerta, pronto se escucharon muchos pasos y gritos de chicas, segundos después estosse fueron alejando. —gracias y perdona por…- su vista regresó a ella, los rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Shaoran se perdió en los ojos verdes que le miraban asombrados. La chica parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta que él pudo salir del momento, bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la mano cubriendo parte del rostro de la chica. Avergonzado y aun consternado por aquellos ojos, abrió la puerta para salir del lugar, sin regresar la mirada y faltando poco para que la puerta se cerrara dijo: — gracias-

— ¡Shaoran!, ¿Shaoran?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico de cabellos azules.

—¿Por qué preguntas?-

—bueno, tienes cara de haber visto algo increíble…-el chico alzó una ceja, algo pasó definitivamente, pero ¿qué?.

—pues… quizá fue exactamente lo que pasó…- dice al mismo tiempo que un chico de cabellos grises y ojos azules cruza por su lado y caminaba en dirección de aquel salón.

* * *

><p>Como era costumbre Sakura salia a comer en compañía de Yue, las miradas de todas aquellas chicas eran centradas en su reservado amigo. sin embargo como siempre él permanecía aislado en su mundo.<p>

—vamos, sonríe para ellas- bromea y ríe mientras Yue camina como si no hubiera dicho nada. pronto su sonrisa se desvanece al ver de lejos aquel castaño, su rostro queda ligeramente sonrosado. Yue se da cuenta y mira a la misma dirección que la castaña, entonces descubre el significado del cambio de color de su amiga. suspira cansado.

—Sakura- le llama para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿qué pasa?-pregunta sin más.

—los exámenes ya vienen y me gustaría que esta vez fueran interesantes.-suelta de golpe, la chica ladea la cabeza aun sin entender — qué te parece sí nos proponemos tener la máxima calificación.

—¿para qué nos serviría?- pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

—simplemente para no aburrirnos en esta escuela- explica él, Sakura lo mira cuidadosamente, sabe que Yue le oculta algo y es eso precisamente lo que la lleva a decidirse.

—de acuerdo.-

* * *

><p>Salieron del salón,el cargando su maleta con una mano sobre su espalda y ella sosteniéndola con las dos manos, con cada paso podía sentir una aumento de miradas hacia ellos.<p>

—¿Yue, no crees que todos están raros?- susurra.

—estabas empezando a preocuparme- dijo sarcasticamente —no sé que les sucede pero han estado extraños, todo este tiempo.- afirma él.

—Tsukiro Yue y Kinomoto Sakura pacen a la dirección- la voz se escuchó por todo el colegio. Ambos chicos se miraron, ¿qué podrían haber hecho?.

Caminaron hacia la dirección. Todos seguían muy de cerca sus pasos hasta que aquella puerta les impidió poder seguir adelante.

—se preguntaran porque los he llamado, ¿no es así?-Sakura asintió mientras Yue sostenía la mirada— la respuesta a sus dudas se encuentran en esta lista-les dio un pedazo de papel que contenía un listado de nombres que ellos dos encabezaban.— jovenes, ustedes son los dos mejores promedios de la escuela- soltó de golpe el director.

—lo sabemos, pero eso en qué nos afecta-preguntó el chico.

—eso simple, si ustedes aceptan, desde mañana estarán dentro la clase especial.- Sakura permanecía expectante mientras Yue sonreía discretamente, las razones era demasiadas, pero la más importante era que por fin confirmaría lo que él sospechaba.— pueden pensarlo, no necesito una respuesta inmediata, ahora ya pueden retirarse- ambos dieron una reverencia antes de retirarse,Yue caminó despreocupado con la mano derecha en el bolsillo, mientras Sakura permanecía varios pasos atrás totalmente en silencio.

—¿piensas aceptar?- Yue detuvo su paso y sonrió sin que ella lo mirara.

—No- y continuo su camino sin esperarla.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y allí se encontraba él, esperándola en entrada de la mansión de los Kinomoto. Aun no entiende el por qué le dijo que sí, ¿por qué accedió tan fácilmente?, seguramente estaba quedando loco, era irracional y poco conveniente, pero aun sabiendo eso, decidió aceptar.<p>

—estoy lista- escuchó la voz cantarina y volvió su vista hacia ella.— ¿cómo me veo?-mentiría si decía que no le causo cierta conmoción verla así. sonrío.

—como un niño, ¿por qué te has vestido así?-preguntó.

—¿me veo como un niño?,¡perfecto!-celebra, Yue levanta una ceja ante su reacción.

—¿ a qué debemos este cambio?- vuelve a preguntar.

—simple, no quiero un trato especial por ser la única chica con ustedes y esto tal vez ayude mucho.- explica de repente y Él no puede evitar sonreír con cierta ternura.—estas sonriendo...- dice mirándolo fijamente, el desvanece un poco esa sonrisa y se acerca a ella para acomodarle las mangas de la camisa que llevaba.

—¿nos vamos?- pregunta una vez que termina su labor.

—ehh, sí-

Se dirigen a los elevadores ahora con su nombre, en la parte superior.

—nos veremos allí- dice ella antes de entrar.

Cuando por fin llegan al ultimo piso caminan lentamente hasta el aula, abren la puerta y se encuentran con inmenso salón con estantes llenos de libros, y cinco lugares, dos de ellos reservados con sus nombres, se dirigen a sus lugares, afortunadamente Yue estaría a su lado y eso le daba un poco de alivio. no hay nadie, al parecer habían llegado temprano.

—Espera Li- se escucha del otro lado de la puerta. sin hacer esperar el castaño abre la puerta y se dirige hacia Sakura.

—soy Shaoran Li, primer lugar de esta clase y...- asienta las dos manos sobre la mesa de la chica, pero al mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, la misma sensación,que sintió hace algunas semanas atrás, reaparece — y...-Eriol lo observa tratando de sacar conclusiones sin llegar a nada.

—Hola,soy Eriol Hirajisawa, -interrumpe de repente —no le hagas caso a Li, solo esta un poco irritable porque alguien le quito el primer puesto de esta clase- sonrío, mientras Yue lanzaba un bufido y Shaoran mantenía la mirada asesina hacia Eriol.

—ohh, lo siento, Soy Kinomoto Sakura, encantada...-

[fin de flash back]

* * *

><p>pov Sakura:<p>

Sonrió, tengo demasiados sentimiento encontrados, por una parte está la formalización de mi compromiso con Shaoran y eso hace sentirme muy nerviosa y por otra esta el poco libre alberdrio que tengo. Abrazo con fuerza mis piernas, mientras trato de reprimir mis inmensas ganas de llorar. Nada tiene sentido ahora, mi opinión con respecto a mi vida, ha sido totalmente ignorada. Me siento frustrada y sin fuerzas. Pero como ya es costumbre, tu llegas y te sientas a mi lado sin decir nada. Dirijo mi mirada hacia a ti y por primera vez me atrevo a preguntar.

—¿por qué siempre me sonríes y permaneces a mi lado sin preguntarme lo que sucede?- Me miras fijamente, tu cabellos ondean al compás del viento que te acaricia.

—Porque te amo-me dices simplemente, y me ruborizo como la primera vez que me lo dijiste.

—¿me amas?- trato de encontrar coherencia entre tus palabras y tus acciones. Vuelves a sonreirme y adivinas mis pensamientos. miras hacia él cielo mientras me dices.

—el amor se expresa de diferentes formas... En momentos como éste, el mio existe en el silencio... A tu lado sin palabras...

* * *

><p>Pov normal<p>

Habían salido del hospital para tomar un taza de café, su jornada había resultado larga y cansada, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Yukito, más bien era otro asunto que desde hace mucho le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—Qué, ¿ahora te siente culpable?-preguntó el castaño con algo de ironía. Yukito tomó un sorbo de café.

—¿acaso tu no?-le respondió de la misma forma. Toya desvió la mirada hacia su derecha para evitar ver a su apesadumbrado amigo.

—Lo que no me gusta es el matrimonio arreglado entre mi hermana y ese mocoso.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—De todos modos, eso es consecuencia de nuestro egoísmo- dijo directamente el cenizo—nosotros aceptamos su propuesta sin preguntarles si era lo que realmente querían, solo vimos una esperanza para nuestros sueños y la tomamos sin preocuparnos de ellos-Yukito tenía la cara baja, mientras que Toya mantenía la mirada rígida, porque a pesar de todo sabía que tenía razón.

—Puede que tengas razón-dejó de lado la taza de café que sostenía—pero ellos propusieron la idea a nuestros padres, aunque me sienta así… no puedo hacer mucho para remediarlo- dijo sinceramente Toya.

— a pesar de que Yue aparenta no afectarle, pienso que separarse de Sakura le está costando más de lo que demuestra.-Toya le miró fijamente, su mandíbula estaba tensa, si bien, sabia lo que el hermano menor de su amigo sentía por su hermana, ese tema nunca fue un tema de conversación entre ellos — además creo que está apresurando las cosas, sé que al igual que Sakura se comprometió a tomar la sucesión de nuestros padres, pero… aún le queda bastante tiempo antes en listarse a la armada.-

—aveces solo causas que me de disfagia Yukito-reprochó el castaño.

* * *

><p>Pov Shaoran<p>

La observo junto a Yue, como es habitual ella le sonríe, él por su parte la saluda como siempre, con ese beso en la frente que hace crecer un gran enojo en mí, apretó los puños y contengo todas las ganas que tengo de ir por ella y arrebatársela, no podía actuar así con ella, yo prometí ganarme su amor y eso era lo que haría, pero esto dolía, dolía como si alguien estuviera tratando de quitarme algo vital para mi existencia. Definitivamente había algo que se llama "karma", y ahora mismo lo estaba pagando al ver como Yamasaki, Spinel, Eriol y hasta Yue tenían el corazón de Sakura más cerca de ellos que del mío.

Sin que yo pueda evitarlo camino de manera rápida hacia ella y le tomo de la mano.

—Sakura, ¿te molesta si me acompañas hoy a las compañías LI?- ella me mira sin saber que contestar, puedo sentir los ojos sobre nosotros pero solo estoy atento a sus palabras.

—claro, Shaoran- dos palabras sirvieron para que el aliento se me escapara. Siento unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero me contengo, aun no es tiempo.—chicos nos vamos, hasta mañana- se despide de ellos mientras detengo la puerta del auto.— ¿y... dónde queda el lugar?- pregunta cuando esta dentro. Mantengo los brazos cruzados.

—yo... - vuelvo mi vista hacia ella, me espera con una sonrisa y vuelvo a toparme con esos ojos verdes, que desde siempre, aturden cada palabra que digo. Carraspeo para tratar de pasar del momento.— perdona, pero yo lo que en realidad quiero es pasar tiempo contigo- ella vuelve a sonreírme y descoloca mi posición segura.

—¿dónde iremos primero?- pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

—podemos ir donde tu quieres- se lleva un dedo a la barbilla y mueve sus ojos a la derecha.

—entonces... al centro comercial y allí vemos que sigue.-

—perfecto...-

llegamos al lugar y le ofrezco mi brazo para que se apoye en él, camina a mi lado viendo todo al rededor me quedo mirando cómo tu cara se ilumina cada vez que ves un pequeño niño, al cual saludas dulcemente. Por instinto deposito un beso en tu cabeza, no digo nada tan solo sigo caminando a tu lado, puedo sentir tus ojos sobre mi pero tan solo puedo regalarte una sonrisa indirecta.

—¿quieres ir por pizza? preguntó.

—¿pizza?- preguntas entusiasmada— ¡si!- caminamos y tomas entre tus manos la carta y pasas tu mirada sobre las opciones.— yo quiero... la combinación 4, ¿te parece, Shaoran?-

—si, esa esta bien, por favor la combinación 4- el mesero se retira. tu desvías la mirada de mi , estas nerviosa, es increíble que seas tan transparente.— bien dime... ¿cual es tu color favorito?- regresa sus ojos a mi.

—el rosado-

—¿materia favorita?-

—historia-

—¿la flor que más te gusta?, ¿tipo de música?, ¿comida favorita?- adelanto algunas preguntas.

—amm... los cerezos, clásica y en general me encantan las pastas. ¿pero a qué debo tantas preguntas?- me cuestiona.

—¿es que no recuerdas que me propuse conocerte mejor?- digo seriamente —yo quiero ser la persona que mejor te conozca en este mundo.- entonces sus ojos se cristalizan,tomo una servilleta y me acerco a ti para limpiar aquella lagrima que cae de tu ojo derecho.— ¿he dicho algo malo?- le pregunto y me fijo en sus ojos, de repente la cercanía me hace tener un deja vú, sus ojos, esa mirada era la misma de aquel día. La atraigo hacia a mí,todo el tiempo cerca, cada segundo un paso delante del mio y sin poder darme cuenta... —te encontré y no pienso soltarte ya más...

* * *

><p>Pov normal<p>

Los semanas pasaron y la fecha indicada para la celebración llegó, el lugar estaba decorado por flores de cerezo, ambientado con música clásica, con cosas que a ella le gustaba y que había descubierto en todo este tiempo que estuvo a su lado, al lugar habían asistido personas importantes y la clase especial.

Pronto la parte cumbre de la celebración empezó, la pareja hizo gala de su presencia, el portando un traje tipo smoking negro y una camisa verde y ella un vestido del mismo color, largo y tallado a su figura.

—tengo el honor de presentar ante todos a esta maravillosa mujer, Sakura kinomoto, mi futura espesa y la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Giró hacia ella y la tomo de la mano. Ella me miraba con inseguridad, sus ojos verdes parecían estar tratándome de decir algo, que por mucho que intentaba, no lograba descifrar.

—¡beso, beso, beso!- las personas seguían gritando. Sin embargo, mi mente solo podía estar concentrado en ella.

Me acerque aún más, la tomé de los hombros y sentí como temblaba ante mi presencia, baje mi mirada hacia ella, vi sus ojos cerrarse en el momento que me acerque a sus labios. Sonreí ligeramente al observar cuanta ternura podría provocarme con un simple gesto. La traje hacia mí para abrazarla y resguardarla entre mis brazos. Acaricie su suave cabello que desprendía su perfume ya bastante conocido para mí, recargue mi cabeza en la suya y deposite un beso en ella, para después permanecer así por un largo tiempo.

La poca percepción que tenia de mi realidad, escuchó los aplausos, pero estos no pudieron hacerme volver de la ensoñación en la que estaba. Mi respiración estaba tranquila a diferencia del palpitar de mi corazón, que estaba seguro, ella escuchaba claramente como yo lo hacía.

Todos esperaban un gran beso, el primer beso con ella, pero no pensaba desperdiciarlo en este lugar, ese momento entre ella y yo, tendría que ser muy especial. Sería uno de los más bellos momentos que atesoraríamos toda nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

><p>La celebración llegaba a su fin, Shaoran despedía a los invitados,Sakura por su parte caminaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, sus ojos la visualizaron, llego rápidamente hacia e inmediatamente tomó su mano y la llevó al estudio de la gran casa. Él permanecía en silencio, todo el tiempo dándole la espalda. Ella lo miraba detrás esperando pacientemente a que él le dijera qué sucedía.<p>

Lo vio apretar los puños antes de lanzar esa duda que tanto le inquietaba.

-¿te quedaras con él?- preguntó con decepción y tristeza, girando sobre si mismo para enfrentarla.

-yo...- ella trató de dar una explicación lógica a lo que él preguntaba. De la nada había lanzado esa pregunta y ahora lentamente caminaba hacia ella. Los pasos hacia atrás de la chica debieron alertarle sobre la manera tan diferente en la que se comportaba.-yo...- repitió nerviosamente, ya no tenia escapatoria, estaba atrapada entre él y la pared.-No tengo...-pero en un rápido movimiento, él calló sus labios depositando un dedo por encima de ellos.

- no digas nada... -sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de ella-Solo déjame estar a tu lado, déjame creer que no existe nadie más que nosotros. -sus ojos la miraban como si trataran de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro. El silencio se hizo presente y seguido de eso, sus brazos la atrajeron hacia él. - querida dama perdona, pero no creo que sepas por lo que estoy pasando, no creo que puedas imaginar cuanto te amo...- esa última frase había conmocionado el corazón de la chica - ese sentimiento tan intenso de ser mi todo y más...-la abrazó con fuerza. Sus palabras habían sido liberadas, sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, habían vencido toda fuerza de voluntad que tenía y por si fuera poco la razón intentaba escaparse de sus manos.- quisiera que pudieras entenderme... pero es imposible... Solo podrías hacerlo si te enamoraras de mi, con la misma fuerza que lo estoy de ti...- sin poder ocultar más lo que sentía las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules...

* * *

><p>Pov Shaoran.<p>

Sakura despedía con una mano a sus amigos, vio como Tomoyo lideaba con Yamasaki para alejarlo del lugar, sonrió. Cuando ya todos se fueron Shaoran le propuse acompañarla a la habitación que había reservado especialmente para ella. caminamos en silencio, mientras la miraba de reojo, realmente era hermosa,el cabello castaño se movía al compás de anda, sus ojos se mantenían al frente evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo, sus mejillas permanecían en un tono rosa que probablemente se debía a las incontables miradas que se centraba hacia ella.

—aquí es- digo,ella me sonríe y pasa por mi lado para entrar, pero le tomo de la mano para evitarlo.

—¿qué pasa?-pregunta, debía de ser ahora, tenia que ser en este preciso momento.

—Sakura... no quiero que te alejes de mi, tengo miedo que de un momento a otro tu te desvanezcas y yo no pueda encontrarte.-

—Shaoran yo no voy...- pongo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—por favor escúchame...- hago una pausa, por un momento me cuestiono sobre lo que estoy apunto de hacer, sin embargo retomo lo que quiero decirle—Sakura el tiempo se ha encargado confirmarme lo que ya era evidente, de pronto empecé a llegar temprano a clase, ya casi no falta y deje de lado la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, y fue hasta que tu decidiste terminar con ese contrato que pude ver que te estaba perdiendo, desesperadamente hice cosas que aveces te molestaban y te alejaban, eso fue un punto clave para darme cuenta que ya formabas parte de mi. Después, por fin pude conseguir que me dieras una oportunidad y con eso todo mi mundo cambio. Los días que pasé contigo estaban llenos de sentimientos que no podía explicar y algunos tampoco podía manejar, todo este tiempo lo he pensado y llego a la misma conclusión. Te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, te encontré y no pienso soltarte... porque no puedo pretender la realidad sin que tú estás presente. Dime… ¿cómo puedo hacerlo, si mi sol está gravado en tu mirada?, Si todas las flores del mundo, han dejado de existir ante mis ojos, dejando una hermoso cerezo muy cerca de mí.- dejo salir un suspiro largo y aparto mi mirada de ella- sebes... he descubierto un extraño destello de tus ojos verdes y que un día no tiene 24 horas sino ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos cuando no estás conmigo, porque te has convertido en mi esencia, en mi estrella, en mi mundo, en mi vida y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda elegir si no es a ti…- vuelvo a sus ojos mientras trato de mantener la calma—Sakura... lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que…- detuve la frase para tratar de controlar el ímpetu de mi latir— que te amo- sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos — y quiero que olvides por un momento el compromiso que nos une y me respondas sinceramente.- torpemente saco una pequeña caja y la abro lentamente, dentro de él aparece un anillo, suspiro antes de decirle — ¿te casarías conmigo, Sakura?- ella me mira directamente a los ojos y comienza a parpadear...

* * *

><p>—¿Le has dicho algo?- preguntó el cenizo. Mientras veía a su hermano de un lado a otro empacando sus pertenecías.<p>

—Él sabe que llegaré en un par de días.-dice sin prestar mucha atención.

—no hablo de él- Yue suspira, no quería llegar otra vez a lo mismo, pero su hermano no parecía tener consideración acerca de eso.

—ya me he despedido de ella y por mucho, es mejor que no esté presente, solo hará las cosas más difíciles para mí, así que… esta vez por favor mantente al margen.-dice con voz un tanto áspera.

—Como quieras…- Yukito se retira, no sin antes mirarle otra vez de reojo.

Se deja caer en la cama. Suspira tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, no puede haber mejor decisión que la que ha tomado, era el momento de por fin dejarla… pero eso no quitaba las ganas inmensas de querer gritar y regresar cuando apenas tenía diez. En sus pensamientos ella esta allí, aun sentía el latir de su corazón junto al suyo, como hoy al despedirse, como siempre… ella se había gravado en su mente, había monopolizado sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Pero otra vez la realidad, lo golpeaba ferozmente y el corazón latía aún más lento que de costumbre…

Se levantó con todo el pesar, tomó su maleta y bajo por las escaleras, tal vez tardaría mucho en volver a esta casa, vaya que la extrañaría. Sin retardar más su partida subió al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Había elegido precisamente esta fecha porque después de la ceremonia tal vez, no podría verla de la misma forma que antes lo hacia, tal vez no podría ya contenerse de llevarla lejos y tal vez todo seria mejor así...

Su serenidad estaba conservada, se despidió de su hermano y se encamino hacia su vuelo. Eran las seis de la mañana y el avión anunciaba su partida.

—nos volveremos a ver princesa… algún día, podré regresar. -

* * *

><p>fin del cap<p>

hola gracias por leer XD

Debo decir que es el cap que más problemas me ha dado, siento que fue demasiado para un cap, de hecho iba a escribir más pero ya era bastante XD, nos veremos luego bye...

yessi kinomoto: jajaja gracias, yo también ame eso, pues aun me debato con lo de Yamasaki, pobre yo creo que no. allí tienes la respuesta a la partida de Yue .-. T-T. Eriol... no lo sé T-T... eventualmente tendré que hacer algo con él. bueno nos vemos... cuidate

lucero: estoy lista, dispara .-. jajaja claro que lo sé XD

jesloga: tu si sabes, jajaja los dos son parte de mi raiting XD ambos tiene lo suyo y son cantidatos potenciales a quedarse con ella.

roxelani: esperemos... aunque ya empezó con sus lagrimas jajaja XD

EURIDICE: lo sé, pero para cada gusto se hicieron los colores ¿no?. gracias por tu rew, nos veremos en el proximo cap

chococat: ay peque, puedes extenderte lo que quieras, yo amo lee los comentarios y perdona por desaparecerme XD

Naty-chankawaii: YA ESTÁ.

LUNABS: gracias :), espero que este cap si te guste mucho XD. SHAORAN o/


	20. La flor de cerezo

**El amor escondido en un juego.**

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

Capítulo 19

La flor de cerezo.

* * *

><p>Estaba sola en uno de los jardines de la recepción. Al principio, se sentó en un banco que quedaba cerca de la entrada, pero pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba moverse, tenía demasiada ansiedad en el cuerpo y si se quedaba quieta, acabaría por explotar. Siguió el primer sendero que encontró, sin nada particular en la mente, solo disfrutando de la noche, escuchando el susurro del viento. De pronto, notó que algo se había quedado atorado entre sus rizos. Lo tomó y se encontró con una flor de cerezo.<p>

Acarició sus pétalos con una suavidad de la que ni ella se creía capaz, pensó en Shaoran y en las molestias que se tomó para adecuar la celebración a sus gustos y sin embargo…

—Las flores del cerezo más hermosas siempre estarán en aquel jardín junto a aquel estanque. ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que se me está ocultando y que debería saber?

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace 8 años**_

—_¡Sakura, ven aquí! – Touya corría detrás de ella y pese a su velocidad parecía no poder alcanzarla_

—_¡Alcánzame hermano! ¡Corre, corre!_

_Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el jardín, cuando Touya estaba por atraparla, ella se escabuía de entre sus brazos, doblaba en esquinas que él no esperaba, se escondía tras los árboles…_

_Entre jadeos, finalmente su hermano declaró:_

—_Muy bien niña, me doy por vencido, no puedo alcanzarte –El sonido de la risa de Sakura resonó por todo el patio. Él había tropezado y al evitar su caída la perdió de vista, así que ahora no sabía dónde estaba exactamente –Pero quiero que sepas que si te estaba obligando a tomar un baño es porque dentro de nada tendremos visita. Quería que parecieras una niña normal, pero está bien, los Tsukishiro pueden saber que tengo un monstruo salvaje por hermana._

—_¿Visita? –La cabeza de Sakura asomó detrás de unos arbustos -¿Quiénes son los Tsukishiro?_

—_Amigos míos. Yukito estudia conmigo y vendrá a hacer tarea y estudiar. Tiene un hermano pequeño, Yue, de más o menos tu edad y no quería dejarlo solo en la casa, así que viene con él._

—_¿Yukito es el chico de cabello cenizo y lentes? ¿El que estaba contigo cuando fuimos a buscarte en la limusina? ¿El que me dio un caramelo? ¿Ése?_

—_Sí, ése. No creí que lo recordaras. Después de estudiar tomaremos la merienda. Pero no importa porque estaremos los tres en la mesa y tú…_

_No pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, un huracán de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes pasó corriendo a su lado y gritó: -¡estoy lista en veinte minutos!_

_Touya no entendió muy bien la reacción de su hermana, pero fuera como fuera, había conseguido su objetivo._

* * *

><p><em>Lo que el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto no sabía era que su hermana había quedado prendada de Yukito nada más verlo y cuando el chico la trató de manera amable sintió que su pequeño corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Saber que esta tarde lo vería, le dio a Sakura el suficiente impulso para ponerse lo más bonita que una niña de diez años podría estar.<em>

_La tarde con los hermanos fue tranquila. Yukito se mostró siempre amable y risueño, pero su hermano menor estaba siempre callado y distante. Para variar, había llevado un libro y se había puesto a leer, ignorándola por completo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, él contestaba con monosílabos:_

—_¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sakura_

—_Yue_

—_Eeeh… Yukito es un chico muy dedicado y lindo ¿no?_

—_Sí_

—_¿Te gusta leer? A mí sí, yo…_

—_Sí, me gusta. Y me gusta hacerlo en silencio. ¿Me dejarías leer, por favor?_

_Sakura se alejó absolutamente enojada, frustrada y ofendida ¡qué se creía ese chico! No se parecía en nada a Yukito, tan amable y gentil él… ¡tonto Yue! Pero ya vería, jamás se le volvería a acercar. Nunca._

* * *

><p><em>Las semanas fueron pasando y prácticamente todos los días los Tsukishiro y los Kinomoto se reunían, ya fuera en la casa de unos u otros. Touya y Yukito eran compañeros y también mejores amigos, de modo que la cercanía era inevitable. Al principio, a Sakura no le molestaba el ver a Yukito así de frecuente, lo que detestaba era tener que toparse con el insufrible de su hermano menor, pero luego fue dándose cuenta que la realidad era que Yue siempre estaba solo y era reservado con todos, no solo con ella. No parecía especialmente triste o infeliz, eso era cierto, pero para ella, él necesitaba una amistad y la única amistad que podía ofrecer era la suya… así que comenzó a acercarse de nuevo al joven.<em>

_El más joven de los Tsukishiro comenzó a notar los cambios de comportamiento en la pequeña: un saludo efusivo aquí, una sonrisa discreta por allá, sentarse a su lado a contarle su día (a pesar de que él no la miraba nunca y mantenía la vista fija en el libro), traer muffins para la merienda sabor vainilla (él todavía no sabía si fue pura casualidad o ella averiguó que era su sabor favorito) e incluso comenzó a llevar para leer los mismos libros que él tenía. También se sentaba a su lado. Este comportamiento volvía loco al joven Yue, lo irritaba sobremanera que esa castaña parlanchina estuviera siempre alrededor, pero creía que ya estaba acostumbrándose porque ya no le molestaba tanto. Hasta que un día tuvo que decirse a sí mismo, que simplemente la pequeña lo había logrado, el mismo día que supo que él siempre iba a estar cerca para cuidarla:_

_Estaba en la anormalmente silenciosa casa de los Kinomoto. Hacía rato que él y Yukito habían llegado. Su hermano se fue a estudiar y él se quedó leyendo en la salita junto al vestíbulo, pero no había ni rastro de la pequeña. "Mejor" pensó para sí, "así podré leer tranquilamente". Pero la verdad sea dicha, no podía concentrarse, levantaba la vista cada pocos minutos para saber si ella había llegado, le parecía sentir el olor de los muffins de vainilla y hasta pensó que a lo mejor ella por fin se había cansado de intentar conseguir su atención y un poco de plática; y eso, por alguna razón, lo entristeció. _

_Pero veinte minutos más tarde, Sakura entraba por la puerta grande de la mansión, con traje deportivo, sudada, los cabellos escapando de la coleta y casi arrastrando su pierna derecha. Y, a pesar de todo (y lo más raro también) intentaba ser silenciosa. Yue se acercó, sigiloso como siempre y la llamó:_

—_Oye__ ¿estás bien?_

—_¡Aaaaaahhhhh! –La chica respingó y gritó y se tapó la boca apenas se dio cuenta de su error. Se dirigió a él en susurros – ¿Por qué rayos me asustas de esa manera? ¡Pude haber muerto!_

_Yue no salía de su asombro._

—_No, no podrías. Y no lo hiciste. Solo quería saber si estabas bien, pero es notable que no necesitas ayuda y quizá sí una clase de modales –Él realmente estaba enfadado._

_La respuesta le dolió a la chica de ojos verdes, pero admitió que su reacción fue inapropiada, y antes que él se diera la vuelta y desapareciera, le dijo:_

—_Lo siento. Escucha, si Touya me ve entrar así me matará. No, bueno, realmente no será así. Primero curará mi rodilla, me mandará bañarme, me interrogará, matará a Spinel y luego me encerrará por siempre._

—_¿Por qué él haría eso? ¿Hablas del chico Daidouji?_

—_Eeeeh sí ¿lo conoces? Oye, no es por ser grosera y falta de modales –lo miró fijamente—pero necesito subir a mi habitación ya, antes de que mi hermano aparezca._

—_Oh, claro. Espera._

_Él tomó una de sus manos y con delicadeza colocó el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello y rodeó su cintura para poder sujetarla mejor. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida._

—_Te ayudaré a subir ¿está bien?_

—_Yo… este… sí, gracias._

_Y así, sujetándola, llegaron a la habitación de la joven._

—_¿Sabes? Si puedes, creo que será mejor que te bañes primero –y al ver la cara de la chica se apenó y se apresuró a corregir –eh, no es que huelas mal ni nada… no quería decir eso, o sea, sí –suspiró –Lo que quiero decir, es que si no te duele mucho, será mejor que te bañes, así, cuando salgas podremos curarte y ponerte una venda. Si lo hacemos ahora, al bañarte se mojará y tendrás que cambiarla de nuevo._

_Ella lo pensó un momento y asintió. Mientras ella se bañaba, él fue por las cosas que necesitaban y esperó._

—_Bien, le pondré agua oxigenada primero ¿estás lista?_

—_Sí…_

_El chico realmente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo curando la herida. No era profunda, en realidad era una especie de raspón que marcaba toda la rodilla y que sangraba un poquito cuando lo tocaban. Aunque Sakura decía que le dolía caminar._

—_Pareces muy tranquilo haciendo esto ¿habías revisado heridas antes?_

—_Sí. Olvidas que mi hermano quiere ser médico. No solo siente un gran deseo de curar sino también ama enseñar a otros a hacerlo. Yo no voy a dedicarme a esto, pero ofrezco ayuda allí donde puedo. Además, siento que es una manera de hacer feliz a Yuki._

_La pequeña lo miraba absorta. Primero, le había dedicado más de tres palabras de una sola vez; segundo, estaba envolviendo su rodilla con una delicadeza que jamás había visto y tercero, había hablado con tranquilidad y confianza, y cuando habló de Yukito, también con cariño. Escuchó su voz de nuevo, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

—_¿Así que Daidouji te ha hecho esto?_

—_¿Qué? Eh, ¡no! No… Spinel y Tomoyo son mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos a decir verdad. Hoy estábamos las dos en prácticas con las porristas y Spinel nos esperaba en las gradas, como siempre. Pero en algún momento él se puso a hacer payasadas y por mirarlo perdí la concentración y me caí. Fue una caída graciosa en realidad, yo estaba en la punta de la pirámide y perdí el equilibrio, entonces toda la pirámide comenzó a moverse intentando mantenerse ¿has visto esa escena del rey león donde todos los animales están unos encima de otros y al final se mueven y caen sobre Zazú? Je, pues así se movían jaja… al final, no pudimos mantenernos y las chicas comenzaron a salirse, la mayoría con gracia y estilo, la verdad, pero yo nunca pude recupérame y para no golpear fuertemente a nadie acabé cayendo… estaba con los brazos extendidos y me iba a dar de lleno en la cara, pero por reflejo utilicé mi bastón y la clavé al piso, con la fuerza que hice logré cambiar de postura pero eso me hizo caer de rodillas… y terminé arrastrando mi rodilla derecha unos 5 centímetros sobre el suelo con bastante fuerza, la verdad._

_El chico había terminado de vendarla y la miraba mientras hablaba. Cuando acabó, no comentó nada, solo se quedó serio, pensando. Ella realmente había tenido algunos problemas para subir y su rodilla se veía mal, no para ir al hospital pero iba a notarse durante un par de días cuando anduviera y aun así estaba sonriendo._

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿No te pareció gracioso?_

—_Caíste de una pirámide humana y te lastimaste la rodilla porque un chico no pudo estarse tranquilo. Y ahora intentas esconderte de tu hermano ¿cómo puedes creer que es gracioso?_

—_Porque lo es. Me lastimé, sí, pero no ha pasado nada grave. Y Spinel solo quería hacernos reír, en todo caso, la culpa es mía por mirarlo. Y los dos sabemos que de todos modos Touya va a enterarse. Y créeme que con el regaño de él es suficiente, no tienes que hacerlo también tú._

_Él se levantó y comenzó a recoger lo que había utilizado._

—_Oh, vaya, perdóname por preocuparme por ti entonces._

_Sakura iba a replicarle pero se dio cuenta de algo._

—_¿Te preocupas por mí? Creí que ni siquiera te caía bien –Inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro._

_La pregunta y la sonrisa descolocaron al joven Yue que nunca se había visto en una situación similar. A su edad, era un niño solitario e introvertido, cumplía con todo lo que se esperaba de un heredero Tsukishiro pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial del resto de la gente. Sakura Kinomoto había sido el primer ser humano, fuera de Yukito claro, que parecía tener un interés real por estar cerca de él, por conocerlo y él no entendía por qué y eso lo desesperaba más. A los diez años uno no debería tener ese tipo de problemas, debería correr en el parque con los amigos, tener guerras de agua, comer helado y quejarse de que la existencia de la escuela… pero no él. Sus razones tenía a pesar de ser tan pequeño y que alguien pareciera querer ser su amigo (amiga en este caso) a pesar de lo cerrado que podía ser era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y no sabía cómo afrontar. Probablemente por eso es que cuando escucho aquello en voz de Sakura, respondió de forma brusca._

—_Lo hago porque Yukito me lo pidió. Dijo que debía ser amable y cuidarte siempre. Supongo que él ya estaría al tanto de lo torpe que eres –Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta._

—_Espera –La voz de ella hizo que se detuviera, pero no volteó. –Gracias por curar la herida… pero te pido por favor que no vuelvas a hacer algo similar. Si la razón por la que te acercaste ha sido solo tu hermano, no lo hagas más, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. No te preocupes, si me pregunta, le diré que me tratas bien y que no hablamos porque ya me acostumbré a tu silencio y de todos modos no compartimos muchas cosas. Por mi parte, te prometo dejar de interrumpir tus lecturas y me verás y escucharás lo menos posible. De cualquier modo, me he estado perdiendo varias prácticas que se dan a esta hora y debería regresar ya. A lo mejor hoy me caí por falta de práctica. _

_Esas palabras causaron una sensación curiosa en el chico. Sintió como el estómago se le revolvía y como si alguien lo hubiera presionado allí. Ni siquiera contestó, retomó su camino y salió de la habitación. Se quedó parado en el pasillo un rato porque no sabía qué hacer, ignoraba qué era eso que sentía y pensó que a lo mejor iba a ponerse enfermo. Pero lo que le causó miedo, fueron las repentinas ganas que tenía de entrar nuevamente a la recámara, ver a su amiga, pedirle disculpas e incluso abrazarla. Cuando se dio cuenta que pensó en ella como "amiga" y en un abrazo, casi corrió escaleras abajo._

* * *

><p><em>Regresó al vestíbulo y cogió de nuevo su libro, pero ya no pudo leer. Analizó lo que había pasado arriba y después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que sí debía disculparse. Tenía dos razones: la primera, se comportó de manera grosera y eso no estaba bien y la segunda… bueno, él mintió. Dijo que lo había hecho por Yukito, lo cual era cierto solo a medias. Lo hizo por eso pero además fue porque de verdad se preocupó y porque realmente quería ayudarla y saber que iba a estar bien. Así que decidió esperar a la merienda para verla.<em>

_Pero ella no apareció. Quiso preguntar por ella pero pensó que sería poco apropiado y que además su hermano probablemente no sabía que había regresado. Y lastimada además. Así que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente; pero ella tampoco apareció. Ni lo hizo ninguna tarde durante las dos semanas siguientes. Una vez se armó de valor y preguntó de manera discreta por ella a Yukito y él le dijo que ella iba a prácticas de porristas a esa hora de la tarde y casi siempre se quedaba con los Daidouji después. Eso lo hizo sentirse triste y enojado a la vez, aunque no sabía por qué se enojó. Luego pensó que a lo mejor no valía la pena disculparse y que debía dejarlo estar pero no pudo, sentía como si tuviera un pendiente muy importante._

_Una tarde él y Yukito fueron más temprano que de costumbre a la residencia Kinomoto y antes de que fueran anunciados, escuchó unos pasos bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Y allí estaba ella. Llevaba el mismo traje deportivo que la última vez que la vio, pero limpio en esta ocasión, la coleta perfectamente hecha y una bolsa de deporte en el hombro. Supuso que estaba saliendo para aquellas dichosas prácticas._

_Ambos se miraron, ella le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, sonrió a Yukito y salió. _

—_Vaya, unas semanas sin verla y Sakura pareciera alguien diferente ¿verdad? Touya me dijo que tendrán pronto un torneo a lo mejor está preparándose para…. ¿Yue?_

_Yukito se había dirigido a su hermano menor mientras esperaba que su amigo apareciera, pero Yue ya no estaba junto a él. El menor de los dos había salido tras la chica de ojos verdes, consciente de que quizás ésta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de verla en algún tiempo. _

—_¡Oye! ¡Kinomoto! ¡Espera!_

_Ella estaba considerando seriamente ni siquiera voltearse. Sería muy fácil ignorarlo y luego decir que no lo escuchó porque llevaba mucha prisa, solo tenía que llegar hasta la limusina que la aguardaba. Y no es que no quisiera hablarle porque estaba enojada, no, la verdad es que Sakura Kinomoto siempre ha tenido el alma con una claridad que le impide sentir ira por demasiado tiempo y desearle mal a nadie. No quería quedarse con él porque sentía cómo algo le oprimía el pecho cuando pensaba en lo que le dijo en su habitación y le daban ganas de llorar cada vez que lo recordaba y pensaba en que todo lo que intentó no sirvió. A su edad, Sakura no sabía que lo que sentía, era dolor. Hay quien dice que lo único peor que estar enfadado con alguien, es estar dolido, porque la ira se va, pero el dolor se queda dentro y quema y es una sensación de la que cuesta mucho deshacerse. Además, por lo que ella sabía, si Yue estaba siguiéndola quizás era solo para darle algún recado de su hermano, él dijo que solo se le acercaba por Yukito. Pensarlo hizo que otra vez se le humedecieran los ojos. Quizá por pensarlo tanto, no se fijó que él le había dado alcance y finalmente la tomó por el brazo._

—_Espera, por favor…_

—_Yo… -lo miró primero con ojos de sorpresa, luego de dolor y finalmente fríos –¿qué ocurre?_

—_Necesito hablar contigo_

—_Claro, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, me esperan_

—_Eh… yo… _

_Reconocer un error y disculparse siempre representan un proceso difícil, cuando pocas veces en la vida se ha pedido una disculpa, puede ser uno de los trabajos más complicados de realizar. Se supone que cuando eres un niño es más fácil, pero pensándolo bien, no importa la edad, el desconocimiento y rechazo de nuestras emociones nos vuelven vulnerables en cualquier momento de nuestra vida. Y eso es precisamente a lo que se enfrentaba el chico._

—_Escucha, en serio debo salir ya. Si es algo acerca de Yukito o un compromiso o invitación o lo que sea debido a nuestras familias, pueden decirle a Touya o dejar un recado con Albert, el mayordomo, en algún momento me enteraré._

_Cuando hizo el amago de irse de nuevo y desprenderse de la mano que la retenía, él la llamo de nuevo._

—_Perdona, no sé hacer esto y menos con poco tiempo –suspiró— Ten, te traje esto, creo que eso es todo._

_Y le tendió una caja en la que ella no se había fijado hasta el momento._

—_¿Qué es esto?_

—_Ábrela_

_Así lo hizo ella. Se encontró dentro con cuatro muffins. Cada uno tenía pequeñas chispas de dulce que formaban figuras en el pan y en la punta se podía ver una mezcla de chocolate. Él habló de nuevo._

—_Son muffins de fresa. Tienen chocolate solo por encima y las chispas son de sabores. Me dijeron que te vas a tu ensayo y luego te quedas con tus amigos. Bien, hice cuatro, uno para ti y cada uno de los Daidouji. Ignoro si hay alguien más, así que hice uno de reserva. Supongo que podrían compartirlo – Y sonrió tímidamente._

—_Tú… mmm, ¿tú los hiciste?_

—_Eeeh sí, una de nuestras cocineras me enseñó hace no mucho la verdad, era muy buena haciendo postres y me enseñó a hacer muffins de vainilla. Alguien me contó que tú prefieres la fresa, así que cambié un poco la receta, espero que hayan quedado bien, la verdad es que no los he probado –Como ella no respondió, él siguió hablando –Bueno, ahora sí te dejo irte, no pretendía molestarte ni entretenerte de más._

_Cuando estaba dando la vuelta para regresar a la mansión, oyó un tenue "gracias" de labios de ella. Escuchó como retomaba su camino y andaba un par de pasos. "Ahora o nunca", pensó._

—_¡Sakura! –decir su nombre fue lo más natural en ese momento, cuando ella volteó, siguió –mentí… el día que te lastimaste, mentí. Yo… Yuki me pidió que te cuidara, es cierto, pero ese día estaba esperándote porque me había acostumbrado a que estuvieras conmigo "molestándome" y cuando te vi con la rodilla lastimada me preocupé… yo… escucha, yo me preocupé por ti. YO estaba preocupado por ti, no solo por lo que dijo mi hermano, sino porque me importas, de verdad. Pero no podía reconocerlo porque no es algo que pase a menudo ¿sabes? Y creía que estaba mal o no sé… hay cosas que no sé… Yuki dice que es porque aún soy pequeño, quizás… ok, eso no importa ahora, creo… -suspiró de nuevo –lo que intento decir es, me importas… y quiero saber que estás bien. Y lo siento por mentir y por ser un grosero, te respondí de malos modos, no importa por qué, pero eso hice. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, no creo que tu caída fuera graciosa, si te lastimas, no puede ser gracioso. Y me enojó que alguien que es tu amigo hubiera provocado eso. Yo… lo siento otra vez, por todo. Y por retrasarte ahora, supongo que no sé elegir bien los momentos. Me iré dentro. Nos vemos, o eso espero –Calló y ahora tenía que controlar sus piernas para no irse corriendo._

_Durante todo su discurso la mirada azul de él estuvo fija en la verde de ella. Podía ser que él no supiera expresarse bien en asuntos que implicaran emociones, pero su mirada nunca mentía y siempre era pura e intensa, incluso para ser un niño. Expresaba con absoluta transparencia aquello que él sentía. Y Sakura pudo ver todo a través de esos ojos; no sabía qué era con exactitud, pero sabía que era bueno. Alguien con más experiencia les hubiera dicho que lo que había en esa mirada era esfuerzo, verdad y cariño. Y ella supo que ése era el momento perfecto, bueno, realmente hasta muchos años después no supo que lo sabía._

—_Yue… -carraspeó un poco porque su voz salió baja –Yue ¿quieres venir al entrenamiento?_

—_¿Perdona? –el chico se esperaba cualquier otra respuesta, o ninguna en absoluto, pero no ésa._

—_¿Quieres venir al entrenamiento? Hoy será corto. Después Spinel, Tomoyo y yo vamos a ir a comer helado y bueno, helado más muffin suena bien. Solo somos tres y aquí hay cuatro. Además, dijiste que no los has probado… si luego nos duele el estómago que también sea a ti, que tú los hiciste –y la sonrisa que acompañó a aquella declaración dejó en claro que era una broma._

—_Mmm yo…_

—_Si no quieres está bien, solo era una idea, a lo mejor tu libro…_

—_Iré_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Iré. ¿Me das un momento? Solo debo decirle a mi hermano._

—_Oh… claro, claro. Dile que la limusina nos devolverá aquí o podemos llevarte a tu casa directamente o si tienes que ir a algún lugar…_

—_Está bien. A donde tú tengas que ir me quedaré, volver no será un problema._

—_¿Seguro? Porque…_

—_Seguro. Te dije que quiero saber que estás bien. Y ahora solo tengo diez años y no puedo hacer mucho, pero mientras se me ocurre algo más, me quedaré contigo. Evitaré que Daidouji haga tonterías que te hagan caer, te curaré las rodillas y si te gustan, te prepararé muffins, incluso te enseñaré a prepararlos si quieres. No prometo hablar mucho, lo siento, pero siempre que tú quieras, me quedaré._

_Es curioso como algo que primero nos parece imposible, a medida que lo hacemos parece más sencillo. Ése era el caso de Yue, que primero no podía hablarle y disculparse y ahora estaba diciendo incluso más palabras que su amiga. Porque en aquel momento ya eran amigos y ambos reconocieron tiempo después ése momento como parte importante de su amistad._

_Sakura sonrió y asintió. Él le avisó a Yukito y partieron juntos. _

_**Fin flash back**_

* * *

><p>—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –La joven salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien llamándola a voces, volteó para encontrarse con quien la buscaba y soltó la flor sin darse cuenta.<p>

—¿Sakura? Hey, te he buscado por todas partes, un mesero me dijo que te vio salir ¿estás bien?

Quien llegó junto a ella era su prometido. Al verlo frente a ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos cafés con un toque de preocupación, recordó que estaba en su fiesta de compromiso y que pronto iba a casarse con él. Se preguntó por qué se había salido sin avisar, él debía de haberse preocupado. Notó que la expresión de él se volvía más seria y entonces se dio cuenta que no le había respondido.

—Oh, sí, perdona –sonrió para resultar que no pasaba nada –solo de repente me sentí un poco sobrepasada ¿sabes? El anuncio, tanta gente… creo que allí dentro hay personas que juran que me conocen desde pequeña y yo jamás había visto, o al menos no las recuerdo. Y la noche es muy hermosa hoy, así que sin darme cuenta, cuando salí a tomar un poco de aire acabé tomando un paseo. Discúlpame, no me dirigí a ti.

—Hey, no, no te disculpes, entiendo. Discúlpame tú a mí por dejarte sola, tienes razón, hay demasiada gente, yo también he tratado con personas que no conocía antes. Me he enojado con algunos porque de repente las pláticas parecían de negocios y no de celebración de mi compromiso.

—No te enojes, en realidad es normal. Mucha gente ha visto esto como un negocio más entre familias, creo que solo nuestros amigos de verdad están felices hoy por nosotros.

—¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Estás tú feliz por nosotros?

—Que si yo… Shaoran, es una noche hermosa, preparaste una fiesta que alegraría a cualquier chica y la llenaste de sorpresas para mí. He salido de allí porque me agobiaba la gente, el ruido… por favor, no creas que tú has hecho algo mal hoy porque no es así. Te quiero Li, han pasado muchas cosas pero nuestra amistad sigue y seguirá allí, vamos a compartir esta noche ¿de acuerdo? La preparaste para los dos.

El joven sonrió entonces con el corazón alegre y extendió su mano hacia ella. Sakura la tomó y así, caminando juntos de la mano, regresaron a la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a su compromiso. Ella olvidó por esa noche la flor que había dejado caer, al igual que sus pensamientos y ansiedad y se dejó guiar a través del gran salón de baile por el joven Li.

Al mismo tiempo que sonaba el vals de las flores, del otro lado de la ciudad, un joven abordaba el avión que lo llevaría a cumplir lo que creía que era su deber de hijo, de hermano y de amigo. Y aunque sus ojos y rostro no expresaban emoción alguna, la flor de cerezo que traía en la bolsa del saco, junto al corazón, desmentían cualquier máscara que él pudiera haberse colocado.

* * *

><p>Hola XD debido a que Lua no quiere escribir... lo tengo que hacer yo... bueno este cap, quiero aclarar, es de ella XD aunque se ha tardado casi 45 minutos pensando en el titulo, pero al fin ya está, ahora ya se digno a decir algo por aquí... dice que si tiene una mejor idea para el titulo de este cap será bien recibida.<p>

Apenas tenga tiempo contestaré sus rew, ahora me encuentro en mi escuela T-T con una compu prestada.

se despide Sake more departe de LUA

PD. No es que no quisiera escribir... ya le dije que la historia es suya entonces ella debe de hablarles a ustedes... *ojitos* ademàs, a mì solo me prestò a sus personajes para jugar un rato, ya los devolví. Espero que les guste y si no... igual comenten, a Sake le encanta xD Ahora sí adiós :) Atte: Lua

PD2: pero no quería escribir BAIA BAIA -.- (Sake)


End file.
